


The Seven Guardians

by Awkwarddragons



Series: The Guardians [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, M/M, Prophecy, Quests, Riddles, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 129,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: Sometimes a human is appointed a spirit animal.Sometimes they know why.Other times they find out why.But they almost always wish they didn't know why.





	1. Chapter 1

_\- Kingdom -_

_noun_ | _king·dom_ | _ˈkiŋ-dəm_

_A country, state, or territory ruled by a king or queen_

 

The lone tavern on the far side town was old, falling to pieces and smelled almost exactly as it looked, rotting wood and rusty nails filled with fools. The inside was no different from the outside with the exception being that inside was were stories were told and kept hidden in the walls, written on parchment, and lost in time.

It was boisterous inside the small tavern as so called heroes recalled the beasts they slain and princesses they saved. Lies were told and people listened passing them on and making them tales and legends to live for centuries.

Sometimes though a true tale gets mixed into the flurry of lies and it too can become a legend.

* * *

 

The young prince entered the throne room and knights bowed. The king and queen sat in their respective places watching his every move. The prince walked forward with a speed that matched neither the tortoise nor the hare, he wore a strict look on his face looking forward at his parents and no where else.

The royal guards stood close by and as he approached bowed once before standing again.

“My king and my queen,” The prince spoke as he fell to one knee. “I am honored to be in your presence today and accept my title as the future king of this vast kingdom. I now only wait for your acceptance and faith as you entrust what you built into my arms.”

It was silent for a moment as the king pondered and the queen looked pitied.

“I accept your offer and hope that you keep your promise to not let this kingdom fall.” The wise king stood and a servant ran over with a crown identical to his on a red plush pillow. The servant held it out to the king who bowed once and took it into his hands before holding it above his head.

“Today we begin anew as a new king rises to the throne. Today I announce Prince Reed as the new king. Starting now he will be known as King Reed and nothing else.” The king lowered the crown and placed onto the prince’s head.

Once it was on the prince stood and bowed once again to the king and queen. He then turned to the small crowd gathered and smiled. 

* * *

His kingship ended early though as he was struck by a poisoned arrow on his walk around the palace one day. The kingdom slowly perished and fell into despair.

The old king before the current king was sat in the treasure thinking about what to do.

How would he save his kingdom, but at the same time reassure and provide his people with what they need? Would he be enough?  

_I see that you are at a loss my king_

The king spun around fast and took a look around, looking for the owner of the voice.

_Do not fret for I will not harm you._

“What do you want?” He called out into the emptiness of the small room.

_I wish to help you. I am one you saved long ago when you were a young lad I have longed to repay the debt. You seek to save your kingdom and save its people._

“Yes it’s the one thing I could ask for.”

_Well then I will help you do so._

She appeared as a form a bright light, but materialized and took the form of a dark skinned goddess. Her long wavy was gold like her dress and eyes. She donned gold jewelry and wore it like a noble. She was the epitome of perfection alas she was no where near where his late queen stood in his heart.  

“How will you help me goddess?”

She giggled lightly at his words causing him to feign a smile.  

“I will separate your kingdoms by seven and appoint one of my children to each for them to watch over and wait till the one who can set them free is born and dies.”

She spread out her arms and seven animals took form in a cluster of gold stardust.

“In the far corner of the land my eldest daughter Jaya will rule.” A large sized cat formed among the dust and its mouth opened in a roar of sorts. “Above it my youngest son Simon will take residence.” The dust transformed once again this time it took an odd of animal yet to be discovered. “North of that my youngest daughter Agi will rule beside her will be my eldest son Utz.” Two shapes formed one took the shape of a dog while the other a bear. “My second youngest daughter Valeria will be in the middle of it.” She smiled this time as what appeared to be a weasel formed amid the dust.

“With the oceans being prominent on the west I will allow my second oldest son to watch over. His name his Argona.” A steed ran through the dust stirring it up and causing the other animals to flinch or turn away.

“With the land being divided as such my last and third youngest daughter will rule the skies. Her name Zephyros.” An owl flapped its massive wings in the dust cloud causing it to scatter before it settled and so did the dust.

“With my seven children your kingdom will live. Some of the guardians may not rise for some time or even make an appearance until their respected chosen one is born.” She clapped her hands together and the dust dissipated.

“But my beautiful Goddess how will this help the kingdom if not all are present?” He took a step from where he stood and approached her.

“My eldest will care for it all.” She lifted a hand and in the dust formed a golden cat.

Entranced by the cat the king didn’t even notice the goddesses disappearance until the cat too ran off.

* * *

 As promised the king watched as his kingdom got divided and passed onto seven of his most trust worthy guards. As he lay dying on his death bed in the forgotten and falling castle he saw a dark shape loom close. It crept closer until it was mere inches from his wrinkled face.

He laughed a final hearty laugh as the sleek black cat shook, causing gold dust to fall from its sleek black fur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebums Prologue

Any mother has maternal instincts that cause her to worry about her new young and they will normally help you in resolving the worry. Only this worry was more of a more life or death worry.

Baby Jaebum, born not even a day before, lay silently sleeping in his cradle in his small nursery close by his parents room. His mother stood at the door in her white nightgown with a vase poised high above her head ready to swing at the offending black panther hovering above her newborns cradle.

She was afraid that if she left to get someone that when she returned Jaebum would be dead or gone, taken by the jungles mysterious black panther. Jaebums cries broke her thoughts and the heavy silence that loomed over the room.

Her eyes filled with horror as the big cat opened its mouth and began to lick her baby. With a brave faced she entered the room and charged the big cat who moved swiftly and avoided the vase with ease.

With the vase broken in a thousand shards on the floor, his mother was left defenseless and with fear as the cat approached tantalizingly slow. She was shaking in fear as she scrambled back as fast she could with her fear frozen body.

Then the big cat did something she was not expecting. It bowed in front of her.

_I apologize if I spooked you. I am Jaya and it would seem that your son is my guardian._

“What?” Jaebums mother sat up letting the fear subside but stay.

_In the legend of old where the kingdoms were divided due to a dying mans wish I was called upon to serve as one kingdoms guardian. I have waited over four hundred years to find my master, though not the first to find one, I now have and am more than pleased to accompany your family's side til your sons death._

“Hold on. I’m talking to a cat?”

_Yes in a sense._

“And this cat is asking me to hand over my son for a yet known purpose?”

_See you’re already catching on._

“Okay lets throw aside the fact that we can communicate and focus on the what ifs. If I was to let you accompany my son what would happen?”

_That I do not know yet, though it will be revealed someday. It seems you are having difficulty allowing me to be where I need, so I will promise you the safety of your son and promise to show many wonders in the years to come._

“I don’t know…” The queen stood and the big cat fixed itself to a sitting position. “Jaebum is young and these things you talk about sound so far away, like a foreign country.”

_If you will allow me to stay for a minimum of ten years I will then prove my worth._

Jaebums mother swallowed deeply as she rocked the cradle slowly.

“Ten years…”

_Yes._

“Then so be it. If you, Jaya, fail to prove your words by ten years you will be slain by the kings knight.”

_If this is what you need to seek reassurance and term agreements, then so be it._

 

* * *

 

 

“Jaebummie where oh where could you be?” His mothers flats resounded on the tile floor and Jaebum had to stifle a giggle from where he hid.

“Are you...Here?!” He watched from afar as his mother quickly dashed around a corner in hopes of spotting him. “How about...Here!” She lifted up the dining room tables cloth and peeked under, but the young prince was nowhere to be seen.

Though he couldn’t see it from where she stood Jayas tail stuck out from below the windows curtain. She laughed lightly and approached the red curtain hearing Jaebum shuffle a bit in axiousness.

“Hm…” She walked closer her footsteps sounding close. “Where could they be?” The footsteps stopped right in front of where Jaebum stood pressed up tightly against the wall.

In an instant the curtain was pulled back, Jaya landed on fours and took off in some random direction while Jaebum was doubled over in laughter as his mother tickled him.

As he was catching his breath she picked him up and rested him on her left hip.

“Its almost dinner, so go wash up and then we will meet back at the dining table.” She tapped his nose lightly and smiled when he began to giggle with eye smiles. She set him down when they had approached his room.

Jaebum ran off as soon as he was set down.

Though only five years old he was full of energy and if it weren’t for Jaya working it out of him he’d be so hyper before bed each night. His mother knew that those days were coming to an end, as the only son and heir of the king and queen he would one day rule over the kingdom.

Therefore as soon as he turned six in a few weeks he would be started on weapon training alongside diplomatic and political lessons.     

Jaebum was smart though and caught on easily which pleased his mother and father even Jaya was happy. He was beginning to understand her as well, every so often he would be caught talking to himself when in reality he was speaking to the friendly cat.

By the time he turned ten Jaya was no longer a threat and was here to stay, so with that as a go sign she shifted into weapon form for the first in many centuries.

Many can wield the dao swords she forms into, but none are ever successful with using it unless they are the ones chosen by her mother, the goddess.

The young prince was captivated by the two similar dao broadsword blades with a brown leather wrapped hilt and a blue tassel hanging from each blades hilt. It was beautiful and Jaebum would frequently speak of how he felt special wielding such fine swords.

Seeing him happy seemed to boost Jayas spirit as well so it all worked out in the end. Together they trained in all studies aiming to be a well rounded leader like the ones before them.

When he was fifteen though Jaya broke the news to him that his happy life may end short.

_In several years you will meet six others, some sooner than anticipated, but that is fine. Together all seven of you with the seven of us, my six brothers and sisters, will stop a great evil from its doings._

“Will we lose our life by saving others?”

_You may and you may not, I don’t want you to get your hopes up if you think you’ll walk out unscathed._

“Oh…”

A silence fell over the two and it grew heavy.

_Jaebum you’ll do fine, I promise. You are a born leader and I am privileged to stand beside you._

“I know…”

_Along this journey you may even find someone of interest if that will make you better._

Jaebum looked at the cat sitting on the rug beside his bed, where he sat reading a book about his country. A smile worked its way onto his face and he tapped the bed after scooting over, Jaya smiled and hopped up, snuggling close to Jaebum for warmth and security.

“I could try as long as you promise not to eat them.”

A rumble worked its way through the black cats body and Jaebum could tell she was laughing.

“This is not a laughing matter.” His voice broke and he fell into laughter.

 ...

Days later Jaebum left the country with Jaya claiming that he needed to go with his father on this political dispute for learning. The country they were visiting was the desert one, a fierce country that laid smack dab in the middle of their small continent. It was impossible to get to some of the other countries and that made the desert a bad thing, but at the same time it was a good thing as it provided each country with a sense of security.

The journey was short and hot, the heat seemed to bore right through the fifteen year old and his poor rainforest cat was suffering so much she took to hiding under a tarp and dragging it wherever she went.

Soon though they arrived and to say Jaebum was surprised would be an understatement. The castle was magnificent and seemed to capture the deserts personality in one building. It was also very large and confusing much more than his simple family castle with three floors.

Along the way to the castle Jaebums father had given him a rundown of why they were visiting and he understood a majority of it, though his fathers options seemed a bit harsh. Jaebum would have liked to talk it over with Jaya when they arrived, but she disappeared as soon as they were up the steps and in the castle.

As he continued his walk he heard laughter from one of the rooms and curiously peered in only to find the youngest prince playing with a weasel. The tan skinned boy was laughing as the weasel was jumping around and chasing him.

He left knowing that it was best not ruin the young ones fun and that he, a king to be, would not-no should not act in a childish way.

He attended the meeting with his father and was intrigued for the most part, listening to his fathers blunt and brash accusations and opinions bored him. He wished to settle things his way, to input his opinion, but who would listen to a prince whose never ruled.   

By the end of the meeting he needed some time along so left to the pool filled of small fish. Jaya was in the room munching happily on a fish when he got there, he knew there was nothing left in that small pool and would apologize later.

Everyday he would cast glances to the young desert prince some with pity others with envy, why did he have to be a king while this boy could have the easy life.

It wasn’t fair in a sense.

During the last few days of his stay the other prince approached him and Jaebum told him what Jaya had told him weeks prior only a slimmer version. He was grateful that the other understood so he wouldn’t have to explain in vivid detail.

The two exchanged talk that night and the boy, who Jaebum later found out was name Kunpimook, became close friends having an old legend set up for them being a common point.

They were woken in the morning by a guard, Jaebum curled close to Kunpimook while Jaya laid behind him protectively with the weasel in between them.   

They spent the last day together testing out one anothers abilities and skills in weaponry, riding horses in the desert, and splashing around in the fishless pool.

When Jaebum left he felt saddened and only hoped Kunpimook would keep his promise, Jaya reassured him that even if the boy forgot Valeria, the weasel, wouldn’t.

From then on Jaebum became strict in his studies and in learning how to use Jayas weapon form better for close range and easy kills.  

By the age of seventeen he was trained in politics, fighting, and dispute settling alongside a bunch of other various talents that would only be used if needed. But out of all Jaebum was a leader, always has been, but now he could put that talent to life and show others.

The kingdom was quiet yet rowdy as Jaebum, doned in a simple white shirt, knee high black pants, and simple black slip ons, entered the kings hall. Today was the day he would take throne and become a king.

All those years training and working hard would finally be put to use. All those years worrying that he would fail in his fathers footsteps were proven wrong by the crowd of people surrounding the desolate castle. Jaebum was ready.

He walked down the long strip of red fabric on the floor, one step at a time no foot too far in front of the other. Each step lead him one step closer to his father, his future, and his choices. He could turn back and deny the crown or accept it and rule the small kingdom.   

When in front of his father he knelt on one knee and bowed his head, catching sight of Jaya beside his mother out of the corner of his eye.

“Today we are gathered here…”

Jaebum tuned out his fathers voice having memorized the speech back, forth, and even in several various languages.

“If you accept your duties then say so.”

There was no turning back anymore, this was it.

“I accept.” His voice was strong and projected, almost like a kings when deliver his proposal in front of other kings.

Jaebums head was down but he could tell his father had nodded, and murmured to the knight beside him.

“Then rise Im Jaebum as the new king of the Rainforest Country.”

Jaebum felt the thing and nimble crown rest on his head and he rose, standing straight with a monotone expression on his face. He nodded once and bowed once more in front of the royal family before turning and exiting.

As he walked down the long hall to the main entrance where he would wave to his people Jaya joined him and congratulated him.

He only hoped it was the right choice.

 

* * *

 

 

Six years had passed and now nearing his mid twenties people began to wonder when their king would choose a bride and have an heir. With the looming of the quest of seven, as he called it, nearing its final years he did wonder and along wanting to choose a bride found himself stopping when the quest came to mind.

He wanted to get it out of the way and off his plate before doing anything life changing such as marrying let alone having children.

Jaebum swung his legs as Jaya joined him where he sat in a small tree cluster not far from the palace.

_Jaebum don’t worry about such things, time will resolve all your worries._

“Yeah I hope.” He stood having enough of being outside, he jumped from branch to branch nearing the ground.

A few feet from the ground a piercing shriek filled his ears and caused him to double over and stagger, his foot though slipped and he fell to the forest flood with a ‘thud’.

_Jaebum!_

Jaya bounded down the trees after him like her life depended on it.

_Jaebum!_

His precious friends voice became muted as his eyes grew heavy. The world was spinning and the shrieks now seemed muted, when all was silent a voice broke through that belonged not to Jaya. It was like velvet and his mind was filled with the thoughts of a golden goddess.

_It is time Im Jaebum._

 

_[Im Jaebums Main Outfit ](https://www.polyvore.com/im_jaebum_main_outfit/set?id=217867430) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marks Prologue

Mark's parents were always a little worried. You see Mark was a bit different from his siblings and his parents wonder where he got it from. It really bothers them, they were just curious as to where he got his personality and behavior from. Mark was strange indeed and it all started on a spring festival day when he met _him_.

 

Mark ran through the forest and burst through it into the meadow where everyone from his kingdom was crammed tightly, like a can of pears. He had the biggest smile on his face as he wore his older sisters crown on his head and held a small stick in his hand, waving it around like a sword or flag.

Though that is not what stopped the band from playing, dancers from dancing, and the archers from archery. It was not the appearance of the small prince that caused everyone to run and it surely wasn’t the reason his mother had dropped the lamb meat onto the grass.

No the reason would be the grizzly bear he was riding on.

Oh yeah that would do it. For sure.

His mother stood mortified as she ushered for her husband to draw his sword. The king saw his queen and removed his blade from the leather sheath at his side. The young boy was to rule the kingdom one day and if he went well then they were lucky in terms to have a four old boy aside Mark who was seven.

Marks laughter seemed cynical at the moment considering he was on top of one of the mountains number one fear.  

“Utz! Run that way!” Mark clearly oblivious of the danger pointed directly at his parents. The bear-Utz grunted and charged causing the young princes laughter to ring out. His father was got in a situation where he could raise the sword and hope it only got the bear or let the bear get him.

He must have taken too long to think because the next he knows is hes on the floor with a five hundred pound bear on top of him crushing his ribs.

Shocked to speak and more shocked to still be alive.

“Papa!” Mark ran over to him from the side and probably saw his face turning an odd shade because he ordered the bear to move and sit beside his petrified mother and sisters.

The young boy was scaring everyone except for the bear who was eating the fallen lamb meat.

“Papa.” Mark shook his stunned fathers shoulders as he sat up. “Papa.” When the king finally acknowledge and looked down at his son he was met with big puppy eyes and he knew what was coming.

“No!”

“But papa!” Mark stomped his feet and crossed his arms over one another.

“No and that is final.”

“But papa he won’t leave me.” Marks father gave him the highly concerned look of what berries did you eat. “Watch.”

So he did. He watched Mark run down the field and the bear followed slowly and with its funny run, but it followed and that was all that mattered.  

A hand on his shoulder reminded him that he too would be punished for allowing his son to keep a bear about six times his size.

“Honey we are not keeping that bear.”

“...”

The queen slapped her husbands muscled upper arm playfully and shook her head, laughter pouring out of her mouth as anger rose.

“Oh, no, no, no, no!” She playfully hit him once for each no and by the end he was rubbing his arm where it had been hit.

“But look at him.” The king pointed to his son playing funny faces with the bear. It was all good until the bear opened up his mouth and Mark smiled. Yeah that made things travel south fast.

“Ow.” Hit once more he turned and saw his queen glaring at him. “Okay my love.”

The king waved to the guards and called his knights over.

“Secure the princesses and make sure this gets cleaned we will head back and try to make sure the bear does not follow.”

“Yes sir!” They saluted before marching off and barking out the given orders.

“Mark!”

Hearing his fathers voice the young boy came running with open arms and big smiles.

“Papa!” He made grabby hands and his father shook his head. “Only this once.” The old king bent down and picked up Mark, sitting him on his shoulders.

The king began to whistle and Mark copied, together they walked out of the meadow and to where the horses where.

Mark moved off his fathers shoulders and onto his small shetland ponies soft back. The family took off, with the princess still behind them but with the kings two knights. As Mark followed his mothers ginger horse the king turned and was happy no bear was following.

 

Dinner was silent. Mark was in a pouty mood for being made to see the royal physician to make sure he didn’t eat any weird berries. The queen was upset as the day was ruined, the day for her two older daughters to possibly find a suitor they wished. The king was upset that the queen was upset alongside his pouty seven year old. Marks younger brother though was just dandy thinking that the bear was a show, it paid to be young.

Commotion rose as guards shouted and a head guard stormed into the dining room a worrying look on his face.

“Sir!” He saluted as he spoke. “The bear mentioned earlier has arrived at the castles main entrance way and is dead. How would you-”

Marks chair scraping harshly against the floor broke the conversation. In a hurried state the young brunette ran out of the room and down to the main entrance way ignoring the shouts and protests from his family.

Why would they hurt Utz? He meant no harm, didn’t Mark show them that? Utz was his friend and they killed him.

Tears began to fall from his brown eyes as he slowed down to a walk. The bear was there in a heap of fur and blood on the center of the floor.

“Utz…” Marks voice was clouded by his sadness as he ran to the fallen bear and hugged it, not minding if his clothes got a little bloody.  

_Mark…_

The voice was faint, but Mark knew it belonged to Utz.  

“I’m sorry.” He spoke only for Utz to hear. He rested his face into the bears musky pine smelling fur near its neck and let his tears go. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

_Mark...Don’t worry about me, it was my fault regardless. I should have introduced myself to your parents before appearing to you._

Mark began to sob as young guilt took over and he swore he could see Utz smiling. The bear went still and its breathing ceased, the young prince stopped crying for a minute to look at his companion.

“Utz…” Mark began to shake the bear, gentle at first but when he got no response he began to shake a bit rougher. “Utz!” He was shaking the bear so much and so lost in guilt and thought that he didn’t hear his parents rushed footsteps until they were pulling him away.

He didn’t let go though and proceeded to wrap his small arms around the dead bears neck.

“Mark. Let go.” His mothers voice was quiet and she was angry, very angry. “Mark!” She was more concerned though.

“Momma they killed him. They killed Utz.” The young prince began to sob again and his mother folded. “Momma why did they kill my friend? He didn’t mean anyone harm, he just wanted to play.”

“Mar-” His mother was cut off from a bright burst of light erupting from where the bear lay.

The bears matted and bloody brown fur became clean and its eyes full of life.

When its wounds healed it sat up bowed.

_I am very sorry to have made a foul impression earlier and to have made Mark cry. I am Utz and I have been looking for your son for centuries. I wish you no harm, but instead protection to your family and Mark._

“The bear is speaking.” The queen turned to look at her husband who looked just as shocked, both turned to look at the knight only to find him giving them weird stares.

 _Only those who Mark wishes can hear my voice._     

“Um…”

“You're a talking bear…” The king started as he approached the brown beast. “And you have a connection to my eldest son.”

_That is correct._

“Is this connection necessary?”

_It is as necessary as air is too you and I._

“Okay then…”

“Papa please don’t hurt Utz anymore.” Mark had moved over to the bear and began to hug it again. “Papa please let him stay.”

The king watched as his son began to pull off the puppy eyes and he knew there was no was he could say no, he looked to the queen for help but she fell long ago.

“Mark…” The queen approached her young son and knelt beside him and the bear. “Just for one night.”

Mark smiled, one night would be enough. One night to convince them and one night to change everything.

 

* * *

 

Seasons changed and years passed, that one night turned into seventeen years and would continue counting.

Mark was a king to be once his father kicked the bucket or got to old to tell the difference between this and that. His older sisters had married and moved out of the castle into a small village somewhere in the country.

Utz and Mark revealed the lands secrets and kept some secrets between the two of them as well. The bear apparently had the ability to turn into a wooden bow with horsehair strings and an endless supply of arrows made of the same wood, they had the kingdoms colors on the fletchings. Mark trained for a while learning how to use the weapon and become familiar with it, he now could use it like a pen to a writer.

 

The feast for Marks coronation was grand, one might even say it was fit for a king. Dinner was meat of all kinds with various vegetables and grain alongside every alcoholic beverage in the kingdom.  

At the main table sat the king, the queen, and the king in waiting. Beside the king in waiting laid a bear who was miraculously sleeping through the whole dining scene. Mark exchanged banter with his folks and laughed with the crowd.

When the party died down or when everyone was to drunk to be awake, the twenty four year old brunette left for his room with a bear trailing behind slowly.

_Mark. Utz whined sleepily and annoyingly. Mark can you get me some those berries from the kitchen, the sweet ones I like. Pleeeaaasssseeeeee…._

Mark sighed and rolled his eyes, but obeyed nonetheless.

“Fine, but you go straight to my room and cause no trouble.” Mark stopped and watched as Utz ran off, he could've sworn he heard a cheerful whoop whoop from the bear causing him to laugh.

Utz had grown on the boy in the seventeen years they spent together, some claimed they inseparable. Some believed this to be true as once Mark was separated from the bear for too long he fell ill, but it always went away when Utz returned to his side.  

The bear grew on the boy as they learned each others secrets and eventually the bear stopped using its formal tone of speech.

Mark stopped as he passed an open window letting in cool mountain air. He longed to visit the other countries, but was told to focus on his studies and that he would eventually see them as a king. The boy heard tales about the kingdoms, like the desert was an illusion or the coast was overrun with water or that the sky kingdom could fall someday and crush them all.

None of them were true to him, Mark after all only believed what he saw. And since he has a talking bear some things may not be to farfetched.

Moving on from the window he continued knowing that Utz would get antsy. He hummed the rest of the way to the kitchen and grabbed one his mothers large wooden bowls used for fruit picking.

Looking around he spotted the berries on far table and filled the bowl reasonably with the fruit.

As he turned to leave a shrill scream made its way into his head causing him to drop the bowl, scattering the fruit, and fall to the floor on his knees with his hands covering his ears tightly.

The screaming increased until he felt light headed, he fell and crushed the berries beneath him, their red juice eerily similar to crimson blood.

As he closes his eyes he swore he could see a gold figure in front of the stove, but it was forgotten when the smooth voice spoke like wind through the mountains valley.

_It is time Mark Tuan._

 

_[Mark Tuans Main Outfit ](https://www.polyvore.com/mark_tuan_main_outfit/set?id=217993201) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No the bear is not after the chip brand


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacksons Prologue

The tundra also known as a flat, vast, treeless land in which the subsoil is permanently frozen.   

So who had the bright idea to build a kingdom in the middle of it.

Whoever they were Jackson was going to give them a piece of his mind if they ever met.

Jacksons legs were shaking the cold snow, more like ice, seeping into his fur lined boots. The twenty year old boy was freezing even though he was born and raised in a frozen country. Agi, the tiny brown labrador puppy he fawned over was trailing him by a few feet, her brown fur covered in dirt and snow.

The winter country never had spring or summer or fall, it was just winter. Permanent winter and if you think that anyone would be used to it after living in the country for their whole life well you’d be wrong.

It didn’t help that the castle was literally on the far northern side of the country, the coldest spot in the entire land and they had to build a castle on the edge of it. Some geniuses they were.

When the two entered the castle pink faced and shaking a guard rushed out instantly.

“Welcome back sir!” He saluted and the prince nodded dismissing him.

Together Agi and him walked the long cold halls until they reached his room. Said room sadly wasn’t any warmer than the rest of the house or country for that matter. It was simple though, a king sized bed piled with various fur and pelt blankets was pushed against a small window while a dresser sat beside the bed to the right and a small table was off in the far corner with a chair, the last two both abandoned.

Jackson stripped himself of his heavy outdoor clothing and changed into loose clothing that was comfortable and easy to maneuver in, perfect for a nap or run around the castle interior. Agi shifted to the bed where she hopped up and made herself at home among the mountain of fur blankets.  

He too flopped down on the bed and curled into the blankets.

Together they fell asleep on the bed among the piles of blankets and breathing in the frigid air.

 

Jackson was the first to rise and when he did he lazily dragged himself out of the bed and down to the bathroom close by. After doing what he needed in the small space, he blinked a couple times before walking to the kitchen.

Someone had been cooking and it smelt good, it smelt like warmth and that was exactly what the prince needed at the moment. Warmth and a good run around the castle would wake him up, but his legs ached from the sudden temperature change and he decided against it.

The kitchen was large considering it was rarely used, his home had no maids and only a few guards. If you stormed the castle you have a better chance of slipping and breaking your back than getting stabbed with a sword from a guard.

He chuckled at the realization and looked around, finding the pot of warm soup and fresh bread on the stove top. After getting a bowl of what looked like his grandmother's homemade soup and a few pieces of bread he retreated back to his room and ate the abandoned table and chair.

Everyday was the same to Jackson, wake up, train, eat, train some more, eat again, then he went to bed. He was sick of tired of it if being honest, he longed for adventure or at least a journey outside his Tundra Kingdom.

After finishing the meal he sat by the window and watched as the snow began to fall, it was pretty and scenic and made him proud of his country.

 

The twenty year old princes schedule stayed the same for a week or so as he waited for the sudden snow storm to let up or at least slow down. Luck have been in his favor since the snow stopped after the tenth day, it was piled high and seemed like the city might be in trouble but Jackson knew his parents would deal with that.

Still the snow may have been a bit taller than a few feet but he needed out and he was going out. After slipping on some warmer clothes he called to his puppy, who came skidding around the corner at the sound of his voice, she shifted and he placed her in the sword sheath strapped around his waist.

With one last check of his outfit Jackson was out the door and breathing in the cold yet familiar air. It hit him after a few seconds though, the cold was back and worse than before. Not even a minute outside and he was shaking, he wondered if Agi was cold as well.

He moved forward though, trudging through the snow one step at a time.

 

 _Jackson careful I smell a presence close by._ Agi announced after a long time of silence and walking through the snow. Jackson responded by quickly and quietly pulling Agi out of her sheath, holding it in front of him in a defensive stance.   

The bushes rustled to his right and he immediately turned, but by then it was too late. A young girl, probably seven, was on top of Jackson with a knife pressed against his neck. The girl was deathly pale her skin almost blue with violet eyes and deep brown hair. Her only clothing was a small, loose white nightgown with nothing covering her bright pink feet or ears.

Concern washed over the young prince and he sent a message to Agi telling her to change forms. She did and the young girl was surprised for a moment, but soon rid of the telling emotion and replaced it with hate.

“En-n-nou-u-ugh o-o-of y-y-your-r-r tr-r-ricks-s-s….” Her voice stuttered in a raspy tone, she was to die of frostbite soon if nothing was done.

“Remove the knife and we'll talk.” Jackson said as he slowly put his hands up in the air.

She contemplated it for a moment before nodding and moving the knife but not off Jackson, he was warm and she was cold.

Noticing her visibly shaking Jackson removed his coat and passed it to her which she gratefully wrapped around her lithe body.

“Thank you.” Her stuttering stopped and the prince hoped she was warmer than he was with his back in the snow.

“No problem. How about I take you back to my place and get you something warmer to wear?” Jackson did his best to sit up, but even then had to rest on his elbows.

“I…” She looked to the snow and fear was in her eyes. “I’d really like that please.”

 _Jackson stop!_ Agis voice was loud and she seemed demanding unlike any other time she had been. _Stop right now! This woman will lead to your downfall._

‘It’s fine. She harmless.’ Jackson smirked at the puppy who in response just changed back to a sword, it did concern him a bit though since Agi never got mad. Not even when he ate the last dog biscuit out of curiosity.  

Still he couldn’t leave a young girl like such out in the cold.

“I never got your name either. Mines Jackson.” He stood up gently pushing her off.

“Its Wendy.”

The prince smiled and then explained how they were going to get back. She was reluctant at first, but soon agreed to the piggyback idea.

 

This time when they walked through the front door and the guard saluted them, Jackson asked for him to set up a guest room and put on some tea. The kind guard nodded and rushed off to get the orders done.

“Come on.” Jackson had set the girl down and now was instead making her follow him to his mothers room. He knocked lightly and she opened the door surprised to see the young girl.

“Mother do you some spare clothes for this young lady?”

His mother seemed reluctant, something was off about the girl, something didn’t seem right about her. She shook it off to the best she could and brought back a lilac dress that she claimed never looked good on her, the king voted otherwise, and told her to get changed in the bathroom down the hall.

When the door closed his mother grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room.

“Who is she and where did you find her?”  It was surprising to Jackson hearing his mother speak in a panicked tone.

“Her names Wendy and she found me in the forest, frozen half to death.”

“Jackson she looks like shes from the Sky kingdom…”

“...”

“Nevermind, you go tend to her. But! Once she is better I want her gone. As soon as possible.” The queen jabbed her youngest son in the chest for the last four words and gave him the I-am-deadly-serious look.

“Yes. Yes. I understand mom.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’ll see you later for dinner or no…”

“I’m sorry Jackson I’m not feeling too well lately, must be the weather.”

The brown haired boy nodded slowly before bowing and taking his leave.

 

Wendy stayed for some time, living alongside Jackson like two friends who’ve known each other since their younger days.

Agi stopped talking to Jackson and if she did it was in murmured warnings about bad omens and magic. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off, he just didn’t know what.

It was the twelfth day of Wendys stay when the snow had melted enough that they could go outside so that they did, still dressed in warm clothing though. Just because the snow melted meant the weather was warm.

 

All was going well until dark clouds rolled into the sky suddenly and thunder filled the soundless kingdom. Wendy froze and hid behind Jackson who had Agi already out and in an attack stance.

The reason for pulling out the sword was not the clouds alone, but the person on top of them.

As the clouds rolled overhead the person disappeared and reappeared in front of him.     

Up close the person was frightening. He wore a metal helmet covering everything except for his eyes a feather colored deep brown was attached to the top of the helmet alongside a mages outfit. His cloak was black and covered his outfit for the most part but I could see the armor hiding underneath and knew it would be pointless to strike with my sword.  The person wore fingerless leather gloves and held a wand in one hand. An owl tattoo rested on his left wrist, it was simple yet intricate.

The wizard held out a hand and Wendy stiffened behind him. Jackson knew now what his mother meant, Wendy was from the legendary Sky kingdom where anyone who leaves will be killed along with those they met no one was meant to know that they housed magic in their bodies.  

‘I have to help her.’ Jackson voice to Agi so she knew the situation. In response the sword grew heavy to the point of where it fell to the dirt and left no imprint as if it was weightless to the world.

“Wendy will be staying with us.” Jackson proclaimed shouting loud enough that the other man would hear him.

The other man said nothing, but turned away.

“That is fine...She may, but only as a corpse.”

At his words Jackson had turned around, but it was too late. An arrow pierced through the girls neck and she sputtered out blood through her pale lips. Her eyes went wide, violet eyes filled with shock, and she fell to the ground.

She began to cough out blood rapidly as blood pooled out of the wound at her neck. It was too late to save her and Jackson knew that, he knew that yet he still told her she’d be fine. Why did he lie?

She died in his hands. Her crimson blood stained his pale hands and dark clothing. Wendys violet eyes once full of life were gone and dull, the light was stolen from her.

Jackson was furious, he was mad at the person for killing Wendy. For killing a young girl. For killing one of his own.

He picked up Agi relieved that she was light as a feather again, he thanked her and he could swear she was smiling that puppy smile he loved. He raised the sword and made a royal stance before attacking the stranger with rapid and fluid thrusts.

The other had begun to dodge and cast several spells, they were low level and indicating he wished not to fight.

When Jackson finally broke through the others armor and cracked it a bit the other retreated and vanished along with Wendys body, it was almost like they never existed and Wendy was never found that winter day. 

 

* * *

  


A year gives one some time to think, you can think about your achievements or your mistakes. For Jackson it seemed to be the latter as he couldn’t shake the memory of Wendy's death, to his shock when he arrived back no had remembered the girl. It was really like she was never really real, maybe she was a figment of Jacksons imagination.

_Jackson the weathers nice out so why don’t we play?_

“Hm?” He took his eyes off the view from his bedroom window and looked down at the puppy sitting on his pillow. Instead of saying anything Agi responded by cuddling up to Jackson, moving towards him and resting on his lap.

She knew that he was hurt, she too felt guilt. Maybe if she let Jackson wield her they would have all lived, but to fight a wizard was suicide everyone knew that except for her prince. She relaxed as Jackson began to pet her.

“Do you think I could have done better that day? Do you think I could have saved her?...” Jackson paused in the petting and his speech. “Do you think Wendy was real?”

_You can only do well if you believe it so and plus one learns from their mistakes so consider it a lesson of sorts. The what ifs are no longer important Jackson, whats done is done to change the past would change the present and future...Maybe she was real...Maybe she wasn’t real, its up to you to decide not me. My views are different from yours and thats why we get along like two puzzle pieces meant for each other._

“...

“You're right…” He sighed deeply before moving the chocolate lab off his lap and into his arms as he gave her a light kiss on her nose. “Thank you.”

She licked his face back in response and he smiled widely, she always knew how to make him feel better.

After their talk the two went outside and headed back in as the sun began to set.

Jackson felt it before he could even get halfway to his room, a loud yelling filled his head and seemed to be blaring at him with a hollowed horn. Taking all the willpower he got he dragged himself to his room where he closed the door, keeping Agi and everyone else out, and fell to the bed just as the screaming seemed to pop and fade like the sun.   

 _It is time Jackson Wang_  

 

[Jackson Wang Main Outfit ](https://www.polyvore.com/jackson_wang_main_outfit/set?id=218046106)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one sounded off, I had a difficulty thinking of a backstory for Jackson


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youngjaes Prologue

Youngjae’s earliest memory just happened to be the worst. He can’t recall his age, the only things that stand out are the flames eating the green pines and the screams. Some of which were loud others were muted, they all faded though or just died out suddenly.

That was when he lost both his parents, he didn’t know them and he never would. After the fire came the orphanages and the being picked on stage in his childhood. Did every child get bullied by others? Or was it just him?  

By the time Youngjae was eight he was lonely and sad, though for others he smiled and put on a brave face acting as if nothing was wrong.

Four different orphanages all across the Forest kingdom, he’d seen it all and done it all.  

One day though hes woken early and told a very special guest will make an appearance later to choose a child to take home, he doesn’t know why they woke up. They never let him participate anyways, hes too tan and skinny not to mention hes got birthmarks on his face that are considered bad luck.

Regardless as the oldest, or one of them, he is left to clean the house by himself, they want it spotless by noon. Youngjae knows that is a far off dream and gives up early, taking off into the woods for some alone time before rushing back at noon.

When they said special guest Youngjae thought it would be a very rich man or noble not the king and queen. He was covered in dirt and definitely not among the kids lined up, so he needed to sneak back in pronto if he wanted to avoid dish duty and a beating.

Almost there and turn the doorknob.

“How about him?”

The room goes silent as Youngjae freezes, slowly he turns around to see everyone looking at him. He swallows deeply in fear and smiles trying to walk it off as he quickly opens the door and dashes through the halls down to his room where he proceeds to hide under his covers.

‘Why would the queen choose me? Is this a joke?’

“Youngjae.” Her was as sweet as it was the first time and knowing how beautiful she is and what her status is causes the boy to curl up further in the white sheets.

He hears the floorboards creak and footsteps get closer until the bed sinks near the end and she has a hand on his back.

“Youngjae would you like to come home with us?”

He shifted, no one wanted, no ever wanted him, so why her?

“Why me?”

“Well for starters you seem different and we really want a son. Well another son.”

He pulled the blankets off and stared at her for a moment, he almost forgot his face was dirty for a moment until she smiled. She was beautiful simple red dress and her hair tied back with a clip, on her feet where a matching pair of red flats with gold embroided on them. Her hands wore a few rings of values metals and jewels, around her neck was a simple gold necklace with a gem colored like fire.

“...” Youngjae was speechless, there was so much to take in and barely any time.

“Youngjae…” Her voice was like honey, sweet and yet loving. “Why you don’t you come home with us.” It was a statement no where near a question.

“Why me though?”

He was afraid she would be mad at him for asking the same question but instead she smiled calmly and ruffled his messy brown hair. He instantly pulled away and hid, her hand hovered in the air where.

“Youngjae I was told once that life can be fun with the right attitude…” He peeked his head out and watched her as she drew back her hand onto her lap and looked up to the plain wood ceiling. “I think this is a scenario where this quote really says something.”

“If I was too look at this is a more positive way, I would feel better about this decision.” Youngjae moved the blanket off him completely as he spoke and picked up the queens small hand and placed it on his brown hair.

A smile crossed her face and she pulled the boy close and motioned for him to sit on her lap to which he declined, but he still sat close.

“I think you’ll really enjoy living with us Youngjae.”

He looked at her sadness in his eyes. “But I’m not of royal blood.”

To this she laughed, a good hearty laugh which startled the boy.

“Royal blood or not. Starting today you are my son Youngjae.”

He leaned in and she kissed his forehead.

“I’ll help you get your things together and we’ll leave as soon as my other half gets the frantic owner to agree.”

He hummed content, but worried.

What if he messed up? What if he wasn’t good enough? What if he couldn’t become the person she wished for him to be? Would she abandon him?

He fell asleep with one thought overcoming the rest.

He had a home now and he would have one forever.

 

When Youngjae woke he was in a different room than his shared room in the orphanage. He sat up in the white covers and realized he was wearing an oversized silk shirt that served as nightwear.

He took it in slowly. His new room was a light green closely resembling the mint leaves he once stole, there was no window nor balcony and only one entrance and exit. His bed was a four poster with deep brown wood and white sheets, a white canopy hovered above and hid the bed in a romantic yet childish way as the drapes were tied to the posts. In front of the bed sat an old rounded cornered and worn chest, it was empty inside. On each side of the bed sat a four legged nightstand with a lamp on each.

To his left was the door and a vanity alongside a dresser, all were white. It quickly became evident that the color scheme was white and green the exception being the dark wood. He opened the vanity and found a couple combs and horsehair brushes, they were elegant worthy of royalty. The dresser held nothing though he expected it would soon hold clothes he fancied and chose.

To his right sat a small library in the far corner nearer to the small nightstands. A desk sat in the opposite corner with a small stool tucked underneath, he assumed that would be where he completed his studies.

As he took in the room he moved to the small library exploring the titles of what seemed over a hundred books. He knew how to read for the most part and knew how to write enough to survive.

A knock on the door startled him and he jumped back before the door opened slowly revealing a girl in green, she nearly blends in with the room.

“Ah Youngjae!” Her voice loud and she seemed outgoing which scared the shy boy a bit. “Mother wanted me to give these to you.” She held out some clothes folded in her arms and walked into the room, setting them down on the bed. “She would like for you to join dinner as well.”

Youngjae moved closer to the girl and his clothes as he spoke. “Dinner?”

“Yes silly, you slept for so long we thought you might have died of happiness.”

“How long have I been out for?”

“Around two days.”

That was more sleep that Youngjae had ever gotten, he could barely get shut eye as it was. It was hard being over cautious like him, due to that reason of anxiety for pointless reasons he barely slept at night and when he did he woke hours later feeling more tired than ever.          

As silence fell over the room the girl stood and walked to the door, Youngjae moved to grab at the clothes she left when she spoke.

“I’ll see you at dinner then?” He nodded and she smiled before closing the door, he listened as her footsteps grew quiet as she walked further, then he realized he didn’t know where the dining hall was. What if he got lost?

Telling himself and willing himself not to panic worked to an extent where he could at least function to change. As he slipped off his nightshirt he realized he was bathed and smell like cedar wood trees and pine. Once dressed he gave himself a look over in the mirror he missed before. It was beside his nightstand on the right and dresser.

He looked different, like a new Youngjae. A sophisticated and somewhat prince like Youngjae. His shirt was a dress shirt that flared out near the wrists, his pants were black and loose and cut off around his knees, while his shoes were polished till the black shined and little black bows were in perfect knots.

After checking and rechecking his outfit he finally had gained courage or enough at least to attempt to find the dining hall. This attempt ended badly though since he ended up outside instead. He considered going back in when a voice stopped him.

_Don’t leave. Come._

Youngjae attempted to shake the voice, but something was drawing him in pulling him in and he was unable to turn away. He would probably get yelled at later for ditching dinner, but he could take the consequences.

He took one look at the stone castle before rushing off into the woods that surrounded the fortress like a wall. The trees were all evergreen or large pines or oaks occasionally there were smaller and lesser known trees here and there. After entering the forest Youngjae began to regret his decision, but still the pull seemed to grow stronger the further he walked into the heart of the woods.

He walked and walked and walked for seemed like hours, but was barely minutes when he heard rushing water and the pull disappeared. This was where he was supposed to be, something told him he wasn’t sure what but something told him he was meant to be here.

The young boy stumbled a bit and got a cut on his cheek from a stray branch, but continued walking until he cleared the brush.

What he saw was adorable and stunning. A crystal blue river was accompanied by about four or five animals. He heard about them once, a man was selling their pelts in the market. They were river otters and they were cute. As Youngjae smiled widely and bit his lower lip to stop from jumping around in excitement one particular chubby had locked eyes with him.   

When he noticed he felt something in him shift and awaken at the same time. With no fear he stepped into the clearing and they all took off except for the chubby one, at first Youngjae believed he was slow and then he began to think he was hurt. The thought of the last caused him to rush over and wade through the shallow waters and approach where the other sat on a rather sun rock.

He wasn’t hurt at all in fact he seemed fine, maybe lazy but fine.

_Hello I’m Simon._

“Holy!” Youngjae stopped himself before he would say anything else. At the sound of the old and yet childish voice in his head he jumped back and fell into the shallow water, his clothes soaked and his hair sticking to his head in some places.

The brown animal tilted its head and sat up before joining the boy in the water.

_Is this a game? I love games._

Scared and mortified Youngjae tried his best to scramble out of the water and away from the mind speaking otter.

_Wait! Where are you going?_

Once out of the water he began to run as fast as he could. If he was to die it would not be by a mind speaking otter, nope not a chance.

He turned to look back even though the chance of the small animal following was unlikely. While looking behind him he stumbled over a root and fell down a small hill, rolling until he hit a rather large tree stopping him with minor injuries.  

Taking a moment to catch his breath he decided to rest for a few minutes before heading back to his room, if he even knew where that was.

A brown head popped out from behind the tree.

_So as I was saying-_

Youngjae quickly stood or tried too, he was exhausted and hungry and frightened. The otter sensing his fear shrank down as he showed himself fully and sat a good distance away from the boy.

_Sorry…_

The young boy felt bad to hear such a playful soul apologize, but at the same time he was a bit crazy thinking no apology could help slow his heart rate at the moment.  

“Its okay I should apologize as well. I did run away after all and you followed. I’m sorry.” Okay so he was speaking to a mind talking otter, whelp he was going crazy.

_Thats fine and understandable, I mean it must be weird to hear me talking._

Youngjae laughed at that, the otter was spot on.

“So let’s start again.”

The otter smiled and laughed a bit before beginning.

_Hello I’m Simon._

“Nice to meet you Simon. I’m Youngjae. Before we do anything else is there a reason I can talk to you?” Youngjae slowly moved closer to Simon, he looked soft. Would he let him pet his fur?

_I think I may be your spirit animal while you're my guardian._

“Oh…” He was confused a bit, he heard of spirit animals before, but a poor boy really never learns much beside survival skills.

They talked until the sun set and Youngjae had to return home, he promised to meet Simon in the same clearing tomorrow around the same time.

They talked for months and months till the seasons changed and Youngjae grew.

Five years later at fifteen they walked together to the river for some fishing and childish games. Youngjae was learning new things every day from sickness to money to proper cooking. Simon would join him sometimes, after a year of meeting with the otter he finally decided to take him home.

His new mother was not to happy about seeing her eleven year old son covered in mud holding what would be best described as a muddy weasel while tracking mud prints throughout the castle, but she saw how happy the creature, later revealed to be an otter, made Youngjae and let him stay.

They’d been together ever since and are impossible to separate.    

Youngjae sat down on his claimed sun rock and took off shoes and then shirt as he jumped into the shallow pond at the rivers end, Simon glided in soon after. The teen learned how to swim quickly thanks to the river otter.

When Youngjae broke the surface gasping for air the otter did the same beside him. With a smile the brown haired boy splashed a massive wave onto the still pudgy animal. A splash war broke out at light speed and soon enough both boys walked back onto the rocks soaking wet, but laughing nonetheless.

They laid on the rocks soaking up the suns rays and drying off for some time, exchanging small talk and stories until dark when they ran back home as to miss curfew. They barely made it, just barely.

After changing into something more suited for dinner and grabbing his black cap off his dresser both headed down to where his family of four would be sitting exchanging stories and daily news.

The hat he wore was his first gift from his new father and he was told that it would do justice until they made him a crown when he turned seventeen. It didn't matter much to the boy since he wasn’t of royal blood and therefore he felt he shouldn’t wear the crown let alone be living in such a place. He was a poor boy not a rich boy.

Lessons from writing and reading transitioned over the year to fighting and self defense lessons. After Simon had shown Youngjae his weapon form, he made it his goal to train extra hard in wielding a staff.

As he entered the dining hall the chatter stopped for a moment before picking up again, he felt at home and at ease. Simon trailed him sliding ever so often on the tiled floors. Youngjae took a seat and then took a plate of fish and placed it on the floor so the otter could eat.

After a dinner of his father recalling his days of war and his sister speaking of the one she fancied he excused himself and headed back up to his room. He fell asleep shortly after collapsing on the bed in his night wear. Simon curled up beside him and fell into slumber as well even though he was active at night.

 

* * *

 

Youngjae rounded the corner and listened as Simons nails scratched the tile floor trying his best not to slip. He stifled a laugh when the otter slid by him and he escaped running the other direction. As he looked back for the otter he didn’t see the man walking towards him until his laughter stopped and a burning pain filled his left side.

When he looked down a knife was sticking from his side where his white shirt was easily stained red. He was breathing heavily and lightly laughing. Is this a dream?   

The twenty year old took a look at the mans face and could see flames, red and orange flames eating his family. He began to hyperventilate as the old memories washed over the new ones he made over the years.

When the blood trickled over his lips the man removed the knife watching him fall before walking away.

He knew he wasn’t supposed to close his eyes, yet they felt so heavy and he was so tired. His hand moved to clutch at his side, when they became damp with his blood he was exhausted. But he got a good nights rest so why was he so tired?

Youngjae pondered the answer until his eyelids closed and fell into darkness.

 

 

[Choi Youngjae Main Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/choi_youngjae_main_outfit/set?id=218100018)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoungs Prologue

The Sky Kingdom is unlike any other kingdom as its isolated and floating in the sky, no one knows why or how though they leave those to the legends. The Sky people or people that make the Sky kingdom their home are said to ruthless and the contain the gods knowledge.

Ruthless, yes.   

Gods knowledge, no.

 

“Jinyoung!” His teacher grabs the book out of his small seven year old hands and then hits them hard with the book. It stings and he winces at the pain which only persuade the woman to do it again and again until his hands are bleeding and he can no longer feel them.

“Hmph.” She turns and walks over to the furnace where she throws the book, Jinyoung can’t show any emotion of hatred or sorrow though and instead sits through her rude and brutal lessons. “Your parents want you to become a great mage not some nerdy mage who can pop out spells like a fairy. “

Her tone was strict and when she slapped a stick to the edge of his desk he jumped a bit in fear. As his breath raced he repeated the mantra ‘Don’t misbehave’ over and over to the point of where he worried he was mumbling it out loud.

If he misbehaved his teacher would hurt him and his parents cared about his well being, but thought he needed to learn in order to rule one day. Only if his sisters couldn’t find a husband in time and have an heir, only then would he be king.

His lessons ended late at night and he was too tired to eat, so once given the ‘you may leave now’ from his strict teacher he calmly walked out the room, run and you’ll get hit. Once he was in his own room he sank under the covers not bothering to change.

 

Jinyoung dreamed of being down on the soil instead of in the sky, he dreamed of not having to fear every moment of his life. He dreamed of being able to be himself and not whom people deemed him to be.

But most of all he dreamed of being free. Free to do what he wanted and free to rule as he wanted. Free to speak whenever and not only when spoken too. Free to not have to be in study lessons for more than half the day. Free to love who he wished.

 

The lessons changed when he turned ten, it was magic now. Simple spells to start where easy, maybe he made them look too easy because the teacher upped to harder spells. When he failed to correct them she made him do simple spells until he could repeat them back, forth, and in a few other languages he was required to learn.

 

At twelve he was taken to a cliff where he was to jump and successfully have the winds save him, only he fell a good fifty feet to the soil hitting every tree on the way down. He could tell he was still on his little kingdom though by the air's thinness and the fog that covered the forest. He just a little lost and knowing his teacher, she wouldn’t come looking for him and probably would stage this as his death.

As he sat up his bones popped a bit and he pulled the sticks and leaves out of his short black hair, he saw a few cuts here and there littered on his body but they weren’t too bad so he ignored them for the most part since the stinging really got to him.

When he stood he dusted himself off and then began his walk, wondering how and if he was to ever make it back home. Jinyoungs walk started off normal, but slowly and gradually it became the exact opposite.

When he entered the clearing a large white owl scared everything out of the little boy. It perched its large body on a tree limb very close to the young boy. It tilted its head and began to hop from branch to branch, occasionally flying from one to another, turning its head every branch to make sure that the boy was following him.

At first Jinyoung didn’t understand, but when he did he followed with a hurried pace in his steps.

Maybe the owl would help him? Maybe he was showing him the way out? Or maybe he was going to eat him, picking his flesh from his bones. At the last thought Jinyoung shuddered and cringed a bit hoping to shake the bad thought away like a fly in the summer.

As he made attempts to rid of the thoughts he took notice of their surroundings as they, the royals, were taught to. Past the large boulder shaped like his mothers ugly slippers, across the stream, through another clearing, and into a huge oak. Yep into.

When they approached the tree and the owl flew right through it instead of into it, Jinyoung was puzzled not startled due to him rationalizing that this could be a magic tree or something as such. As he contemplated walking through, or into, the tree the owl reappeared and then disappears back into the trunk.

What did he have to lose?

Besides his life of course.

With a deep breath of air and disregarding the possibility of death he stepped forward and into the tree, yes into. Even then he was breathless, the sight of the trees interior was breathtaking.

Inside must have been thousands of owls, some perched on various outcroppings while others were in nests of straw. Light flooded through the top of the tree and filled the room in a low golden light, illuminating everything. He was pretty sure his mouth was open a bit as he stared in amazement.

The white owl flew off somewhere and was replaced with a brown barred owl.

_Hello, I am Zephyros and you are?_

He was nervous now, was one of them talking to him? He couldn’t turn back now since the chance of escape seemed unlikely.

“I’m Park Jinyoung, the third and youngest of my family.”

The female voice in his head giggled and it sounded like an angel.

_No need to be so formal, I won’t peck...or is it because I’m a lady._

The brown owl stuck a pose that could only be described as cute, if she was a human lady Jinyoung would have surely fallen already. The owl-Zephyros was sassy and cute.

“No. I was raised as such so it is merely common behavior.”

_Well take a look around Jinyoung because this is my home. My home as your guardian._

At this he tilted his head and she fluttered a bit.

_Don’t worry mother will explain everything with due time._

“Okay then.” For some reason he had no will to turn back, but instead wished to join the owl. He wanted to know more about Zephyros and more about this guardian stuff, but as she said things will be explained eventually, one must be patient for good things to happen.

She flew to his shoulder and landed, careful as to not tear his clothes or make his skin bleed. Together they exchanged stories and laughed together, even though he just met the female owl he felt as if they had known each other for years.        

Like all good things do their time together came to an end.

Wait Jinyoung I wish to show you one last thing before you depart.

He shrugged his shoulders deciding why the hell not. So together they went to the bowels of the tree where the dust was thicker and air was thinner, but it housed a wondrous library full of ancient scrolls and stories. Jinyoung was amazed and easily captivated, he didn’t want to leave anymore he wanted to stay and read the scrolls and books till he memorized then like he did a bard's song.

Zephyros smiled from the branch she sat on, seeing the boy happy made her feel happy for the first time in a long time. She knew that now that he was here she would have to follow and leave her home. As much as it pained her, the curiosity for the young boy made her feel better.

By the time jinyoung was able to step out of his trance and leave the tree it was night and the moon was high in the sky.

_I can take you home. If you wish?_

He turned to the owl a smile on his face and then nodded excitedly.

She was going to have fun with Jinyoung and that she knew, she knew and she anticipated the years to come.

 

At fifteen Jinyoung was given a library after his teacher was soon found out and yelled at by his sisters, they, along with their husbands, taught him instead. They taught him how to fight in full armor, they taught him that you can read, and that reading is good.

Zephyros taught him many things as well such as battle strategies and even more complex but awesome spells. She also showed Jinyoung her weapon form which happened to be a magic wand in the shape of an oak tree branch that had layers of vines and leaves delicately wrapped around the nimble rod. A brown and green wrap was close to the base for easy holding and to prevent slipping while an emerald sat on the top nestled into the designs of leaves.   

It was amazing and knowing that he thought so made Zephyros extremely happy as well. Together they trained for the most part, learning spells and easy battles escapes along with long distance fighting and self defense methods for both him and her.

Jinyoung also took up the dagger just incase he was ever separated from Zephyros or if someone was also a mage or if they could deflect magic, it was for the safety of him and his owl. It was also refreshing to have a few tricks up his sleeves or gauntlets.

As the years passed knowing the owl she grew comfortable perching on his shoulders and Jinyoung had grown used to the feeling of her talons sinking in his flesh. As much as she apologized Jinyoung reassured her it was okay as it reminded him that he too was human, that he too bled the color red.

When he turned seventeen two years later, he was given the kingdom's crown which was elegantly made of many pearls and looked more for a girl rather than a boy but he accepted it nonetheless. As well as taken an intricate tattoo of the owl on his left wrist, it was his pride and it pleased his owl friend very much.

 

From then to twenty one he learned how the world worked and how that sometimes you had to be cruel in order to achieve things.

As head of the royal military, a position he took so he could protect his sisters without the potential of their husbands getting hurt, he was often called out for tribal disputes and to bring back those who have left the kingdom to visit another. No one was allowed to leave the kingdom and that was the one thing that had not changed since centuries and it never would.

He walked into the military headquarters and everyone saluted to him, after all he was the boss.

“Sir!” A tall knight stood beside him, his face mostly hidden with the armor they were required to wear. “We have a request to bring back a young girl named Wendy, she is a betrayer and has left the country in seek of her own life. She is wanted back here dead or alive.”

Jinyoung nodded slowly looking at the drawing of Wendy. She had violet eyes and deep brown hair, her pale skin and eyes were a specific key of being part of the Sky kingdom.

“I’ll deal with this personally.”

The soldiers nodded and let their captain depart.

“I want no one else to leave the kingdom today. If a situation arises where you need to leave the kingdom may it only be life or death reasons. Thats all for today you may depart!”

The soldiers saluted and departed as told to by their captain.

‘Zephyros come!’ Jinyoung had been able to speak to his beloved owl through mind communication for some time now and it was easy and convenient for battle situations and such.     

Dressed in all black underneath and with armor on top he put on his mages cape and then helmet before leaving the castle Zephyros flying close behind.

With a simple locating spell he quickly tracked down the girl and flew to her location with magic. As he neared the girl in the icy tundra he rode among a pair of storm clouds for easy travel and to not look to suspicious, he blended in with the clouds, but if he was a human just flying he’d probably be shot down with an arrow.

When the thunder sounded he knew Wendy was below, so he teleported quickly with a simple teleportation spell.

A boy stood in front of him along with Wendy behind him and a fencing sword in his hand.

Zephyros was on his shoulder acting up and then spoke to Jinyoung in a rushed tone.

 _Hey if you get the chance kick the sword around a bit!_ It was the first time he heard her speak like this and he smiled under the helmet. _Teach my irritaing baby sister a lesson._ She seemed to be laughing-no cackling at the thought which made Jinyoung stifle a laugh.  When she wanted to be Zephyros could be quite sassy.

The boy had brown hair and wore a brown top alongside a pair black pants, his boots had fur and his gray scarf was wrapped around his neck, a crown on his head made it clear to Jinyoung he was no citizen.

“Wendy will be staying with us.” The boy shouted as he drew more into a fighting stance, Jinyoung turned and asked Zephyros to summon a tracking arrow that would hunt down the person you wished until lodged in their flesh.     

He blew away the dust in his hand and turned hearing his barred owls voice in his head.

The arrow has begun to track it will take a minute.

“That is fine...She may but only as a corpse.” Jinyoung flicked his fingers and he knew the other saw. The brown haired boy turned but it was too late for the tracking arrow had already lodged its way into Wendys throat.

‘So much for bringing her back alive.’

Jinyoung watched as the girl died and felt a weight drop on his shoulder, Zephyros was back from preening on a nearby branch.

‘Could you transform? I have a feeling that he won’t go easily.’

_I thought you said this would be easy._

‘Yeah I know, sorry.’  

Zephyros transformed and he heard her say ‘its fine’ before she fell into his hands.

While the two were talking away the boy was cradling Wendys body in his hands like loved her.

The boy stood, he was covered in blood in spots, and picked up the sword before getting into stance and easily attacking Jinyoung. He was better than the Sky prince had anticipated to be honest. Well that and Jinyoung was feeling lazy.

For the most part he dodged the brunettes rapid attacks and occasionally casted simple spells, if the other knew too much he would also have to be killed. So he prepared to teleport again meaning he was defenseless for a second and in that one second the other broke through his armor.

He was worried then and quickly proceeded on with the teleportation spell.

Back home he filled out a report about Wendy and filled in a false death saying how she fell from a cliff and died rather than left her homeland and was killed for it.

He fell asleep that night with the image of the boys face filled with horror when he shot Wendy dead and for some reason he had a feeling it wasn’t going to be the last time he saw the boy.

 

A year passed and he was working hard on a new spell that could conjure up fifty foot tall waves, but it was to no avail even after weeks and weeks of training.

He sighed and flopped down onto one of the library benches, he wondered where Zephyros when he heard a shriek and a very vocal owl flew in the room and skidded to a stop on the wooden table nearing falling over the edge.

_Hey._

“Hello Zephyros. Have a good morning?” He stood up and grabbed a few of the books he had waited to read and set them down beside his barred owl when he heard a loud screaming of sorts.

Through gritted teeth he spoke. “Zephyros please quiet down!”

The owl was fluttering around him though clearly worried. When the screaming seized he fell to the floor as his eyes rolled back in his skull.

A soft spoken voice that sounded like a calm river spoke in a hushed tone.

_It is time Park Jinyoung._

 

 

_[Park Jinyoungs Main Outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/park_jinyoung_main_outfit/set?id=218194940) _

_[Park Jinyoungs Tattoo ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2b/b2/9c/2bb29c0926303cbeac5c4a0166c65f7c.jpg) _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BamBams Prologue

Kunpimook was born premature, the chances of survival for him being ultimately low. Not to mention that his mother was a baker whose shop was slowly dying out in this desolate desert country. His two older brothers, not by many years maybe five at the most, worked as well. One tended to camels while the other was a guard in training for the royal military.

So when Kunpimook was more than a year old and starting to walk around, his mother believed it was a miracle bestowed upon them by the ancient ones.

When he was three he met Valeria and in all honesty was terrified of her, though when it became apparent that she would not leave his side no matter what he accepted her. Valeria is a black footed ferret native to the desert, but highly uncommon seeing one in your lifetime meant that the gods walked beside you.

When he was four he became a big brother. Valeria spent the week cuddling around his new baby sister which upset him and caused him loneliness. But soon enough she returned to his side and wouldn’t leave it, even if he wished to use the restroom, he was thankful for his mother's help in detain the small weasel.

When he was seven a man appeared and mother was overjoyed, she told him it was his father. His father looked like the king or he would make a damn good doppelganger. It was the former as his father was the king, it was explained to him and his sister in detail, describing their new life to come and how they as royalty should act.

Half a year later they said bye to their old home and hello to the looming desert castle that watched over the small city. The castle was vast and confusing, every hall, every twist, and every turn had you walking in a new direction. It was like a maze made to confuse the royals who lived inside.  

He spent some time getting used to his new home, but the studies came and so did the lessons on swordplay. Everyday was the same routine: Wake up then get dressed and head to the library for lessons then to the court yard for swordplay, if time permitted he would to head to the stable and learn to ride the wild arabians housed there.

Kunpimook learned manners, speak, how to fight, how to defend, and how to a proper prince in the short span of three years. He also learned how Valeria could transform into a dagger. The dagger was about the length of his forearm and an ornate hilt along with a black ornate sheath to go with it, it was beautiful and priceless.

When he was twelve he met another prince from a land to the south, if he recalled correctly it was the Rainforest Kingdom. The prince, Im Jaebum, was three years older and learning to become king unlike Kunpimook who was only ever going to be a prince.

Jaebum stayed for a week and in that time Valeria was playing with the black panther who accompanied him, he called her Jaya. He would even cast occasional glances to the desert boy, some filled with pity while some were filled with disconcern.

By the second to last day of Jaebums stay Kunpimook approached the other. Jaebum though was the first to speak.  

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be king?”  

Jaebums question tripped him and had him at a loss. Yes he wondered but with his older brothers he would never take the throne.

“Do you ever wonder if you have some other purpose than to just sit all day and deal with petty arguments?” Jaebum asked while he was leaning on the white pillar and overlooking the small pool that was filled with exotic fish, Jaya got to them and it was too late for them.  

“Kunpimook this will not be our last meeting. We will meet with five others in several years, I hope you find your purpose in that time.” The dark haired boy turned and for the first time Kunpimook could really look at him. A face that seemed like close cut granite and brown eyes that looked at your soul.

The younger desert prince bowed and spoke in a confident tone. “I will anticipate the meeting and will have found my purpose. I promise it, Jaebum.”

It evoked a smile out of the older male.

“I look forward to it then.”

Their night passed with both of them dangling their legs in the fishless pool while passing stories of their childhood. From tales of jungle snakes to desert droughts or bakery mishaps. When morning came a royal guard found the two sleeping by the poolside with Jaya holding Jaebum close and Valeria curled in between the two boys.

When Jaebum left, Kunpimook knew it was the last time he would see the boy as a prince. After he left all the young desert prince could do was think. Think upon what purpose he had and what he could do for his country. He wanted to strong like Jaebum, but knew that was a far off dream.

Valeria saw him wallowing on the balcony and did a ferret war dance approach to make the boy smile, it was to no avail as tears began to run down his cheeks.

“Valeria I promise someday I’ll make everyone proud. I promise.”

She smiled knowing that when he would open up and finally be able to hear her voice he would already have fulfilled that promise.

The prince smiled and picked her up placing her on his lap, though she scurried up to lazily rest around his neck. Together they watched the desert sun set beyond the sand dunes.

 

Time passed and Kunpimook grew, he grew stronger mentally and physically.

His swordplay teacher claimed that he was now almost fluent in the art of wielding and fighting using a dagger. If he knew that the dagger was actually the annoying ferret who loved to bit his ankles he would probably have a fit.

His mother claimed that if he failed as a prince he would make an excellent baker.

Kunpimook ran the halls with Valeria chasing him as he looked for his younger sister.

As they ran past the greenhouse her figure was spotted so the two turned back around and entered only to see her picking flowers, lilies to be exact, fathers favorite.

“Are those for dad?” As he spoke he realized how hoarse his voice was from running. She nodded and picked a few more before handing them to him. “Thanks.”

“Its only fair you visit as well.” Her voice was quiet.

Talking about their late father was a tender subject as he died of an unknown illness out of the blue and their second oldest brother was enthroned. It hurt their mother the most though as she fell into a slump, as queen though she put on a brave face and told the kingdom of its happenings.

When the day comes that brother, the king, picks a bride, their mother would step down from the throne. No one argued and everyone agreed for the safety of the kingdom and its people.

Their father was burned into ash and placed in a golden Urn that sat in an alcove in the throne room shortly after he passed. With their flowers laid and blessings made the two walked to the kitchen for lunch.

“So…” His sister spoke in a secret-revealing sort of tone. She bit her lower lip as a smile worked its way onto her face before jumping around to face him. “I met somebody.”

Kunpimook smiled and let out a breath of relief. “Well tell me all about it. I want details.”

She smiled and shook her head at her brothers nonsense. Together they continued their walk and gossiped like two young girls in the market.

“Well for starters hes tall, tan, got blond hair that resembles gold, and muscles like a god. Oh my.” She made expressions with her hands and moaned a bit when mentioning his muscles. “Hes perfect and his personality is golden.” She giggled in between her words. “He works here too, hes the guard assigned to big bro.”

“Oh…makes sense.” He took a minute to process before gasping loudly and pointing. “You have been fooling around with a knight.”

She smirked and then smiled wide shrugging like it meant nothing.

A knight is the highest form of a guard in all seven kingdoms and each king is appointed one, two if it is their wish.

“Well I wish you both the best of luck.”

“Thank you. Now all I need is mothers approval.” She marched into the kitchen ahead of the prince who stopped waiting for his ferret to catch up.

“Valeria is he as good as she claims?”

_If you mean he treats with utmost respect then yes. It seems that he would sacrifice his position to be with your sister._

She scampered up to his shoulder where she laid lazily.

_When the king and him attend those “special” dinners he dares not to lay a hand on any of the women. Whether he has someone else in his sights or if hes just doing his job remains a mystery._

“Well I appreciate the effort and apologize for making you snoop.”

_It is my job, but since you apologized I was thinking you could maybe sneak me one of those fancy pastries that your mom makes. They so good, I would kill for them._

“Well you don’t need to worry I plan to have mom make them for you whenever you wish.”

_Thank you._

Together they walked into the oversized kitchen and took in the scene unfolding before them.

“Mother!” His sister had tears running down her face. Poor Kunpimook was lost, his sister was giddy and happy two seconds ago and now its like she was given the worst news she could ever receive.

“Enough!” Kunpimooks mother raised her voice, a rare act for her since she was normally soft spoken. “You will marry the Coasts Prince and unite the nations for the sake of your people!”

“Mother I don’t know this man!”

“That has nothing to do with this!”

“It has everything to do with this! I will not marry him!”

“Young lady you listen to me right now!” His mother approached his sister, fury in her eyes yet her body seemed to move slow and be hesitant. She regretted the choice. Kunpimook remembered Jaebums words and entered the battle.

“Stop!”

Both girls turned to Kunpimook who had shouted and put a pause on their argument.

“What if I was to marry him?”

His mother looked horrified while his sister seemed sorry.

“...”

It was silent for a minute and when it seemed like no one would agree his mother spoke up.

“I will see if that will work, but in my best opinion I think your sister should go especially since you are already twenty and past the coronation years.” His mother approached with her arms crossed. “Plus you're my baby boy. I don’t want to see you leave.”

He smiled as sorrow replaced the anger in his mothers eyes.

“Even if I leave I’ll always be your baby.” He moved from his mother to his sister, taking her small hands in his own. “Plus she already has someone.” His words caused his sister to turn as pink as a rare desert lotus. “He makes her happy and I know we both wouldn’t want her to be sad. So please allow me to go instead, if needed I will dress as a lady and Valeria will be by my side.”

His mother approached her kids and nodded slowly.

“I understand my boy and I’ll see what I can do.”

He smiled and turned to the platter of fruit danishes stealing around five of them and waltzing out with a wave, stack of danishes, and Valeria on his head.  

 

The Coasts Queen agreed to the newfound conditions, if not overjoyed. Kunpimook would go over instead of his sister, the only issue being his gender. The queen expected him to be a girl yet he was a boy one hundred percent, thankfully his mother and sister could work miracles.

As he sat in the dining hall for his last homemade meal by his mom he really began to regret things. He didn’t want to leave his home, his people, and his family. Kunpimook was so distracted and worried that he couldn’t sit still or even eat and soon enough the time had come.

“Kunpimook…” His mother was crying and his sister stood to the side with her boyfriend beside her, seeing them together made him know he was doing the right thing. “In this country we don’t know about never say your name.” He approached his mother as she ordered and gave her a final hug. “Instead use the name BamBam. Keep Valeria by your side and know that we all appreciate what you are doing for us and for your country.”

 

Kunpimook said silent farewells to his country that night as he left on top of his fathers prized stallion. He was leaving as Kunpimook and when he would return he would be known as a queen, a queen even though he should be a king.

He felt the first tear fall and looked up at the stars, knowing that his family was looking at them the same.    

_Kunpimook its not that bad, you’ll be back._

“Its not Kunpimook anymore it’s BamBam.”

 

 

[Kunpimook Bhuwakul Main Outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=218220057)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeoms Prolouge

Yugyeom loved the ocean. He loved the feeling of sand under your feet, the ocean's salty yet calming smell, and its lullaby composed of waves crashing against its shore.

Even at the young age of ten he still loved the ocean though he had yet to understand the horrors it could bring.

_Little Soldier Boy is there some reason you fancy the ocean?_

The young boy turned confused, looking for the owner of the voice that was seemingly in his head. After a moment of silence he turned back to the waters only to a thousand foot wave rise into the air, he stumbled back in horror and was about turn and run when he saw it.

A black stallion rose from the waves, its powerful body dividing a space between the see through blue waters. Yugyeom was captivated by the beast before him and forgot, for a moment, of the impending doom before him.

The wave never hit the shore though, well it did but it was normal size and the stallion walked out of the water bone dry like it was never touched by the salty sea. It walked over to him with an indescribable grace and bowed one leg in front of the other.

Yugyeom loved horses, his mother though never allowed him in the stables. She claimed that a prince should learn how to ride just not at such a young age.  

“Horsey!” He shouted as he ran to the large stallion who had yet to move and wrapped his arms around his neck that was thankfully close to the ground. He held on as the stallion stood and shifted a bit until he set Yugyeom back on the floor.

In his head Yugyeom heard a laugh.

_You are a strange one aren't you Little Soldier Boy?_

“So I’ve been told.” Yugyeom kicked a pebble at his feet and watched it skip over the sand a bit before landing where the water met sand.

Sensing the boys discomfort and sadness the large horse picked him up by his shirt collar and set him on his back.

_Hold on if you don’t want to fall._

So the boy did grabbing the horses silky black hair that was still slightly damp and smelled like salt water. It was slow at first, the horses gait, but soon they were racing down the beach shoreline at a frightening pace. Yugyeom found it weird that he didn’t fear falling off, he felt that the stallion wouldn’t let it happen, he wouldn’t hurt him.

After a ride up and down the beach they returned to the small cluster of rocks and sand where Yugyeom was standing earlier before he met  the black stallion.

“I’m Yugyeom not Little Soldier Boy by the way.” The brown haired ten year old leaned onto the horses back in a way that made him comfortable.

_But you look like a soldier who has lost a loved one in the war they fought-_

“I’ve never been in a war and hopefully never will be.”

The horses body rumbled and a laugh filled Yugyeoms thoughts.  

He was so lost in the big horses laugh he didn’t hear the angry footsteps approach until he was pulled off the horse and stumbled in the sand. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he looked up to see who could have done such a thing. It was no surprise it was his over protective brother. It was surprising though when the horse reared up and began to get mad at his brother, it looked as though the great stallion would crush his brother.

“Stop! Please stop, hes my brother.” Yugyeom shouted as he moved to his feet to protect his brother.

The horse did as told and lowered his great body, but his brother was already halfway back to the castle screaming about a wild mustang on the beach.

_I’m sorry Soldier Boy I didn’t mean to disappoint, I will suffer any punishment necessary._

A devious smile crept onto Yugyeoms face and he hopped from one foot to the other while shouting out the punishment.

“I want you to stay with me forever!” The boy laughed out loud and the horse began to run around the boy in circles.

The horse never told the boy the he intended to.

 

* * *

 

Getting his mother to agree was simple as she was already stressed about her other sons coronation, so when he asked her the question and she waved it off he took it as a yes. Only later when she found the horse in their stables she freaked out and told him to get rid of the horse, but after an endless of battle of sending the black stallion away and having it magically appear in her son's room she gave up.  

Years passed and he grew to know the stallion like a brother. The black stallions name was Agrona and he was very old, not mention he told Yugyeom that they would complete a mission together.

Though that was seven years ago and now here the boy sat looking at the ocean waiting for a maid or guard to tell him his forced bride to be was here. Yep when it all pushed of him a few weeks ago he too refused, he was overjoyed when the other half of the party denied or so he thought. Instead it was to be a different princess he was to marry, in the end he would wed one of the daughters from the Desert Kingdom.   

As he sighed deeply a black snout moved and rested on his shoulder, he didn’t need to turn around to know that it was his beloved stallion.

“Agrona do you think she’ll like me?”

The horse blew hot air in the boys face as an answer and he laughed.

_She is what she is nothing can change that._

“Your right.” Yugyeom smiled at his best friend's words.

The prince stood and turned to face his black stallion, seeing him standing there on all fours made him look proud and fierce. Agrona was and he had a bit of a temper if you worked him up to that point.

Yugyeom whistled as he patted the stallions neck before climbing on his back. No words were spoken, but Agrona knew. He knew Yugyeom wanted to fly away over the sandy beaches shoreline as his worries dissolved in the sand.

So that they did, racing down the beach with the ocean breeze cool and blowing through Yugyeoms brown hair and through his white loose shirt. His horses mane and tail was seemingly trailing in the wind in a similar fashion. Together they looked perfect, rider and steed as one as they flew down the sand leaving hoofprints in their wake.

It was times like these that they were truly free. Free from duties, free from worries, and free from expectations.

But most of all they free from themselves and free from those false personas they had to wear.

 

When they arrived back Yugyeom sent Agrona to his stall and then hurried on in home knowing full well that a lecture was on its way by the way his mother sat on his bed angrily tapping her foot.

“Kim Yugyeom!” His mother shouted as she stood and as he slowly closed the door.

Oh yeah she was mad.

“Where were you today?” She sighed and continued on speaking in that I-didn’t-raise-you-to-be-like-this tone of voice. “I thought-No I know I told you to stay here!” She pointed her finger to the floor and he couldn’t tell whether she meant his room in specific or the castle in general. “Your bride came in earlier today and you weren’t there to greet her. Do you know how bad that looks?”

He stayed silent knowing it was for his own safety of his mom not loosing her mind over this.

“Tomorrow I want you to meet the young lady and introduce yourself. I didn’t have her marry you so you could skip out to play with your prized horse.”

Finally his mother left with those words, they hurt but he felt some pity for the girl who must have travelled so far from home to a foreign kingdom.

He needed air and decided to sit on the balcony. When the balcony doors opened cool sea air seeped into his room and he breathed in the smell like it would help solve his problems. A rustle makes him open his eyes he didn’t even know he closed and peer down into the darkness below his room balcony. At first he saw nothing, but then he saw a figure clothed in royal attire chasing a weasel of sorts.

It was hard to see and all he could really make out were the gold bracelets and a small shine of silver on the princess's neck. Unknowingly he smiled and watched her until she too went in for bed after all it had been a long day.   

 

When Yugyeom saw the princess last night he would have described her as mysteriously breathtaking, but now having her in front of him was like a sand goddess had taken form and decided to bless him with her presence.  

The girl was shorter than him, but still tall nonetheless and tan maybe it was spending hours in the desert sun that gave her skin that glowing effect. She had a small, but cute face that seemed so sweet it basically described her personality. Her brown eyes matched her brown hair that stopped at her waist it was slightly curly and a gold crown sat atop to finish it all off. A golden brown dress resembling the desert sand covered her body and framed it perfectly.

It didn’t even matter to him much that she didn’t have a large chest either, a non-existent one was fine as well.

If he was being honest body type, shape, size, etc… didn’t matter much to him as long as her personality was loveable and something he could tolerate.

When she spoke her voice was like Agronas coat, so soft and smooth almost begging to be touched or in this case heard.

She was beautiful and Yugyeom felt every inch of pity and regret for taking her from her home ebb away, if she was to be his he would have no complaints.

Though her, BamBam as called, ferret was a bit sketchy and would occasionally bite and cling to his hands he shook it off as he got to spend time with a beauty.

Soon a week had passed and her shy side was seeming to dissolve fast, well faster than anyone anticipated.

As the young ocean side prince walked down the long hall to the dining hall he reviewed the parchment scrolls given to him by a maid before he left his room in the morning. She told him that the scroll would help with his marriage, so far he would disagree. He lowered the paper and opted throwing it out the window and letting it blow out to sea where it would later dissolve into the salty water.

Yugyeom heard her sandals against the tile a moment too late as she jumped up on him clinging onto his back as he stumbled and tried his best to walk it off.

“Yugyeom!” She sang in a sing-song voice that was music to his ears. “Will you come with me to the stables I wanna see your rumored mystery lover.” He could hear the sarcasm dripping in her voice at the mention of his “mystery lover”.  

With a laugh he nodded and took her soft hands in his rough ones, gently pulling her along to the stables. Thankfully the doors were already open and royal staff were walking around doing their various jobs. Once inside though he did let go of her hand as he hurried along the stalls looking for his black stallion.

Two stalls from the end of twenty he found him staring at him with wide eyes taking in the two people that stood before him, one being a stranger the other being a close friend. After a minute of awkward silence Yugyeom knew something was wrong since the big friesian wasn’t talking and asking him about his snacks.

In a panic he slid open the stall door and hugged his friend, whispering so only he could hear.

“Is something wrong Agrona?”

Surprisingly the big stallion answered back in a similar whisper tone.

 _Yes. I wish to know why_ he _is here?_

“He?” Yugyeoms face was practically pressed against Agronas face.

_Yes. He as in the boy behind you. My sister is his animal and has told us all tales boasting of his greatness and now looking at him he doesn’t look too grea-_

“No. No. You must be mistaken.” His voice rose a bit and BamBam shuffled behind him.

_I am not, you find the answer for yourself or should I prove it by flipping his skirt._

The stallion nickered as Yugyeom pulled back and glared at the horse his face turning red.

Flustered the prince coughed to clear his throat, and mind, as he turned around and faced the _girl_ waiting behind him patiently.

“BamBam this is Agrona my so called mystery lover.”

At that she laughed and it made him do so as well, for a moment he thought that even if she was a he, Yugyeom would be fine with it and not mind.

“I will take him for a ride while you will take…” He stepped around her and down to the last stall where a white arabian stood. “Sea Foam.” The seaside prince gestured to the horse like she just won the prize in the towns market.

And so with that he showed the princess how to tack up and groom a horse, though she was a bit shaky with her hands at certain parts she got the overall point of it. Groom the horse and put the equipment on. Though Yugyeom did help her whenever he got the chance too or whenever he saw fit.

...

The sand had imprints of the horses heavy hooves as they rode down the shoreline side by side. Yugyeom was smiling and laughing while BamBam was doing the same only she seemed to be doing it much more gracefully and ladylike.

When they got back from their short ride he ushered her to go take a bath while he finishes up in the stables and then he would bathe as well before joining for dinner. She nodded before bowing and running off leaving Yugyeom alone with the mare and stallion.

Sooner than expected he finished de-tacking the horses alongside giving them a quick grooming and bath, thankfully a servant had mucked the stalls for him , he would thank them later, and so he left the stables early saying a final goodbye to his beloved horse.    

Agrona warned him to be careful and stay safe as the prince wished his friend the same.

 

* * *

 

The bath water was warm and foamy as he slipped in and BamBam couldn’t be happier. A warm bath after a somewhat uncomfy yet fun ride on the beach and enjoying the sunset with the prince had been eventful.

Valeria hopped onto the tub edge and laid down, careful as to not fall in the warm water.

_He knows._

“Hm?” The desert prince turned his head to the small weasel and opened an eye he didn’t even know he closed.

 _He knows._ Valeria added a punch with every word and then BamBam sat up so fast in the water that it fell over the edges and she nearly fell in. After a minute he fell back in and acted as if he never heard anything, though he heard everything and knowing that he was fooling such a sweet boy hurt him.

“I know and I regret fooling him.”

Valeria said nothing about how he was being truthful and how he was falling for the boy he met a few weeks back instead she watched him sink under the foamy clear blue water hoping he would be fine.

...

Diner was silent at first and an air settled over the two at the table, Yugyeom on one end BamBam on the other. The meal was a simple chicken dish with various vegetables, side dishes, and a few unknown deserts.

Then parted ways saying thanks for the meal and company, leaving each other even though they only thought about each other.

 

* * *

 

Weeks passed and turned into months. The two became closer and more comfortable each other though the secrets among the two seeming to leave a deep spot of hurt in their relationship.

Yugyeom walked down the hall doing his best to suppress the migraine that had been building up alongside the stress of preparing a wedding.

When he reached the room he was looking for he knocked and then opened stepping in and stopping the sight before him too much for him to take in.

BamBam stood there naked, no clothes, nothing except for a males body. The shock of seeing his “bride” was worn off when he felt his eyes go heavy and his body turn numb a faint buzzing filling his thoughts as he hit the floor.

He didn’t know if it was BamBam speaking or someone else all he knew was that someone was talking to him before he blacked out listening to their words.

 

_It is time Kim Yugyeom._

 

* * *

 

BamBam was confused, shocked, lost, and gone. Yeah his soul left through the balcony window, its the one with the pink tint on its face can’t miss it. Yugyeom just saw him changing well not changing just standing wearing nothing.

Oh no.

Welp there goes the trade agreements between the countries. Way to go.

He grimaced at the realization, slipping on some pants quickly and moving slowly over to the other prince. Yugyeom brought his hand to his head and BamBam quickly grew concerned moving over to the other.

However, he fell to the floor as soon as the ocean prince did and heard an obnoxious yell followed by a soft voice seeming to pave a path in the dark noise.

  
_It is time Kunpimook Bhuwakul._

 

 

 

_[Kim Yugyeom Main Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/kim_yugyeom_main_outfit/set?id=218220152) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it when I add the links at the end or it obnoxious?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / = A Flashback when you see it again it ends

Jaebum groaned as he sat up taking in every small detail of the dimly lit small room he was in. He blinked a few times and tried to jog his memory. 

The last he could recall is his panthers voice calling out to him in worry, he looked around for his friend and grew worried when he noticed she was absent from the room. For a moment he pondered where she was and if she was hurt then it dawned on him that he may be hurt as well, hell he doesn’t even know where he was sitting at the moment. 

After giving himself a once over and assuring himself a few times that he was fine, he stood and placed a hand on one of the tree green walls. Slowly, with extreme caution, he moved down the hall attached to the room that was exempt from the dim light. 

He noticed though that the walls slowly transformed into the jungle with simplistic paintings on the walls to either side of him the further he walked. He was stopped at some point when a door stood in front of him, deciding to hell with it he opened it and stepped through, closing his eyes to shield from the bright light that awaited him. 

When he opened them he was back in the room he started at, either that or a very similar looking room. In this room the light was gone and replaced with a lit fire pit in the center of the room along with drawings and paintings overlapping on the walls creating one big scene. 

It was the jungle, it was Jaebums home.  

He took a seat on one of the logs surrounding the fire and watched as the drawings shifted and he felt himself being lost in the images watching as they clearly replayed scenes from his life. A message was written in red, one may see it as dye another as blood, to Jaebum it was a message not a concern about what was used to write it. 

_ In each painting lies a lesson _

_ If you are destined _

_ You will find the message  _

_ And confess in _

As the text faded away Jaebum began to ponder what it meant, it seemed pretty straight forward for the most part. Look at the painting find a mistake and announce it. 

He shrugged his shoulders as the painting shifted and his eyes grew heavy before closing.

/ 

When they opened he was watching a scene he regrets and rethinks every chance he gets. 

Jaebum, newly appointed king two months back, sat at his desk late at night trying his hardest to figure out how to cure the plague that was seeming to sweep through their small kingdom and drop their numbers even lower. 

It was his first chance at proving his worth, but at the same time giving the people a reason to dethrone him. He bit his lip in frustration as he stared at the letters and documents containing containing the statistics of the disease so far in his kingdom before glancing over at one of the many books, stacked mountain high, containing similar information. His search was in vain though and he was clueless as to how to save his people and how to stop the plague from spreading farther. 

Jaebum was so lost he even looked to Jaya for an answer, though she had no information to spare, telling him that this was his first large scale problem and would be his responsibility to solve it, not hers. He agreed and moved on deciding that it would be best to face the problem head on. 

He would visit the small village himself and take a look to see if anything was amiss or out of place. It became obvious to him once down below that something was wrong. It wasn’t the bodies in the streets or the the pile burning, it was the sheer number alone that had the king scared. At the rate the plague seemed to take lives they would be nothing in a few months, if they survived that long. 

Someone coughed to his right and he adjusted the helmet on his head before speedly walking on. A little boy no more than eight walked up to him with his hands shaking and held out while he was mumbling out incoherent words. The boy was sickly skinny and filthy, his pale skin covered in mud and dirt along with other unknown substances.   

Jaebum began to back up as he was afraid, thankfully the boy caught on and looked down in despair before pointing towards the temple where the townsfolk prayed to the gods and generations before them for good health and a long life alongside wealth and other various wants. 

Seeing the boys shaky index finger point to the temple confused the king even more, none of this made sense and he was tired and feeling sick being around the sick people of his kingdom and burning bodies. When the boy coughed Jaebum broke out of staring at the old temple covered in moss, taking a step back from the boy. 

Then it clicked like two puzzle pieces meant to be, even under the helmet his mouth opened in shock and realization. He raced to the temple and sure enough the moss was blue and temple old, it was the starter for this illness. 

Blue moss was common in the jungle and originally used to cure illnesses only then it mutated somewhere along the lines and began to cause rapid and painful deaths in the jungle, his grandfather solved a case similar to this when he was still alive if only he could figure out how to solve it. 

Jaebum wanted to shout in frustration, but he knew that now knowing what was the cause would help them solve the plague faster it was only up to the guards to care for the temple and for the doctors to treat those who could be saved. 

Those who couldn’t though were thrown in a courtyard and set ablaze, the king watched in horror as he people begged and screamed for mercy, for forgiveness. He couldn’t give none. Not when the lives of many were in danger of a few. The sacrifice was terrible, but necessary. 

Three months later and the plague was gone, like it never happened and there population was down by half. Jaebum felt terrible about slaughtering over fifty sick people because they couldn’t be cured, but he knew it was necessary and for the best. 

The worst sight of it broke his heart when he saw the small boy whom he saw in the village smiling as the flames consumed him, engulfing him whole and burning his body. His screams weren’t heard as he had no voice, but Jaebum heard them. He heard the boys desperate cries and begs to live, to be saved and it caused the man to break into tears knowing that this was what was right for the kingdom as a whole not for one as an individual. 

/

Jaebum inhaled air as he opened his dark brown eyes before panting heavily as he sat doubled over trying to catch his breath. He felt as if he just ran a marathon with Jaya even though there was no chance of him winning. 

Once he was doing okay and feeling better, the shock of reliving a nightmare over he remembered the need to learn a mistake and announce it. He saw none though in the nightmarish vision of the past and wanted to scream in frustration at how nothing seemed to stand out in the form of answer to the riddle given. 

With a shout Jaebum stood and began to check the room for an exit or the hallway, but alas he found nothing, no exit, no door, no windows. He was stuck in the room forever or until he solved the riddle, but at the current rate he had a better chance of wrestling his panther and winning. The young king plopped back down on the log and the words still on the wall seemed to scream out at him. Then it clicked and he stood a smug smirk on his face as he yelled out his lesson. 

“Sometimes the best choices require the worst sacrifices!” He waved his fingered at every word, full of confidence. 

It took a moment, and in that moment he thought he said the wrong thing and began to think of all negative scenarios that could occur, but a click sounded and a door appeared as the room retreated back to the jungle green it was originally. Jaebum walked to the door, opened and walked through letting the light consume him sending tingles over his entire body. The weight of the nightmare being lifted off his shoulders with reassurance that he did what was right for the kingdom as a whole not for a single individual.

 

* * *

Mark was sore all over, it felt as if Utz had sat on him or climbed into bed for late night hugs only succeeding in breaking the small boys back  and possibly the bed beneath him. Though he rolled over there was no bed, no blankets even, and no Utz. 

Panic settled in the boys body as the absence of his beloved bear was nowhere in sight. He rose to his feet and did a quick sweep of the small room.It was gray colored with blue mixed in so it looked murky and questionable. There was no light in the room either, it was completely dark except for what Mark could see a few feet front of him with his own sight. 

Then it started small, but grew greater the closer he walked. His field of vision of course, its like he had night vision or something of such. Either way he was grateful for the vision as it helped him avoid walking smack dab into the door at the end of the hall, it also allowed him to turn the knob with ease. 

He walked on through the door and a bright flash of white light temporarily blinded him. When his vision returned he took notice of the room he was in. Mountains lined the walls in paint, they were gray and contrasted nicely against the baby blue painted sky and white fluffy clouds. It looked eerily similar to his homeland, it frightened him a bit when the words appeared in red. 

_ In each painting lies a lesson _

_ If you are destined _

_ You will find the message  _

_ And confess in _

So all Mark had to do was find a lesson or a wrongdoing and point it out, in what though? The room, the message, his life? They were pretty unclear on it all. 

His head grew heavy with sleep as the images played in front of him, the images seeming to move faster and faster until it lulled him into a flashback of horrors. 

Mark felt he was watching his past self make mistakes and he had no way to correct them, he figured that this was where the lesson was hidden, in the past. 

/ 

The royals were all packed into the dining hall sitting around the rectangular table, they were arguing about something that Mark had no care for. Though as the next king in line his appearance and attendance to the meeting was essential. 

He listened as his sisters two husbands argued about human rights and living conditions for the poor. He easily tuned out and focused on something else, like how Utz was eating an apple pretty messily behind his father and getting it everywhere. When a guard walked in the room and saw the bear he moved over to scold him and instead slipped in the apple juice, falling over and landing on the floor with a thud and his metal armor rattling. 

He couldn’t help, but stifle a giggle at the sight. A giggle that everyone saw, a giggle that no one found funny, no one approved. 

“Mark is something funny?” It was his eldest sisters husband who asked the question. He had blond hair and blue eyes and a stuck up personality, he didn’t get what she saw in him at all.  

He shook his head afraid to answer with words incase a laugh spilled out. 

The blond man stood roughly, his chair scraping the floor and sending Utz into a curling ball of fur. He marched over with fury to the boy and slammed his hand down on the table in front of him. 

“You can take this meeting seriously or you can leave. But know that if you walk out thru that door your crown will be mine.” He was glaring at Mark, his blue eyes full of hate looking into his innocent brown eyes.

Mark coughed before standing up and even though he was shorter than the boy he spoke with confidence, the confidence of a king. 

“I think you should be asking yourself that question since my father, the king, is still king and I only am in position to observe and merely make opinions. I clearly have none, but you seem to have a lot that you would like to share. Must be that big mouth.” 

His fist connected with Marks face quicker than the boy intended and it left him no room to dodge. Though the young king in waiting stumbled a bit he smirked regardless and could see the looming figure of his bear behind the man. 

“My mother used to tell me that the quietest people have the loudest voices. I think thats true what about you?” 

The scene cuts off with the man turning to leave a scowl on his face that shifts into fear when he sees the bear, Marks laughter rings out through the flashback and reminds him of his shyness. 

/   

Mark jolts awake and peers at the wall the words there in red and his flashback they were as well, bright but not in a tangible form. 

“Sometimes the quietest people have the loudest voices.” He muttered it too himself thinking how he could he forget such a thing and miss it, well actually the latter was pretty obvious but still. He was lost in thought till a click sounded and a door appeared as the writing and mountains disappeared. When gone it made the room its usual murky color. 

Regardless he stood and sucked in a deep breath before swinging open the door and walking through with no regrets and a louder voice.

 

* * *

 

The walls were white, crazy white, the white of snow so bright that it burns your eyes.The white walls felt confining to Jackson and as he stumbled down the overly bright hallway, he prayed there was an exit so he could rest his eyes and hope they sustained no permanent damage.   

He knew the light was bad when he ran smack dab into a door, or at least he assumed it was a door. He felt around for a knob and smiled when his hands touched a cold one, a metal one, easy twist and turn then push. 

When he stepped through he was expecting to be able to see not for a blinding white light to permanently disable his eyes. Nor was he expecting to be back in the same room he started in...no the room changed among the white snow were evergreen trees hidden in the snow. The writing on the wall stuck out the most though. It was cryptic and foreboding. 

_ In each painting lies a lesson _

_ If you are destined _

_ You will find the message  _

_ And confess in _

Hmm...Jackson pondered on the message for a moment before he remembered that he should look for a way out instead. Alas this time there was no way out. He stopped searching when he fell, he wasn’t even sure he fell his body was numb and he was so tired. 

Right now would the perfect time for a nap. 

/

If you ever wonder what its like to get a second chance, but not act upon it and change anything its similar to watching food you claimed get taken by someone else. It makes you angry and regretful. 

Jackson sits in horror on his knees as he watches Wendy, the dark haired girl running around smiling like nothing was wrong. Oh everything was wrong she was die in a few days and that was that. 

When the shock wavered Jackson stood and walked forward only to find that he confined to small space to watch the memories. To watch his mistakes, to regret them, to overthink them, and to learn from them. So he did, he took a seat and watched the scene before him unfold. 

Past Jackson was playing with Wendy in the cold castles armory, both wearing heavy suits of armor while playing around with wooden swords. They ran around the castle that day having fun and just enjoying the time spent together. Their short time spent together. 

The scene cuts and jumps to her playing with his lab puppy, dressing her in furs and having her play chase while feeding her tidbits of food from the kitchen. 

Present Jackson scoffed at this, he remembered Agi said that this woman would be his downfall and yet here she was getting fed from the same womans hand. He wanted to laugh, but it seemed wrong so he put it off and focused on the memory. 

A scene played through it was Wendy looking out the window in fear that soon shaped into amazement. The skys colors were an orange mixed pink and purple, it would amaze anyone from anywhere. The fact that Wendy was from the sky kingdom and she was fascinated was weird though, you probably would see it much better from high up. Do they even see the sky in the Sky kingdom? 

Present Jackson jumps when the scene cuts to Wendy out with him and Agi ready to visit a cave that looked like heaven with turquoise colored water and caramel colored stalagmites. He still remembers how hard it was to keep the secret from the girl and his nosey puppy, but he kept it hidden and still has told no one to this day. 

Then his face turned cold and horror filled as he watched his past self eagerly lead the young girl into a clearing. A clearing where anyone could see, a clearing perfect for target practice, a clearing just screaming murder.   

Then he watched as Wendy died again, this time he was a bystander to a past him going through shock. He promised to keep her safe and failed big time. He lied to her. Maybe it was something everyone does to reassure a dying person or maybe its something they do to make them think what if i wasn’t dying. 

Jackson remembers grieving for the girl for more time than he should have allowed, if he got over it, if he could, it would make his life easier. The memories seem to go by in slow motion and a tear falls from his eye, he can feel himself tearing up at his inability to protect someone who had trusted him and put their faith in him. 

Through his sobs he cried out desperate for the memory to end and desperate to go home. 

“I’m sorry Wendy!” He wanted to apologize even though some may say he did nothing wrong, he felt the need to apologize. “I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise!” He was on his knees begging now to go home and escape the nightmare he kept reliving. “A promise maker can sometimes break promises and it ends up hurting them more than the person they promised!” 

Jackson shouted out in fury at no one in particular except the situation at hand. 

Then he heard it and through his tears aw the room turn to glass and cracks formed like intricate spiderwebs.  Then the room shattered and he was back in the main room he started out in only the walls were once again white and the text gone with a white door in its place. 

He stood on shaky legs and walked to the door, it was now or never. With one hand he wiped the tears away and with the other opened door and walked into the bright consuming light.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung was tired to start with and now his body felt like he had fallen from a great height and had the air sucked out of him before his body stopped suddenly and shifted all his insides about. Yeah he felt nauseous and had a throbbing headache, so when he stood he was shaky and a bit wobbly.

Through squinted eyes he made out a grayish blue room, a small room with a hall attached to one side. Seeing no other option than the one presented he approached with caution and after deeming it safe he began the never ending walk down the hall. 

When the hall did end though he was happy, ecstatic hoping he would be able to go home and have some of the pumpkin soup his mother makes just the way he likes. And he would be able to see his owl, at that he looked to that tattoo on his wrist and smiled. No matter he says about not missing his owl he doesn’t mean it, Zephyros means the world to him. His first and final friend. 

He opened the door and stumbled a back a bit when the bright light bit his eyes, but eventually he chalked up the courage and stumbled on through. The result was disappointing, he wasn’t back home, he wasn’t even sure where he was all he knew was that he was back in the room he had started out in...or was it. 

The walls were covered in white misty clouds, painted against the grayish blue paint it looked like the sky. And in red on the wall was a message. 

_ In each painting lies a lesson _

_ If you are destined _

_ You will find the message  _

_ And confess in _

Jinyoung loved puzzles and this one was too easy for the most part. Confess, to tell, a lesson,a teaching or mistake. The painting part was confusing though. In each painting, so theres more than one and what painting the painting of the room or...what? 

His answer came to him in the form of a more mind drilling headache that resulted in him falling to the floor with his hands over his head before blacking out again. 

/

The woman that appears first is his old teacher and the first thoughts he has are how she hit him, how she wanted him to be a carbon copy of his grandfather who ruled rather strictly. He was being controlled by a mean woman and could tell no one, all he could do was let his young self suffer. 

Sometimes he was lucky that it was only the ruler because other days she would lock him in a small room and make him reflect on his actions. Reflect on them and correct them to how a king should be. 

A king was something Jinyoung would never be if this was the teaching and pain it would bring. He winced as she brought a stone down on his fragile hands, he heard and felt the bones crunch under the heavy weight. The raven haired boy desperately wanted to shout out, for someone to hear, for someone to save him and tell him that this was not the path he was born on. 

“If you ever want to do great things then you must change.” She made it sound like Jinyoung had caught fever and was now one step closer to death. 

Present Jinyoung stood his hands against the invisible glass box entrapping him and preventing him from interfering with the past, after all a changed past could lead to a changed him. 

He watched the scenes with detail and horror as the memories seemed to echo off in his head like gunshots in the still air. His mistakes were reminders of what he learned, of what he received from taking and never telling. 

After a scene jumped to another he realized that this must be painting they were talking about, it was this or nothing. So now all he needed was a message...about what though? 

His life? His lessons? The coloring details? 

Jinyoungs eyes traced over the picture painted before him and he couldn’t spot anything off, not like he remembered everything about that day though since his main concern was his teacher. 

Then the scene cut and past Jinyoung was outside with his late grandmother, together they were gardening. Well she was gardening while Jinyoung was pulling out weeds and playing with bugs. 

He was caught off guard spotting a butterfly. It was beautiful in his opinion, just the right shade of orange and the black contrasted perfectly. If he recalled correctly it was a monarch and they were poisonous, still he was intrigued by the small flying bug. 

“Grandma! Grandma!” He ran over to his old grandmother, nearly knocking her over, and tugged on her pink dresses sleeve, desperate to get her attention. When she did acknowledge him she made a grumpy face and pinched his cheeks, earning an annoyed ‘mama…’ from the boy and a laugh from the elder.

“Its a pretty butterfly isn’t it Jinyoung…” She saw the amazement in the boys eyes as he watched the bug flutter from flower to flower as if it was searching for something. “Its pretty and cute like a little boy I know...his name is Jinyoung.” 

Jinyoung smiled at his grandmothers antics and laughed a little through the pout on his face. 

“I’m not pretty I’m handsome.” 

Now she laughed. 

“Yes, yes. My bad you’re right.” 

Satisfied with her answer Jinyoung ran over and sat on her lap, nearly breaking her small frame in the process, but a kid that young wouldn’t know. 

Silence fell over the two and she returned to her gardening with Jinyoung watching intensly. 

“Grandma, aren’t royals not supposed to garden.” His eyes fell and he remember how a week ago he was scolded for taking an extra biscuit during his lunch break. She became all serious then, pulling him onto her lap and looking him in the eyes. Even her voice was serious, like cold ice refusing to melt. 

“Jinyoung. No matter what anyone says you are you. I was born royalty, but I don’t have to act like it.” The boy tilted his head at her words and her face shaped into one of thought before she spoke again. “Sometimes the path made for you isn’t always the one you must follow.” 

When she saw his eyes light up with understanding she smiled. He was ecstatic at the new information, knowing that he didn’t need to listen to their words. That he could be Park Jinyoung and be the way he wanted to. 

Present Jinyoung smiled watching the scene and then it fell as he remembered his grandmother passing later that year and everything they talked about seemed to vanish, his hopes and dreams as well. Not to mention his guidance, it all got better though thanks to Zephyros.   

Then he heard her voice, or at least what he believed to be her voice. 

_ Theres your answer! _

Normally they worked together unlike anyone else, but in this situation they seemed to be on different pages. A hoot sounded this time and he caught a faint glimpse of white light glowing on his skin, he quickly identified it as the tattoo. So his owl was communicating through the tattoo? 

Now once again normally he would question situations like such, but since he could be in some other dimension for all he knows he goes with what she said. 

“Hey…” He wanted her to confirm it though, wanted to make sure it was the right answer instead of the wrong one and ending his life in the dimension via seven swords to the stomach...yeah not to pleasing. “Is it my grandma?” 

The hoot sounded so he continued. “Something she said?” He was at a loss until she hooted again and thats when he knew or at least he hoped he knew. Standing straighter and backing up from the wall he spoke out loud and clear so whoever trapped him here could hear. 

“Sometimes the path made for you isn’t always the one you must follow.” 

At first he was afraid the swords would come out and stab him, but when the glass shattered and light poured in he knew that it was right and so with a smile he let the light pour over his body and hopefully take him back home. 

/

Sadly he wasn’t home, nope not home, but back in the room he was in prior only the walls were now orange and purple along with pink smoky clouds. It was the rising sun now, the walls had changed color, but he was sure this was the room he was in previously. 

He was so happy to be back that he nearly missed the door. Before exiting he looked over to see the message only to notice its disappearance. Thats when he decided why not and walked through the door. After all this was his path to follow.

 

* * *

 

BamBam wasn’t mad no...okay a bit mad. Yugyeom freaked out and then they both passed out, or at least he thinks so. He recalls the other falling, but after that he fell and got lost in this ear piercing scream and thats all he could think about until now.  

So was he mad? 

Yes and no. 

After dusting himself off the young boy began down the dusty colored rooms hall. He was so much more worried about Yugyeom at the moment that he didn’t really care about his surroundings or the fact that this could be life or death for him. No what mattered was Yugyeom. It seemed all his thoughts revolved around the brunette and he desperately wanted them to vanish. 

He had held no feelings for the boy at all...at least in the beginning. After sometime something did begin to grow and maybe it was one-sided or maybe it wasn’t, he wasn’t about to find out. After all Yugyeom was just a rich stuck up bra- 

_ SMACK _

He stumbled back and fell to the floor as he looked up. Was he supposed to be seeing three doors? Then the three doors formed one and all BamBam could think about was Yugyeom walking through to grab him and drag him out of wherever they were. 

Was Yugyeom even here? 

Where was here? 

Was he dead? 

BamBams eyes widened as each thought seemed to go further down the rabbit hole and so to escape those negative thoughts he stood up and ran through the door and froze. 

Slowly turning around he noticed he was back in the room he was just in, the desert dunes detailed and the sun boring down onto ones body making them feel dehydrated and dry. The sand shifted and a message in red appeared. 

_ In each painting lies a lesson _

_ If you are destined _

_ You will find the message  _

_ And confess in _

The message seemed eerie, the creepy kind where it usually ends in murder. Now that he thinks about it Valerias missing as well, with that he was on the defense. 

He felt sleepy, too, was it wrong to sleep in unknown territory? 

Oh. Well, it didn’t really matter since he was falling onto the floor and into what he hoped would be a better dream. 

/

The dream was better, he was home. Home as in his kingdom among the millions of sand dunes and cacti. Home as in his mother was there along with his sister and friends. 

He watched as his past self walked into his room and flopped onto his four poster bed and rolled in the pristine white sheets. 

A smile crept onto his face watching his other self and he decided to watch the memory and solve things later. He wanted to bask in his hometown for as long as he could with no regrets and definitely no Yugyeom. 

His past self fell asleep like that, rolled among the sheets and sprawled out like an eagle claiming the whole bed. When he woke it was to the maids knocking on his door warning him about his guest later. 

Jaebum. 

So with a groan he rolled over and off the mattress and onto the floor, moving slowly to change and bath before cleaning a bit. He’d never had a guest over, well one of royal status higher than his own.

To kill time he went and played around the sand dunes with Valeria, a classic game of hide and seek only she was the only hider for obvious reasons. If he got lost his mother would have a fit and go hysteric. 

When he got back home though there stood Im jaebum, clearly older than him and taller with a better build. He looked like a king. Not to mention he had a black panther trailing him, BamBam had only heard legends of the Rainforests big cat and seeing it in real life really scared him. 

Valeria on the other hand was losing her mind saying that the cat was her elder sister and she couldn’t wait to play. He was too lost and stunned to say anything so she took it as an okay and scrambled over lazily to the panther and hopped around it before it too joined in the game. 

Time passed slowly and lessons were seemingly longer especially since everyone was distracted by the presence of a young king. It irritated the desert prince to be honest, he wanted to study for once and learn for once instead of doing nothing, he wanted to be like Jaebum. 

Who wouldn’t though. Jaebum was smart, good looking, and rational. Yeah he might have a temper, but doesn’t everyone? 

Then one day his teacher ordered him to join Jaebum for a lesson, they were to write letters to each other addressing what they find nice about one another. It was to help with writing skills and communication via letters to other countries. It was all for Jaebum too, none of it was BamBam. He would never send out letters anyway, it wasn’t a prince's job.     

He sighed clearing hating the lesson, but a wrote a letter nonetheless when Jaebum began to write one. The foreign king finished fast though, shortly after the pen hit paper he set it down and handed the letter to their instructor before bowing and walking off, leaving BamBam alone to write his paper.  

With the other gone he began to write about his good qualities and personality, alongside his ability to rule and to easily take one under his control. 

Halfway down the letter BamBam realized that he was beginning to prattle and exaggerate, making it seem like he fawned over and fancied the king when in reality he was a bit jealous. So with a bit more speed he wrapped the letter up, set the pen down and handed it to the instructor before walking off. 

From then on the two's relationship seemed to grow everyday until a few days before Jaebums leave they spoke in their first full conversation. It was then that BamBam realized the burden and weight of having to rule in such a high position. He realized how much strength Jaebum must have to rule, he wanted to be strong like the other both physically and mentally. 

They talked until morning until they passed out, their companions joining them sometime during the morning and curling up among the pile. 

Then he left and it was like he was never, like Im Jaebum never lived here for a few weeks. But there was proof and it came in the form of a letter, to be exact it was  _ the _ letter. The one they wrote complementing each other. 

In a sort of rushing manner he ripped it open and pulled it out of the yellowing envelope before unfolding the paper folded in thirds and reading the single paragraph written. 

_ Dear Kunpimook,  _

_ As we grow our minds and thoughts are influenced from the things around us, but are dreams are absolute. How do I know?  _

_ You are proof of that. No matter what you stick to your beliefs and even though they may waver they are still there just tweaked a bit. I thank you for showing me this and will use it to help with my rule. Thank you. _

_ \- Im Jaebum   _

It was written in fancy script and seeing it made tears well up in the boys eyes. Jaebum had learned something from a no name prince, a prince who would never rule and a prince who could never be as good as the Rainforest king. 

The present BamBam watched his other self before the tears filled his eyes, only they were black and seeming to consume the light making everything dark.

/

When he came to BamBam was back in the room he was in with the sand dunes and red message. He turned and read it again. 

_ In each painting lies a lesson _

_ If you are destined _

_ You will find the message  _

_ And confess in _

There was a message in that story, the message him cry and made him realize that he wasn’t Jaebum and never would be, but being himself was enough. It was enough and it was right, he was himself as Jaebum was Jaebum. 

“Dear Kunpimook, 

As we grow our minds and thoughts are influenced from the things around us, but are dreams are absolute. How do I know? 

You are proof of that. No matter what you stick to your beliefs and even though they may waver they are still there just tweaked a bit. I thank you for showing me this and will use it to help with my rule. Thank you. 

Im Jaebum.”

BamBam said the whole message not sure which part was the answer and he didn’t really care as long as he got to go home. But where was home? 

Home was the desert and home was where he would lie in his white four poster bed without a care in the world. 

As the dunes on the wall moved and the message disappeared only to be replaced with a door, BamBam wasted no time in crossing over to whatever was on the other side.

 

* * *

 

Saying he was pissed was wrong he was confused for several things. Like…

Where was he? Is BamBam really a boy? Is he dead? Was BamBam really royalty? If he wasn’t dead will he end up dead? BamBam doesn’t like him does he? 

Wait why does everything revolve around the gir-boy? 

At the realization that he might actually like the boy he yells out in frustration. Theres no way he likes him, he liked her. In his state of confused fury he failed to take a moment and take in the rooms ocean blue coloring and instead just ran down the hall and out the door wanting to just go home and think about things under the safety of his sheets.  

But when he landed right back in the room only this time it looked like waves were rising above him and ready to crash down on him at any second. Not to mention the writing in red on the wall seemed to ruin the oceanic theme. 

“ _ In each painting lies a lesson _

_ If you are destined _

_ You will find the message  _

_ And confess in” _

He read outloud and then did it again to make sure he heard it right. So someone had kidnapped him and was now making him play a game, what type of sicko would do this. Oh he knew and he had assumptions. 

BamBam. 

Was it because he now knew the boys gender? Or was it his real motive all along? 

He dwelled on it as he fell into a deep sleep with only one desert boy occupying his thoughts.

/

Yugyeom hated the thought of being married off to a stranger, he always wanted to fall in love at his own time, but his country could use the desert spices and they could use seafood. So a trade was to established, but only if two from each kingdom married each other. No love involved just a kingdoms trade deal. 

It was sealed too after a few changes on the desert end regarding whom he was to marry, but other than that everything stayed in place. When the news reached his kingdom they were ecstatic to see the young princes wedding and then the future children he would have with her, but that was far in the future. He turned seventeen two years ago and now wanted to live out a peaceful and calming life, though with the trade it was highly unlikely. 

So he began to prepare for the princess’s arrival by cleaning and riding on the back of his black stallion down the shoreline and sometimes they play in the ocean, chasing each other and laughing. 

At that time with all the stress slowly building up Argona was his only friend and vice versa. They couldn’t spend too much time together either since Argona was a big friesian stallion he wasn’t allowed inside and royal duties took up a good chunk of the day. All in all he wanted to spend more time with the stallion and tell him all his worries so the horse could reassure him the way that makes him better. 

Then he got scolded for being out riding when she arrived, he couldn’t help it. Riding was the only thing that really brought him back down from all the stress of well everything lately. And yet his mother stood before him scolding him and walking off. 

That night was the first time he caught a glimpse of the princess and he was shocked, she was beautiful. It was also the first time he began to have second thoughts on the marriage. Then they began to converse more and more. Yugyeom began to fall, he was falling for a girl who he had only met so long ago. They barely knew each other yet it felt like they have know each other for centuries. 

Or maybe it was just him feeling this. One day on the beach he felt brave, very brave. She was beautiful that day too in a flowy turquoise gown that the girls wore in his kingdom, along with the gold jewelry she normally would wear. 

She was looking at him and telling him a story, he wasn’t sure about what because he focused on her lips. Her small yet pretty pale pink lips. 

Without thinking and no longer being able to help it he leaned in and closed the gap between the two. She was shocked and he knew that, thats why he wasn’t surprised she didn’t respond. He pulled away and the kiss ended as quickly as it began. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” 

She was shocked her tan face turning pale and he felt bad. She stood and ran off making him feel even worse. 

The shock from being rejected was painful. All the things he did to please her washed off quickly and disappeared into the ocean. Eventually though she began to act normal around him again and it made him happy knowing where the line was. 

Friends bound by a trade deal between two kingdoms. 

But all good things end, and everything spiraled downhill with the possibility of she being a he. 

When he finally found out he collapsed. He felt terrible, he didn’t know what to feel in that moment besides the noise in his head. 

/

Yugyeom twitched his left hand and was pleased to see it move. Not dead yet. 

The flashback was harsh, reliving the past few months of his life is painful and hurts him in a way more than stepping on a rock coated in barnacles. 

“I was a fool.” He shook his head hoping to shake the feeling of sleep overcoming his body. “I was a foolish man in a foolish love…Being a fool in a foolish love is a fool's dream.” The brunette fell back against the floor only to see the text, which was upside down in his view, disappear and the waves recede. 

Sitting up at light speed he noticed that the room had changed and now a door was apart of the walls. He contemplated going for a moment and then stood saying that he needed to settle things with BamBam before moving on to either a new point in their relationship or moving on and forgetting the relationship. 

As he opened the door the bright light took over him and made him disappear. 

* * *

 

Running never helped, never had it ever. He could never make it out of the woods and across the border, not without being killed. The deep forest green room was endless the hall connected just brought him back and back, it was an endless loop that had him sweating and on the verge of tears.  

Not to mention a slight tingly feeling resides in his left side a little above his hip, it hurts bad in head but physically feels fine. Then it hits him like a bullet. Pain shoots through his side and now hes on the floor, definitely crying, clutching at his side so much hes afraid he will break something. When he pulls hand away its red with a sticky substance, blood. 

The tears fall faster as he pushes against the wound, he wishes Simon were here in that moment. He wants to see his otter friend and have him say that it would be alright and that this was a game. 

But it wasn’t Youngjae was lost in the woods and bleeding so much he must have been stabbed. Then the coughing begins and blood oozes out of his mouth in slow trickles, it hits the floor and pools slowly. He was dying and there was nothing he could do. 

Nothing to save himself and nothing to end the pain faster. 

Then he heard it, a door creaking. It sounded like the wind kept it open. In a frantic and pained last hope he stands and staggers then listens before moving on towards the sound. When he finds it, hes panting and feeling lightheaded, even so he manages a laugh. The door was part of a tree, a wooden door that blended in perfectly. Anyone would miss it. Right?

With a pained grunt he slides through the opening and falls before landing in what appears to be the same room he was in previously with pine trees looming over him and making him feel small. 

Nothings different, well nothing that he can tell. Then he hears it, a quiet and nearly missable voice ghosting among the trees. 

“ _ In each painting lies a lesson _

_ If you are destined _

_ You will find the message  _

_ And confess in” _

He laughs again as the tears fall from his brown eyes, his lively brown eyes. Youngjae removes his hand and glances down, his face morphs into one of disapproval and agony. His white shirt is stained red in one area and its spreading so far, so fast he knows hes at a loss. Theres no saving him. 

At this realization he rolls over so hes lying on his back and throws his hands in the air. Then he laughs a good hearty laugh before everything gets consumed by darkness.

/   

Youngjae was born to a poor family, a family so poor they end up selling him for about twenty gold coins, not much but enough to make a living for a good five years. 

He then grew up slaving over sweeping floor and washing the walls of a rich mans home. He was so young not even three when it went up in flames, his life was hell and it just kept getting worse. 

After that they tried to live on the run with a few older kids, but he was a liability and so they gave him away. Just dropped his four old self off at a local orphanage and he was thrown in with the others. 

Then came the years where he learned secrets and how to run, how to hide, and how use a knife. He never stayed in an orphanage too long after the age of six, he was always running away and looking for an escape. Looking for someplace where Youngjae would be accepted and loved and cared for. 

At nine he was taken in by nobles, people of higher status, and they treated him nicely...at first. They became harsh eventually and kept telling him how worthless he was and that nobody would ever want him or that he had no reason to be breathing the same air as them. 

Youngjae would ignore it all and smile through the pain. 

They got rid of him after half a year of keeping him as a slave, doing their work and responsibilities. It was then that he began to feel worthless and lonely but most of all tired. Youngjae was tired of his life going down the wrong road, he was tired having to fight everyday for a meal and to live. 

So when the queen picked him up he was shocked and could the hear the kids whispers even though their mouths weren’t moving. They were happy to see him go so they wouldn’t have to deal with him and yet they were jealous and envious. He was a nobody so why would he go home with an important somebody. 

But regardless he went home and found somewhere he belonged or at least he thought he did. It was home, but did home really exist. He would never be a royal, there no royal blood flowing through his veins yet he lived like one. Why was he lucky? 

His nights turned long and sleepless and his sadness grew without an answer to why. Then he met Simon and his world changed, he had a friend. A friend who listened and who actually talked to him for no reason not just to blackmail and use it against him later. 

Their friendship grew and together they discovered many things about each other. With simon there he felt his burden divy and he felt like together they could manage. 

/

Only now Youngjae was awake shaken from the dream, by the searing pain in his side traveling upwards, like someone was dragging the knife deeper and further up his side. The brunette screamed out in pain and fear as his body shook and his lips, stained red, quivered.

He felt his body go numb and eyelids go heavy. He heard his foster mother speak and the words spoke to him in a way that made him feel special and needed. 

_ “Youngjae I was told once that life can be fun with the right attitude…” _

He could see her grin as she spoke and then tapped his nose, which he would scrunch up and then giggle about. They were happy both of them in that moment and it made Youngjae smile before a bright light took over and blinded him to death. 

Literally.

 

* * *

 

When Youngjae opened one eye, he was sure he was dreaming. Had he not just died? 

So many questions flood his mind, but he pushes them away as he takes in the room. 

Its golden and got columns holding it up in the center is a fountain and surrounding it are seven doors. Seven doors and seven men. 

Him being one. Youngjae noticed that his shirt changed now a brownish gray shirt with flares on the end of his wrists and black pants with a pair of polished black shoes along with his crown on his head. The only thing new to him was the otter bracelet on his left wrist. 

To his right stood a man of similar height with black hair and stunning brown eyes, they were squinted in a cute and sexy way that Youngajae found very attractive. He wore a white shirt with flared out wrists as well and the same, if not, black pants. His shoes were black leather and clean, a simple yet intricate crown sat atop his head while a black panther bracelet was wrapped around his right wrist. 

The boy beside him to left wasn’t bad looking either, none of the six men were. He looked to be similar height to Youngaje and wore a black tunic with gold trimmings along with a black belt wrapped around his waist. The black pants along with knee high boots contrasted well with his raven hair color and deep brown eyes full of questions, but a knowing to hold still and analyze first.His crown was different than the rest, it was a bit larger and made entirely of pearls. Similar to before a bracelet was on his right wrist while an owl tattoo was on his left. 

Next to him seemed to be what Youngjae would describe as a guard, with a strong muscular build and a stab first questions later personality. His height was hard to judge from a distance, but Youngjae gauged them to be the same height if not the other was taller by a few inches. He was one of the few who stuck out among the seven as well, not only was his hair bleach blond, but he wore a blue and gold top with intricate spiral patterns as a design, similar black pants, and something along the lines of polished black leather slippers. His crown was pretty too, prettier than Youngjaes own, it was a band with a feather and pine needles made of silver sticking off on the right side. The man wore no bracelet on his wrists but instead a dog tag necklace around his neck, it reached a little past his chest. 

A twig stood to blondies right. If not a twig maybe a log? Youngjae couldn’t figure it out all he knew was that the boy was shorter and skinny with a defined frame along with light brown hair. He wore a simple green tunic with a loosely tied brown belt and black pants alongside some brown shoes that looked perfect for a commoner like Youngjae. Twigs crown was the only gold one among the group and it was very simple, nothing to complex about it. Like the blond before him he wore a necklace only it was two bears carved from woods hanging around his neck from a chain similar to a dog tags.

Beside the twig stood a giant, definetly taller than Youngjae. Hell he was taller than everyone else in the room. Still he had brown hair and simple brown eyes, nothing too complex. He wore a long sea blue tunic with a black leather belt wrapped around his middle and the black pants again. His shoes were a bluish black, the kind when you get punched in the face and it leaves a bruise, overall his color scheme was on point. He had a blue shirt and shoes and a blue crown, it would be complete if he had blue eyes. There was no necklace or bracelet on him either. Then he saw it out of the corner of his eye, a ring with horses running on it, detailed and beautiful. 

Youngjae smirked and then hid it hoping no one saw. 

Finally the last seemed shorter by an inch or so. His sandy blond hair went well with his gold detailed and complex design looking top and black pants with polish leather shoes that looked worthy for only the rich to wear. He wore a gold crown and had a ferret necklace hanging around his neck by a black cord. He looked like sand, like he would get blown away by the wind at the first chance. 

“Welcome Guardians.” A womans voice soft and sweet spoke out. “State your name, position, and Kingdom before stepping forward and into the dining hall where we will discuss further over a meal.” 

Oh no. Position? As in royal position? Does false prince count?  

His thoughts were interrupted when a loud voice spoke beside him. It was the attractive guy who spoke first. 

“Im Jaebum a king from the Rainforest kingdom.” His voice was loud, deep, and soulful. It sent shivers down Youngjaes spine. Jaebum stepped down the stairs and stopped, then went the boy to his right. He was thankful he would be last.   

“Park Jinyoung. Prince and Head of the Royal Military. Sky Kingdom.” At his final words he seemed regretful almost pitiful. He followed Jaebums lead and stepped down. Next up was the guard looking one. 

“Hey. I’m Jackson Wang a prince from the Tundra.” As he spoke a hint of sass was carried in his tone, Youngjae wondered if it was the appropriate time for such, but shook it off when Jackson walked down and the next spoke, twig. 

He waved first before inhaling a bit, “I’m Mark Tuan and I’m a king in waiting to rule over the Mountain Kingdom.” He nodded and then stepped down the giant going next. 

Thats when Youngjae realized he was in two turns and he was still clueless. 

“Hello…” The giants voice was soft spoken and despite being tall he was really quiet. “I’m Kim Yugyeom a prince from the Coast kingdom.” Yugyeom didn’t even wait just shuffled awkwardly down the steps. 

“Hello!” The sand boys voice was cheery and upbeat a change to the sadness tangible in the air. “I’m BamBam and I’m a prince from the Desert kingdom.” He stepped down leaving just Youngjae. 

He was still taking in details. Like how all six from different kingdoms, meaning hes from the last so why ask. Or how BamBam keeps sending curious glances Yugyeoms way and how Yugyeom returns them tenfold. 

Or worse off how Jackson is looking at Jinyoung with murder in his eyes and how Jinyoung has the ability to ignore it. 

Then he realizes six pairs of eyes are on him and he feels his lungs tighten and breathing become shallow. The crown on his head feels awfully heavy.  

“I’m Choi Youngjae…” He wonders if he shoulder tell the truth, would it be right or would it be wrong. “I’m a prince from the forest kingdom...Even though I have no royal blood coursing through my body.” He laughed, only him though no one else. No one seemed interested or maybe no one liked him. 

He fell his breath caught in his throat and a hand flew to his side where the wound was back and the pain hit him like a stab wound times ten. The crowns weight seems impossible so he takes it off and flings it off. 

As he sits there hyperventilating at how stupid he was and how mistake he was. How he was in a room full of royals and he messed it up, by being the only one not a royal. He was a mistake, was he at fault. 

“I’m sorry…” He was muttering at this point the pain from his wound too much. “I’m sor-” 

A hand held his and was shushing him. 

“Calm down.” He recognized the voice, it was Jaebum. Youngjae opened his eyes and saw the boy kneeling in front of him one of his large hands held Youngjaes sweaty one while the other held his crown. 

“Calm down Youngjae.” Jaebum pulled him close and settled the crown on his head. “No one cares about status anyways, just ignore it and imagine that we are all on the same level.” 

The brunettes mind told him to say no. None of them were on the same level. But instead he nodded and leaned into Jaebums chest as the others shuffled into the dining area. 

After a moment Youngjae stood and noticed his wound was fine, it never bled it was just his mind playing tricks. 

With a large intake of air he wiped a sweaty hand on his pants before holding it out to Jaebum, who took it gratefully. 

Together they walked into the dining room. 

And together they passed the first trial.

 

 

[Summoned By A Goddess Outfit GOT7 ](http://www.polyvore.com/got7_summoned_goddess/set?id=218391512)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented, liked, or read up to this point. I really appreciate it, thank you.

Jaebum watched closely as the boy, named Youngjae, took a seat to his right. Once he managed to calm the boy down they walked together to the dining hall where the other five were.The table had three seats on each side, making six, and two spots at the head of the table making eight in total. 

When the black haired boy entered the room all the seats were occupied, all except for two seats at the head of the table. Without any regrets he took a seat knowing that this is where he was to be sitting. 

To his right sat Youngjae, BamBam, and Yugyeom in that order. And to his left sat Jinyoung, Jackson, and Mark once again in that order. 

As they waited Jaebum grew anxious wondering what the woman wanted to discuss with seven royals. He hoped it was a give and take situation where they would get some information for giving.  

As he began to list off questions, food appeared on the table, it looked like chicken with shrimp and an colorful and intricate salad to the side. It didn’t look bad if you could judge taste by looks, but you needed to be polite and wait. Plus who would eat food from a stranger? 

“I’m sorry to kept you waiting.” 

Seven heads swiveled around to face the womans voice and boy some of the heads couldn’t turn back. 

A woman, of average height, was walking towards them with olive skin and deep brown hair that curled at the end. Her eyes were wide and thoughtful, it made you feel like they could see everything as well as the perfect shade of violet.

Jaebum snapped out of the trance and stood ready to confront on the woman. She did nothing though as Jaebum stood in a defensive and threatening position in front of her.     

“Sit down.” A stern voice with a give no attitude take no attitude tone broke the awkward silence. When Jaebum turned Jinyoung was standing and glaring at him. 

“Yes. Lets.” She down the two boys and moved to her seat opposite of Jaebum, she sat the other head of the table. “We are after all running out of time until the Kingdoms Festival.” 

She took a piece of chicken and some shrimp alongside a heap of the colorful salad. Even as she began to eat no one else dared touch the food, after all who could eat with unanswered questions. 

“I have several questions I would like to ask.” Jaebum spoke as he made direct eye contact with the woman. She just hummed in response. “Who are you?” As curiosity tinged his voice she smiled and set aside her meal. 

“Why I’m a Goddess. But my name would be June.” She smiled so kindly it seemed evil, like she couldn’t wait for the dinner to be over so she could pick their bodies apart with hear apparent magic.

Jaebum opened his mouth to speak but June cut him off. 

“And you,” She used her index finger to gesture to the seven of them. “Are guardians. Together, whether you like it or not, you will find eight objects and stop my twin sister form rising and destroying your kingdoms.” 

The Rainforest king didn’t need to take a look around to know everyone was confused. 

“What?” BamBams soft voice broke out and if you looked closely you could Yugyeom twitch, something was going on between the two. June sighed deeply before sitting upright and cracking her fingers. 

“Long Long ago…” Several sighs traveled through the room and Jaebum agreed with them silently, this was no time for stories. “There was a prince who was enthroned and shortly murder after, the kingdom fell into poverty and despair without their beloved king. THe previous king before was old and tired of ruling yet with his only son gone he had no choice, but to step up. It wasn’t enough though and never would be. 

The king in sadness and fear ran to the treasure room where he hoped he would find some solace in his treasure. Then she appeared. The woman who would bring him and his ancestors terror. The woman was a goddess known as December, she was an evil goddess in disguise of a good one. 

We were twins after all and the only difference being skin tone, with me a tan and her darker than coal. We were the solstices, we were good and we were bad. Together the world was balanced. 

Until the king ruined it, he tipped the balance by bestowing my children to the human world and connecting them to seven souls yet to be born. They are the panther, the otter, the ferret, the horse, the owl, the dog, and the bear. 

When accepted the promise he had no idea he was being played and never did. Without my children I am weak and unable to stop her from rising. Since you seven have been bound to my children you will instead look for the eight objects in my place to put my sister to rest and to balance us out. But you must do it before the Kingdom Festival that falls on the December solstice.” 

Jaebum blinked a couple times taking in everything before speaking, not wanting to get anything wrong and look foolish. 

“So since one of our ancestors made a mistake we have to fix it, not only that but he bound us to one of your childen. Now with the balance corrupted and the world at stake we must find eight objects in less than a month…”

“You catch on quick.” Was junes snarky response and Jaebum wondered how the seven strangers would get along. “Well you need to get going now. Your first quest is to find the ancient scroll that man stole.” She smiled and stood leaving and not saying anything else. 

Jackson stood his chair scraping across the floor in a harsh squeak. 

“I won’t do this.” His head was down, but he lifted it up and made direct eye contact with Jinyoung. “I won’t work with a murderer.”

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung tensed as Jackson spoke and when he turned he met the boys cold brown eyes, like the frozen tundra had glazed over and solidified.

“I won’t work with a murderer.”      

At that the Sky prince felt his knees shake, the faces around him went from confusion to horror as if they needed a moment to process what he did. Why did it matter to him what they think?  

He tried to push their faces of horror out of his mind, but they wouldn’t leave, in a desperate attempt he grabbed his head and then slammed his fist on the table. 

“Stop!” 

Jinyoung did as told, he glanced up searching for was shouting now. Seeing Youngjae furious was a surprise the boy after all seemed like he was broken glass and would every so often act as if he wasn’t shattered already. 

“ENOUGH!” Jaebums voice rang throughout the room and those who were standing sat back down, he was in charge it was clear from the get go. 

“Clearly we have some differences and some of us know each other. Why don’t we go around and state who we know and what we have in terms of a connection between the two. Youngjae will start and we'll go around ending with Jinyoung, save the comments till we are done. ” Still though Jinyoung couldn’t help but snicker, it seems the king was favoring gentle boy from the forest. He knew Jaebum heard by the way the elder looked at him with a glare from the corner from his eye. 

“I’ve never met anyone before this, you’re all new to me.” Youngjae smiled as if he wasn’t crying minutes ago and it made Jinyoungs heart throb. The boy was too pure and cute to handle, hell if the King over there didn’t want him he’ll take him. 

“I’m Yugyeoms fiancee...and I met Jaebum when he was fifteen, we spoke a little and got to know each other a bit, but never spoke since.” No one said anything, they were looking from BamBam to Yugyeom. Still no words were spoken nor were looks given, some were busy looking elsewhere. 

“As BamBam said we’re engaged, but it’s completely political.” Yugyeom spoke fast as if to cover up the misconception, but Jinyoung saw how the desert boy crigned and his his eyes fell. BamBam definitely didn’t think it was political or at least so in Jinyoungs eyes. “I’ve never met anyone else before.”     

The dark brown haired sky prince had the urge to hit Yugyeom for hurting the sweet and innocent BamBam. 

“This is my first time meeting everyone.” Mark was quiet and simple. Then it was Jacksons turn and Jinyoung knew he was going to saw a lot, after all he gave a wild and outgoing vibe.  

“I’ve met Jinyoung and Jinyoung only. We didn’t talk at all instead he killed an innocent girl.” Jacksons jaw tensed as his anger cleary rose. Jinyoung wanted to yell at the boy in several languages of profanity. The blond has no clue what he went through knowing he would take a life, everyday he reminded himself that he had too. It was necessary. Until eventually he forgot about her and then he was thankful. 

Without waiting for the other to say anything else the Sky prince spoke. 

“I know Jackson because I was doing my job as Military Head and simply taking care of a run away, he got in the middle of things.” Jinyoung stressed his words hoping that they would understand his reasons for killing the young girl. 

“And as you know I only know BamBam.” 

Silence settled over and when it became evident that things weren’t going to get better between the seven, Jaebum made a proposal. 

“I say we get along, push aside all our problems with one another, and finish what June wishes for the Country's sake. Stand if you agree.” 

Jinyoung and Youngjae stood faster than Jaebum himself did and several heads turned to face the two, sensing the tension and possibility of a challenge over the dark haired king. Then stood BamBam and Mark both nodding at each other and a slight smile on Marks face. 

Yugyeom then stood about thirty seconds after Mark and BamBam stood, he held a firm face and left Jackson sitting alone. 

“Jackson we need you...Your essential to this mission.” At Marks word essential Jackson lit up and looked at boy like he held the stars in his eyes. With a newfound mission Jackson stood up and Jaebum nodded smiling like an idiot.

“Good now when we get back we meet up where?” Jaebums deep voice was music to Jinyoungs ears and looking at Youngjae the other seemed he would agree as well. 

“How about I get the scroll and then meet you all in the Rainforest kingdom?” Jinyoungs offer startled himself as much as it had the others, how could he find the scroll alone. 

No one said anything and instead exchanged glances. When they were all the same page they walked back to the room with the fountain, the seven door now had their kingdoms drawn on them and they knew was their ticket home. 

No one said goodbye as they walked through the doors for they knew they would meet up once again as seven. 


	11. Chapter 11

Yugyeom woke with a pounding headache and a confusing set of memories. They were like a jigsaw in a sense, they all connected just in a hidden complex way. He stood on shaky legs and thats when he noticed BamBam sprawled out on the floor and it all comes flooding back  to him. 

He walked in on BamBam changing and saw everything. At the realization his hand flies to his lips where he traces them remembering how soft the other boys lips felt against his, but at that time Yugyeom believed that he was a she now that he knew the truth his mind was all over the place. 

A groan sounded from the older boy on the floor and he shifted a bit before sitting upright and scratching lazily at his head while looking at Yugyeom with the most innocent eyes. Oh no. There was no way he would fall for BamBam now, but he already had and he knew that regardless of the others gender there was no turning back.

To sum it up Kim Yugyeom was in love with BamBam, gender not included. Nor was it political.  

At the thought he slapped his head before lending a hand to the other on the floor and pulling him up. 

“Hey are you okay?” 

“Mmm…” He was clearly out of it so he picked the boy up as gentle as possible and placed him on his bed that was thankfully closeby. As he stood to leave the other pulled on him and forced him to sit, how cheesy the whole thing looked made Yugyeom sigh. 

After freeing himself from the sandy blonds grip he tucked him in and exited. Not even halfway down the hall did he begin running to the stables. There was so much he needed to tell Argona he didn’t even know where to start. 

-

BamBam woke to a face full of ferret and he was mad at first, but then overjoyed at the sight of his friend. 

“Valeria!” He sat up so fast in bed he nearly threw her across the room, thankfully though she just tumbled off the bed very ungracefully. “We met up with a lady...June! She told us how we have to go on a journey…” At the memorization of the journey he threw off the covers and grabbed a white shirt and slipping on, the buttons messed him up and left a few on the top undone. 

As he ran down the halls in search of the tall brunette his ferret called out behind him to slow down, but he couldn’t not until he found Yugyeom and they settled things out. Down the flight of stairs he ran and a maid looking on seemed generally concerned, but said nothing. 

He repeated the directions as he ran. 

“Out the door…Down the lane…” He was out of breath by then and had to take a three second break before starting up again. “First right turn...down the beach…” The sand was warm and it burnt his feet a bit, but he had a goal in mind and that was his reason for continuing. “At the shoreline…” BamBam dipped his burnt feet in the cold water and it stung at first, but eventually turned into soothing bliss. 

His eyes closed and he listened, the sound of the waves breaking and seagulls crying. Then it was faint but was getting closer, the sound of hoofbeats on a firm yet not solid ground. 

A neigh then and Yugyeoms laugh, something tickled his ear and he opened his eyes. His prince sat atop a horse, a big black stallion, and had extended a hand for him. So with a curtsy and small laugh he took it, with help he sat behind Yugyeom on the horse. 

“Hold on.” 

So he complied wrapping his arms around Yugyeoms waist as they began down the beach letting time and differences escape them. 

Sometime later they stopped and knew that it was time to explain and decide, so they did. They spilled everything including secrets and truths. 

“Sorry for lying to you for so long…” 

Yugyeom smiled at the boy before pulling him close and telling him that it was okay. 

“BamBam I think I love you…”

“I think I love you too…”

Yugyeom looked at the boy whose head was down and his feet drawing a heart in the sand. He moved his hands so that one lifted up the boys chin and the other cupped his cheek, then he leaned in and pressed his lips against BamBams. 

He felt the other melt in his touch and he pulled him closer as the kiss became more passionate. Yugyeom nipped at BamBams lip and the boy broke the kiss a smile on his face and his breathing a bit heavy. 

As Yugyeom and him moved in for another kiss a soft black muzzle took up the space between them. The Coast prince flushed red at the thought of his horse catching him kissing someone, especially since this was Argona the horse who would tease him about it til he died. 

With the moment over he pulled BamBam onto his lap. 

“So how about we hold off the wedding for a month until this adventures over?” The other boy nodded and hummed in a silent agreement. 

“We can cut through my country and into Jaebums.” BamBam leaned back against Yugyeom. 

“Sounds like a plan then.” 

“We can even stop by my home and say hi to my mom.” BamBam turned to look at Yugyeom who wore a grin on his face. 

“Oh I bet she’d love to meet your future husband.” 

“I know she will.” 

They broke out in laughter as the sun set on the beach with a plan in their head all that was left  to do was to take action and they would in time. 

-

His fist connected with the wall before he could even stop, the hole was bad. His mother heard it too and was now rushing to the scene, in a scramble Jackson ran leaving the poor wall on its own after all everyone for themselves. 

A little way down the hall he heard his mother shout out his full name in anger and he cringed knowing he would hear it later. Nonetheless he didn’t stop running instead he headed to his room and closed the door, falling against it and sliding down as he stared at the blanket pile on his bed. 

He couldn’t believe it, Jinyoung as he was called was the wizard who murdered Wendy, he never knew that the chance to see the man again would come so soon. Jackson wanted to punch him until he bled just like she had, he wouldn’t let him beg either since she didn’t get the chance too why should he? 

But his anger calmed when he remembered how Jinyoung looked when it was brought up, he froze and for a moment Jackson could swear he saw remorse and fear across the stern boys face. Since it was so quick the blond brushed it off as mind games and nothing more, just wizard tricks. 

Then he remembered the quest and slammed his head against the door, he was longing for adventure, but not with Jinyoung or anyone for that matter. He wanted to be just him and Agi on an adventure together with no rules and certainly no time limit. 

“Time limit…” Then he stood hastily remembering their promise. He needed to leave, he needed to get packed and ready to leave for the Rainforest kingdom A.S.A.P. 

Where was -

The door opening nearly killed him and successfully shooed away the frantic thoughts that overwhelmed him in one go. 

“Jackson!” 

Oh no, his mother stood before him anger written all over her face. 

“What did you do to the wall?” 

Quickly. Quickly think of something wise and smart. What would Jaebum say? 

“I saw a fly.” Jackson slapped himself on the head in his head and cringed, nice save. She wasn’t buying it either, but still she smiled. 

“What am I going to do with you…” It was a joke statement, but Jackson saw it as an opportunity. 

“Let me go on an adventure…”

“...”

“So I’ll be with six other boys and we’ll be traveling the kingdoms looking for things like a treasure hunt.” 

“So Jaebum and Mark will be with you?” He wondered how his mother knew the two boys, but didn’t bother to question it and instead just nodded. “Okay then pack up you leave in two days because you still have to fix the wall.” 

Jackson nodded eagerly and when his mother left he ran off to find little lab puppy and tell her all about it and how they were going on an adventure. 

-

When Mark woke he was in bed with a very loud bear snoring at one side. He felt naeseous and nearly threw up, but held it back when Utz’s brownish black eyes peered over the beds edge. 

_ Hey are you okay?  _ The poor big bear seemed frightened and worried so Mark mustered a smile through his mind blowing headache that came out of nowhere.  

“I’m good...Oh sorry about the berries too.”            

_ I’m not worried about the berries, I’m worried about you. _

“Utz I promise I’m fine.” Mark moved over and rubbed the bears head between the ears and he melted in his hands falling to the floor flat mumbling okays and goodnights until he really fell asleep again.  

Quietly the light haired boy moved out of bed and began to navigate his way to the kitchen. As he grabbed an apple and took a seat on one of the two stools available he thought about the journey ahead. 

He really wanted to see the other kingdoms he just didn’t want to be part of an adventure, it seemed tiring and he wasn’t really feeling up for it. But then he remembered how important it seemed and he couldn’t shake the guilt. With a sigh he stood and tossed out the apple core before leaving in search of his father. 

After checking a few rooms he found him the library which came as surprise. 

“Mark!” His father stood up and rushed over to him and hugged him tightly before he could form any coherent words. “We were so worried. Your mother and I thought you weren’t gonna make it. The doctors said that your fever became really high and it was near impossible to calm it.” The old king broke the hug and gestured to a chair, but Mark shook his head. He would prefer to stand when telling his old man his decision. 

“I would like to go on an adventure.” 

“...And you want my permission?” 

“Yes it would be reassuring.” Mark shifted as his thoughts turmoiled in his mind. 

“Well in a week when you are feeling better you may go, but take that bear with you he’ll protect you.” Mark nodded and his father smiled. “I’ll convince your mother too so don’t worry about it after all everyone needs a little adventure in life.” 

He nodded and thanked his father before leaving. Back in his room he hugged his brown fuzzy bear and smiled wide. 

“We’re going on an adventure Utz. An adventure to save the world.” 

-

The doctors said it was a miracle, that it was unexpected and unbelievable that Youngjae survived. According to them he was found shortly after being stabbed, thankfully it just missed a vital organ. But the blood loss he suffered was incredible and many thought he was done for just looking at the blood alone.  

Thinking about it made the boys head spin and then the events of moments prior or was it hours came rushing back. 

“Simon!” Youngjae shouted out loudly knowing that the tubby otter wouldn’t be too far away with him hurt. Sure enough the nails on tile sounded as Simon entered the room and moved to the side of the bed waiting to be picked up and cuddle under the sheets with his friend. 

With a bit of struggling and hands everywhere all over his brown fur he managed to get on the bed unharmed just a bit manhandled.  

Simon was licking all over Youngjaes face exclaiming over how happy he was to see the boy and to know that he was okay and not dead. Eventually Youngjae had to pull the tiny otter off and away to prevent actual damage to his face via licking. 

“Alright. Alright. Off Simon.”

_ Okay. Okay. I’m just so happy to see you! _ The brown otter moved off his face but only proceeded to bounce in an awkward fashion on his stomach, which had him shouting out in pain. 

_ Oh. Oh sorry. I’m just so excited I can’t contain it.  _

Youngjae smiled through the pain in his side and tapped the pillow beside him, Simon took it gratefully and laid down staring at Youngjae with his big black eyes. They had curiosity and playfulness in them. 

With a smile on his face Youngjae began to recall the events that happened after his injury, not afraid to leave anything out. 

“And after the mini fight at the table we parted ways and now are expected to meet up at the Rainforest Kingdom, you're coming with me so don’t bother asking.” 

Simon was listening to the tale with every inch of his body, but his eyes were captivated by the smile on his best friends face. Then when he began to describe the seven boys, Simon was a bit sad knowing that someday he would have to share the cheery boy. 

_ So to sum it my mother put you seven boys through a trail and you broke down… _ The brunette nodded eagerly.  _ And then when you came out you were saved by a god… _

“Well. No not a literal god, but he could be one.” Simon laughed at the boy before he continued speaking.  _ Then you met seven others and you disputed a bit and then met on a same page and we’re going on a journey now. _

“Yep.” 

_ Well then rest up because we leave when your wound heals. _

“Okay.” 

Simon tucked youngjae in by pulling the sheets up with his teeth and then gave him a final lick on the forehead before curling up on the pillow beside him. 

…

Youngjae was better in a week and four days, he was up and walking around with a slight limp on his left side. The pain would heal while the wound would scar. 

“Ah! My baby boys going on a quest already!” 

His mother was currently swinging him around in joy. It started when he walked in with the royal crown on his head, a shock since Youngjae hated it, but there he stood with the crown on his head and a smile on his face. He told her a shortened part of the story minus the self opinions on who was hot and whatnot.  

“We have to pack you a bag and get you ready then.” She let go of her son and began to walk out the door. “Well what are you waiting for. Come on.” Then she left with a bounce in her step and Youngjae knew that this was a new start for him, a second chance at a life he almost lost years ago.

-

“No.” 

Was the only thing his mother said about the quest. He liked how it was simple and straight to the point, just hated how it was the opposite of what he wanted. Still who listened to their parents, surely not Jinyoung. 

He needed to rebell against them and show them that he was going regardless. How? 

Simple. He would get the scroll. Thats why he was in the library, to perform a tracking spell and then he would go and retrieve it with Zephyros. 

_ Jinyoung I got the maps. _

“Ah thanks Zep.”

_ No problem. You remember the spell right?  _

‘Yes I do thanks though.’ 

She smiled and perched on one of the bookshelves a good distance away incase the spell went wrong. 

Jinyoung spread out the maps and tucked all the other books away so that it was the only piece of parchment on the table, the doors were locked and windows had the curtains drawn making the room eerily dark. 

Then he began the cant, magic flowing from his finger tips and bending to his will. To find what he needed he said the scrolls hidden riddle before finishing off the spell and keeping his eyes closed. 

The paper burned and a smoky smell filled the air, he listened at the crackling and when it stopped he opened his eyes. The map had burned except for where he would find the scroll, it was a vast area and he waited. A sizzling sounded and then a brown burn mark rested in the center of the non burnt paper. 

“The cave of dreams…” Jinyoung mumbled to himself as he pulled out a full map and compared the two, double checking the location over and over. 

‘Well get ready Zephyros because we are heading down to the border.’ 

She responded with a hoot and helped Jinyoung clean up the mess before both left the library with the curtains drawn and a window open. 

Flying was never fun at first as it made you nauseous, but then it felt natural and became fun and you never wanted to land. Though this time knowing seven others and his parents rested on the fate of him obtaining the scroll was a good reason to land.      

The cave of dreams was resting on the swampy part where humans could climb a tower into the Sky kingdom. It became a folks song after many people walked into the caves and got lost in their dreams and never walked out. 

‘Zep. I need you to shift, I really don’t want you to get taken by the dreams.’ Jinyoung asked kindly as he approached the ominous cave that seemed to sparkle from where he stood, if any greedy man walked by they were sure to enter. 

It was an obvious trap, but this would prove everything. So when Zephyros shifted and the dark haired boy took a large inhale of air he walked in. The cave had no pressure in fact it seems the opposite, the cave took pressure off your shoulders. 

“Jinyoung-ah. I’m sorry for being rude.” The voice, no Jacksons voice scared Jinyoung to the point where he swiveled around so fast he barely had the time to make fists. 

Still the sight of the blond boy startled him nonetheless and he wondered how he knew where to find the young mage. 

_ Jinyoung don’t be fooled he is merely your dream… _

‘Thanks Zephyros.’ With the new illusion before him he decided to disregard it and move on after all he had a mission to complete. 

“Um...Thats okay Jackson. I apologize for taking the young Wendys life even though I was just doing my job…” He didn’t want to start rambling so he turned back around and began to walk again, the sound of footsteps behind him though made him stop short. 

“Jackson what are you doing?” He turned around arms crossed in front of him and sure enough Jackson was following him like a dog. 

“Can’t I go with you?” His voice was pleading and sincere in a way and it made the other think of what could go wrong. A lot could go wrong, but still it felt lonely to be in such a dark place alone with the exception being his owl friend.   

“Fine.” He turned back around and started to walk again. “But don’t get into any trouble or else.” Jinyoung sent a quick glare to the blond who put his hands up in defense. 

“You're in charge not me.” 

To that Jinyoung sighed and picked up the pace. 

…

His first test of the cave came to him when he came to an opening with several choices of paths. The first had rubies lining the entrance and smelt like smoke, the second was lined with sapphires and smelt like the ocean, the third and final was lined with emeralds it smelt like cedarwood. 

“So what do you think?” He asked both his dream Jackson and Zephyros, he wanted their opinions as well. 

“I like the red one.” Jackson said as he moved to point at the first tunnel. 

_ I prefer the green one.  _

“Something's not right.” Jinyoung walked into the space and took a look at all three, gems all of them. Common gems and of course any man would choose the most expensive looking one. Something shined out of the corner of his right eye and he turned looking at the wall in front of him. A tiny purple gem, an amethyst, laid in front of the wall.  

With his interest piqued he knocked on the wall and to his surprise it was hollow. 

‘Zephyros can you conjure up a simple spell to allow us to get through.’ 

Sure thing just gimmie a minute. 

So he did and as he waited he watched Jackson who was bouncing on his feet. 

“You okay over there?” Jinyoung could feel Zephyros magic through the fabric of his clothes and he reached into his pocket pulling out the wand. 

“Yeah just nervous after all this is my first mission with a friend.” 

‘And your last.’ Jinyoung thought, but didn’t say though he felt the wand twitch in his hand when his barred owl began to laugh. ‘Don’t ruin the spell Zep.’

Then almost in a robotic fashion he raised his hand with the wand pointing at the wall and a burst of green light came from the gem at the end. The wall cracked when the light dissipated and then split evenly and revealed another path only this one was full of amethyst stones.

“Don’t be because I-we got this.” He didn’t know why he had felt the need to include Jackson, but he shook off since he had a scroll to get. 

“Yay!” Jackson had bounded over and nearly tackled the raven haired boy. Jinyoung wanted to be mad, but seeing the boys wide toothy smile made him smile as well. With another inhale of air that puffed up his cheeks they walked on into the path that smelt like the caves damp and musty air. 

They walked for what felt like forever and ever, soon the blond boy began to whine and grumble about how much walking there was and how it smelled bad. Then the Sky prince would remind about how they would get there eventually and it would be worth it. 

Still they walked till Jinyoung was sure there were holes in his black boots and his feet felt like they were on fire. 

Then the tunnel opened up and they walked into a clearing. In the middle sat a throne and a skeleton was sitting in the chair, a rolled up parchment in his hand and a crown of sparkling gems on his head. 

For a moment Jinyoung walked forward and then wondered if this was a dream. A mere illusion of he wanted to see. 

“Hey do you see the skeleton and paper?” 

“Yeah. Why?” 

Jinyoung shook his head and moved closer until he was a foot away. 

“This could be boobytrapped so run if it is.” 

Why was he telling a figment of his imagination to run? If anything he should be telling his owl to get ready to perform some hardcore magic that would drain a good majority of his energy. 

With a good head shake to wake him up and rid of the thoughts he plucked the parchment from the skeletons hands and waited a moment. Nothing. No boobytrap, no tricks, and no games.    

Okay with the scroll in hand they could now leave, thank goodness. 

Jinyoung sighed deeply and began to walk back towards Jackson who had a wide smile on his face. Then it morphed into fear and then he began to point to behind the prince. Swiftly Jinyoung turned and then he wanted to curse several profanities. 

The skeleton king was sitting upright from his slouched position and was pointing a finger in Jinyoungs direction. The two skeleton guards at his side began to move, their walking rusty just like their armor. 

It only got worse from there when the three skeleton warriors encased within the cavern on each side came to life donning armor with intricate gemstone patterns that would certainly hurt. 

He stuffed the parchment in his pockets and looked down for Zephyros only to find she wasn’t there in fact she wasn’t anywhere. 

“This is a fair fight boy…” The skeleton kings eyes lit up in a pink smoke and it flowed out of his mouth and nose or at least what was left of it anyways. “No magic allowed.” His hand had not moved and was instead pointing to wear Jackson stood banging his fists against a magic barrier and his owl flying beside him in a frenzy. 

“Fine.” Blocking out the two behind him jinyoung reached into his boot and pulled out a dagger. “If its a fair fight you want, its fair fight you get.” He swore the skull smiled at his words before the eight warriors approached. 

The first one had emeralds on its armor and a sword at hand, a simple skeleton not one of the scary guard ones. When the other made a swift slice that would have taken out Jinyoung if he didn’t dodge, Jinyoung took the opportunity to get closer for a quicker and easier kill. The emerald warrior rebound and began to swing at Jinyoung in precise movements, the other could only block and hope that his small dagger would be enough. 

The ruby warrior crept up behind him and nearly took him out from behind. He had barely enough time to jump to the side when the third skelton had moved up to attack. 

Three against one was not fair. 

Then he remembered, he was in the cave of dreams. Whatever he dreamed could happen, the kings rule was over. Long since. 

‘Zephyros come!’ He shouted in his head as he avoided another two or three of the swords. 

_ I can’t Jinyoung the barrier...  _

‘Yes you can just try.’ 

He heard her growl and then she broke through and the king was outraged. 

“Trickery!” He shouted as the smoke increased. It was getting difficult to breathe let alone see and avoid eight sharp swords was becoming an increasingly dangerous task. 

“Jackson run now!” Jinyoung felt a sword graze his arm and trail up from a little below the elbow to letting off on his shoulder. It felt like someone had branded him and then stabbed him to make sure he stayed down. 

He gritted his teeth through the pain before felling Zephyros fall back into his hand. The raven haired boy was so happy for his ability to quickly chant spells and this one time was no exception. 

He spread open his arms making him vulnerable as he chanted the air around him moving and cleary away the smoke, his eyes closed as he shouted out the chant while the king was yelling about tricks and magic. 

Then the skeletons screamed an ear splitting scream that made Jinyoung flinch, but he never opened his eyes. As he wrapped up the spell armor could be heard hitting the floor. Then the crown fell to the cave floor and Jinyoung opened his eyes. 

The room was different, entirely. They still were in the cave only this time it was darker and barely any light, he lit a small flame in his hand and used it in his favor. The room was overflowing with nothing, no gems, no trace of life, just an old open chest with a scratched out writing on the top. 

It made sense in a way. The cave supplied the gems and fueled the fantasy of one man wanting to hide the scroll and then when jinyoung stole the scroll it all changed and the illusion was gone no gems and no skeletons. It was all a trick on the eyes to start with. 

He kicked the chest and it rattled, but other than that did nothing. It was all magic. Being a mage himself Jinyoung felt like a fool. 

Leaving the chest he ran to the exit eager to catch up with Jackson, who was probably waiting by the exit by now. As he ran he noticed how the cave seemed smaller and there was no walk back that felt like days only a few minutes at most. 

Before fully exiting the cave he stopped and saw a beautiful amethyst gem on the ground. As he bent down and picked up he swears he heard Jackson voice say thank you and even a soft spoken i’m sorry. Jinyoung smiled and was happy that Jackson was only here in dream and nothing else, confessing to the boy why he murdered her felt like an impossible feat.  

Only thing was that Jackson heard and saw it all, and he was amazed at what Jinyoung had managed all for them and their quest now if he could only say it in words without anger embedded at the seams. 

…

When Jinyoung flew back home he was met with his parents waiting for him at the entrance arms crossed. Yet his mother ran to him arms open and cried into his shoulder. 

“Park Jinyoung where in heavens name have you been?!” It was a question everyone deserved an answer to. 

He pulled out the scroll and showed his mother, even unrolling it only to be disappointed. Nothing was written. Not a word nor an ink stain. In a frantic search he looked all over the paper and still found nothing. 

“I got this scroll from the cave of dreams like told and theres...theres nothing.” His mother moved back to his fathers side and they exchanged a look of sympathy. 

“Jinyoung the cave is meant to fill what you want. Maybe this is only a simple replica of the scroll and nothing more…” His mothers tone was soft and she was trying her best to console her son who looked deeply troubled. 

They could see the anger and confusion in their sons eyes and they felt bad. 

“Jinyoung your mother and I have thought about it some more and we would encourage you to go on this mission. It seems it could clear your head and prove to you that humans below are worse than we.” 

He wanted to argue and at the same time breakdown, he was overjoyed and felt terrible as he slipped the scroll in pocket again and moved past his parents heading for his room. 

“Oh and you’ve been gone for a little over a week so if you're going you should leave soon.” 

He ignored her and continued walking to his room, after a good nap he would definitely head out to the Rainforest kingdom and hopefully would meet the lovely Youngjae again. At that he smiled collapsing on the pillows.

Youngjae would help him, Youngjae will help him even if he doesn’t want to. 

-

Jaebum was sentenced to his room after trying to help clean a vase. Well actually he was watching the maid slowly, very slowly, dusting off a delicate vase that his mother loved and she was moving so slow that Jaebum pushed, gently nudged, the old lady out of the way to do it himself. Only he furiously dusted it to the point where it ended up on the floor shattered in a million and one pieces.           

In a swift movement he dropped the duster and darted off to find Jaya. Only he ran into his mother on the way and after trying to act innocent failed, he was dragged back to the scene of the crime where his mother was angry for a minute before breaking in tears and then she directed her anger on her only son. Poor Jaebum didn’t stand a chance against his furious mother, neither would his cat since she took half the fall. Was there any regret in blaming his big cat? No. None.    

That was until she appeared at Jaebums room and pounced on his sleeping figure nipping politely at his ears and feet before he begged for mercy. Then he stood and ran around the palace with his beloved friend chasing behind him. He even ran into the woods with the cat chasing him that was until he heard a voice. 

It was a lovely voice and it drew Jaebum in. He even forgot about his cat chasing him until she collided with him sending him through a clearing over someones feet, picking up something brown and furry and shrieking along with them as they tumbled down the hill. When they finally stopped he noticed that the singing stopped a long time ago and it made him frown but then he began to laugh at the corny series of events. 

His laughter was cut off when someone else fell down beside him and cried out in pain. Thats when he sat up and tossed off the brown thing, that he quickly identified to be an otter, and rushed to the others side. 

Then he noticed who it was and smiled widely as he took the brunettes soft hand in his rough one. 

“Youngjae are you alright?” Youngjaes head whipped up and as his eyes met Jaebums a light pink dusted his cheeks, he was blushing and it was cute. 

“Yeah I’m fine, just got stabbed a while back.” 

Maybe the shock was evident on Jaebums face since the boy was laughing and saying no over and over. 

“It was a few weeks back and I’m better now.” As he was now standing his eyes drifted to jaebums and then to their still locked hands. “Better than ever actual.” Jaebums eyes went wide and then he let go of Youngjaes hand.

“Oh thats not fair. Not at all fair. You too having a moment and not inviting me to the party.” 

Both heads whipped around as they took a step back and cast their eyes upon Jinyoung who was standing with a black cloak covering his face. He removed the hood and stepped towards the two, Zephyros took off and landing near a black panther that was lazing in the dirt and an otter who seemed utterly grumpy. 

When he approached the two he pulled both in towards him and Youngjae began to pull a disgusted face. It made him smile to see the boy twitch, Jaebum smiling like a fool was a given bonus. 

“I really would hate to be excluded, you I know get…” He leaned extra close to Youngjae and in a whisper he spoke into his ear. “Jealous.” 

The other stepped back and immediately grabbed the otter swinging him around like a shield while giving him what would appear to be hugs. Jinyoung had an arm looped around Jaebums neck as they laughed at the youngers foolish actions. 

After laughing and chasing each other around for sometime they finally started to head on back to the castle. 

“So whos that?” Jinyoung asked pointing to the otter and black panther that seemed to follow the other two around like they were bound by string. 

“Oh thats Jaya.” Jaebum said as he stopped walking and moved over attempting to pick up the one-hundred pound black cat and smushing his face against the cats face, the cat looked a little pissed. “Its a she too.” Jaebum set the cat down and smiled walking over and smiling. “Shes grumpy.” The cat grumbled and shook its head. 

Youngjae picked up the otter and began to manhandle the small animal. “This is Simon, hes my only friend.” Youngjae planted kisses on the tousled fur and then Simon returned them with a bunch of licks. Jinyoung would still kiss Youngjaes lips, he would do it right now if Jaebum wasn’t looking. Maybe Jaebum would join in, Jinyoung wouldn’t mind if he was being honest. 

Zephyros landed on his shoulder and hooted, he snapped out of his thoughts with an ‘oh’ and smiled petting his owls soft feathers on her head even though she hated it and would preen til she could shine later.

“This is Zephyros. Shes a neat freak and will bite.” 

Jaebum and Youngjae broke out in laughter which brought out a smile from Jinyoung. They talked all the way on the walk back and when they arrived Jaebum left excusing himself so he could go tell his mother about their guests. 

“So…” Jinyoung walked up to Youngjae and slung an arm lazily around his shoulder and pulled him close. “You think hes hot too right?” 

-

Jaebums mother welcomed the two boys with open arms and a feast for the whole kingdom. Jaebum felt bad that both boys were pressured to eat so much, even though his mother insisted that leftovers could be given to the guards. They didn’t want to upset her majesty on their first night and considering they didn’t know when the others would arrive it they could be there for weeks.            

When it was time for bed Jaebum showed them where they would stay, in separate rooms across from Jaebums. He informed them if anything went wrong they could come to him or just shout, but who was he kidding they both had shapeshifting animals, plus Jaya would probably make it out the door before they could even stir from sleep. 

With the worry and stress settling down Jaebum went to bed and laughed a bit when he thought of the vase and his mothers face of horror and anger. Then later in the middle of the night the bed dipped and someone laid down beside him, they smelled like the forest and a pine scent so he assumed it was Youngjae. He shrugged off and rolled over so his back was to the boy who crawled in his bed. 

When Jaebum woke it was due to the pressure of feeling someones eyes on you, the intense kind not the soft let me enjoy this moment kind. So he peeled his eyes open and saw Youngjaes intense gaze on his face. And was he wearing his shirt?  

Why was Youngjae there? 

Oh. Right he climbed in late last night, maybe he had a nightmare? 

Wait. Youngjae was in his bed? Jaebum scrambled up quickly and startled the sleepy boy with lazy eyes. Then the other slid out of bed and walked away. That was it just walked away. Jaebum sat on the edge of his bed wide eyed and fell back as he laughed loudly. 

The day only got weirder from there on. Like in the afternoon Jinyoung practically begged Jaebum to show him the library and wanting the annoying boy off his back so he could train was a define. So he showed him the library and then the raven haired boy starts a tickle fight, sorta. It was more of grabbing and touchy Jaebums muscles and then scampering off with a grin into the library. 

‘Yeah okay then.’ Jaebum walked off to training wondering what in heavens name was wrong with his two guests, but a dares can only be completed when the person being dared on doesn’t know.

-

As Youngjae stood pacing outside of Jaebums door in the late night with his blanket in hand and hair tousled a bit for effect, he inhaled a bit of air and the events of earlier today came back. 

_ “You think hes hot too right?” Youngjaes head whipped at light speed and stared at Jinyoung with murder in his eyes. “Don’t lie. I can read right through them.” Youngjae pushed Jinyoungs hand off his shoulder and sighed deeply for effect.  _

_ “Sort of.” If he was required to give an answer it would only be a half truth. Still it was enough for Jinyoung, even a ‘no’ would have been sufficient.  _

_ “So then lets play a game.”  _

_ Youngjae groaned and started to walk away fed up with the older boys antics, he wouldn’t prank Jaebum not now or ever...maybe. Jinyoung had walked after the boy and grabbed his hand dragging him into the library that no one ever used as told by Jaebums mother.  _

_ “Listen. Hear me out Youngjae.” Jinyoung loved the angry and impatient look in Youngjae eyes as he glowered at the other boy. “Lets do this I give you a dare and then you give me one and so forth and so on. Get it?”  _

_ “Yes. It just sounds…” Youngjae pondered looking for the right word. “Dangerous?” His word was more of a question than that of a definite answer.  Jinyoung sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.  _

_ “No is not allowed. Now time for my first dare. Oh and if the others arrive before the dare is completed you lose.” Jinyoung took a seat and Youngjae followed. “For your first dare you have to sleep in the same bed as Jaebum, no touchy involved just sleeping.”  _

_ “How will you know?” Youngjae asked as he laid his head down on the table.  _

_ “You have to wear his shirt tomorrow or at least until you show me.” _

And that is how Youngjae has gotten himself in the current situation, he groaned at the thought of how stupid this was and that he never even agreed so why does he have to partake in this. Oh right because Jinyoung wants some form of entertainment. 

He was quiet as he snuck into the others room and managed to rummage through Jaebums drawers and closet looking for a shirt, he was so grateful that the boy slept like the dead once he laid down. After what felt like forever Youngjae finally found a white nightshirt that was illegal see through, like oh man. 

It was silk too, of the finest quality and was oversized on Youngjae big time. Then came the hard part slipping into the bed and under the covers without the others realizing, it was okay at first. But then Jaebum shifted and for a moment Youngjae thought he was going to get yelled at, but the elder just shifted and turned his back to the boy.

It did nothing to calm his nerves and whenever he fell asleep, if he did, he woke up tired and stressed. Very stressed for very obvious reasons. Jaebum was close. Too close. 

Jaebum was currently holding onto him like hes seen simon do to a crayfish when he gets one, it was the bear hug type of bone crushing hug. It didn’t help that when the other woke Youngjae was still in wide eye shock staring up at the boy with large pitiful and shocked eyes that screamed in tiredness.

With a hurried step he ran out of the room as soon as the other let go and once a good distance away began to scream out in the I’ve-been-discovered type of laugh and shout deal. Then he found Jinyoung easily in the dining room munch on toast and reading a novel, that smug prince was dead when Youngjae saw him. Or at least as dead as one can get seeing an angel mad. 

“There did it!” Jinyoung stopped reading, placing a bookmark in his place, and set it down on the table before he finished chewing and then slow clapped. Anger was radiating off Youngjae alongside embarrassment, his face was a shade of pink that was just too adorable. 

“I dare you to touch his muscles, because you are missing out.” Jinyoung nearly spit out his toast and coffee, Youngjae felt up Jaebum? Oh this was better than he imagined and finally a real competition. 

Fine if that was how Youngjae wanted to play Jinyoung was up for anything. 

“Okay then.” He replied with a grin on his face as he watched the other storm away a little shoulder being exposed when his shirt slipped made Jinyoung bite his lip. Oh damn that boy was trouble with a capital T. 

He finished breakfast and then set out on finding the host of his stay and to his surprise found him quite easily, it was already noon and so any of the other four could appear at any moment so if he wanted to win, it would have to be now.  

“Jaebum can you please show me the library. Please.” Jinyoung looked up to the older his puppy dog eyes on knowing that the other would give in easily. Or not and after a few more minutes of begging they were headed to the library even though Jinyoung knew the way already like the back of his hand. 

As they walked he pushed off the stupid dare and remembered placing the parchment in his vanity drawer alongside the stone before locking it with the key that was tucked under the corner of the mattress. Zephyros reassured him that it was the scroll and he knew that he just couldn’t accept it after all wasn’t it supposed to have words and whatnot. 

Oh well he would discuss as a group when they all got here. He didn’t want to seem like a fool either he was still a bit mad at Jackson after all for calling him a killer, after all he didn’t need to be reminded of his job. 

“Here we are.” Jaebum opened the door for him and Jinyoung entered with an over excited and amazed false smile on his face because hes already seen everything that the library had to offer and it was amazing. 

Jinyoung pulled him in and then began to tickle him, doing it out the blue and then switching to feeling his muscles would definitely strike out as awkward and Jinyoung could only hope Jaebum would forget about this. 

Sadly though after the boy left he was still thinking about it and how Jaebums muscles were solid and showed his strength and it was hot. He couldn’t think about this. Wouldn’t think about it. No. No. No. 

Then he remembered that he had to check in with Youngjae to give him a dare. So he sped down the halls and found Youngjae in the garden among the tropical flowers playing with his otter and picking off petals of a suspicious looking flower. The scene made Youngjae shine like the sun and he was sure the plants were growing because of him. 

“I did it!” The sky prince had shouted with confidence as he entered and Youngjae dropped the flower and told the otter something because it shuffled away only after glaring at Jinyoung. 

“Okay then. Your turn.” Youngjae tapped the spot on the bench next him and Jinyoung glady took the seat. 

“Hmm….” At this rate he was winning and it pleased him to see the younger prince so worried and hung up on losing, it was almost cute. “Kiss him…” Should he? Should he? Oh well. “Then kiss me.” 

Youngjae looked behind Jinyoung and then inhaled air before shouting out in embarrassment and why. Then without warning Youngjaes lips were on Jinyoung and all the life left in the sky prince seeped out. 

The kiss was short and sweet and held so much meaning for one of them. Jinyoung could tell that Youngjae had a honey bagel with extra honey for breakfast and loved how the boys face was bright red and flustered, then creeped close  a smirk on his face. 

“Looks like I won.” It was said in a whisper tone so only Jinyoung could hear and he didn’t understand it til Jaebum walked in clearly out of breath running training and running around. 

“Marks here so gather up and say hi.” Then he ran off again, like he always seems to be doing. 

“Well then lets go say hi.” 

Together they walked to the door entrance before Youngjae pressed a soft kiss to Jinyoungs lips once more before running off after Jaebum with a smile on his face and a smirk in his eyes. 

'Oh yeah he definitely won.' 


	12. Chapter 12

Jackson arrived at the Rainforest Kingdoms castle door around midnight. Why? Even he didn’t know. All he knew was that inside would be somewhere to sleep, if there wasn’t he got dibs on sleeping in the plush looking bushes surrounding the palace.

There was no one around though. No one to welcome him, not like he was expecting a parade or a feast...okay maybe he was expecting something a bit grand, but beggars can’t be choosers. Can a prince be picky?

A bush rustled to his right snapping him out of his thoughts. A growl followed quickly after. It sounded eerily similar to a bear...but there's none in the rainforest right?

He answered his own question when a brown bear came lumbering from the rustled bushes and straight towards him. It only got worse when the bear stood up and batted the air with its dinner plate paws.    

Nope. Not happening. Jackson quickly scrambled and attempted to run, though running from a bear is extremely difficult as the blond quickly figured out. A shout ripped from the young princes throat as the bear loomed above him.

Welp he was a goner.

_This human’s so nice. He even scratches my tummy. Unlike someone else._

Agis voice in his head was a saving grace and he only wished he had to respond without shouting out his wishes. While caught off guard the bear took notice and began to sniff his face before dragging his tongue across Jacksons face, ew.  

In response to the long lick Jackson let out a girlsh scream as the bushes rustled again.

If it was anything aside from a human the Tundra prince was calling quits to this adventure. But no instead it was Mark holding Agi in his hands. Sometimes he realised how spoiled the brown lab was and then remembered how someone said they take after their owners and cringed.  

The bear, thankfully, stood up and moved away from Jackson, who walked away mostly unscathed only a face covered in bear drool, that smelled like a mixture of sweet berries and bad morning breath. It walked on two legs over to Mark and plopped down beside him, sitting like Agi did when she wanted something.

“Sorry. He’s a bit of a free spirit.” Marks voice was soft and Jackson could barely hear it, but that would be fine since looks were more than enough. In a deep green nightshirt with loose black pants and his brown hair tousled just right, it was like looking at a piece of art.  

Mark set his puppy on the floor and she trotted over to Jackson. Once within a good running distance she ran and jumped on the boy, licking his face all over. Double drool. One by bear and one by puppy. Yeah ew.  

“Its fine.” Jackson said as he removed a good amount of saliva from his face, though it seemed to have dissolved into his skin and now was unremovable.

The other boy smiled, but said nothing.

“So. Do I have somewhere to sleep because I am exhausted.” The blond stood and approached the brunette, as he spoke he exaggerated on his final three words.

“Yeah.” Then Mark walked away completely disregarding Jacksons approach, through he did turn back and pick up Agi. ‘Lucky dog.’ The Tundra prince thought as he followed after the boy and the bear, hoping that soon he would be able to sleep.

…

Soon was an understatement. After following Mark around through spiraling hallways and old stone rooms they walked to the bedrooms, he was shown his before the other disappeared.  Jackson took in the simplicity of the room for five seconds and then fell onto the soft mattress and BOOM! He was out like a light.

Sprawled spread eagle on top of the white sheets his blond hair sticking up on some ends and his brown shirt now wrinkled. When he woke there was no birds like normally, were there even birds in the tropics that would greet one in the morning?

To his answer came a whiny no. He didn’t need to look to know that it was Agi who was sprawled out beside him.

“Thanks.” He moved and scooped her up in his arms before walking to and out the bedroom door. Thankfully in his half daze state last night he caught a glimpse of the kitchen, so he had a sure idea on where to be.

The kitchen was well sized, not to extravagant and not to cramped. Everything was neat and in order and he was caught reading the spices and looking from one foreign fruit to the next. As he was looking he didn’t see the queen enter the kitchen until she spoke.

“Find what you’re looking for?”

Jackson spun around and saw her tan skin framed by dark brown hair, that was held back and slightly curly, she wore a white flowy shirt and a pair of black pants to go with it, her feet wore white slippers. Seeing a woman in a shirt was weird, not weird in the sense of unusual just more of uncommon. After all most women wore dresses and that was that, there was no question about it.

She raised an eyebrow and he realized he was staring. Not to mention he hadn’t answered her question.

“No just looking around taking it all in.” He looked down to his arms to see the squirming puppy looking up at him with dark eyes. Maybe Jaebums mom seemed harsh, but as soon as she saw Agi she melted.

“Oh my!” She rushed over to the blond boy with lightning speed and took the chocolate lab from his arms. In his head he heard the puppy mutter something along the lines of meal ticket and he laughed, to which Jaebums mother paid a quick glance and nothing else.

“Shes so cute.” The queen made kissing faces and noises at the puppy who paid them back tenfold with cheek and nose licks. Seeing the older woman smile made him feel free in a sense, Jaebums family seemed close yet so free.

Doesn’t make much sense now that he thinks about it...oh well.

“So since we seem to all be on various terms of agreement, I think we should just spend some alone time adjusting to the sudden adventure notice.” Jackson raised his eyebrows at adventure notice while rolling his eyes causing the queen to stifle a laugh. “Until the time comes for us seven dorks to join together and save the world...we will live as lonely souls.” She lost it breaking out in a snorting laugh against Agi who began to yip at her roughness.

“I’m-” She was trying to regain her breath as best as she could, but it seemed to prove wrong. “I’m sorry.” She took a minute of deep breathing and set the puppy on the floor before motioning for him to follow, every so often she would giggle.

“Today you.” The queen spun around and pointed at Jackson. “Will help bake a four-layer cake and a five course meal fit for seven.” The way she spoke was in a playful and yet funny tone, it was like she was five again. “Oh and you can me Anna, no formal names. After all we’re friends right?” She pulled a sharp knife off the counter and held it in front of her, a crazy look in her eyes.

“Yes Anna.” Jackson responded with a salute. Anna smiled in response and then clapped her hands together rather loudly.

“Okay then lets get cooking.”

…

Jackson was dead...well not exactly dead, but he felt like it. That smile on Jaebums mothers face was an evil one and he thought so, but she told him that it was natural. What a liar.

She wasn’t evil like killing evil more like I will make you bake ten thousand cakes and if you mess up I will humiliate you.

Though eventually the cake which turned into cakes, five four layer cakes, were finished and frosted looking like a fancy delicate dessert. And the five course meal for seven was more like a meal for seven hundred. It was a simple cow meat dish with pasta, bread, a vegetable, and your choice of lamb sides.  

Women seemed so strong to be able to cook so much, and in so little time too. Jackson made a mental note to thank the cook back at his castle when he returned. Maybe he could cook for them sometime...nah.

“Jackson dear.” Her voice was singsongy and she was clearly in a happy mood, maybe because she had company and semi-help cooking dinner. “Go gather the boys for supper. Oh and tell them to wash up before hand.”

“Sure thing Anna.” Jackson ran off not wanting to get scolded again. Halfway through cake number three, which ended up in a nasty food fight, he called her queen and in retaliation he got a face full of blue frosting. Some of it was stuck between his eyes and in his hair, he only hoped it would come off.

He ran to the library and to no surprise found Jinyoung buried among a stack of books, they still hadn’t talked about Wendy yet and it only got worse as time went on. Even though Jackson had heard Jinyoung apologize and come clean, he wouldn’t want to go up to the other give him a firm handshake and say its all good. No that would be way to suspicious.

And since Jinyoung had an owls eyes, no pun there since he actually has an owl, he would probably spot the lie a mile away. So he would lay low till they had to confront the situation, well that or till Jinyoung came clean.

“Jinyoung.” The boy in question looked up at Jackson with serious and strict brown eyes. His eyes looked like coffee beans and chocolate frosting. “Dinner time.” The tundra prince turned ready to leave, but Jinyoungs voice stopped him.

“I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Okay…” As he closed the door he remembered the queens words. “Oh and wash up. Annas orders.”

Then he closed the door and continued down the hall looking for one or more of the remaining four boys. Though it seemed nearly impossible until he heard Youngjaes noticeable laughter coming from the little lake outside.

Knowing he lost a little time and he needed to get it back, he jogged to the other mans location and sure enough he was swimming in the lake with his otter friend swimming around him. More surprisingly Jaebum was off to the side sleeping a lounge chair.

Then the black panther jumped into the lake causing a huge wave.

Thankfully it avoided Jackson all together and woke Jaebum. When the king caught sight of Jackson he motioned for him to come, but Jackson was afraid of getting wet so he decided just to shout hoping both would hear it.

“Dinner is ready! Come on in after you wash up!”

Jaebum stared and Youngjae was laughing loudly, they probably didn’t hear him. Then a few seconds later Jaebum gives him a thumbs up and begins to walk towards the other boy still playing in the water. Jackson turns to leave, but a loud splash stops him. When he turns around the dark brown haired boy is in the water while the other brunette boy is letting out a signature laugh that only he can make, we’ll him and maybe his siblings. Did Youngjae have siblings?

A smile crept on his face as shrugged and turned around, walking on to find Mark.

…

Mark was not on palace grounds. Or was he?

Whatever it was Jackson was at a loss. Mark was no where in the immense castle and he was no where outside, so where was he? By now he was pretty sure everyone was at the table, washed and ready to eat, now they were waiting on the mountain king/prince.

Just as he was about to give up the moocher, Agi, stumbled over to him with her tongue hanging out and her breathing a bit heavy.

He’s in his room you dummy.

He rolled his eyes, though his mouth hung open a bit in shock. It was the first place he checked after all, maybe the other boy slipped past him when he was in the opposite corner of the castle and walked into his room.

Jackson felt a little dumbfounded over how the older boy managed to evade his finding technique that has been honed for 22 years…or something along those lines. Nonetheless Jackson began his powerwalk back to the bedrooms and when he stopped in front of Marks, his hand lightly tapped the door. He waited for a response and when none came within ten seconds he opened the door slowly, calling out Marks name as not to scare the boy.

“Mark…”

The door fully opened and Jackson walked inside and wow it was a carbon copy of his room except for the boy in green sleeping on the bed. No that wasn’t in his room…yet.

‘Whoa! Whoa! Slow down there.’

Yeah you might want to.

He turned to glare at the little puppy.

‘Well guess what.’

What?

‘…I don’t know yet. I’ll get back to you.’ Jackson shook his head and mumbled under his breath about how his puppy was sassy. Don’t they say dogs take after their owners. He screamed on the inside and tousled his hair and then he realized he had a mind communication with Agi.

He whipped his head around and looked at the small chocolate lab in surprise. She just huffed and walked out of the room.

‘Whatever.’

The blond prince had begun to make his way over to the bed when he saw a brown lump rises on the other side of the large bed. It sat up and turn to face him and once again he was face to face with a massive bear. He wondered if this was the same bear from earlier.  

It did nothing and just rolled back on the floor. Did Mark tell him its name? He felt like he did, he just forgot it.

Then Mark moaned and stirred before sitting up in bed.

“Uts…Whas wron…” His tone was sleepy and his words seemed not to be fully coherent, but the bear caught on and growled in the tundra princes direction. It took a minute, but Mark stumbled over to Jackson and fell into his arms, that were out in case the other fell. Then the mountain boys eyes shot open and he practically jumped from Jacksons arms.

“Sorry I mistook you for my brother. Sorry.” Mark bowed a few times with each apology, it was cute in a way to see the boy flustered.

“That’s okay it happens.” Did it? “Oh and come eat dinner with us all, just wash up first. “Jackson smiled and turned to leave when Marks voice stopped him.

“Wait! Can you walk me there possibly?” The brunette looked at him with his brown eyes and Jackson melted. Through a slow nod he could see the other smile with glee before running off to wash up.

 

* * *

 

Mark was tired and so not awake, so maybe he splashed a ton of water on his face in the restroom to urge the sleep to seep out of his body. It didn’t work though, in fact he almost feel back asleep. Maybe it was a bad thing he slept all afternoon the day he arrived and then woke up at night and became nocturnal. He saw some interesting things at night after all. Like how that otter was creeping out of the pantry with a loaf of bread larger than him in his jaws. And when said otter finally caught sight of Mark he scampered off at a pace that could only be best described as running with a loaf of bread the size of your body. Most of all he wondered how Jaebums mother would react.

He saw and he would only tell under certain circumstances.

When he walked out of the bathroom he could hear Utzs light snoring and decided to leave him, after he was a huge bear. He could fend for himself and Mark combined if needed. So with that he left the bear in his guest room and hurried out to find Jackson, who was walking him to diner.

They were friends and that’s were Mark drew the line. Friends and nothing more. Still friends could walk one another to dinner, right?

Well regardless the meal was astounding and it got even better when Jackson said he helped make it, it didn’t seem like he could but you never judge a person from looks alone. Or so Marks siblings and mother tells him all the time.

After the meal he went back to room for some rest then waited for the last two to arrive so they could get on with their quest and so Mark could go back home.

In his dream Mark saw waves fifty feet high, fire blazing from the pits of hell, a feather falling from a great bird long since extinct, and the sands of the desert shifting and revealing a pyramid below. It was beautiful and frightening at the same time. Mark could only wonder why he was seeing these things, would have to do with the quest or what…

Only time would tell and Mark seemed to know this, he just hoped that none of those things in his dreams were related to the quest. If they were he was out of luck and so were the other six boys.

 

* * *

 

Yugyeom was out of luck, his last on meeting BamBams mom. A sweet middle aged woman who seemed exactly like her son in every which way. He was also grateful that understood what had happened and that she approved of there marriage.    

“Hey are you okay?” BamBam sat across from him looking out the carriage window as Agrona pulled the carriage along.

“Yeah I was just thinking of how and when we finish this quest we will be married.” Yugyeom smiled as his bride (groom?) to be blushed and flustered out a response.

“Well yeah I mean you gave me a ring back in my country so…Its official now.”

While they felt like were moving too fast it would only move faster since it was a political agreement at first, but now being an agreement of love they could move at a semi slower pace. Only the risks of a war or a petty battle were too great, so they were to stick to the original plan and see it as a wedding.

“Yes it is.” Yugyeom patted the seat next to him and the other took it gratefully. BamBam rested his sandy hair against the coast princes shoulder before falling into a sleep that took the other with him.

…

When they woke they were surrounded by trees, and it was humid like a mix of the coast and the desert. Though it wasn’t unbearable it was kind of sticky in a sense. Yugyeom was the first out and the first to see the large castle.

“Wow.” It was like a castle out of a fairytale, white and elegant with vines crawling up the sides.   
“Bam look at this.”

“Hm?” The other boy stepped out and let a surprised gasp fill the humid air between them. “Its so pretty.”

Yugyeom smiled knowing that the boy just set himself up.

“Not as pretty as you.”

BamBam smiled and began to tickle the other, it resulted in a small tickle fight that only separated when Agrona stomped on the ground. Oh right the mission.

“Alright lets go then.” They walked with their hands entwined and a smile on their faces as the approached and knocked on the castles front door.

A woman who closely resembled Jaebum opened it and smiled kindly at the two clear foreigners.

“Are you the last two who are going on the quest?” She asked in a sweet voice too which the boys both nodded at. “Then come on in.” She moved out of the way, even though both boys could have easily slipped by her, and gestured for them to come in.

“Oh I have a horse waiting outside, is there somewhere-“

She nodded eagerly before pushing both further inside.

“Yes. Yes. Now go on Jaebum is waiting.” The door closed and she ran to a maid close by before shouting after them. “Its in the first room past the staircase to your left.”

Well that wasn’t confusing. No definitely not.

Still they managed to get there and found all five boys around the table eating and it felt kind of awkward to just walk in. Nonetheless Jaebum stood and welcomed them, saying that since everyone was gathered now they would build a plan and leave within a weeks time.

“Take a seat and eat something before you rest. We leave in two days time.” Jaebum pulled out two chairs for the younger ones and they sat down as seven together back together finally, and that’s when it hit them.

The quest was really starting.

 

* * *

 

Jaebum was stressed. It was already Decemeber 3rd so in order to complete the quest before the twenty first it would be best to leave A.S.A.P. the only issue being there was no plan and several of them were dead tired. Why was he the leader?

His hand traced the calendar on the wall counting he days and he decided they could leave on the fourth and it would give them about seventeen days to walk the world and get the items, it may just be enough or it might cut short and they would fail.

The door to his creaked open and in walked all six boys, it’s a day since Yugyeom and BamBam arrived.  And they would leave the day after tomorrow on the fifth, that is if Jinyoung ever showed them the scroll he so called stole from a skeleton king in the cave of dreams. Jaya told him after Zephyros told her as she was there with Jinyoung through the whole ordeal.

“Take a seat on the bed and lets discuss this and try to cooperate.” They weren’t the perfect the bunch of heroes since most of them most of the time were fighting with one another. Somehow all seven of them managed to fit onto a king sized bed.

With Jinyoung, Jaebum, and Youngjae sitting at the head of the bed and Jackson laying down on the side next to Jinyoung. Mark was across from him while the last two being Yugyeom and BamBam sat at the foot of the bed.

“Okay so we leave on the fifth, so lets see the scroll so we know where our first location is.” Jaebum outstretched a hand to Jinyoung who slowly and almost hesitantly handed over the scroll. It was blank was the first thing the rainforest king noticed and even said it out loud before setting it down in between the circlesish square group of boys.

Then it began to form words on the parchment, black ink appearing like magic and every one was awed.

“Wow.” Youngjae said from beside the dark brown haired boy. Jaebum would have to agree it was amazing.

When the first item and riddle finished he read out out loud.

“Sometimes to get inside a door

All you need to do is knock

Other times you will need this thing

So the door you can unlock…”

“A key?” Jackson asked sitting up a bit.

“Sounds like it, but where?” Jinyoung asked no one in particular.

More text formed and Jaebum continued to read.

“Lost in the sands of time

Were a legend of rhyme

Now only to be found in the wintertime…”

It was quiet as everyone seemingly processed the given information.

“Is it talking about the Tundra or the Desert?” Jackson once again spoke and it became evident that he was a heavy talker.

“Sands of time…” Jinyoung was muttering to himself again. “I feel like it would be the desert and maybe wintertime could refer to the overall seasons since its gets colder the closer we are to the solstice. It may be hard to tell down here since you all live in different places and temperatures, but in the Sky kingdom it gets hot during the summer solstice and cold during the winter one.” Jinyoung proposed while tapping on the scroll every few seconds.

“It makes sense I guess if you look at it like that…” Mark said for the first time since he arrived.

“It does doesn’t it.” Jinyoung was pleased at the attention. “I’ll get working on a tracking spell for the key and relay it back as soon as possible.” He stood to leave but Jaebum grabbed his hand pulling him back down.

“Before everyone leaves let’s cover a few things. We go around and tell us your name, age, your spirit animals name, its meaning, and what they mean to you. I’ll go first.”  

“I’m Jaebum and I am 23 years old. My spirit animal is Jaya the black panther, it means victory. She symbolizes courage, power, and valor.” He finished and nudged Youngjae beside him.

“Hello I’m Youngjae and I am only 20 years old. The otter you have all seen or will see is Simon and it means he has heard. To me he symbolizes happiness and imagination.” Youngjae looked over to Jinyoung who nodded slowly and sighed.

“I’m Jinyoung and I’m 22. Zephryos is my animal and she is a barred owl, her names means west wind. She is the symbol of wisdom, intuition, and change.” Jinyoung didn’t look at Jackson but still the latter went.

“Hi! I am Jackson and my friend is a tiny puppy named Agi. I am currently 22 years old and will turn 23 next March. Agi means edge of a sword and her presence means kindness, acceptance, and compassion.” Jackson smiled throughout the whole ordeal and then gave Yugyeoms shoulder a firm grip and shake.

“Ah.” Yugyeom cried out in pain from the roughness of Jackson. “I’m Yugyeom and I’m only 19 years old. Agrona is my spirit animal and his name means something along the lines of battle and slaughter.” Yugyeom cringed a bit feeling and the he didn’t know the exact meaning like everyone else. “He symbolizes freedom, endurance, and passion.” BamBam took a quick look at him wondering what kind of passion, but said nothing out loud until his turn.

“BamBam is my name and I’m also 19 and am older than Yugyeom by several months. My spirit animal is a black footed ferret named Valeria which means to be strong. She can symbolize playfulness, survival, and motivation.”

Then last but not least was quiet Mark and for some it would be the first time hearing him talk since they first met.

“Mark. 24 years old. The big brown bear is my spirit animal, his name is Utz meaning prosperity and power. He is the symbol of courage, patience, and strength.” Marks answer was quick to the point and simple.

After the first round they played a few more get to know games until they all fell asleep on Jaebums bed. Normally he would be mad, but in a few days they would be stuck together like a bees hive so better to get along now rather than later.     


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter switches POVs often  
> It goes from BamBam to Youngjae and vice versa   
> Sorry if it displeases you

[Jaebum and Youngjae First Item Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/im_jaebum_choi_youngjae_first/set?id=219211521)

[Yugyeom and BamBam First Item Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/kim_yugyeom_kunpimook_bhuwakul_first/set?id=219444908)

[Jackson and Mark First Item Outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/jackson_wang_mark_tuan_first/set?id=219444512)

[Jinyoung First Item Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/park_jinyoung_first_item/set?id=219445085)

Jaebums mother was persistent on them not getting sunburnt. Persistent to the point of where she held out a knife in front of the pale Youngjae and told, threatened politely, to put a coat on or else. Wanting to keep his insides well inside he did as told.

BamBam stood to the side fiddling with his ring that Yugyeom gave him, it was pretty and simple. His feeling for Yugyeom were mixed, but he knew he felt something and that was enough for him. Well that and the fact that even if they didn’t wed out of love they would wed for the countries and their benefit.  

Speaking of the tall prince, he came strolling over and handed the smaller boy a scarf, in which he took gratefully. Sighing deeply the coast prince plopped down beside BamBam and leaned onto his shoulder, it caused the other to jump lightly but he quickly relaxed.

“You look really cute you know.”

“What?” BamBams tone was flustered, caught off guard by Yugyeoms sudden declaration.

The other never said anything just hummed lightly in response. The sandy brunette wanted to say that he as well looked nice, very nice as a matter of fact.

Yugyeom wore a white blouse with black pants and a pair of brown shoes, a turquoise cloak hung over his tall frame. He would look nice riding atop his dark ashy colored steed.

“Time to go.” Jackson announced walking up to the two. BamBam shook Yugyeom awake gently and he slowly came back to earth. After standing and stretching quickly Jackson stated once again that they were leaving.

“Alright then.” The brunette turned to him and held out a hand. “Care to ride with me?” There was a smile on his face and a smile in his voice, it only grew when BamBam took his outstretched hand.

“It would be my pleasure.”

They exited the castle with a smile and saw the other six members all saddled up and getting ready to ride to the Kings Oasis. According to Jinyoung it was location for the first object, he also explained how many illusions would stand in their way and to take caution.  

Together they hopped onto Yugyeoms horse he called Agrona and took off ahead of the others, BamBams arms wrapped around the others waist. Together they got ahead of the group and slowed down soon enjoying a leisurely ride through the jungle. Though the jungle soon turned into desert and the desert was hot not humid.

As they powered on riding through the desert all day, night fell and the temperature dropped rapidly. It was cold and even poor Jackson, who was a tundra kingdom prince, was cold. That said something.

BamBam however was not cold since he was used to the deserts unusual weather habits and rapid temperature changes. Yugyeom leaned in close to the other, seeking a warm body to cuddle with and the desert prince was more than happy to oblige.

After riding and stopping some point in the desert, they set up camp and took shifts. Five would sleep and two would be on watch. Watch for what? Well anything. It could be something as small as a shadow on the sandy hills to a sand storm looming in the distance.

The sandy blond opened his eyes wide when he saw a glimmer in the distance. Standing he tried to get a better look only to find it futile.

“Yugyeom.” He shook the other boy trying to wake him. “Yugyeom theres something over there.” Still the younger boy whined and curled up more, if possible. BamBam stood now thinking about it and decided to wait, he would wait for everyone to rise and then they would check it out. Yes, that is a good idea, lets stick to that.

He sank back into the sand beside Yugyeom and leaned back into his spot, falling asleep even though he should have been awake.

 

* * *

 

Youngjae was running in his dream. Running from the flames of his past and the scary whispers of those above him, telling him how he was no good or how he could do better. He always could.

Then his mother stepped in and defended him once again, he felt like he was using her as a shield. It felt wrong and rude. He wanted to stop, tell her to leave, that he could handle this but no words formed and instead he watched as his mothers back trembled with fear. Then the arrow came and pierced her heart and he was scrambling to his feet, desperate to save her. Desperate to let this all be a lie, a dream or some sort of figurative imagination.

As tears dripped from his face onto his mothers a figure formed in the distance, approaching at a fast pace. Then they stopped inches from the two and Youngjae knew who is was.

He would know that grumpy face and small eyes anywhere. Brown eyes and black hair matched with their all black clothing covered by a deep black cloak.

“Jinyoung.” He sounded breathless and he wondered if he was really. The other said nothing besides bringing a hand to Youngjaes mouth and covering it, he got the silent message to stay quiet and watch. So he did, he watched and in the best way to describe what happened would be magical. Jinyoung healed his mother completely and then smiled widely leaning in for a kiss.

Youngjae complied, considering a reward for healing his mother on the brink of death. The kiss was sweet and bloody, iron filled Youngjaes mouth as Jinyoung pulled away and stepped back. He fell to the floor and blood began to pool out of his body. When it seemed like he would die of blood loss Youngjae woke and the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer in the desert.

As a matter of fact, staring at the sandy yellow walls around him, he had no idea where he was or if anyone would save him. He fell back and willed himself to sleep. To fall back into the horrid dream, but a click sounded followed by sand pouring from something. Sitting up Youngjae looked around the dark room and to his disbelief he saw it.

Sand was filling the small room and in less than hour Youngjae would be buried six feet under, by that point no one would have to save him.

 

* * *

 

BamBam woke to Jaebum and Yugyeom yelling. He was half asleep but could make out some key words like. Watch, supposed to, Youngjae, and missing. From what he heard he was sure it had to be very important since they haven’t seen Jaebum this angry since the meeting, was it worse than last time?

He stood up when he saw the tears on his boyfriends face.

“Yugyeom.” BamBam moved towards him quickly. “What’s wrong?” He looked up at the taller boy, his eyes full of curiosity.

“Youngjae disappeared last night on our watch. Like disappeared with no footprints or indication of where he was leaving too.” Yugyeom had sorrow in his eyes and voice while Jaebums held anger and fear.

“Look.” All eyes in the small circle of three, with Jinyoung off to Jaebums right watching it go down, turned to look at Mark. They could only assume he was worried as well, but no one could tell for sure behind his mask of secrets. “Youngjae is gone, but we will find him _only_ if we work together.” Jaebum sighed and defensed, nodding to the oldest boys words.

“Hes right so lets make sure we have our animals shifted and we can head out.” This time five other heads nodded and they scrambled to grab their small belongings and weapons. A few minutes later and they were ready to move out. BamBam decided to walk this time instead of catch a ride with his significant other. As he began to walk he stopped and turned back, a glimmer in the distance caught his eyes and in that moment he knew where Youngjae was.

 

* * *

 

It was cold, dusty and the sand was scratchy. Youngjae was panicking now, the sand was up to his waist and halfway filling the room. He was running out of time, patience, and hope. He lost the last when the sand filled the entire base of the room and time, well that was dwindling faster than he anticipated. His throat was scratchy from yelling, calling for help, hoping someone would save him. Hoping Jinyoung or Jaebum would save him, but neither seemed to be coming to his rescue and his fate looked sealed.  

The sand climbed to his chest and he traced the walls searching for an indent or something like a loose brick. Maybe time was really going fast because the next thing he knows sand is touching his chin and slowly climbing his face, hes about lost all hope when he hands settle on a small design. Youngjae can’t see it, but from its overall shape and texture he assumes it to be a key and with any key is a lock, but in this case with time being of the essence he pushes the small circle stone in and the walls rumble just as the sand covers his head completely.

 

* * *

 

BamBam led the group to the oasis, they all called it fraud, but didn’t want to risk it and decided why the hell not. Tensions were lessened, but still remained. In honesty the desert prince felt responsible for the older boys disappearance, if only he was awake like he was supposed to be then he would have seen Youngjae leave or better yet stop him. Yugyeoms arm around his shoulder did little to ease the pain he felt on the inside.

As they approached the oasis they found it to be a mere illusion and nothing stood there, nothing but overly dry land. A lake was most likely here before it was consumed by the deserts looming sun.

He heard someone mumble a curse and he wished he could feel the same anger, but no now all he felt was intense guilt. They all stood, all six of them, looking over the dried rubble and it felt pointless.

“Clearly he isn’t here so lets just go-“

_No wait! Kunpimook check around, I can sense the boys presence. Its weak, but there._

Valerias words sent hope to the boy and he desperately began to look around shouting out words of encouragement to the others. Soon all six boys were searching the lake for something. Jinyoung found it first though and it wasn’t what they were looking for. It was a warning and a death sentence, but before the other boy could even tell the others the lake below though collapsed in and they fell into absolute darkness.

 

* * *

 

A fuzzy head brushed against Youngjaes hand and then he rolled over and coughed out sand, his mouth was dry and even more scratchy than before. He wanted a way out and some water. But all he had was Simon. Simon! Youngjae rolled back over and sat up looking at those beady eyes of his fuzzy friend.

“Oh man! Back there I thought we were goners.” He rubbed Simons face against his and it brought the boy comfort that he had been silently seeking. “Luckily I got yo-“ The boy dropped Simon suddenly coughing. Youngjaes hands flew to his throat where they began to dislodge the item caught. After a few minutes of hacking up his remaining body water percentage he manages to dislodge the object enough to the point of where he sticks his hand in and grabs it. Its cold and covered in body fluids, its solid metal and it’s a key.

No…It’s the key.

The key to the riddle and the key to the puzzle. It was the first item.

 

* * *

 

BamBam shifted when someone shook his shoulder, he sat up when a small yet sharp pair of teeth bit his rear end. He whipped around and grabbed the offending weasel before she could slink away back into weapon form, where she could be safe for some time.  

“BamBam are you okay?” He looked up and met Jaebums worried eyes then traveled to the point behind him where the other four sat huddled in a circle. Said boy responded to the elders question with a nod, before standing up and dusting off his body. “Okay good we need to let Jinyoung finish healing up Yugyeoms leg before we move out.”

“Yugyeoms leg?”

“Yeah it got twisted in the fall and now Jinyoungs healing it. It will still ache but it will heal faster.” When Jaebum saw the worry in the other eyes he offered a reassuring smile, that of which BamBam shoved away quickly.

He sighed and sat back down, they weren’t moving for sometime and wouldn’t be either.

“So where are we?” The desert prince looked around and he never saw anything as complex as the interior of this cave, on some walls were drawing while on others were ancient writing hidden behind layers of dust. The rainforest prince shrugged and pretended to wipe off the imaginary dust on his shoulder.

“Don’t know.” He looked to the floor as if it held the answers he was looking for before shrugging and returning to the small group of four.  

“Hey.” BamBam rested a gentle hand on Yugyeoms shoulder and the other smiled, though he was clearly in pain.

“Hi.”

“How you holding up?”

“I’m good.” Yugyeom took his hand in his boyfriends and held on tight. “I’ll be better once Jinyoung finishes.” At his name, Jinyoung looked up and glanced at the injured prince.

“It would have been easier if you broke both legs then I could just cut them off.” Jinyoungs replay was cold and stung a bit. Yugyeom responded by laughing heartily and rubbing the back of his neck, hoping that the other boy was joking. When the sky prince though took his unwounded leg and began to twist it then he apologized and said he was sorry more times than he would like to admit.

After another ten or so minutes of constant bickering and picking fights, they set off looking for an exit.

“Youngjae should be first priority, but at the moment we as well need a way out. Youngjae is fully capable of finding an exit and we should meet him back outside.” Jaebums voice spoke tones of leadership and the side of him that was king showed. “Do you agree or do you not?”

Several heads nodded and several said yes.

“Alright then. Lets move out.” Jaebum turned and walked away heading into the darker part of the seemingly pitch black cave.

 

* * *

 

Youngjae was tired and his legs hurt, he felt like he’d been walking nonstop for hours…oh wait he has been. He groaned and Simon looked up at him. The chubby otter had yet to return to weapon form saying that he would impose on his tired friend. He was opted to sit on the sandy floors when he spotted a stone sticking out near a cave wall, it screamed suspiciousness but the chance of finding somewhere to sit without getting dust on his pants was unlikely.

With caution he pressed one palm on the stone and was relieved to see it do nothing. No secret doors or trap doors or arrows flying out the wall to strike him in the neck with poison, it was just a rock. So he took a seat and it was all good. For a minute.

Then once the minute was up the rock sank and Youngjae was on the ground with a surprised noise echoing throughout the empty space. Then the walls parted and opened up to a dark and dusty space, sand piled out of it.

“It doesn’t look so bad.” Youngjae said to himself more than we’ll himself and stepped cautiously towards the newly opened entryway. He took a large inhale of air before coughing out the stale air and hacking up a lung, or at least what felt close to it. “My mistake.” He announced with a raspy voice that seemed like he swallowed a hive of bees. Once regaining his breath and composure he walked forward and into the dark cavern, but stopped but on the border. “Simon please shift. If we have to fight I want to be ready.” The otter nodded and shifted into two smooth cherry wood poles, both about the length of his forearm, about five inches before the pole ended were blue woven grips, on them were waves of varying blues. Youngjae loved it and fancied the weapon a lot.

His breathing steady he crossed the border and the door shut instantly, nearly cutting off an inch or two from his back. He yelped and felt his foot stink under a button. Water could be heard and he didn’t know where it was coming from until he looked under his feet and felt them become damp.

“Shoot.” He wouldn’t curse even in such a terrible situation. At the rate of the water filling up the seemingly endless hallway he wondered if he could make it, regardless he didn’t have much of a choice. So with that and water up to his ankles now he began to run, he would run until he reached the end and secured himself safety. Even if he drowned in the process.

 

* * *

 

BamBam wasn’t a snake hater more of a disliker. So when the six of them stumbled or tumbled in this case, straight down a winding ramp, and into a snake pit filled with hissing and encased in pit black. He nearly screamed thankfully though Jackson did it for him.

“Oh my god! Mark! Mark! Make them go away!” A loud hiss seemed to echo throughout the pit and Jackson screamed again. Then a roar, bear roar, rumbled throughout the cramped area and the hissing stopped for a moment before dying off somewhere far from where BamBam stood. In honesty that was good enough for him, it would be better if they would all disappear, but having them far away was as good as it was going to get.    

A hand touched his shoulder and he grabbed Valeria from her sheath, hanging loosely around his left hip, and swung her in the offenders face.

“Hey careful.”

Mark.

“Sorry.” He pocketed the knife and heard the older boy mumble something incoherent. A light across the cavern was growing and before we knew it a large fire was in the caves center, Jinyoung feed it red and gold streams of energy and magic. The fire was easily identifiable as magic, it was a given when you could tell the red was more vibrant and the orange a dull peachy color. Still it was beautiful and comforting.

“Okay.” Jaebum stepped forward so the fire reflected off his face, giving it an orange glow. “We stick the plan and stay alert now.” He stepped back and sent out his big cat to look for an exit while the boys all huddled around the makeshift fire. It took a minute or so but a click sound and the walls began to crumble. Walls parted revealing passageways, two to be exact.

“Which one is the right one?” Jackson shouted over the sound of falling debris.

“I don’t know…Jaya doesn’t know either.” Jaebums voice was distant and if BamBam had to guess he would say he was somewhere on the other side of the cave. “Just get to safte-“ His voice died off as a large piece of debris fell and separated him and Jinyoung from the other four. The rubble was falling faster and time was becoming increasingly evasive. With a quick look around BamBam spotted the cave close by, maybe fourty feet, to his right.

No one needed to say anything because they all got the message and ran for the cave, barely making it in time. Once the rubble covered their only, or so it seems, exit and entrance the walls shifted and dust clouded the pungent air.

“Run. Run and don’t stop.” Marks voice was labored and he sound like he ran a marathon. No one said anything or moved until the eldest spoke again. “The walls are closing in and so far it seems we don’t have an exit, so run as far as you can and pray that they don’t catch you and crush your body.”

BamBam didn’t need to be told twice, but then Yugyeoms stallion neighed loudly and he was swept off the floor and they were racing down the seemingly endless hallway. Padded paws hitting dusty floors sounded behind him and he assumed Mark was on his bear along with Jackson.

He wondered how Jinyoung and Jaebum were doing.

 

* * *

 

Youngjae nearly was spiked. Spiked as in impaled with sharp spears probably five feet long, oh boy would that have hurt. He trudged in the chamber with wet shoes, filled both with gritty sand and water. The water was surprisingly enough not salt, meaning it was fresh water and came from a lake not an ocean. As the boy rounded the corner he ran smack dab into Jinyoung, who caught him before he could fall over. Jaebum was following close behind him.

“Hi.” Jinyoung smiled warmly and lovingly at the boy in his grip while Jaebum was shoving them yelling streams of curses or commands.

“Go! Go! Go!”

“Whoa.” Youngjae stood and stopped Jaebum from running into a dead end. “Run where I just came from that direction and there is nothing there.” Jaebum looked at him in disbelief.

“Well now what because we got some black cats with demon eyes following us.” Jaebum retorted looking around frantic for an exit. Now with the threat of demon cats all three looked around for an exit, Jinyoung of course found it first.

“Up there.” He pointed to the closest corner and in the small space one could faintly make out the key shaped hole, a key that Youngjae had. Did he even still have it?

The forest prince patted his pockets searching for the small piece of metal and was relived when he found it in his pocket.

“This is the key. Now we just got to get up there.”

Jinyoung stepped forward and began to chant, wasting no time at all. The three of them floated off the floor as their animals shifted into weapons, Youngjae was fascinated by Jaebums Dao blades and how Jinyoungs magic wand looked rustic yet full of power. There no time really admire weapons at the moment either since a low growling and nails on cement sounded and seemed to be approaching fast. In a desperate attempt to move further Youngjae did a sort of swimming move that had Jaebum smacking himself on the forehead, probably wondering how he got stuck with these two.   

It worked, combined and mostly due thanks to Jinyoungs magic, and he reached the corner. Well smack and squished right into it, nearly descending on the spikes below. As hes placing the keys in the lock, he realizes that this quest was specifically for them. Well either that or it was just one giant coincidence.

No time to ponder though since the key fits and turns the lock perfectly so a click resounded trough the room and a door opens. Its small and could probably fit an average man just barely. Still they waste no and squeeze through hoping that they finally make it out of this giant death trap.

 

* * *

 

All four boys sat on the floor, hope having evaded them all day just got up and left as they entered the room. Locks were laid out on every available four wall surface, it was complex and frustrating since no one had a key or knew how to pick locks. Then the only lock free space in the whole room shifted and was pushed apart. Youngjae came tumbling in followed by Jinyoung and Jaebum. The three looked worse than they did, specifically Youngjae.

“Youngjae!” BamBam shouted as he leapt to his feet and hugged the older boy. “We missed you. Don’t ever disappear without telling us again.”

Youngjae smiled and pulled a key out of pocket, it was old looking and covered in drool. BamBam did not want to know.

“I got the key.” A smile lit up on the boys face and it was like the sun was being projected to them.

“Cool now just find the right lock so we can get out of here.” Jackson said sharply from where he sat on the floor resting his exhausted body. Youngjae responded with a nod and tried the locks, after he finished one wall something felt off. Something BamBam couldn’t quite place until the sandy soliders were before them.

Probably seven in total, one for each boy, stood there a sand solider donned in metal armor with a spear in their hands. They seemed harmless until one nearly hit Mark that’s when they fought back, drawing weapons and fight with all they had.

BamBam and Yugyeom worked as a team while Jackson and Jaebum worked separately. Jinyoung and Mark were fighting long range and avoiding close combat. Youngjae was halfway through the second wall when he began to get frustrated, not one lock had fit. None, not even a close fit. He was beginning to think that the key didn’t below to the locks at all. Still he hurried along trying to fit the key into the gazillion locks, only to fail every time.

He stopped testing them when a sand solider nearly cut off his hand, the brunette called for Simon and he responded by hitting the other over the head hard. As the sand knight doubled over Youngjae took another swing at it sending crumbling to dust. It reappeared though and it became obvious that the soldiers were undefeatable.  Youngjae gritted his teeth and that’s when he noticed the small logo on the knights armor, a lock or keyhole.

Swiftly he swung the staff at the sand knight and tripped him causing him to fall back, Youngjae huddled above key in hand and placed it in the lock. It was a perfect fit and as he twisted it a blinding light cut through the room and then it all went white.

…

The desert prince rose first and when he did they were back at the dried up lake that only now filled, they were waist deep in the clear blue water. He remembered how they were all fighting and then it ceased suddenly and now hes back here. Looking over he confirmed that all six with him as well, which was a good thing. Slowly everyone came to and once everyone was caught up the marveled at the key.

It was really simple looking and yet they went through all the trouble. Falling into a cave, landing in a snake pit, running from a room that would crush you to death, etc, etc.

Fun times.

“This is the first object then…” Jinyoung asked nervously as he took the key form the proud forest boys hands.

“Yep.” Youngjae beamed and everyone saw Jinyoungs cheek turn a light pink. He shook it off though and moved on, pulling out the scroll and laying it in front of us all sitting on the warm sand. Words appeared again and this time in a horrific font that was difficult to read.  

Either way BamBam knew that they were off to find object two.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so unsure about this chapter as a whole so sorry for the delayed chapter

[Yugyeoms Gladiator Outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/gladiator_yugyeom/set?id=219791382)

 

The key was cold, always, it never seemed to warm up even to the warm touch of a humans hands. It was made of a rough metal, not copper or bronze, not shiny enough to be gold. They decided it be an unknown metal yet to find in their small world. There was a single ring at the top and a spine that branched off into two smaller square key bits or key wards. It was really nothing fancy about it, it was just a regular old key. Youngjae never did disclose on how he found it either, just said something along the lines of it suddenly appearing where he would least expect it.

A cold breeze snapped his scarf against his face, they stopped by a shop earlier and changed clothing. They changed into attire similar to Jinyoungs dark ones, meaning if you were wearing light colors then you needed to change to something dark. Jaebum switched to a dark tunic but otherwise stayed the same. BamBam was refitted with some black pants, a black top, and a deep brown cloak to hide the majority of his gold jewelry. Youngjae was given a new half top, like Jinyoungs, only in a cream to match his charming personality. Everyone else remained the way they were dressed.

As the reached the realm of the sky he loosely recalled how they were brought here.

_After the horrific, if not deadly, events inside wherever they were they managed to get the first item. The first item which was correct in their assumptions on it being a key. When Yugyeom rose he noticed Jaebum sitting up and BamBam beside him._

_“Hey.” He spoke first and hearing his own voice made him cringe at how it sounded._

_“Hi.” The desert prince pulled him into a hug, that he learned he got from his mother, and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Now you know how deadly my home can be.” He placed a kiss on the younger boys nose this time. “So let me be there to protect you.” Then finally a quick kiss on the lips before smiling wide._

_A sharp cough caused the two to move apart from each other and sit awkwardly for a moment trying to hide the embarrassment._

_Youngjae plucked the key from BamBams hands, both him and Yugyeom had forgotten about it since they were “distracted” for a moment. Seeing Youngjae marvel at the key made Yugyeom smile. From what he heard, from anonymous sources, Youngjae had a bit a rough upcoming in life and to see him now smiling regardless of his pain made the coast prince happy. Then the key was taken into Jinyoungs hand where he took looked at it in awe._

_“This is the first object then…” His toned seemed nervous and shaky, though one could assume it would be either hunger or sleep. Especially with all they have been doing in the past day. Was it even a day? What day was it? He was going to ask when Youngjae spoke, interrupting him from speaking._

_“Yep.” If possible the boy smiled and it was like the sun was shining from above or from him. Was he always this bright? Wasn’t he hungry? How could he smile? Yugyeoms thoughts took a pause when a noticeable pink dusted the sky boys face. Oh._

_As soon it appeared it was gone as the other reached for the scroll. That’s when the other three decided to join the dying conversation and brought it back to life, sort of. As the scroll was unrolled all seven gathered around forming a sloppy circle of sorts. They watched, eyes glued to the yellowing parchment whose words were disappearing. As the curvy font was replaced by horrific scratchy letters they stared in amazement and confusion._

_Yugyeom waited for someone to read out loud and when no one did he spoke himself._

_“The wearer was a king. He had hopes of flying on my wings. They shine to his delight which led him to death. The cloth of scales stealing his last breath.” The text stopped and started again on a new line._

_“Follow the star. Then spar for the kings memoir.”_

_“Eerie.” Mark muttered in a whisper almost to quiet for anyone to hear._

_A minute or so passed before Jaebum spoke up._

_“So anyone got any clues as to what it may be talking about.” Even though he spoke in a tone of no choosing his eyes locked onto Jinyoungs as if the younger held all the answers._

_“Well…” Jinyoung began. “Maybe its…” He stopped and bit his lower lip. “…For starters I believe what we are looking for is here.” Jinyoungs index finger tapped the words cloth of scales on the paper and the others nodded in slow agreement._

_“Maybe its in the north.” Jackson noted. “I mean like my home or Marks. Maybe even-“_

_“It’s a possibility, but something seems off.” Mark spoke up._

_Silence fell over the few until BamBam spoke up._

_“No. Jacksons answer sounds solid.”_

_Another minute passed of silence and tension._

_“Listen.” Jaebum stood up and stretched, his back cracking a few times. “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted and ready to take a nap. Why don’t we just go back to camp and rest for a bit.”_

_“I agree.” Youngjae stated standing up and lazily leaning on Jaebum._

_So with that they headed off to bed in groups._

_Mark and Jackson._

_Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Youngjae._

_Yugyeom and BamBam._

_The taller boy pulled BamBam closer and held him, breathing in his scent that seemed to smell like lotus flowers and sunny days. With the boy close he fell asleep and fell right into a nightmare._

_…_

The humming was content and followed you wherever you went. No matter if Yugyeom went left or right, it followed. Then he stood in front of a room with no exit and oddly enough no entrance. He took a step and the floor opened eating up him and his noiseless screams. He fell and fell down down down. All the way until the humming faded and was replaced with a woman crying. When he hit the solid dirt ground he groaned in pain and assumed alone that something broke.

Yugyeom sat up and rubbed his back then stood and stretched his legs. With an intake of air he realized it was harder to breath, maybe he was above sea level or normal ground. Was this the sky kingdom?

The woman stopped crying and then she emerged from the fog and dense trees. She wore a white dress, a wedding dress, with dull makeup, her hair was dark and matted.

“Please.” She said in a desperate voice that didn’t seem to fit her persona. “Please I need your help.”

Yugyeom began to back up, confused and a tad bit cautious.

“I’m sorry.” Yugyeom cursed internally for being so polite, after all she was a complete stranger. “I can’t help you.” He turned and began to walk away.

“The cloth of scales steals the kings breath and leads him to his untimely death.”

Yugyeom stopped walking and slowly turned around, facing the dark haired woman.

“What did you say?” He asked stepping closer the the woman.

“I know what you look for and now you know where to find it.” Yugyeom was confused by her words. Knew? “The fog rolls in and rolls out day after day like an endless cycle.”

“The sky kingdom.” He whispered to no one in particular. The woman smiled and continued to speak.

“If you wish to receive the cloth you will have to risk your life and prove your worth as well as…”

Whatever she was saying went unheard by the boy for two reasons. The first being a significant and sudden hearing loss in both ears, in other terms he was deaf. Then the blood came. It rained from her eyes and from the center of her forehead. She smiled through it all which it made it worse. When she evaporated into nothing and left him standing alone the woods seemed to cave in on him, in fear he started walking.

A spray of warm air blew across his back and he turned. What laid before his eyes was a dragon of gold and bronze with ruby eyes. It was a dragon.

No correction it was the dragon.

 

* * *

 

_Jinyoung couldn’t sleep it was hard after a long day of running and avoiding. Not to mention they were to head off tomorrow in an unknown direction for something that may or may not be there. He sighed deeply and laid back. Well whatever. Jaebum would sort things out in the morning anyways._

_When he woke it was to the bright sun beating down on his overheated body. Looking around he noticed everyone else up and ready._

_Why hadn’t they woke him?_

_“Hey.” He stood and walked over to Youngjae where he lazily leaned his head on the youngers shoulder, he was still shaking off the remains of sleep._

_“Oh good your finally awake.” Jaebum spoke as he pulled out a map and the scroll. He must have seen the apologetic look on Jinyoungs face since he said not to worry and that beautiful people need their beauty rest. Realizing what he said Jaebum quickly switched topics, though the evidence from his statement was clear on Jinyoungs pink dusted cheeks. “Yugyeom told us that its not to the north where we originally thought, but to the sky kingdom.”_

Clever.

_Jinyoung turned his head and saw Zephryos glide in and land gently on his shoulder before beginning her morning preening._

_“So we need you to get us up there.”_

_The raven haired nodded. “No problem as long as you are all okay with flying.”_

_“Flying?” Youngjae said in a scared tone that was full of excitement._

_“Yes. Wanna see?” The other nodded eagerly to the sky princes question and so he complied._

_Flying is hard to describe to anyone whos never really had magic, you give half and your wand or animal spirit gives that other half. Then your lifted off the ground and into the air._

_With a few complains from Zephyros it took a little longer than he would have liked, nonetheless in less than five minutes Youngjae was off the ground with the other boys looking in awe. Before they could even ask for him to the same, he sent them all into the air._

_“Come on guys. Let’s go to the sky kingdom.” Jinyoung before flying off in front of everyone and headed back towards his home._

 

* * *

 

The sky kingdom was covered in fog, just like in his dream, and dark. You would probably believe it to be bright and well lit, well this was different it was dark and quiet. It was beautiful though and as they landed on one of the many cobblestones streets he took a moment to take everything in. The other five foreigners looked just as amazed as he did.

“Your home is so beautiful Jinyoung.” Yugyeom didn’t even realized the words left his mouth until he had six pairs of eyes looking at him.

“Yeah its to hide the ugly truth.” Jinyoung walked forward and led the way, the taller felt like he stepped on a land mine of a subject and worked quickly to change it.

“So-“

“Where we headed?” BamBam cut in, saving his fiancée in the process. Said fiancée sent thank you eyes over to the other who was now walking side by side with Jinyoung.

“Well since you are so curious I’ll tell you.” Jinyoung took a left and then a right before speaking again. “A hotel owned by a friend since the palace is a no go.” He stopped and turned around a smile on his face. “Unless you wish to return in pieces.” Yugyeom swallowed deeply and shivered at the thought.

What a ruthless kingdom.

Jinyoungs started to walk again and soon they approached a four story hotel. It was made of bricks and had vines running up the side of it, from the outside it looked quiet and friendly though from what Jinyoung was implying about his home Yugyeom was a tad bit nervous.

“Oh.” Jinyoung stopped and turned glaring at the other six who were following behind him. “If anyone and I mean anyone asks you, you respond with that you are a mage. If you claim you’re a normal human then it will be the end for you.”

As the other entered the building Yugyeom really wondered what was with this kingdom and normal humans. Better to not think about it.

Jinyoung checked them in and relayed the bad news of only three rooms, each with a single bed. The hotel was booked and even though Jinyoung was a friend there was nothing the owner could do, so he took the three rooms.

“Okay three rooms seven of us.” Jinyoung walked over and slung his arms around Jaebum and Youngjae. “I got dibs on being with panther boy and otter over here.” Jinyoung spoke pulling the two boys closer to him, almost like a Jinyoung sandwich. “I’ll assume that Yugyeom and BamBam will be rooming together because well fiancées and what not.” Jinyoung laughed a bit and tossed Yugyeom a key which he barely caught.    

“That leaves you two.” A key was tossed to Jackson who caught it with one hand. “Maybe one of you can take the floor and the other the bed. Oh they might have a couch.” Jackson rolled his eyes and Mark shuffled awkwardly where he stood.

“We’ll mange. Won’t we Mark.” Jackson looped an arm around the skinner boy, who turned red on contact. Still he nodded which only made Jackson grin. “See. We got it all figured out.”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes at the others words and took BamBams hand, leading him to their room. Catcalls and whistles could be heard from the other six, the youngest turned and glared at them while stifling a giggle.

When they finally found their room, it felt like they were walking in circles for hours, it was well into the night. Jaebum estimated earlier that it was the sixth and they spent about a day or so getting the key.

The room key slid into the lock and the door opened a crack.

“After you.” The coast prince declared holding open the door.

“Thank you.” BamBam entered and let out a surprised noise. After walking in himself Yugyeom couldn’t blame him. 

The “room” was three rooms in reality. When you entered there was a kitchen to your right and if you continued walking you entered the living room, which was filled with ornate furniture and paintings. A door laid on the right side of the living room a little past the small built in kitchen, it led to the bedroom. The bedroom was also ornate and the four poster bed was a deep red with white additions here and there. The hotels color scheme seemed to lie along the lines of red and white with gold embellishments. The bathroom was simple with a ceramic tub with clawed feet, otherwise it was just a red and white room commonly known as a bathroom.

“Wow.”

“You can say that again.” BamBam noted as he moved throughout the rooms touch the fabrics and woods, enjoying the varying textures. Yugyeom watched as the older boy smiled widely.

“Hey Bam I think we should head to bed, we never know when we might leave tomorrow.” The taller boy approached the other and picked him up, carrying him bridal style causing the other to kick and yell.

“Yugyeom let me down!” Even though he was resisting Yugyeom still wanted him in his arms. And he did as they laid in bed he wrapped his around the others waist and snuggled close, breathing in the complicated perfumes BamBam normally wore. It was relaxing and sleep inducing.

Within a minute both boys were once again asleep only this time it was in each others arms.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung was on constant watch, that’s why he paired up with sweet boy and sunshine. Jaebum was sweet, but sometimes being too nice could kill especially in the sky kingdom. Then there was Youngjae who could do no wrong and was as bright as the sun, only in this kingdom there was little to no sun. So to make sure that his “friends” did no wrong or were hurt he accompanied them knowing full well that Mark could handle Jackson. Well that and that Jackson would never listen to him, for now at least.

He sighed and fell back against the bed, one item down seven to go. Thinking about it now he groaned. Youngjae got the item just fine without them, well sort of at the end he did need Jinyoungs help and yeah well self explanatory. Maybe they could all split up and get them one by one…nah. Plus, the goddess told them they had to get it together otherwise it wouldn’t work. Oh well.

Jinyoung rolled over and curled into the sheets, he was currently the only one in the king sized four poster bed. Jaebum was in the kitchen trying to cook while Youngjae was in the shower with his otter friend.

 As he waited his eyes became heavy and sleep took him, when he woke he was no longer in his room but instead in the stands of a coliseum. It was old and dusty, not to mention packed with people of all ages and genders. They were cheering on the bloodshed and death while putting aside the actual though of a life being taken. Though the worst part of it all was that the person in the ring lying in a puddle of blood, that had the audience cheering, was none other than Kim Yugyeom the coast prince.

 

* * *

 

Yugyeom stirred before his eyes snapped open.

“Go.” Her voice was a whisper and Yugyeom faintly recognized as the crying womans. He willed himself not to and to just go back to bed, but something told him he couldn’t so he carefully moved the other boy in his arms and then slipped away. He was about to ask where when the wall disappeared and a set of stairs appeared, without questioning anything he took them one at time. 

As he ascended the stairs he wondered if the others would find him, he should have woke them. Yugyeom moved to turn back, but his body froze.

“Go.”

When he couldn’t descend, or move back in any manner, he turned back and began up again. He could only go one way apparently.  As he reached the top a door was in front of him, it was a simple wood with a brass knob. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. A blinding light enveloped him before it faded to a dull white and he was back in a bed. Not the one from the hotel either, a smaller bed in a tavern of sorts. If it was a tavern it would explain the loud noises below his floorboards, it sounded like the dead were dancing to celebrate life again.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he stood and took in his new outfit. A navy blue tunic, that went a bit past his thighs, a pair of black sandals with laces up to his knees, and dark brown pants that thankfully hid said laces. His outfit change was fully opposite of what he fell asleep in, not to mention his jewelry was amiss. So was Agrona.

Agrona.

Yugyeom ran out of the room at the notice of his beloved stallion missing, as he ran down the stairs he realized it was a tavern as people were drinking and alcoholic drinks lined the walls on one side. Wanted posters also plastered a billboard near the entrance, a few were standing in front of it and tapping a knife to several of the pricey posters. A woman walked past him and gave him a once over, she stopped and smiled wide.

“Well hello there handsome.”

Yugyeom stopped walking and taking in the scene before looking at the woman. She had blond hair and a simple white dress on that all other bar maids wore.

“You looking for something or someone.” She traced a red painted nail against Yugyeoms chest. “Maybe…I could help.” Her voice was low and suggestive.

“Maybe you could. I’m looking for a black stallion.” The womans hand fell back to her side. “Hes about this tall and is very sweet. Oh and-“ Yugyeom trailed on clearly oblivious to her non-subtle advances.

“Look kid. I was joking the only help I could give is personal help. You missing a horse you go to the coliseum for that.” She sauntered off clearly agitated by the coast princes obliviousness.

Oh well he knew where to go at least. So he exited the tavern and whoa.

The ground was cobblestone with lanterns every five feet or so from each other the sun was out and bringing life to the town. Buildings that looked like old fashioned kingdom pieces laid all around. But what stood out was the coliseum and the huge mountain shaped like a dragons open jaws. It was in honesty frightening, well that and the gallows in the towns center were pretty foreboding. People were all around chatting and sharing banter, bards played songs relaying a heros tale.

Slowly in a trance like state he walked forward and down the streets. It was beautiful and amazing, everything about it screamed fantasy. When he passed by a young lady he politely tapped her shoulder, she spun around and cowered in fear.

“Sorry…” Yugyeom apologized.

“It’s fine…I should apologize for being rude.” She bowed and her red hair seemed to flutter around her.

“I’m looking for a lost black stallion have you seen it?”

She shook her head. “No I haven’t. If you lost it then its most likely in the coliseum being auctioned off.” She pointed to the coliseum off in the distance. “The only way to get it back would to win it in the games. Lucky for you that they let outsiders join. Speaking of which if you want to join you better hurry in a half an hour they close the gates to participants and your out of luck.”

“Thank you.” Yugyeom smiled before running off towards the large building, but he stopped and turned back quickly. “Is this still the sky kingdom?”

The red head turned back and looked at him with a puzzled expression before shaking her head.

“No. Its Dragon Country.” She pointed to the mountain shaped like a dragons jaw and it all made sense. To convey his understanding, he gave her a thumbs up and a smile before running off to the so called coliseum.  

He wondered if it was worth it and when the thought of his stubborn stallion being hurt entered his mind he knew that it would only be right to find him. Well that and maybe in order to leave he needed to partake in the competition.

As he approached the coliseum, the staff welcomed him with open arms and he went in knowing that he may never walk out again. The inside was similar to the dust colored outside and once there they closed the doors, shoving him towards a room full of weapons and armor and such. Other contestants stood throughout the room picking, choosing, and talking. They ranged in size from skinny to burly or tall to short. Some looked intimidating while others looked like they would be crushed as soon as the games began. Yugyeom stopped looking around when his eyes landed on an all too familiar axe.

Quickly he walked over and took it off its rack, testing its weight and checking every detail.

“Agrona?” He whispered real close so no one would see, though the smile on his face when he heard the stallions voice gave it all away.

 _Finally, I’ve been so confused. One minute I’m outside the next inside and hanging like a weapon_. Yugyeom wanted to say something but stopped himself before doing so. I was worried that you would never find me and I was-

“Hey look over there.” Yugyeom tuned out his horses voice and listened in to the two men who whispering very loudly about him. When they noticed him staring they walked towards him heavy maces, swords, and shields in their hands. “This kid looks good, doesn’t he Jock?”

“Yeah he sure does Manny.” The short and wide man, with more fat than muscle, called Jock answered. Manny was a few inches shorter than Yugyeom and very thin, like a skeleton, not to mention pale and had a head full of red hair. A gong sounded and scantily clad women entered the room, it appeared as one for each contestant.

The girl helped Yugyeom change into a white dress that had a sideways cut going from his center thigh to just above the knee, over it he wore armor. A helmet sat on his head and he was given a shield along with his ax before being roughly shoved with the other sixty or so men outside the ring.

It was loud and bright outside, the stadium packed with people looking to see some blood. There was an alcove where an old man with white hair sat over watching the entire game, two guards stood on each side of him. To the guard on the kings left was a gong and he would ring it every time to announce anything. For example, to announce the rules which seemed more complex than needed to be or to announce the winners prize.

For this an object was held up and Yugyeom had a tough time seeing it since it reflected off the bright sun, but he could faintly make out the soft wool fabric with scales stitched on it. It was the cloth of scales, also known as the second object. It became clear that Yugyeom was here to win, to get the second object. Though of course in order to do so he would have to show a test of courage, strength, endurance, and ability to dodge weapons of all sorts.  

The gong sounded and gates on either side of the arena opened letting darkness creep into the bright stadium. Yugyeom adjusted his helmet on his head so it would be comfy and not irrigating, his eyes though were focused on the looming openings in the arena. With a simple glance around it became more or less obvious that you had to be on guard or ready to fight, meaning whatever was hiding in the shadows would probably try and kill them. 

It quiet and then a low rumble pierces the tense silence. In a moments flash a tiger runs out of one gate with a lion at another and a hyena at the last, all three look terrifying not to mention hungry. Keeping a watch on the three animals and other contestants is harder than Yugyeom imagined especially since the lion is eerily close by. While he was watching the big cat an sword cuts shallowly into his side, he cringes and steps back to survey his attacker.

Manny stood before him, bloody and beaten, a sword held loosely in his arms. A laugh left his lips and Yugyeom could only watch as the other was slowly going insane.

“Looks like its you and me now…You never did tell us your name did you.”

The coast prince knew better, say nothing and it’ll be alright, well for the most part. Instead of using words he swung the ax and the other dodged easily, while off balance the other took a stab at Yugyeom again. It missed by so little while the other was off balance the prince kicked him down, so he was towering over the skinny man. Without any mercy or second though he swung the axe down and blood splattered on his clothes. More animals entered the arena and Yugyeom cursed silently.

As the players stepped up to fight him he fought them off. Chopping off legs or delivering fatal blows via shield. The gauntlets on his arms protected him from knives and swords puncturing his veins. Though the real problem appeared in the form of a masked man swinging a mace and wearing heavy armor. Yugyeom didn’t need to eyes to know that the other was smiling underneath and it was all thanks to his frightened face.

“Well, well. Look at you. A newcomer and you are already doing so well. How many did you kill?”

Yugyeom ignored his words and swung his ax watching as it took off the other mans right arm, sadly it was the left that held the mace. The other man now clearly agitated swung the mace in hopes of hitting the younger boy, but it got stuck in his shield instead. Taking the chance given Yugyeom tossed the shield and took his ax in both hands swinging to cut the others head off. This time he managed to avoid the spray of blood, but lost his shield in the process.

He was so caught up in his kill that he didn’t notice the other behind him until the whip made sharp contact with his back, bringing him to his knees. As he was on the ground he noticed how many corpses littered the stadium and now he could hear the audiences cries for blood. From what he could tell he was among the last few and the way it was going it looked like it would end here. The whip hit again and he cried out. Turning he attempted to stand but a sword entered his arm and pinned him to the ground. He moved his other arm to remove the sword but it too was pinned to the ground. He cried out in pain when he felt the other harshly step on his leg, increasing the pressure till a sickening crack was heard.

Tears were running down his face and he was in so much pain. He only could think of BamBam and how sad he would be that Yugyeom left and never came back, oh how it would break the olders heart. Not to mention the team would be a bit sad, or so he would assume. Yugyeom gave up lying there waiting for the final blow, when it never came and the audience went silent he could only wait for whatever was to come. The sword in his left arm was pulled out, a bit sloppy if he had to admit, and he winced in pain. When both were freed he took a minute or two before sitting up. What he saw was a dark skinned man with sharp amber eyes, the eyes seemed so familiar. When the other spoke it all clicked.

“Don’t just lie down Little Solider Boy. I risked a lot to help you out.”

“Agrona.” Yugyeoms voice sounded winded and raspy.

“Who else.” The smile was the last thing he saw before the other shifted back to ax form and landed in the brunettes hands. After a minute or so Yugyeom stood and surveyed the area, a few contestants were left and they were battling it out with each other. Yugyeom decided to wait for the victor to approach him and he hoped he would be feeling better by then, but as the other battle came to an end and the winner approached he began to think differently.     

The other looked unharmed and strong, while the coast prince was harmed and weak.

“Looks like its just you and me left. Alas only one of will win.” He swung his sword without any warning and the other barely had time to dodge, but he did and it was just barely enough. Yugyeoms arms were there but it was impossible to move them, the stab wounds made his arms limp and his body in general was in so much pain. One blow, that would have to be it. He would have to take out the other with a single blow. Not impossible, just insanely difficult.

“Agrona I need you to help me out here.” He spoke not caring if the other man heard.

“Oh now you calling on you god to help you out.” The other man laughed

Yugyeom said nothing and took a swing the other dogged it and he swung again this times sending the man down. Agrona manifested in smoke and dust trampling the man to death, but to stage it like like he was just lying on the dirt motionless. To make it look like he killed him Yugyeom brought the axe down on the mans head.

The audience cheered and was brought to life,  the prince raised his hands in the air and it seemed to enthuse the audience. Then pain blossomed in his side where he was hit sometime in the ring, with a thud he fell to the ground and the cheering seemed louder.

‘Oops.’ Yugyeom thought as his blood pooled around him and framed him in a puddle of red.

 

* * *

 

Yugyeom was in the ring dead. Jinyoungs legs were moving before his mouth. Shoving through the crowd and towards the ring. He was halfway to it when Yugyeom was lifted by two men working in the coliseum and carried away, most likely and hopefully to be healed.

“Our winner.” The guard to the kings right announced while holding up the prize, the cloth of scales. Jinyoung knew that it was the second item, but at the moment he needed to make sure Yugyeom was okay. He could even heal him for whosevers sake. He rounded a corner and when it was empty used an invisibility spell, Zephryos stayed in wand form. Together they searched the ground for Yugyeom, but they couldn’t find him.

He came across the two men who helped the coast prince leave the stadium and stopped to listen to their not so quiet conversation.

“You got rid of him right?”

“Yeah threw him out, no one will ever know.”

“So what about the fleece?”

“The fleece is a fake. You don’t win a prize in these games.”

That was all Jinyoung needed to hear before turning and walking away. It was all fake and Yugyeom fell for it, or was he set up. All Jinyoung knew was that he needed to find Yugyeom and fast.

“Hey.” A woman with dark wavy hair in a white dress turned the corner. “You. The invisible boy.”

The sky prince stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly.

“Finally. I’ve been calling you for hours and I thought you would never answer.” She approached Jinyoung and held out an extended hand. “I’m Mary.”  The raven haired boy shook off the spell and he materialized, he was hesitant but took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

“Jinyoung.”

“Well its nice to meet you Jinyoung. Now about that boy I saved him and now its time you two paid back the favor.”

Jinyoung stared at her trying his best to dissect her thought process.

“Sure. What do you need?”

She smiled and the raven haired boy felt like he made a mistake.

“I want you to bring my fiancée back to me so we can finally say our vows.”

 

* * *

 

Yugyeom won, he won the completion and would now get the cloth. With the cloth in hand he could go back and wake up next to BamBam. Oh that would be nice. He rolled over in bed and pulled the older boy close.

But wait.

The body next to him was not BamBam, for starters the legs were to short and BamBam would always curl up and be stuck like glue to the younger boy. So who was next to him?

Slowly he peered open a sleepy eye and the fuzzy vision made it nearly impossible to distinguish the face looking at him, though he could tell by the pale skin that it was definitely not his fiancée. He opened both eyes and Jinyoungs sleep-ish glare.

“Hey.” Yugyeom stated sheepishly not wanting to get hit by the other man.

“Finally.” Jinyoung sat up in bed and moved off, already up and going. “Get up. We need to go save a-“ Jinyoung stopped, confused as to how to word his sentence. “Help a lady with a quest.”

Yugyeoms mouth made an ‘O’ in understanding and Jinyoung smiled happy that the other maybe understood. With that Yugyeom moved off the bed and got dressed into the dark colored blue outfit set out for him.

“Grab a snack and we’ll head out. Your horse can hold two people right?”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes as he followed Jinyoung out the door, muffin in his mouth.

…

The map in Yugyeoms hands was old and torn, it probably couldn’t even be considered a map.

“So where do we need to go because we have been walking around in circles for houurssss.” Jinyoung drew out the last word in attempts to make it sound pained, like the circle walking would eventually kill him.  

“Look I don’t exactly know where we’re going either. So bare with me here.” Yugyeom said as he tossed the map over his back and let it go with the wind.

“Hey! We needed that.” Jinyoung hit Yugyeoms shoulder and the other just whined.

_Actually we don’t need that Wizard Boy, all we need is Zephryos._

Yugyeom rolled his eyes, it was still bizarre that Jinyoung could hear _his_ horse speak. Better yet the other boy wasn’t even responding…or was he?

Yugyeom shook the thought and began to question his horse.

“So where are we going Agrona?”

_Well actually it’s a bit up the road and very dangerous. You don’t fight him either you win by using your wits._

“Oh well isn’t that lovely.” Jinyoung muttered and Yugyeom rolled his eyes.

Sooner than later they approached the last place Yugyeom wanted to be, at the mountain shaped like a dragons open jaws. Slowly Agrona walked in with both boys and an owl on his back, his hooves on the hard ground the only noise in the entire cave. It was dark and clammy inside not to mention damp and smelled like a pile of manure. As they walked in father towards the heart of the cave a loud snoring seemed to resound throughout the entirety of the cavern, shaming its crystalized walls.  

Agrona stopped a few feet before the entrance and demanded they get off.

 _We can’t go any further and neither can you Jinyoung only Yugyeom can retrieve the cloth._ The owl spoke from where it was perched on Jinyoungs shoulder.

“Okay then.” Yugyeom hopped off his black stallion and sauntered towards the big cave entrance, with a sneak peek inside he was frightened.

A mound of gold laid under a similarly colored gold and bronze dragon, its eyes were closed but Yugyeom knew they looked like two ruby stones. In its hands were a cloth covered in scales of the same gold he was donning. The arena cloth was a fake, but this was the real deal.

And since it was the real deal it meant he was to obtain it. But wasn’t he (weren’t they) supposed to be finding Marys’ fiancée?

Oh well. First things first, get the cloth without well waking the dragon. Easier said than done and in this case its much easier.

Yugyeom slowly approached the dragon lining his steps with its snores. When he was within the cloths reach he wanted to turn back, heck he wanted to turn back ages ago.

The dragon shifted and Yugyeom stopped, stopped breathing and everything. He let out a breath of relief and then the dragons ruby eye opened. It was staring right back at him and glaring at him, oh and now it was moving. He started to turn and run but didn’t get far when he tumbled down the stack of gold.

“Yikes. Yikes. Yikes.” He was shouting as he ran around avoided the thousand plus pound dragon. It opened its jaws and roared out loud before swinging its body around to chase after him. Yugyeom wondered if Jinyoung was watching from the other side, if he was he was probably laughing. Yugyeom ran around the circle of gold and stopped when the dragon moved in front of him, jaws open and a glow in the back of its throat. Yugyeom fell to the floor and rolled off to the side avoiding the fire that spewed like lava from the gold dragons mouth.

Off to the side Yugyeom caught sight of the cloth just lying near one of the entrances. He took a look at the dragon heading towards him with open jaws and decided to chance it. Quickly he moved running from the dragon and towards the cloth. He successfully managed to snag it off the floor but the dragon pinned his tall frame under its twenty or so inch nails. Its warm breath blew over Yugyeom and he gagged from its nasty fish smell. Its eyes fixed on his frame and then its jaws open the glow of fire pooling in his throat. Yugyeom wriggled and tried his best to escape the claws, but he was tuck and in a minute would be blown to bits.

A blue wind rammed into the gold dragons side sending him off balance and the blast of fire hit the floor beside Yugyeom. He took the chance with the dragon distracted and moved quickly out of its range and back to Jinyoung.

He practically fell into the olders arms and the older threw him to the side. He landed with a thud and held up the cloth. When Jinyoung finally looked down he smiled and gave the other a ‘good job’ and boy did it feel like one.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung watched, screaming on the inside and desperate to hit Yugyeom over the head for just standing there. So when the other ran through the cave entrance and fell into the mages arms he could only toss him aside since the dragon was running towards them with open jaws. When the other held out the cloth he smiled.

“Good job.”

He fended off the dragon and then saw it, for a moment the dragons frame flickered. In its place was a man with golden hair and red eyes, he looked like he was shouting for help. The dragon sulked and laid back on the pile. Jinyoung let his arms fall back and helped the coast prince onto his feet.

“I think I found Marys’ husband to be.” Jinyoung pointed at the dragon and confusion danced on Yugyeoms face until understanding settled in.

“Oh. Oh, okay then.”

Agrona approached and nuzzled Yugyeom to the point of him pushing the horses heavy head back to avoid being tickled to death. Jinyoung watched amazed at how close they were, he wished to be like that with his owl. Alas she sat on a cave wall screeching about dirt or something and was preening her feather over and over to the point of it being OCD. He turned and outstretched his arm, which Zephryos took it gratefully and he smiled walking out of the cave not caring if Yugyeom was ahead riding or not.

For once he seemed happy.

…

Together they rode back and told Mary about her fiancée being the dragon and ways to break the curse, they decided to wait until she returned with him in interlocked arms. When she did, she explained how the simple kiss solved it all and now she happy, truly happy. She gave them two bags of gold coins, via the gold mound in which Yugyeom was rolling around in, and a ruby gemstone. Jinyoung took the latter and made mention of how he would give it to the sunshine boy later when they got back.

Yugyeom told her it was fine and that they could get to the gate fine, though she eventually explained how the gate changes and that a new one would materialize close by the cavern in a few hours. With goodbyes exchanged they stepped through the portal with the cloth of scales in hand and battle wounds that would really never fade.

…

A slap on the head for Yugyeom from BamBam and a glare for Jinyoung from Jaebum and Youngjae. Mark and Jackson slept through the whole ordeal, which seemed like days but was only hours. It was all chaos until the cloth of scales was shown then they settled down.

“I’m tired and I’m assuming we all are. Lets go to sleep and in the morning we wake up and rest for a day before heading off for the third item.” Jaebum said as he grabbed both of his roommates hands and leading them back to his room. Jackson and Mark excused themselves as well, leaving just Yugyeom and BamBam.

“Yugyeom I was so worr-“

“Look.” Yugyeom took a deep sigh after cutting off the sandy brunette. “I’m really tired and right now all I want is to cuddle and get a good nights rest in. Can we do that?” Yugyeom moved and took BamBams hands into his own and when the other nodded picked him up, carrying him to the bed. Together they fell asleep one in the others arms. This time though BamBam wouldn’t let the other leave, even if it was to get an item. For Yugyeom was his and he was Yugyeoms.   


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has stuck with me for this long, I really hope to improve the forth coming chapters so they are not as lacking and boring
> 
> Thank you

[Mark & Jackson Third Item Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/mark_tuan_jackson_wang_third/set?id=220340805)

[Jaebum & Youngjae Third Item Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/im_jaebum_choi_youngjae_third/set?id=220347368)

[Yugyeom & BamBam Third Item Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/kim_yugyeom_kunpimook_bhuwakul_third/set?id=220359745)

[Jinyoung Third Item Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/park_jinyoung_third_item/set?id=220347646)

 

Jaebum ran a hand through his mussed up hair and sighed deeply, his hands wrapped around the hot drink that may or not have a little alcohol in it. After all it was a rough night. Well with Jinyoung squishing Youngjae against him and Youngjae insisting on cuddling him like a bear, not that he was complaining but it was hard to sleep. Not literally…well maybe a little.

“Hey.”

Jaebum looked up and came face to face with a sleepy Mark. In response the younger waved a half wave, still a bit asleep.

“So next is the third item…” Mark trailed off as he pulled out a glass from his and Jacksons shared room. Jaebum moved into their room shortly after waking as to let the other two rest, since both Jackson and Mark _supposedly_ slept through the whole second trial. Still though the dark brunette was thankful for Mark allowing him to stay in his hotel room for a bit.

“Sure is.” Jaebum took a sip of his drink and practically slammed the glass down as he finished. “Two down. Six to go.” The rainforest king stood and took his glass with him, setting it in the wash basin before leaving with another wave. Of course Mark said nothing just watched from were he stood holding his untouched glass of water. Once outside Jaebum shook his head. Mark was a mystery. Well maybe to everyone, but Jackson.

A devilish smile crept onto Jaebums face as he hurried back to his shared hotel room. He had to remind himself several times to not try and set Mark up with Jackson and it didn’t work. Well that was until he opened his door and found a flushed Youngjae and somnolent looking Jinyoung lip locked in what seemed to be either a very heated kiss or a heated make out session. Neither of which Jaebum wished to witness or be a part of.

So with about as much grace as a widowed drunk he closed the door and ran back to Mark and Jacksons room. Only then he was reminded of his “plan” and cringed, falling to the floor and rolling around a bit trying to burying his embarrassment into the floorboards. He was so distracted he didn’t notice Youngjae until his hand was on Jaebums shoulder.

“Jaebum! You’re awake. Me and Jinyoung were wondering where you went, we-I was kind of worried you got kidnapped, but your fine and you’re here so it-“ The rainforest king placed a hand over the talkative boys mouth, silencing him for a minute.

“Youngjae, slow down. I don’t plan on running anywhere.”

“Really.” Jinyoungs voice cut in. “Because it looked to me you ran away when you got a peek of me and Youngjae kissing.” Jinyoung moved close to Jaebum so they were inches apart. “Maybe you were…” Jinyoungs lips moved dangerously close to Jaebums and for a moment the other was afraid that they would touch. “Jealous?” Jinyoung ghosted his lips over the older boys before blowing minty breath over them.

Youngjaes laughter broke Jaebum out of his shock.

“Come on.” Jinyoung smiled and looped an arm around the older boy, his other arm crept around Youngjaes waist to hold him in place. “We were just teasing you.” Jinyoung laughed a bit and Youngjae was jumping excitement.

“Yeah. Some teasing.” Jaebum said his eyes widening in disbelief.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Mark we have a free day right?” Jackson said taking a seat so close to the older boy it was pretty much like he was sitting on his lap. Mark responded with a shrug and Jackson pouted.

“We’re supposed to find out about the third item and head to that kingdom. Then some free time and of course the trial would follow after.” Mark explained leaning more towards Jackson than he expected.

“M-hm.” The tundra prince hummed content.

It was silent and the air became heavy with unspoken tension.

“Hello!” BamBam shouted eagerly as he flung the front door open, Yugyeom trailed behind him rubbing at his eyes. After the two of them took a seat and made themselves comfortable, the last three walked in and took a seat as well.

After a minute of shifting around and changing seats, everyone settled down.

Yugyeom was on the armchair with BamBam on his lap. Jinyoung was on the love seat with Youngjae leaning onto him and Jaebum sitting beside Youngjae. Jackson was still insanely close to Mark though now he was on the floor while the elder was in the other armchair.

Jaebum pulled out the scroll and Mark leaned closer to the table to get a look at the yellowing parchment. Seven pairs of eyes watched as the words retreated and were replaced with.

“A drawing?” BamBam asked watching as a fancy feather pen was drawn on the paper. A little sentence was below the large drawing.

“I lie in the mountains were you would least expect me to be.” Jackson read snatching up the paper and getting a closer look. Silence fell over as the paper was passed around for everyone to get a look at. Mark swore he’d seen it before, just he doesn’t remember where.      

“Easy enough. So we leave tonight and get there by tomorrow morning?” Jinyoung offered, hoping to get some positive opinions. Jaebum stood and nodded.

“Sounds like a plan.” He turned to face the eldest. “Mark since its your home why don’t you lead.”

Mark nodded and spoke in a soft yet affirmative tone, he was still trying to recall where he had seen the pen before.

“We stick to Jinyoungs plan.”

With that everyone nodded and parted ways. Later they left the hotel and the sky kingdom, Jinyoung flew them down and landed them close to the mountain border. They landed in the desert and just had to walk so it wasn’t all bad. No it was bad, well for those who had no ride or mode of transportation.

Meaning Jackson and Youngjae.

The brush was so thick around the border it was nearly impossible to get through and required a ton of heavy magic to rid of. So now they, specifically the three, were trekking though the woods. Yugyeom and BamBam rode on the black stallion, Jaebum on his big cat, and Mark on his brown bear. Jinyoung was walking  even though he could hover or fly.

“Mark how much further.” Jackson whined for the umpteenth time, the mountain boy only rolled his eyes.

“We get there when we-“ Mark stopped a rustle in the bush startling him and sending Utz on high alert.

Everyone stayed still and went silent.

The rustling grew louder and it seemed to echo off the inside of Marks head, slowly the mountain king to be moved off his bear. Once off, Utz shifted into bow form and a quiver of arrows appeared on the boys back, several of the others looked in awe. He drew an arrow and set it in place, pulling the string back ready to shoot.

The thing burst through the bush and Mark sent the arrow flying, a scream broke through the heavy silence.

When Mark opened his eyes he was on the line of nervous and mortified.

“Dad.” Mark dropped the bow and ran over to his father whose hat was currently stuck in the tree thanks to Mark.

“Boy you nearly had me there. Whoa.” He laughed it off and Mark could only shake his head.

“What are you doing out here?”

“Well I was fishing…”

“…Nice try.” Mark folded his arms across his chest as his father looked over the arrow stuck in his hat.

“Okay your mother was nagging me about you leaving and how you were still so young.” Papa Tuan looked at his sons disappointed face and sighed. “She was devastated you left and I didn’t want to deal with it, so I went for a walk.” Utz changed back into bear form and took a seat on the mountain ground, happy to be home. “Look why don’t we all head back to the castle and talk this over.” Marks dad made his way around the group and in the opposite direction they were going.

“Okay then change of plans.” Jaebum spoke as he quickly followed after the other king. Mark knew that his family respected his decision to leave

Mark only rolled his eyes before climbing back atop Utz, following after the other seven, his father included.

…

It felt weird to be back home so quick, after all wasn’t Mark on a quest. Well not like he really wanted to be on said quest, but oh well.

_Mark. Home. Birds. Mark. Home. Birds. Mark. Home. Birds. Mark. Home. Birds. Mark. Home. Birds. Mark. Oh pastry! Mine!_

Utz chanted as he maneuvered through the kitchen and snagged the puff pastry tart off the counter. Some of the berries fell to the floor but they didn’t last for long. Mark turned his head away from his four-hundred-pound friend and focused on his father who was whistling and leading the other boys in. It looked like a parade act.

When Marks father finally did turn and found said bear on the floor licking the remains of the late pastry he sighed.

“Hey.” Utz looked up at the the mountain king. “That wasn’t yours.”

_Neither was it yours._

Mark giggled and ran to his bears side, quickly pulling the mass of fuzz away.

“Well then. Mark why don’t you show them where they can sleep and then come on down for a lunch slash dinner meal.” The king walked out of the room, but quickly reappeared. “Oh and the horse will be stabled outside.”

“Yes dad.” Mark moved to shove his dad out of the door before his bear could talk back. Once the king was gone Mark turned and faced the group.

“So…” Marks voice broke and a smile ended up on his face. “Let me show you your rooms.”

 

* * *

 

The castle was huge and rustic, it a way it was bigger than Jaebums own. Anything he saw that he liked he made a mental note to add it to his own castle. Though was list was short since his eyes were stuck on Youngjae and Jinyoung, whose hands were intertwined and swinging ever so lightly. It made his eye twitch and for some reason he felt the slightest bit jealous. Maybe it was the way Youngjae occasionally looked over at the other with a smile across his face and in his eyes or maybe it was how Jinyoung demanded that they room together. Either way Jaebum was angry.

Its not like them being a couple, if they were one, was a bad thing. Yugyeom and BamBam were engaged for love of god. So them being a couple, if they were, was not a bad thing.

Jaebum I think you need to calm down, your hair is turning gray.

The boy turned and glared at his black panther.

“I am calm.” Jaebum smoothed down his hair and made sure that it was still its natural dark brown. “There is no gray right?” Jaya rolled her eyes and strolled past Jaebum into their room, she jumped up on the bed and began fighting the pillows, sending feathers everywhere. When Jaebum walked in and saw the mess he could only laugh and join her after all it looked like fun.

And it was fun. Simon, Valeria, and Agi joined in on the pillow fight of doom. Though when Utz walked in and began to bat at things it got a bit serious, especially when a vase came very close to shattering in a million pieces.          

So they stopped, well Jaebum did and opted for a nap, though the five other animals decided to finish the fight outside and even include Agrona. Once they were gone and only then did Jaebum have time to survey and look over the mess, cringing at the sight of all the feathers everywhere. Not wanting to be found out right away and get in instantaneous trouble he left his room and walked across to Youngjae and Jinyoungs shared room. He lifted his hand ready to knock when he remembered how close the other two where and he let it fall to his side.

Jackson would probably be a better fit.

He brought his pillow to his chest and held it close, making him look a little sad and desperate. Just as he stepped away from the door, it opened. Out walked Youngjae with his hair messed up, a yawn worked its way past his lips.

“Jaebum!” Youngjae walked over to the older boy and grabbed his hand, a smile now on his face. “Come on take a nap with us.” When it was clear that the other was not going to, Youngjae pouted and Jaebums heart broke.

“Okay. Okay. But only for a little bit.”

Youngjae smiled wide and pulled Jaebum with him back to his and Jinyoungs shared room, when they entered he climbed onto the poster bed next to an already sleeping Jinyoung. As he closed his eyes he swore he heard a lock click and then Youngjae was beside him, Jinyoung was on the other side making Jaebum in the middle.

As he began to fall asleep Youngjae whispered in his ear.

“Ours.”

Oh. Was all Jaebum could think as all it became clear and suddenly made sense.

 

* * *

 

Hm.

Mark stood in the doorway to Jaebums room and he was honestly puzzled, for several reasons. The main one being a bird massacre all over the sort of small small room, the secondary one ebing the vase shattered and pushed under the bed. Mark didn’t need to see to know that his bear had done that and since it was under the bed Jaebum probably had no clue it was there. Oh well, Mark would clean it up and then go looking for the others. Simple as that.

Quickly he cleaned and made the room look brand new, just as he was putting the stuff away he ran into Jinyoung.

“Hey.” Jinyoung stated and Mark nodded in response. “Time for dinner.”

Was it?

Mark looked around and when Jinyoung held up a clock he noted that it was indeed time for dinner.

“I’ll get the others.” Mark said turning back to the rooms. Jinyoung smiled before placing his hand on the mountain boys shoulder giving it a firm squeeze.

“Sounds like a plan.”

As Jinyoung got a head start to the dining room Mark turned and knocked lightly on the shared door of Yugyeom and BamBam. He waited a moment before BamBam opened the door.

“Dinners time.”

“Ah. Okay then.” BamBam waved bye and closed the door.

Youngjae walked out with Jaebum so that saved him the trouble of waking them up, now the only one left was Jackson. And from what Mark could tell Jackson was a heavy sleeper. He knocked and after a minute or few seconds of no answer entered. Sure enough Jackson was sleeping in a mound of blankets, a light snore the only noise in the otherwise empty room. With a sigh Mark approached the other and began to shake him awake.

Jackson just whined and rolled over.

“Jackson.” No response so he tried again. Each time there was no response only an increase in volume. “Jacksonnnn!” Mark shouted shaking the younger boy, a whine left his lips as he was frustrated that the other wouldn’t wake. Jackson giggled.

Mark rolled the other over and peeled open his still closed eyes. Jacksons brown eyes seemed to look surprised and less sleepy. The older laughed and Jackson froze, it was a rare moment and should be highly treasured. The light haired brunette was so lost in his laugh that he failed to notice the other getting closer until Jackson placed a sleepy kiss on Marks cheek. Then it was the other boys turn to freeze.

“Sorry.” Jackson scrambled out of the bed and waited by the door for Mark. Collecting himself the older boy moved and joined Jackson at the door, together they walked down to the dining hall. The other boys and Marks father were seated at the table. A box was off to the side of his fathers spot at head of the table. Mark worried about another life lecture or back in my day recall, but brushed it off when Jackson pulled out his chair for him to sit.

“Thanks.” Mark said as he took a seat and Jackson pushed the chair back in, then hurried to his spot beside the boy. Once everybody was seated the food was brought out and conversation was at a minimum. Once the food was gone though the back in my day recalling began.      

“So.” Mark listened to his father and watched as his old man pulled the small box to the center of the table. “Since I know you all look mature and since I’ve heard two of you are engaged I was thinking of wedding gifts and I thought about mine.”

Mark failed to see the connection but nodded regardless. Jinyoung picked up his glass and began to drink as the box was open.

“A feather pen.” Inside was a lovely feather pen that was familiar.

“Hey isn’t that the fea-“ Yugyeom began, but Jinyoung stopped him with a spray of water coming from his mouth. Yugyeom blinked a few times as Jinyoung let water dribble from his mouth.

“Oops.” Jinyoung laughed and took the rest of his glass dumping it over the boy. Yugyeom licked his lips and BamBam turned away, it didn’t take a professional to know that the youngest was upset. Who wouldn’t be.

“Hey mr…” Jaebum began searching for the words.

“Raymond just call me Raymond.” Marks dad closed the box and smiled widely.

“Well then. We are very sorry Raymond but it appears we must take our leave now, thank you for the meal and advice.” Jaebum finished getting out of the chair.

 Mark stayed though and as the room cleared out it came down to him, Jackson, and his dad.

“Sorry dad.”

“Oh no its fine. Things like this happen all the time.” Raymond played with the boxes cover and Mark watched intently. He was so focused on it that he missed the sign of a Jackson plan forming until it happened.  

“So.” Jackson took Marks hand in his own and placed it on the table. Raymond looked over in shock, but said nothing. “About the wedding gift advice.”

Mark was going to punch the other, oh yeah maybe a few times.

Raymond smiled and opened the box, the feather pen shining brightly.

It was all it took for Mark to confirm that his father indeed had the third item.

 

* * *

 

Jaebum sat apart of the circle, in a thoughtful meeting called together by Mark.

“So the king does have the pen.” Jackson stated once again. “How do we get it.”

BamBam smiled and stood up.

“I have an idea.”

…

As he adjusted the green tinted googles on his face, Jaebum made a mental note to never ever let the two youngest organize a plan ever again.

The plan was simple.

Steal the pen back, but don’t get caught.

Of course that is easier said than done.

Jaya rubs up against her best friend and nearly topples him over. Its difficult to see in the pitch darkness that seems to seep into the never-ending hallways. He sighs and begins to shake his leg in anticipation of what’s to come.    

Then Youngjae comes barreling around the corner and his otter follows close behind, you can tell because of the nails scratching on the floor, and practically throws himself in Jaebums arms. Jackson followed with happiness and pep in his step, you could tell it was him because he was giggling throughout the whole running process.

The seven of them split into three groups: Jackson, Jaebum, and Youngjae. Mark, Yugyeom, and BamBam. Jinyoung wanted to search alone and no one argued.

Team one, JackBumJae, was to check the treasure room. Team two, MarkYugBam, was to check out the bedroom and office.

Once it was all clear Jaebum rolled from the spot he was in to the next, Youngjae waddled after and Jackson cartwheeled over nearly falling on top of Youngjae.

They were within sight of the treasure room when a loud running sounded. Not knowing what to do Jackson screamed which triggered Youngjae to laugh. Jaebum looked at the options and quickly made a run for it.

He only returned because Jaya dragged him back. With no more antics Jaebum walked with his back pressed against the wall all the way over to the treasure room, he nodded to Jackson and the other kicked down the door. Jaebum rubbed his temple and rolled his eyes. He could have done that.

“We’re in.” Youngjae said to no one in particular.

There was no real point in being sneaky anymore since they never really were sneaky.

“Okay lets just get the pen and lea-“ Footsteps sounded and they all began to panic. “Hide!” Jaebum shrieked out in excitement mixed with panic. Though hiding was pointless, especially from the person standing in the doorway.

“Hey are you all okay?” Marks dad spoke as he lit up the room with a light source. It probably looked weird seeing Jaebum hiding in an oversized ceramic pot with his head sticking out, Youngjae laying down under a table and covered in an old tarp, and last but not least Jackson hanging off the ceiling with a fencing blade in his mouth. Raymond face went from confusion to just rolling with it.

“Hey sorry about that.” Jaebum stepped out of the pot and approached Marks dad. “I was looking for the bathroom and it was dark so I brought along Youngjae. Jackson met us on the way from the kitchen, he got a glass of water, and joined us. We got to the bathroom and got lost. Very lost and then we heard footsteps and panic thinking it was a bad guy or something and we hid.” Jaebum smiled hoping Raymond bought the somewhat lie.   

“Listen. I know your lying. One your all wearing black with green tinted goggles so you must be playing assassin.” Marks father pulled off his night robe revealing a similar all black outfit. “So can I join?”

Jaebum let out a breath of relief and nodded eagerly.

“Sure why not.”

 

* * *

 

Agreeing to take the youngest two of the bunch seemed like a good idea, but it quickly became evident that it wasn’t. They were way too into the assassin part of their so called plan and not enough into the actual looking. It got to the point where BamBam was humming his own theme song and Yugyeom was covering his back with some silly looking fighting pose. Mark decided to hell with it and just walked into the office, flicking the light on.

“Look around and if you find it just say something.” Mark stated as he began rifling through drawers and searching bookshelves. He moved to the last drawer on the desk. When he pulled it he realized it was locked and he knew that he found the pen. “Guys look for a key.” The eldest stood and began to wonder where a key would be hidden. The sound of rushing footsteps approached quickly and the other two dropped to the floor while the mountain boy flicked the light, hiding quickly only seconds after.

“Mark…” Jacksons deep voice drawled out and seemed to echo throughout the room. “Are you here?”

Mark stood and made his way over to Jackson, tapping his shoulder and scaring the other.  

“Your dads playing and I think we should just tell him.” The light haired brunette nodded and Jackson smiled.

“Okay then.”

BamBam and Yugyeom slipped past, as Mark watched them disappear down the hall he knew that the game was over and that this whole ordeal was dumb. Dumb yet fun. In a way of course.

…

He was back in the library with Utz at one side and his father in front of him.

“So…” His father began and Mark began to tap nervously. “You need the pen for your quest. Its important and vital to the adventure. Right?”

Mark was hesitant but nodded, not wanting to lie anymore than he had.

“Well then its yours.” Marks father pushed the box into the boys hands and smiled. “I know what it’s like to need something for a quest. So consider this a gift from me to you.”

Mark smiled and thanked his dad over and over.

_Fourth object acquired! Whoop! Whoop! We are da bomb!_

Utz shouted as he ran from the room most likely heading out to tell the others about them getting the fourth item.

“Oh and dad. Me and Jackson. There’s nothing going on between us.” Mark said hoping to set his dad straight.

“Alrightly then. If that’s what you believe.”

The king to be said nothing just moved over and hugged his father tight before running off to show off the item.

 

* * *

 

“I’M SO CONFLICTED!” Im Jaebum shouted to the otter who was right beside him.

 _WELL I GOTTA HAND IT TO YOU FOR FALLING FOR YOUNGJAE. BOY DO I WISH YOU LUCK._ The otter shouted back and it resounded throughout Jaebums head.

“Why are we shouting?” Jaebum questioned and the otter shrugged moving in to cuddle next to the rainforest king.

_You started it._

Jaebum could only nod, agreeing with the otters statement.

“So how do I exactly sweep Choi Youngjae off his feet.” Jaebum paused before adding more. “Oh and if you have any advice on Jinyoung that would great as well.”

Well I’m not really a relationship counselor, but Youngjae likes sunflowers. Get him a ton and he’ll love it. For Jinyoung I would suggest buying him a meal or a book.

“Thank you. I’ll take both into consideration.” Jaebum snuggled up to the otter and began to sing in a low voice.

He reminded Simon so much of Youngjae but yet at the same time they seemed so different. Oh well nothing a little love couldn’t fix.

 

* * *

 

Why was Mark here?

Hadn’t he just told his dad that there was nothing going on between him and Jackson?

So why was he in front of Jacksons door?

Did he already knock?

The door opened and Jacksons head popped out.

“Mark!”

It looked like he already knocked.     

“Come. Come.” Before he could even protest Jackson was dragging him into the room. The room had transformed, a fort laid throughout the room. It started at the bed and snaked its way from the closet to the door. Lights shined from everywhere and Jacksons puppy was already inside waiting alongside Utz.

“Wow, this is cool.” Mark said as he admired how easily and childish the younger boy was.

“I know right?!” Jackson exclaimed sitting down and pulling Mark with him. It was quiet as they took in the fort and then limited space. Utz seemed to be pushing them together with the help of his sister Agi, maybe they were trying to provoke Mark or something because it was working.

“Mark.” Jackson called out in a low and hollow tone, the boy called turned and looked of course. Jacksons brown eyes full of meaning yet to be revealed looking into Marks seemingly lifeless wood brown eyes. “I think…” Jackson crept closer and took Marks hands in his own, the elder did nothing to pull away. “I think I might like you.” Jackson moved forward attempting to close the space between them and instead of pulling back or moving away, Mark moved in and met Jackson halfway.

As Jackson kissed Mark softly the other realized what his father meant.

Maybe. Just maybe there might be something between the two after all.  


	16. Chapter 16

Cold takes over his body as he falls. The deeper he goes the colder gets. The colder it gets the more he knows there no going back.

As he releases his last breath of oxygen it bubbles around him, heading for the surface. He wants to follow.

Instead he just descends deeper in the black abyss of the One Mans Ocean.

At that point he gives up and knows that its all over and he is dead or at least dying.

**|Five hours ago|**

 

Jackson shrieked as he ran down the beach with Mark on his back, literally. The younger was giving the older a piggyback ride as they ran along the sandy coast just enjoying the day and being near the ocean, both were after living in the kingdoms furthest from the ocean. The tundra boy tripped and fell, while Mark caught himself at last minute and managed to land on his feet. Jackson though was in the sand and got a nice view of Mark from where he laid looking up.

The older boys loose green shirt fluttered in the wind as their short light brown hair blew to one side. The midday sun seemed to bounce off and reflect perfectly on Marks face, a streak of sunlight going through one of his brown eyes. A smile drew across his face when he caught Jackson staring. Taking advantage of standing Mark ran, ran away from Jackson and over to a startled Jinyoung. A startled Jinyoung who was moments ago clinging onto Youngjae like a leech.   

Marks laughter rang out as Jackson stood and walked over to the other boy, dusting sand off his clothes. Agi trotted up beside him and barked.

_Wanna race?_

Jackson shrugged and began to run, Agi following closely at his ankles. They blew past Mark, Jinyoung, Jaebum, Youngjae, and their animals, Jackson ran until his legs grew tired and until he fell to the sand. He made a sand angel before Marks heavy body landed on top of his spread of body. A look to the side informed him that Utz was playing with his puppy and keeping her out of trouble.

“Hi.” Mark spoke in a high pitched tone with a giggle at the end.

Ever since the kiss things have been different between the two, like they seem closer but yet so far away at the same time.

“Hey could we really try and figure things out.” Jinyoung stressed from where Jackson hoped the boy would sink into the sand. They got the fourth clue to dig your feet into the sand and watch as the sun collides with the ocean. So they went to the coast and were now trying to figure out what the fourth item was not just the overall location. Even after hours of searching though there was nothing, no other clue as to what they were looking for or even a sign of sorts.

“Jinyoung you should calm down.” Jackson said moving over to the other boy and placing a reassuring hand on the younger princes shoulder. Jinyoung flinched and removed the tundra princes hand, though it was to avail since Jackson put it back a moment later.

“Look.” The raven haired boy turned facing Jackson and successfully removing the hand on his shoulder. “I-we need to really figure this out.” When the other gave no hint of giving in Jinyoung sighed. “Please just give me something.”

Jackson smiled and pulled the paper from the others reluctant hands. That was not okay with Jinyoung, so of course he tried to take it back. And better yet it just had to fall into the salty ocean water a few feet away.

“Oh now look what you did!” Jinyoung shouted rushing over to grab the paper. Jackson stood for a minute feeling guilty and reluctant thankfully Jaebum approached and handled the situation.

“Hey. Hey.” He slid up to Jinyoung and looped a free around his waist, Jackson silently wondered if Youngjae would be jealous. In a fraction of a second Jinyoung held up the sopping wet paper, Jaebums face turned dark and disappointed.

“Look. I know I may be asking a lot for you two to get along, but please just try and work things out. For the sake of-“

Jackson lifted up a shaky finger, ignoring the elder completely, he was too focused on the white script appearing on the browning paper.

“Okay then…” Jinyoung said in a monotone voice as he looked over the paper. “This is new.”

It was and it was unexpected. Not to mention if Jackson hadn’t tried to steal the paper they would have never found it in the first place.

“Did you see that!” Jackson shouted hoping everyone within a close distance recognized his greatness and importance.

“…Here the king wept…” Jaebum began, reading the white free and fancy type. “Here the king made a deal,” Jaebum paused and Jackson wondered if it was for dramatic effect. “Here the king left ridden with death.”

‘Oh creepy.’ Jackson cringed and jumped around a bit, spooked out by the eerie text.

“I don’t understand.” Jinyoung began searching the paper for more, even though it was clear there was nothing else. That was it. That was their clue and it was a bad one.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung plopped down on the rock and watched as the others played around like children. Like the quest was a child’s tale told the easy way by taking out the blood and death. Though a couple of them, no names told, did seem somewhat deep in thought. Like they too were thinking about what the message could mean.

‘Here the king wept. Here the king made a deal. Here the king left ridden with death.’ Jinyoung repeated it over and over hoping that maybe it could spark something, anything.

 _Jinyoung if you keep thinking that hard you’ll pop a blood vessel_. Zephyros landed beside the boy and head butted him a couple times. Successfully snapping him out of his deciphering trance. He turned and flicked the bird on the head lightly.

‘Not if you pop one first.’ He teased sticking out his tongue playful and smiling wide. Out of the corner of his something caught his attention and he silenced the owl instantly.

A shimmer in the water, a light melody that seemed to lure him the waters. A simple death call, that sailors would commonly respond too.

But not Jinyoung, not now and not ever.

“Zep. Is that a…” Jinyoung leaned more over the rock, nearly falling yet not. “Siren?” He finished squinting to get a better look at the faint shimmer in the water. It seemed to that the closer he got the sweeter the song. Though no music could ever rival Youngjaes or Jaebums, if the elder was to ever sing.

_Yes. Heed caution Jin and approach slowly._

Jinyoung looked over to his barred owl with confusion on his face.

 _She has an offer for you._ She fluttered and rested comfortably on his shoulder. _Now. If you hesitate she will wait no longer and leave. Taking whatever she has to offer with her_. Jinyoung nodded and stood, watching for the others before hurrying down to the shore. Though he failed to go unnoticed.

 _You have a follower._ Zep tuned in and he asked who it was. _Jackson._

Jinyoung would have cursed if he could have, but instead he turned around.

“Jackson show your face.” Not the nicest way to tell someone to get out and show yourself, but nonetheless it got the job done. The older boy peered around the corner and waved shyly though a large smile was on his face.    

“Hey.”

“Sh.” Jinyoung placed his index finger over his own lips to show Jackson that he has to be quiet. “I believe you know the situation. If you don’t you’ll figure it out.” The other nodded and tapped a few times on the fencing sword looped into his belt. Jinyoung smiled widely, and he knew that it looked fake, so instead he turned and began walking again.

As the neared the water the singing faded and a voice appeared.

“~Hm. Hm. Hm. Hm. ~” The siren was singing or humming and spoke after each short hum. “Follow me. Follow me into the deep~” She flickered and disappeared for a moment, seeming to move further into the water.  When the two boys reached the shore they waited and waited, but nothing happened.

“Do we follow her?”

“No.” Jinyoungs stern and quick response startled the older boy.

_Yes._

“What?” The sky prince asked out loud completely or somewhat forgetting about Jackson.  

_Follow her. She won’t-She can’t harm you._

‘Are you crazy?’

_No I’m an owl._

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at his owls response and remembered Jackson.

“Follow after her.” Jinyoung stated as he slipped into the water and by the time he was at his waist Jackson was still at shore, looking into the water like it was poisoned. “Hurry.”

Jackson slapped his cheeks and took after Jinyoung. By the time they were up their necks and floating she disappeared completely.

“Stay alert!” The blond boy shouted over the sound of the waves. “And don’t go off on your-“ Jacksons voice died out and the ocean grew still. No silly or loud prince in sight. Not even a slightly worried one.

“Jackson!” Jinyoung shouted making his way over to where the boy last was. “Jacks-“ He couldn’t even finish his sentence before he felt something pull on his leg, and as it dragged him down he had no time to shout or time to let anyone else know.

 

* * *

 

Jackson shifted and open his dreary eyes. Someone was above him and shaking him, water was hitting his face too in tiny drops indicating that the other was wet.

“-son!” The shaking grew worse and then it slowed down, he was roughly rolled onto his side allowing the water in his throat to dislodge. “Jackson!” Jinyoungs shouts became crystal clear as Jackson came to. He laid there for a moment, on his side, catching his breath and waiting for it to even out. When it finally did so after a few minutes he spoke.

“Jeez…Calm down.” He was sitting up when he groaned in pain and the others hand were on him instantly looking to heal him. “I’m fine.”

“Fine!?” Jinyoung practically shouted. “You nearly drowned! You dummy!” Jinyoung hit Jackson lightly with his hand and stood. The younger boy took deep breaths and stretched out his body before dusting off the imaginary dust on his clothes, Jackson just watched with peaked interest. He had still yet to tell the boy about the events prior to meeting up, also known as the events in the Cave of Dreams. Jinyoung believed that Jackson wasn’t there when in reality he was, only in a misty form with no physical body.

He really wanted to tell the other, but was afraid of the consequences such as well maybe being stabbed to death. It sounded very extravagant and unlikely, but still better to be safe than sorry. The raven haired boy caught him staring and sent him a look of death.

“Oh. Whats this you jealous?” Jinyoung smirked and Jackson rolled his eyes. Nonetheless though Jinyoung held out a hand and the older took it gratefully.

“So now what?” Jackson asked as took in the scene. It was a small alcove and there seemed to be no way in or out besides swimming through the dark depths of the water filling the cave. The other sighed and shrugged.

“I don’t know.” He turned to Jackson and looked him in the eyes. “When I realized something had taken a hold of me and was dragging me down to the abyss I didn’t know what to do and panicked. When I woke I was on the floor and you were beside me, barely breathing. Whoever or whatever has us held here took our weapons as well.” Jackson touched his belt and true to Jinyoungs words, Agi was gone. “All the weapons.” Jinyoung clarified as if one of them was holding was holding more than one.

Jackson sighed as well and ran a hand through his blond hair, his clothes were wet and sticking to him in several places making it uncomfortable.

“Ok.” Jackson moved closer to Jinyoung so he could explain his undecided plan of action. “We’ll stick together and try to get out of-“ Jackson stopped his mouth open in shock or was it horror of what was behind Jinyoung. No words formed as took in the sight of the girl with white hair and white scales decorating her face and torso. She had no legs only a white tail fin draped by what looked to be silky fins on the side and around her waist. A similar silk like material covered her chest area thankfully.

Jinyoung must have seen something or heard something because he turned around as well, though his expression was different from the other boys. Jinyoung showed no emotion, no fear nor excitement and that alone seemed to be scarier than the mermaid in front of them.  

“You seek the fourth and the location of its first riddle. In order to find it you must give up a sacrifice to retrieve the first answer.”

Jinyoung looked at Jackson and Jackson looked at Jinyoung, both confused and worried.

“What do we sacrifice?”

She smiled, a sweet and evil smile.

“That depends on your friendship. While one retrieves the item the other will slowly die, don’t retrieve it in time and well I’m assuming you know what happens.” She smiled and played with sharp nails that looked more like claws or talons.

“Okay enough with the jokes.” Jackson stated stepping forward a bit. “Just tell us what you want and we’ll get it for you.”

“Well then if your so kind and persistent.” She spits the word out like venom. “I want your souls.” She smiled and licked her lower lip. “They’re so young and lively. Full of hate, passion, and secrets.” As she finished the sentence she clearly looked Jacksons way and Jinyoung took notice of the slight gesture.                                       

“No.” Jinyoung interfered suddenly throwing the tundra prince off kilter. “I’ll do it. I’ll wait here and die slowly. Jackson you go-“

“No!” Jackson glared angrily at Jinyoung. “Who gives you the right to decide what I want.” Jackson knew he sounded like a brat and he also knew that Jinyoung could finish this. “I have all the faith in you that you’ll get the item and get it before my death.” The blond moved away from the prince and closer to the mermaid. Jinyoung said nothing and grit his teeth an angry hiss seemed to emit from him.

“So a decision has been made and finalized. Close your eyes and only you will wake. From then on Jackson you will slowly die.”

No questions were asked because there was no time. As she finished speaking their eyes closed and they fell, Jackson felt like he endlessly falling. Then he realized he was and soon he would hit the ocean below or worse the solid earth.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung sat up and inhaled a large breath of air, it was the second time in less than an hour that it’s happened and he was quite tired of the rude awakening. Gulping in the air with greedy breaths he took in his surrounds and noticed a few things. For starters he seemed to be in a garden of sorts, only this garden was clearly underwater. Bringing him to the second observation, he was breathing underwater. It was a type advanced magic that only water mages could complete. Though Jinyoung was no water mage only a light and dark mage, still in the intermediate classes of course. Third was the approaching large shadow coming closer to him. Fourth would be how the shadow was now right around the corner!

The sky prince scrambled trying to find his footing in the water. He struggled and kept struggling until a girls laughter broke through the tense silence. He turned and stared at her. She was a mermaid as well, only her hair and tail were a vivid and lively green. Her eyes and shirt covering her would be exposed chest were a duller version of the same green. All in all she looked like a piece of seaweed, especially her wavy hair.

“Its not funny.” Jinyoung stated as he stopped moving and watched the girl, fearful for her actions.

“No your right. Its not funny its hilarious.” She broke out laughing once again and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“Okay listen enough games.” Jinyoung stated growing serious as more time passed. “My friend is sick and I need to get back as soon as possible.” For whatever reason calling Jackson a friend seemed to roll off the sky princes tongue naturally. The green girl grew very serious.

“Oh.” She seemed saddened as well. “I’m Bethany and I know what your looking for.”

Jinyoung smiled. “You do?” She nodded in answer. “Then can you take me there?”

“Yeah no problem. Only you can’t do it as such.” Jinyoung looked at her cleary confused.

“Such.”

“Yeah.” She gestured to her own green scaley fin and the raven haired boys mouth made an ‘O’ in realization. “Yeah. Its fairly easy want me to do it?”

He was tempted to say yes but hesitant at the same time. As more time passed by the seconds he finally caved.

“Go ahead.” He nodded and she approached. Bethany placed a vial in his hand and told him to drink it carefully so it doesn’t spill. Jinyoung did so and then at first felt nothing but then a second later felt pain shoot through his legs. He wanted to scream but no sound left his mouth. Then it was over the pain was dulled and it was gone completely, just like his legs.

In place of Jinyoungs legs was a black tail fin with white splashes like ink blots here and there in many sizes. The tail fins were silky white, while the ones trailing from his hips and ending where his knees would be were black and ripped. A crown of dying coral sat on his head.

“Wow.” Bethany swam around him and kept repeating the word.     

He too was amazed, it was beautiful and elegant.

“You look like royalty!” Bethany exclaimed gently touching his hip fins. “…Oh! Right! Let’s go get the jar.” She left Jinyoungs side and swam a bit off.

“A jar?” He was slow to follow, but quickly grasped the how tos of swimming with no legs.

“Yep and it’s the krakens cave so good luck.”

Jinyoung stopped at the word of the extra large squid and after a second of processing continued swimming.

To himself he silently wondered when he would finally get an easier quest and then remembered this was only part 1.

 

* * *

 

Jackson squinted his eyes open and was met with darkness and hushed voices. His hands and feet were tied and his mouth was gagged. A burlap sack, that smelled like fish, was over his head and making him want to puke. He struggled against the restraints and the bag was pulled off. The sudden sunlight made his eyes even smaller as he took in the bright suns rays, he was still in the cave only this time the mermaid was beside him as a human with a few others.

“Boss. Hes awake.”

The girl turned and smiled, she was the boss. She was part of a gang. They were tricked. He struggled against the ropes and screamed cruses behind the gag. She simply wagged a finger in disapproval and tsked.

“Ah. Ah. Ah. No. No. Jackson. You.” She poked her index finger roughly into the boys chest. “You have to behave or we might as well just kill you now.” Jackson got the message and willed himself to calm down. “We’re going to let you stand. Don’t even think about running away because if you move an inch off of where you’re supposed to be you won’t ever walk again.” The tundra prince nodded quickly and she smiled before calling to her men.

Ten minutes later Jackson is on a junk ship with red sails and a deep brown wood finish. A plank is set out and hes set on it.

“Every hour that goes by without your friend showing up you move a foot. Move five feet and you fall. Simple as that.” She turned to Jackson and looked at him in the eyes. “Got it?” Jackson said nothing only looked at her then the plank and finally the dark murky waters below.

 

* * *

 

The cavern was massive and it could only leave one to ponder the size of the actual beast living in it. Bethany stayed by the entrance and made up some scaredy cat excuse on why couldn’t enter, Jinyoung though entered knowing that his teammates life was on the line. It was dark and he was thankful that his white tail spots light the place up.

Inside he lost track of time and direction, eventually even a sense of what he was looking for. Or so until he saw the corpses littering the floor like a rug of sorts, then he remembered. Supposedly the item was a jar, yet it wasn’t the fourth item only a part of it or half to be accurate. The smell of decay and death hit Jinyoung like a thunder bolt from a thunder mage, strong and powerful. Navigating his way around he across a room with a shell engraved on its door, looking around quickly he deemed it safe, or as safe as it could get. 

He pushed on the door and it opened, he slipped through and rested his back against the cool surface. The room was similar to the other only this one was teeming with jars. Every size, shape, color, pattern, and or engraving imagined was on these jars. Jinyoung wondered how he was going to find the one, until something shifted and a shadow moved closer. He prepared himself to fight, but nothing prepared him for what laid next.

The shadow traveled against the wall and then stopped, at first Jinyoung was confused but quickly became infused with panic. Next to him, on his left, was an six foot tall opening in the wall and looking back at him was a giant yellow eye. It blinked and he cursed silently before darting off.

 

* * *

One step then two. In half hour it would be three and in two it would be five. By five though Jackson will meet the cold ocean water and stop counting because he’ll have nothing left to count for.

 

* * *

 

The sight of the eye has shaken Jinyoung and he navigates though the caverns labyrinth design, weaving one way and darting towards another. He stops though when he passes by what appears to be an ancient throne room. A tile is slightly ajar and sticking out from behind the kings chair.

 _That’s it!_ Zephyros voice fills Jinyoungs head and he remembers how they were able to communicate during the trial via his tattoo. He listens to his wise companion and enters the deserted throne room, heading straight for the messed up tile. Once there he can see that its been constantly picked up and put back, likely someone was checking on something. He moved the tile, which felt weightless in the water, and set it down off to the side.

A clear jam jar sat inside, on one side of the jar though was an engraved sand dollar leaning on a starfish with a few detailed waves behind them. The jar was small in height but a bit wide, it fit perfectly in Jinyoungs two hands. He was so caught up in the jar he didn’t hear the squids silent approach until the poison barb entered his arm and hooked on.      

The jar left his hand and slowly fell to the ground, a smoky black wisp though caught it. He soon realized it to be his own magic saving him, again. Exploding in anger a bright light welled up and for a moment fizzled before bursting. It was blinding and it was Jinyoungs only chance.

With his newfound tail that provided speed in the oceans depths, he maneuvered through the throne room. Making his way through the seemingly never ending maze of twists and turns here and there. Eventually though the kraken caught up and latched a barbed tendril onto Jinyoungs tail, penetrating the rough hide. Jinyoung winced in pain and felt as more poison seemed to course through his blood. At this rate he would end up dying.

Jinyoung needed a plan and he needed one fast for both him and Jackson.

 _Call upon the pup._ Her king is danger and she too will lend you a hand. Zephyros voice filled his head and then he lost his vision. It came back and so did her voice. _View through my eyes and fight with your brothers weapon!_ She commanded and then a sword appeared in his hand, it was composed solidly of bright light. Even though it was only a weapon of solid light Jinyoung could feel Jacksons puppy through it, her bubbly energy and ecstatic will. She was ready to fight and ready to kill. His eyes felt different too and he imagined that they were just like Zeps blackish purple galaxy eyes. That left him to how he must look in general, like a prince or yet a king.

With a smile he swam faster and broke though the caves only exit and entrance, thankfully Bethany was no where around. A rumble sounded and Jinyoung knew he was here. Sure enough moments later the kraken burst from the cave, shattering the rock and having it cave in. Jinyoungs smile grew as the enraged beast approached, the jar was still in the grip of the black smoke emitting from him. With a roar the beast approached.

The sky prince raised his sword and charged easily cutting off a few tendrils and evading more poison strikes.

As he struck the beast cried out and he even laughed once. A glimmer off to the side caught his eye and when he turned he noticed Bethany making her way over with a rock above her head ready to throw.        

“No!” He cried out, but it was too late the beast had turned and changed its target. Anger took over and black smoke billowed the water, spreading fast and far. He feels lightheaded and grips the sword tight, rushing forward and letting out a battle cry. Jinyoung doesn’t understand why.

Why does he care so much? Why does Jackson matter? Why does he matter?

His cry turned into one of fear as he plunged the sword into the beast and his cries became dull. A low throb in his head increased and he fell, slowly though. Ever so slowly as the voices filled his head. First Zephryos then Agi and finally Jackson.

_Jinyoung. People need you more than you realize._

_Yep. Jackson really believes in you too, hes putting his life on the line too. So go easy on him_. A smile crept onto his face.

_I need to save me. I need you to understand. I need to say that I’m truly sorry._

As Jinyoung fell Jackson apology bounced around in his head and the only sad response he could muster was a simple ‘me too’.

 

* * *

 

The water was cold and the current was still, it felt like falling into a void. Only knowing that no one would save you, that you would die with many regrets. Jackson sinks deeper and deeper his light clothing being no match for the cold water all around him. He wishes Jinyoung would hurry, for Jinyoung to save him.

A faint image of his chocolate colored puppy flits before his eyes and he knows he should apologize rather than die with the regret.

‘I need you to save. I need you to understand. I need to say that I’m truly sorry.’  

Cold takes over his body as he falls. The deeper he goes the colder gets. The colder it gets the more he knows there no going back.

As he releases his last breath of oxygen it bubbles around him, heading for the surface. He wants to follow.

Instead he just descends deeper in the black abyss of the One Mans Ocean.

At that point he gives up and knows that its all over and he is dead or at least dying.

…

One lick makes his face scrunch up.

Two licks makes him swat his hands in a lazy fashion.

Three licks and hes up. Halfway between sitting and ready to throw a punch. Though the punch dissolves when he sees Agi, his little friend and best bud. Jackson picks her up and lets her give him as many kisses as she wishes, she takes it as an invitation and goes to town.

A heavy sigh to his right brings him back to reality. He was back on the beach, well on the far side and the tide lapped lazily at his feet.

“Wow that was close.” Jinyoungs voice spoke in a neutral tone. Jackson began to shakily laugh as he looked over to the other boy. The sky prince looked like a wreck, latterly, clothes torn and matted hair. Not to mention his gravely voice that sounded as if he’d been shouting at the world for help. If he was then he wasn’t the only one. Jackson rolled over and laid beside the boy. Surprisingly Jinyoung pulled him close.

“Come on. We both need to warm up.” The raven haired boy said as he held onto the tundra prince, it was then that said prince realized his frantic shivering. It was worse than his own, that is if he was shivering. Silence followed until Jackson was brave enough to speak out.

“Look I’m sorry…” Jinyoung looked at the boy ready to hear his confession. “I was wrong to judge you at the start. I didn’t even know Wendy that much, I only kinda promised to keep her safe. And as you know I failed. Terribly. I also was with you when you got the scroll.” Jinyoungs eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but Jackson silenced him. “I saw you fighting and apologizing like a fool. It made me feel like I was jumping to conclusions and I really think we need to work together to finish this quest.”

“I agree. I totally agree. Wendy was no name and I regret taking lives, especially her since someone fought for her. No one fights for the sky kingdom. No one. We’re on our own and meant to protect ourselves, I apologize for taking her life early.” Jinyoung looked at Jackson and then at the sand. “I don’t know why you appeared in the cave, but I saw a side of you that was not expected. It helped me to push away fears and get the scroll. I also heard you before I fell into the abyss. You shouldn’t be sorry and I kind of understand now. If you wish for me to fully understand I’ll gratefully accept.” The sky prince extended a hand and Jackson looked at it before shaking it firmly.

They laughed for a minute until Jackson stood, he was tired and just wanted Mark to hold him.

“Alright lets go back home.”

Jinyoung smiled again and nodded, standing up and stretching.

“Lets do that.”

 

* * *

 

“Wow.” BamBam looked over the jar before passing it to Yugyeom beside him the two boys seemed to be fascinated with it in a difficult to explain way.

“You two went through all the trouble for a jar and its not even the item.”

Jinyoung sighed a bit irritated at having to explain again. “No its more like half of the item.”       

“Oh. Makes sense.” Yugyeom expressed before handing back the jar.

Awkward silence settled over once again and Jinyoung took his leave, letting the two get some alone time.

He walked back over to where Jaebum had set up camp with Youngjae and Jinyoung, if was ever to return. Taking a seat beside Jaebum he leaned on the older boys shoulder.

“You just disappeared. No traces of you leaving anywhere.” Jaebum stated coldly. “Youngjae was so worried. Hell we all were. Then we noticed Jackson was gone to and it all got so quiet as we waited, after a certain amount of time I sent Youngjae to bed and Mark took a walk.” Jaebum stopped staring deeply into the fire. He moved suddenly, knocking Jinyoung off his shoulder and pulling him into a tight hug. 

“I was worried.” The brunette admitted. “I was so worried. I was afraid for you and for the group. What was I to do without you here? You keep everyone in check and make them so happy. I really can’t do any of that.” Jinyoung pulled Jaebum closer, he smelled like rain and mangos. “I need you.” Jaebum admitted and Jinyoung could only release the other before giving him the hopeful look. “We need you. Me and Youngjae. We want you.” Jinyoung smiled at Jaebums words and how a light blush covered the others cheeks.

“I think we can figure something out.” The sky prince leaned against Jaebum and breathed out a happy breath. “When Youngjae wakes we can sort things out.”

Jaebum leaned back against Jinyoung. “Sounds like a plan.”

…

Jinyoung wasn’t too happy at the moment. He was just dragged away from the warm fire by Jackson, who looked like he’d seen a ghost.

“There was something new on the parchment.” Jackson said as he pulled out the scroll from his back pocket and smoothed it out to the best of his abilities. “See!” He shouted holding it up in the darkness. Jinyoung squinted and surely there was more new text.

“Look for-“ Jinyoung looked closer. “-the golden sands and do what you must.” The sky prince finished and shrugged.

“Well that’s vague.” Jackson stated as he too seemingly pondered the meaning or hidden message. As they continued to ponder the answer Jinyoung heard Zephryos speak.

_She is here and wishes to speak to you._

‘What?’ Jinyoung asked the owl in thought, but a response never came only a burning sensation in his eyes that had him screaming out. Jackson was startled by the noise and dropped the scroll, quickly rushing to the youngers side.

“Hey! Are you okay?!” The tundra prince held Jinyoung close as the other seemed to claw at his eyes. Jinyoung wanted to tell him yes, but no words came out. In a desperate last attempt to reassure the boy Jinyoung edged closer and nuzzled his head against Jacksons shoulder for a couple seconds. His message must have gotten across since Jackson calmed and resorted to stroking Jinyoungs dark hair. Then he felt his eyes shift and change, his owls galaxy eyes becoming his once more.

When the burning turned to a dull heat behind the eyes, the sky prince dropped his hands and blinked multiple times.

“Whoa.” Jackson spoke as he took in Jinyoungs different eyes. “That’s different.” The tundra prince was trying his best to cheer the other boy up, but was not doing a great job. Jinyoung hit in response before his owls words came back to him.

Standing, Jinyoung took off to the shore line where he waded in to his knees before looking over the calm waves.     

Zephryos moved her eyes to Jinyoungs left, forcing him to look. What he saw was a cave filling with the incoming tide. Knowing where to go he moved and soon Jackson joined his side, jar in hand. Together they entered the cave and met Bethany, the green mermaid from before, once again.

“Hello brave ones. Since you claimed the krakens jar I will give you a free pass and fill the jar with golden sand for you. It is the fourth item.” Bethany twirled her hands and a gold sand filled the jar in a slow yet hypnotizing way. When it was done she sealed it and smiled, handing it back.

“Thank you.” Jinyoung said looking at the jar from every angle and still managing to be surprised.

“No thank you.”

When Jinyoung looked up from the jar she was gone and his eyes changed back to normal. Not to mention that they now had four items and only four to go.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter


	17. Chapter 17

Youngjae whined and rolled over as sunlight poured into his guest room window. After Jinyoung disappeared he became worried, especially since he and Jinyoung had gotten closer. The sunlight seemed to increase to a point where it was filling his room and bouncing off the white walls. With a groan he sat up and then spoke in a whiny tone.

“Simon.” The brunette rubbed one of his eyes sleepily. “Close the windows please.”

 _Nope. Nope._ Simon scurried over and attempted to hop onto the bed, but his small body proved it to be a difficult task. _We –_ The otter grunted as he tried jumping once more. _We have_. Simon paused and took a deep breath before attempting again. _A big-_ And again failing. _Would you be so kind to help me up your highness!_ Simon screeched out in frustration and Youngjae sighed, helping his best friend nonetheless. Once Simon was seated on the bed the prince began to gently pet him, smoothing down his fur and bringing his medium sized body closer.

 _So as I was saying prior to that, we have a big day today._ Simon sat up and looked Youngjae in the eyes. _Jinyoung back and so is Jackson, though both are sleeping. Everyone is._

“So why can’t I?”

 _Because someone wants to meet you._ Simon hoped off the boys lap before he could ask question and ran to the door. A knock sounded and Simons words entered his head. Someone wanted to meet him. Someone wanted to meet Choi Youngjae, the false prince and a no name boy from the many kingdoms.

“Come in.” His voice was no longer sleepy, but formal and regal like his foster mother showed him.

At first no one appeared, but then a woman popped her head in and Youngjae knew who it was. He scrambled off the bed and quickly onto the floor, where he attempted to bow on one knee. Yugyeoms mother laughed and shook her head lightly. She was dressed in a turquoise gown that was loose and wore no fancy jewelry or crowns.

“No need to formal Youngjae.” She spoke in the same high pitched tone Yugyeom did yet it was more relaxed and practiced. “I may be royalty, but underneath it all I’m just a regular middle aged woman.”

Youngjae smiled and stood. She moved and took a seat on his messed up bed.

“So is there something I could help you with?” Youngjae noticed his informal tone and apologized right away. “Sorry.”

“No. Its fine. We can talk to people like two commoners in the town, it would make me happy.” The queen smiled and Youngjae breathed out a sigh of relief before accepting it.

“Okay if you say so.” He took a seat on the bed as well and picked up his fuzzy friend, placing him on one of the pillows.

The queen moved her hand and began to pet him.

“Are you to close?” She motioned to Simon and Youngjae nodded eagerly. “Well that’s nice.” The conversation was taking a turn and the other knew it. “So hows my son?”

 _Good luck._ Simon muttered and Youngjae so badly wanted to make a snarky remark. “Well we don’t really talk often as hes usually with BamBam, but when we do talk hes very sweet and kind.”

“I know he and that boy are so lost in love, what was supposed ton only be a marriage for trade purposes turned into a legitimate marriage.” She looked to the young boy and took in his surprised face. “Yes I know BamBam is a boy too. Yugyeom thinks he can hide everything. Well he would be wrong there, but lets call it mothers intuition for the sake of excuses.” Youngjae smiled and fell back against the bed.

“It must be nice knowing that you love your son and voice versa. In general, it must be nice to know Yugyeoms got a mother.”

The queen fell back and laid next to Youngjae.

“Mother is just a term. You too have a mother even though she doesn’t share your blood. She loves you as much as she would her own son.” The queen paused and sighed deeply. “I know sometimes Yugyeom gets mad at me over the little things, but I know he doesn’t really mean it.” She sat up and took the forest boys hands in her own. “Lets go get something to eat.”

Youngjae nodded and let her guide him to the kitchen, there they raided the place. Eating various fruits and leftover stew.

“I think you’re a very nice boy Youngjae and someday you’ll do great things. Someday you’ll make someone a very happy person.” Youngjae smiled and could only think that she was talking about Jaebum and Jinyoung. He took a bite of the apple before tossing it to Simon. He responded with a laugh and spoke honestly.

“I think I already have.”      

 

* * *

 

Jackson was sore all over. That mermaid really tied the ropes tight on around his chest and his wrists ached, rope marks seemingly burned red into his skin. He wanted to stay in bed forever but the smell of damp earth woke him. Then he heard the exotic birds chirping and cicadas buzzing. Jackson sat up fast, quickly ridding of any sleep he contained.

His bed was gone and he was lying on the jungle floor, Age in blade form was at an arms reach. The tundra prince moved slowly in a way that he hoped attracted no ones undivided attention. Once standing he grabbed the sword and got into position to strike the first thing that got in his way. That first thing just happened to be a black bird with a very orange beak, if Jackson recalled correctly Jaebums mother called it a toucan. Only this toucan was wearing an eye patch and staring the blond down with daggers in its eyes.

He moved slowly and then struck out in one thrust, though the creature of flight easily avoided the attack and seemed to mock the boy with laughter. 

Jackson had so many questions and yet no one to ask and no answers.

Where was he? Why was he here? Where are the others? Is this real? What is wrong with that bird?

But no one responded or even gave him the slightest hint of recognition.

“What you seek is where you stand. Find me in the rainy land.” The bird flew in front of the boy and cocked its head ninety degrees before letting out an ear deafening squawk. At the same time Agis wet tongue lapped over Jacksons face and he shrieked quietly. A cold sweat covered his body and images of the rude tropical bird filled his head, not to mention the dog drool on his face. He took it all in and realized it was a dream, just a dream.

Or not. It was a clue, possibly a clue for the next item. Upon the realization Jackson sprung out of bed and ran to get a piece of paper and pen from the bedside drawer.

After he and Jinyoung had returned, those who were waiting moved to the castle where he presumed they then fell asleep. Yugyeoms castle was airy and had a window every five feet, not to mention that the coast water was see through blue and felt alive. From the water brought in a sea salty smell into the air that could calm one in a heartbeat.

He pulled out the charcoal pencil and began to write what the colorful bird told him.

“What you seek…” The pencil scratched against the parchment in a rhythmic timing. “Is where you stand. Find me…” Jackson moved the paper up so he had more room to write and adjusted the pencil. “In the rainy land.” He set the pencil down and took the note in, rereading and rereading it over and over until it was imprinted in his mind. A knock on his door sounded and he nearly dropped the paper, but in a hasty manner managed to hide it back in the drawer with the pencil.

“Come in!” The tundra prince shouted, to lazy and anxious to actually open the door. The door creaked open and in walked Mark with some fruit in his hand. The brunette tossed one to Jackson who caught it gratefully. “Thanks.” Jackson shouted between bites of his oceanic fruit. As the other turned to leave the blond shouted with his mouthful. “Wait! Wait!” Mark turned back and stared innocently at Jackson. “Why don’t you stay for some time.” He contemplated telling the elder about his find and decided why not. “I think I’ve got a lead on the next item.”

That stopped the boy in his tracks and caused him to turn slowly.

“Really?” Marks words were of curiosity and not spite. Jackson nodded eagerly and the other smiled. “Do tell then.” The mountain king in waiting closed the door and took a seat on Jacksons white bed. The other boy moved to the balcony and opened up the doors, letting the ocean smell fill his guest room.

“Well I think we’re headed to the rainforest again.” Mark looked confused at the boys words, but took them in nonetheless. “The clue was-“ Jackson ran to the draw and pulled out the paper handing it to Mark. Together they said the saying out loud in perfection synchronization.    

“What you seek is where you stand. Find me in the rainy land.” Then the room went silent and they waited for the other to start talking. When no one said anything the brunette moved in and spoke.

“Lets show this to Jaebum, hes waiting a day or so to let Jinyoung recover. But then he wants to go get the last three items. He said something about running out of time too.” Marks expression looked worried and pained. Jackson moved in and hugged him, whispering reassurance in his ear as the ocean waves lapped against the shore.

They stayed like for sometime. Just holding one another and relishing in what ifs.

What if they could together like this? Forever maybe?

“Mark maybe after this we could meet up and maybe get to know each other better.” Jackson moved back from the elder afraid of his answer.

At first Mark was hesitant but he pulled Jackson close and leaned on his shoulder, humming quietly before speaking.

“I think that sounds lovely.”

A grin spread across both their faces and they both couldn’t wait for the quest to end.

 

* * *

 

Youngjae found Jinyoung looking out at the ocean and without second thoughts ran to him and hit him while whining about how he was worried. Simon who was behind him also helped by tackling the boys owl and making her screech out in anger. Jinyoung was caught between worry and laughter, laughter won and he laughed out. Youngjae pouted and clung to the other boys arm whining on how it wasn’t funny. It wasn’t and it wasn’t the reason Jinyoung was laughing. It was two things to be exact.

First would be how Zep was muttering every magical curse word in his head and repeating them ten times over. Second was how Youngjae was acting, all cute and pouty. He made Jinyoung want to scoop him into his arms and hold onto him tight for no one to harm.

Then Jaebum came in to the room and Youngjae moved onto his next victim, so did Simon. Of course though an otter versus Jaguar was no where near a fair fight, so Simon was complaining big time and talking big. 

“Jaebum do you wanna go eat with us?” Youngjae asked linking arms with Jaebum and Jinyoung. Without waiting for a response Youngjae bent over, taking the two with him, and picked his otter up. “Okay then lets go!” There was no decision really, if Youngjae said it they did it. Simple as that.

Together with animals and all the three paraded in a way to the dining hall, where they found Yugyeoms mother sitting quietly.

“Ah!” Youngjae dropped the linked arms and ran over to the queen quickly giving her a hug before handing her his otter, she seemed to laughing at his antics. Better yet she seemed unfazed by his sunshiny ways and happy antics that made even a depressed person feel the tiniest bit happy. “Hi again. You here for breakfast?” He asked her in the kindest yet most informal of ways.

“Not quite.” The queen responded as she pulled the otter closer to her, almost as if she was cuddling it. “I’m here to relax and enjoy the ocean while I may sneak a few snacks in here and there.” She semi whisper and the boy smiled wide before taking a seat. “What about you?” She asked quickly changing the conversations direction.

“Breakfast.” Youngjae said as he pointed to Simon. Then the room went dark and thunder sounded, Youngjae was the only one a bit overjoyed. Jumping out of his chair he ran to the exit, forgetting all about breakfast and the other boys. “Simon!” Youngjae waved his hands to his friend who scampered off the queens lap and after the boy.

The rain pitter pattered off the white castle and the ocean seemed uneasy as thunder boomed in the distance. It was relaxing and yet seemed like a war anthem of victory. The rain falling representing the fallen and their family crying while the thunder is the victors and them showing off all high and mighty. Youngjae was the fallen and nothing could convince him otherwise. The rain made him sad and his happy thoughts took a dark turn.

He had doubts of a relationship and now with it being so close, hes confused as to what to do. Jaebum and Jinyoung are royals Youngjae is a nobody, the two don’t really add up. But two royals would be perfect. Youngjae stands letting the rain wash over his body and breathes in the scent of rain on the ground mixing with the salty ocean. Simon stands beside him equally wet. Seeing his friend doesn’t even bring a smile to his face, he knows he escaped a conversation. He knows he lied. He knows hes lying.

 _Youngjae. Let’s get out of here and go far away._ Simon beings knowing that it’ll lift up the boys mood. _We’ll go somewhere no one can find us and live out our lives, just you and me. Just Youngjae and Simon_.

“Simon I’m lost.” It’s the first words Youngjae dared speak and they shatter the animals heart.

 _It’s okay._ Simon watches as tears roll down his friends cheeks. _Youngjae you’ll be okay._ The boy falls to the ground, his white outfit being splashed with dirt. The otter moves to the boy and watches as quiet sobs take over his body. Simon uses this chance and leans onto the boys lap. _Youngjae_ … The otter knew his tone broke and knew that he too was sad now, he deeply wished to help the boy. Instead of speaking in words to help the boy the brown otter simply lays his head on Youngjae lap and hopes someday that everything will be okay with or without Simon there.

 

* * *

 

Three hours later and Jackson found him. He found him in his room staring out the balcony window watching the rain with a large white blanket draped over his body. Simon was napping on a pillow to his right. He opened his mouth to speak, but Youngjae began to sing and hearing it stopped the other from talking. Youngjae noticed Jackson a moment later in the windows reflection and stopped singing instantly, his otter  peered open a curious eye from where he lay.

Youngjae dropped the blanket and Jackson took in the boys soaking wet outfit. He cried out and instantly took the boys wrist sending him off to change before he caught a cold. Jackson knew that whenever he caught a cold his mother would blame him for it always. Sometimes it would simple reasons such as because you forgot to wear your coat while other times it was outrageous reasons such as you forgot to set the table. Jackson used these reasons now as an excuse for why Youngjae could get sick or worse die. He exaggerated a bit, but it was all for his own good.

“Here.” The tundra prince said as he held out a shirt for the younger boy. Youngjae took it and thanked him, with that Jackson decided to try and go a step further. “You know what before that go take a warm shower.” Simon was now up and by the boys leg as well, him and Youngjae made eye contact before Youngjae nodded with a yawn. “Okay then go in and I’ll get your clothes.” Once again the boy nodded and Jackson took back the shirt. As Youngjae walked into the bathroom he left the door open for the other boy to enter and place the clothes down. Water started and then stopped shortly after, Jackson went in and placed the clothes before walking back out and leaving, knowing that Youngjae needed some time alone and that no matter what Simon would be there to protect him.

…

Jackson found Jaebum in the library accompanied by Jinyoung, together they seemed to be talking and or reading the mountain of book in front of them. Mark was somewhere here too since his bear was nestled up under a table grumbling in his sleep. The tundra prince rounded the corner and took a seat on the table stacked with books.

“Hey so any new leads?” The blond picked up the closet book, that just happened to be about riddles and trickery, and skimmed through its pages as a distraction.

“No.” Jinyoung stated with a huff and then Marks head popped up from around the corner, books stacked in his arms. They sent each other a knowing look and Jackson smiled a bit before setting the unread book down.

“Well then good news.” Jinyoung looked up at him like he was crazy and then he began to understand what Jaebum meant by a day of recovery. “I think I got a clue.” Both dark haired boys raised their brows and looked at him in a skeptical manner. Mark took this time to chime in with his little known information.

“Yeah its here.” Mark pulled out the piece of paper Jackson had messily scribbled on and passed it to the rainforest king. Jaebums face lit up with a smile while Jinyoung looked a tad bit disappointed.

“Why didn’t you tell us right away?” Jinyoung questioned quietly closing the book and standing up.

“Well you looked tired and I mean what happened yesterday was no walk on the beach it was more like a walk on water full of dangers kind of thing. I know I took a long rest, but what about you?” Jackson asked as he jumped off the table and stood.

“I did as well and with it I realize we are severely running out of time.” Jinyoung stated before taking the paper from Jaebum and reading it out loud. “What you seek is where you stand. Find me in the rainy land.”  

“The rainforest.” Jaebum muttered to himself before jumping out of his chair and grabbing a book off the shelf two aisles back. He returned and set it out on the table.

“Jackson how did you find this?” The king tapped the scribbled on paper and Jackson responded my tapping his head.

“A dream…Oh! And there was this orange beaked bird with an eye patch, he looked sketchy.” Jaebum flipped through the pages and stopped on one labeled toucan. Jackson smiled and began to hit the paper in an excited fashion. “That’s him!” The blond studied the bird and smiled, it really was the bird from his dreams minus the eye patch.   

Jinyoung smiled now excited that they were getting somewhere.

“Good lets leave tomorrow then and we’ll reach the rainforest kingdom in a few days time.” Jaebum said as he closed the book.

“I can fly us over and it will be a bit faster.” Jinyoung stated picking up a stack of books and leaving, not letting anyone tell him otherwise.

Marks laughter broke out and his bear woke to cover his ears, it was funny and made them all laugh. Little did they know in a few days things would take a turn for the worst.

…

When it came time to leave the queen was a bit saddened. Yugyeom however reassured his mother that he and Bam would be back in twelve days time. Jackson took a minute to process it. In twelve days they’d have either saved the kingdoms or the kingdoms would all meet up in the afterlife, Jackson liked the first option it sounded more lively.

Once goodbyes were said and come visits were passed around they left. They left the coastal kingdom behind and headed back to the humid one they resided in at the start. The rainforest wasn’t all too bad if you canceled out the endless rain, bugs of all kinds, diseases, and humidity. Yeah just forget all those and take in the scenery.

…

The rainforest castle looked no different than it had weeks ago. Jackson was shocked as this was his first time traveling anywhere and now he’s going everywhere. As soon as they all had managed to line up side by side, Jaebums mother came rushing out and enveloped her son in a tight hug.

“Jaebumie you back already?” Jaebum got embarrassed at the nickname and coughed to divert attention.

“No actually were here for the quest.” Jaebum stated as Jaya moved up to the woman, Jaebums mother pet the big cat lovingly. She widely and directed us in and so we followed.

“You can all head back to the rooms you were previously staying at as they are the same as you left them.” She stepped to the side and let the boys pass. Jackson stopped though and gave her a quick hug and thanks before rushing off too. From the look on her she seemed saddened and it could only leave Jackson to think of his own mother and how she was feeling at the moment.  When he thought about it that way he could understand the pain Jaebums mother must feel and the loneliness of your son taking off, it was damn heartbreaking.

 

* * *

 

‘At midnight we leave.’ Youngjae told his otter who was currently relaxing in a basin of cool water. Said otter replied with a content hum. Satisfied with the answer Youngjae flopped down on the bed and pulled out the crown from his bag, taking a good look at he he decided. Standing quickly he made way to the open window, that was letting the rain breeze in, and kissed the crown quickly. Then he threw it out the window and watched as it disappeared into the jungle. Gone. Just like he would be in a couple hours, gone.  

He changes into a more comfortable outfit for the rainy and humid jungle weather, before falling back on the bed left to think. Think about the other six boys and to think about his family back home. In anothers eyes he really had no good reason for leaving, but then again he had a storm full of reasons just waiting to be spilled.

So he waited and when the clock struck midnight he left through the open window leaving nothing behind beside the other six boys.

 

* * *

 

Jacksons wake up call was an unexpected one in the best of terms. I mean most wouldn’t expect to see a toucan wearing an eye patch staring you down as you sleep. Better yet it decides when you wake, so when it squawked loudly in Jacksons ear probably half an hour after he fell asleep he was a bit mad. Throwing a pillow at the colorful bird didn’t seem to help either since it just dodged that and bit Jackson lightly. The prince gave up and sat up in bed, he was tired and really just needed a nap.

“What you seek is where you stand. Find me in the rainy land.” The bird spoke and kept going. “When one leaves they fall apart. Time to go get him and strike him in the heart.” The bird turned it head and Jackson took a minute to process the information given.

‘When one leaves they fall apart…’ At that moment Agi sat up and began to sniff around before clawing on the door to desperately get out. ‘Agi whats wrong?’

 _Something’s off._ Okay that works. Jackson gets up and opens the door the bird flies and lands on his shoulder, has kind enough not to dig his talons into the boys shoulder. When the bird turned its head Jackson stuck his tongue out and mocked the bird. Sadly, the bird saw it and screeched in the princes face.

 _Jackson come quick! Simon is escaping with his boy! Hurry! Hurry!_ Jackson ran into the hall and saw his puppy, she shifted quickly and the blond grabbed her before she fell to the floor creating a loud noise. Together they left with the bird and together they traveled into the jungle. As Agi guided Jackson he realized how far they were getting from civilization and how dark it was out, not to mention how scary it was. Then he heard a shout of protest and the bird took off, both stood for a moment confused.

Then the bird reappeared with Simon in his hold. However he managed to carry the tubby otter remained a mystery. Following closely behind the otter was none other than Youngjae himself and he looked mad.

“Hey!” Jackson shouted loudly without thinking. Youngjae turned and looked startled, but made no move to run. “Where are you going?”

“I got a clue about the item and was going after it.” Youngjae lied like a pro.

“Without us?!” Jackson moved towards the younger. He was angry, but more so worried. Something could have happened to the boy and he would bare the blame.

“Look we can go get it. The two of us, sound good.” Youngjae smiled and looped an arm around Jackson, who was in no state to resist. So instead he nodded. “Good then lets go.” The brunette prince of sorts pulled him along and stopped a second later before continuing in a different direction. The forest boy pointed to the toucan flying in front of them and whispered something about it guiding them. Jackson just shrugged and continued walking. All he wanted to do was go back and take a long nap and maybe get a snack.

…

Rooms full of snakes. No problem.

Being bound and threaten to die by a mermaid. Slight problem.

Being chased by three leopards. Problem! Huge problem!

Jackson took a different route than Youngjae, one following him and two following the other boy. How they got in this mess was by falling into the group. Now with Jackson being slightly frightened he stabbed and killed one off the bat, way to go Wang. Just what you need some motivation to hurry up. The tundra prince however was already exhausted as they had been walking for half a day non stop and now where way off course.

Jackson let out a scream and turned suddenly. The leopard leaped at him and he dodged, Agi in blade form was held in front of him ready to attack. He didn’t want to fight either, he wanted a nap and nice meal. Some water would be good too. Jackson listened as the big cat growled over the bird chirping and then he heard it. It was faint, but if you listened closely you could hear the sound of rushing water. Could leopards swim?

Oh well. Jackson was about to find out. Turning back around he ran towards the water and soon enough it came into view, only the big cat was right on his heels. Without any second thoughts or thoughts in general Jackson jumped in.

The cool water carrying him and enveloping his sweaty body, it was refreshing yet the fast currents raised concern. Jackson carried his body to the other side of the bank and he clamored back onto the muggy earth, he was officially done. Or so he thought. Youngjae burst through the brush screaming and upon noticing Jackson gave him a scared look before running alongside the bank. Jackson was confused for a minute until the other two leopards broke through the brush as well.

“Come on!” Jackson shouted out in irritation before sliding back into the water. The cold was back and the current seemingly faster as it carried his tired body downstream. Eventually he caught up to Youngjae, who was panting as he was desperately running. The water became louder and more rushed and then it sank it.

“It’s a waterfall!” Jackson shouted as he struggled to break surface and get back to the shore, but which one. It didn’t really matter did it since both carried a big cat on each side. The water grew louder and the decision was made. “Jae! Jump!” Jackson shouted as he fell over the falls and drowned in the water. Again.

 

* * *

 

Jump. Sounds simple.

Not so simple though when your thousands of feet off solid earth and someone’s telling you to basically jump off a cliff. Youngjae could hear the big cats growling behind him and knew it was that or them and Youngjae really wasn’t a cat person. He looked over to his left when the chance was provided and saw Jackson struggling to stay above the water. Through attempts though he heard him shout out orders. Orders for Youngjae to follow. They were simple until he said to jump.

When he reached the end though, he felt as if he could feel the cats breathing down his spine and jumped. Simon in weapon form tight in his grip as he held his arms out wide, he felt like he was flying. As the ground came closer though he tucked his body in and braced for impact. The chance he would live barely any.

The impact was harsh and would probably leave his body red for sometime, it hurt too a lot. As pain shoots through his body he lets air leave his lungs and finds himself moments later struggling to breathe. Someone breaks the water beside him and grabs him around the waist, pulling him up. Once at the surface he inhales air like it’s a rarity. Jacksons beside him pulling him to the shore. Youngjae lands on the shore like a beached whale and is inhaling air faster than his body can manage.

Jackson mutters something along the lines of slow down and take deep breaths, but Youngjaes too tired to listen. Black spots dance in his eyes and then slowly dilute the whole world into an endless portrait of black.

…

Simon woke him up, well Simon and Jackson to be exact. Jackson had in his hands the brown otter who was looking at Jackson with those eyes that screamed feed me. Youngjae knew anyone would cave under Simons feed me face, everyone back home did. Simons mental link to him seemed water logged and barley there.

‘Simon.’ The otters ear twitched and Youngjae tried again. ‘Simon!’ This time it worked and the otter turned to his friend. He left Jacksons hold instantly and rushed over to Youngjae who was lying on a rock looking like a dead man, in which he was almost.

 _Oh. Oh. Oh._ Simon climbed all over Youngjae and began to yell at him while peppering the boys face with kisses. _Kid. Don’t do that to me. I thought you got hurt or worse died. I was so worried._ Youngjae laughed in between the otters kisses and picked up the otter bringing him to eye level. ‘It’s okay. I’ll be here and you’ll be there.’ The forest prince planted a kiss on the brown mammals black and wet nose. A smile crept onto the princes face and it even made his eyes smile, it was cute in a way.  

Out of the corner of his eye Youngjae saw Jackson smile and move to pet his sleepy puppy, she was panting heavily and soaking wet. Youngjae set the otter down and moved closer to the other boy.

“Thanks.” Jackson raised a confused eyebrow at the boys words. “For saving me and helping me. Without you I’d probably be dead.” The brunette began to twiddle and fiddle with his thumbs. Jackson let out a small laugh before waving his hand in a gentle manner. The conversation ended there and together they fell back onto the rock letting out loud, exhausted sighs.

Youngjae laid there for a moment trying to see the sky through the canopy, but the only thing visible was a small ray of sunlight that managed to peek through. He wanted to stay here in the humid yet cool jungle for ever. No need to return home and face responsibilities. No need to go back and face the other angry five people on this all over the place quest. As he let his eyes close Jackson shrieked beside him. When Youngjae sat up he noticed the familiar toucan perching on the boys head, he was squawking at the waterfall in an angry tone.

Or not.

The forest prince stood and called to his best friend, who shifted into weapon form. Slowly he walked into the water which he discovered half way in that even in the deepest part it only went to his waist. Still he waded on until he stood before the waterfall which was much louder and wider up close. He placed his wooden pole in front of him and let it part the water, with one look through he could see that there was a cave. Youngjae also knew that this is where the bird wanted them to go. To the fifth item.

 

* * *

 

 

Jackson was tired of the bird and tired of the jungle. After the big cat chase and near death experience, both him and Youngjae were now traveling down some cave with only a handheld torch to light their way. Oh and a bird as a guide or map. When the toucan said left they went left and when he said right they went right. Simple as that. Only it wasn’t when the cave opened up and created a large room with light flooding through cracks in the ceiling. Drawing on the walls were faded and hard to make out. The blade at Jacksons side was tingling and ready to fight.

He too wanted to fight and was happy that Agi wasn’t the only one feeling that way. As they walked through the room the bird began barking out different orders and in a more fluent pattern.

“What you seek is a satchel, made or worn leather and coated with pelts. Here you find it and take it, but alas something will be taken instead. Choose wisely and heed your warnings.” Then the bird disappeared into dust, their guide and way out also gone.

“Just great.” Jackson shouted as he ran his hands through his blond hair. “Just great!” He was a bit mad, after all a bird leads them into the heart of a jungle and then disappears on them when they need it the most. Youngjae laughs at his anger and hits the blonds shoulder a few times.

“He gave you the answer!” Youngjae noted in between bouts of random and loud laughter.

 _Hes right_. Agi stated as if the younger boy needed reassurance.

“Okay then.” Jackson took a deep breath and looked around. The only way out seemed to be the entrance they came through, but it wouldn’t make sense. “He stated that we are looking for a satchel and that something will be given instead.”

“Like a trade?” Youngjae questioned and Jackson nodded then continued.

“As well as to heed our warnings and choose wisely.” Jackson called up his puppy and she materialized in replace of the weapon.  “Agi can you find us a way out beside the obvious entrance over there.” Jackson pointed his finger to the way the came. He could hear in his head how she acknowledged him and began to search, after a minute she was off chasing Youngjaes otter. He sighed in frustration and decided to walk over then have a talk on what it means when someone asks you to do something.    

Halfway there he was in the center of the room when he heard a click and something shifted under his feet. In the next instant he could hear his puppy laugh in his head as well as Youngjaes scream shake the walls. All before he descended into darkness.

…

When he came to Youngjae was crying muttering something about Mark killing him for killing his lover or something along those lines. Jackson placed his hand slowly over the others and Youngjae began to cry even harder. Highly confused Jackson sat up, a pain in his lower back causing him to wince.

“Hey…” He rasped out with what little strength he could conjure. “Why are you cry-“ Jacksons sentence was stopped by a bone crushing hug from the younger.

“You’re okay.” The brunette stated while hugging tighter, through the hug Jackson nodded in confirmation. “Your puppy found the item by the way and the way out.” Youngjae let go and held out a hand that the other took, with that both were standing. A bit dusty and sore, but standing.

“We just keep falling to day into near death scenarios.” Jackson stated while laughing. Youngjae nodded in agreement before walking over to were he followed Jacksons puppy go before. Jackson just watched before scooping up his puppy and smushing his face against hers. He was laughing and making faces at her while she returned them with a lick. Eventually, Agi called out mercy and he set her down. Once down though she was off and so was the blond.

Together they ran past Youngjae and his otter and into a room full of statues on either side. It reminded the boy of when Jinyoung fought for the scroll. Only this time around they didn’t come to life and nothing terrible happened when he found and plucked the satchel from the furthest statue on the lefts hands. Nothing not even a pebble dropping, just two boys standing anxiously waiting for something bad to be cast upon them. Nothing happened though so they left through the waterfall letting the cool mist spray their tired bodies.

With the initial peril over the two took a seat back on their rocks, that were now covered in water.        

Youngjae spoke first.

“I lied.”

“What?” Jackson turned and stared at the boy with his brown eyes.

“I told you I found a clue and I lied. In reality I just wanted to disappear for some time.” Regret laid in Youngjaes eyes. “I just don’t understand my place on this quest.” The forest prince began to fiddle with his thumbs and Jackson look to the otter sitting on the boys lap. He was looking for permission to comfort the boy and the brown mass of fur seemed to be fine with it as he closed his eyes and relaxed onto the boys lap. “I mean you’re all royalty and I don’t even know who I am…”

Jackson wasted no time and shifted over to the boy, embracing him in a hug similar to the one the other gave earlier.

“Youngjae without you I doubt any of us could successfully get through to Jaebum and Jinyoung, not to mention make the team smile even in the worst situations.” Jackson let go of the other boy and ruffled his hair. “Speaking of them team why don’t we head back before they send a search party out for us.” Youngjae nodded in agreement and they stood before beginning their walk back.

Of course everything was okay until they approached a rickety and old bridge with boards missing here and there.

“Is that the only way Agi?” Jackson asked as he stepped onto it with his full weight. It creaked and he stepped back.

_Sadly I believe so. It should be fine if you just go one at a time._

“She says its sorta safe as long as we go one at a time.” Jackson said to a very nervous Youngjae. “We’ll have Agi and Simon shift so it won’t add to much weight.” The tundra prince took Youngjaes hands in his and shook them in a reassuring way. “You got this. I’ll go first to show you its safe.” Jackson stated letting go and making sure that the satchel was tight around his shoulder, when it was he had Agi shift before stepping out.

It was bad. Creaky and every step felt like an extreme danger. The satisfaction though of making it safely to the other side was immense and once on solid ground again he let out a breath of relief. Then it was Youngjaes turn and he could see the boy shaking.

“You can do it!” Jackson shouted from the other side, Agi shifted beside him and barked reassuringly. On the other side though he could the boy shake his head and take more than a few deep breaths. The then he stepped on and it creaked. Youngjae couldn’t way more than Jackson so he should be fine. Though halfway across Youngjae stepped on a board and went through, loosing balance. He struggled to get his foot undone and when it became clear he would need help Jackson knew what he was about to do.

“Don’t!” Jackson shouted but it was too late Simon was there and he could practically hear the binds groan in protest on the other side. Simon helped Youngjae free and he planted a couple kisses on the boys nose to calm him down, it worked for a minute. When the forest boy went to pick up the otter the small mammal fell through the board he was on. The moment slowed as he watched Youngjae reach for his friend, Agi nearly run out, and Simon himself cry out.

“No! Simon! Simon” Youngjae had tears running down his face as he reached out for his fallen friend. “Simon! Simon! Simon!” Youngjae was crying as he extended a hand through where the brown animal fell.

Jackson felt guilt sink in as he stood there unable to do anything. He could’ve saved them. He wanted that bird back here now so they could back in time and have him show them how he led them here. They should have made a trail.

“No. No. No. No.” Youngjae was crying to the point of where he wasn’t focusing. One of the binds snapped on the opposite side Jackson was on. The old bride tilted and Youngjae shouted, then it snapped completely. At once Jackson began to pull the bridge up, but Youngjae was done. It wasn’t heavy per say, but Jackson was sore and Youngjae must be too. He was about to shout the common hold on but the other spoke first.

“Jackson.” The crying boy was teary eyed and looked regretful. “I’m sorry.” Then he did the unthinkable and let go. Jackson watched in horror his screams going silent as he watched the other fall into the abyss below.

“Youngjae! Youngjae!” Jackson was confused, he wanted answers. He wanted someone to tell him it was all a dream and that Youngjae was safe in his friends arms.      

Though as the rain fell and the sky cried that it wasn’t and that he just let another die before his eyes once again helpless as ever. That was the biggest regret and would haunt him just as Wendy had. Only this time no one could say sorry for the boys death or was nature doing it now by covering his tears with rain. By covering up a murder with a rainbow afterwords. By disguising the ugly truth in hopes of beautiful lies.

By deceiving everyone, but the one who truly wanted to be decided. Because Jackson let him die. Jackson watched him fall.

Jackson killed him and held every regret in the world.

 

* * *

 

_(Going back a bit…)_

Youngjae could see that the bridge was bad, but Jackson made it look easy. He had to though and he knew Jackson was on the other side waiting, so shaking he stepped out.

“You can do it!” Jackson shouted from the other side and it made him feel no better. To express his hate of the situation he shook his head before taking deep breaths and decided to just go for it. At first it was okay, a bit shaky but with Simon on his back he knew that he was okay. Or so it was until his foot went through a board and he fell, leg caught and everything. Jackson was on the other side observing in shock or horror or maybe both, Youngjae couldn’t tell. All he could was that he was panicking and his throat was tightening and not enough air was going in.

Simon materialized before the boy and happy yet scared. The weight was increased and the otter helped him get free then as a reassurance placed a couple kisses on his nose.  Jackson was shouting something, but Youngjae couldn’t hear it over the sound of his own heart racing. Once he was all okay Youngjae picked Simon up or tried too. His best friend fell through the board he was sitting on in a lazy fashion and time sped up as Youngjae reached out desperately for his crying friend. His arm was short though and his friend fell to far, his reaction to late he couldn’t catch him.

“No! Simon! Simon!” Youngjae shouted as his arm was still extended through the board, still hoping time would turn back and he would save his friend. Tears blurred his vison and he began to cry out the otters name. “Simon! Simon! Simon!” Youngjae began to mutter the name like it was a mantra.  “No. No. No. No.” Youngjae wished it was him instead of his friend, he wished he’d never left home. He wished for his friend to still be here and tell it was okay. He wanted to save him, he should have saved him. But no. Now he was gone and not coming back. Youngjae was so lost he didn’t feel the binds snap until the weight shifted and he was holding on with one hand. He was struggling and the fall from earlier hurt bad, but he hid it. Until now when he felt his bones strain and crack then pop. He was going to let go and he knew that, he was going to have to.

He was going to make everyone cry and he was going to let Jackson regret. He was going to let Jackson carry his death around like a dark cloud and he couldn’t help that. He could do nothing, but apologize.

“Jackson.” Youngjae stammered his voice shaky and eyes blurry from crying, though behind the waterworks was regret. Regret for everything and more. “I’m sorry.” Then he let go falling further and further until Jackson was no longer a blob in the distance or his voice audible.

He smiled as he fell at what like the fastest and slowest speed at the same time then with one last with he muttered another I’m sorry hoping everyone he loved heard it. A final thought slipped into his mind of Jaebum and Jinyoung. They wore white and crown of kings two children, a boy and girl sitting on each ones lap. A perfect family and life without Youngjae, just what they needed. Just what they deserve.

Then a white light flash before his eyes and blinded him. Sealing his fate as a dead man.

 

* * *

 

Jackson sat there for however long, he lost track and his puppy was crying. She lost her brother and Jackson lost a friend, the team was incomplete and the quest was to fail. Or was it? Since Youngjae had gotten the first item. Would he be needed for the last three?

Eventually he made it back to the castle and someone the dining room, though he was still in a daze and state of shock. The team sat around the large dining table, a map laid in front of them and Youngjaes crown on corner of the yellowing parchment. Seeing the laurel like crown made Jackson tear up, but he stopped himself from full out sobbing.

“Jackson.” Mark stood and let out a breath of relief. “You’re back. Take a seat, theres a lot you need to know.”

“Youngjaes missing and no one knows where he went maybe you could use Agi to find hi-“ Jinyoung started, but was cut off by Jackson.

“Hes gone.” Jackson stated in a cold monotone voice.

“What?” Jaebum responded in a jokey manner.         

Jackson threw the bag on the table. “Hes dead! Hes never coming back!” Jackson was shouting now and half the table standing. “I killed him!” The tears were falling now. “I couldn’t save him. I watched him and his otter die while standing there like a fool!” The tundra prince crumpled to the floor while sobbing loudly, his puppy had wandered off to her siblings when they entered was crying as well. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Mark was by his side in an instant and holding him close.

Jaebum stood and punched the wall creating a nice hole before storming off. Jinyoung sank back into the seat still not over the shock but slow tears running down his face. BamBam and Yugyeom held each other close using each other as shield against the heavy sorrow. The animals were all clumped on the floor in one pile aside from Yugyeoms horse.

Jackson made a lot of people sad today and even killed someone.

He wonders if this was how Jinyoung felt when he had to purposely kill Wendy?

Then realizes that it was similar but to Jackson Youngjae was more than just a girl. Youngjae was his brother and friend.  


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> / is the start of a dream when it appears again it means the dream has ended

Shock stayed with the remaining six for some time. They broke off one by one, Jaebum in fury left the room first. He didn’t want the team to see him weak, to see him breakdown. As he entered his room he took a few deep breaths hoping they would stop the tears. They did and instead replaced it with immense anger.

At Jackson. At Youngjae. At himself.

He wanted to hit something even though he did that moments ago and his hand was throbbing, he needed to let out his anger before he exploded. Jaebum stopped and calmed knowing that Youngjae would tell him to not get mad and that when he did he mad a funny face where his chin sticks out. Youngjae would demonstrate several times and then Jinyoung would join in.

The dark brown haired man crawled onto his bed and curled up hoping it would hide from the darkness. As he laid there thinking the door creaked open, he didn’t move to check who it was, then it closed and padded footsteps approached the bed.

Then the bed tipped and someone climbed in next to Jaebum, it was Jinyoung. The smell of vanilla and old books was a giveaway. That and the fact that Jinyoung was the only one who would approach him in a situation as such.

No words were spoken as Jinyoung curled up into a ball and rested on the older boys back, sniffles were the only sound in the room aside from the drizzling rain outside. Jaebum turned and pulled Jinyoung closer, they fit together like two puzzles pieces.

“Shh.” The rainforest king did his best to soothe Jinyoung, he didn’t want the boy to cry. Neither did he want Youngjae to die, but not all wants come true. “Shh. It’s okay.” His own broke, betraying him. “It’s all okay.” Jaebum pulled him closer and together they fell asleep in each others arms. The rain outside acted like a lullaby and yet at the same time a death march. Or at least a funeral song. A final goodbye.

 

* * *

 

Mark was confused and didn’t know what to do? He could comfort the broken boy before him. Jackson was always bubbly and now here he was sobbing on the castle floors about being sorry or how he was responsible.

Mark knew that wasn’t true and if it was then he would manage with it.

“Hey.” The mountain king to be shook the crying boy and pulled him into his arms. “Jackson.” Mark waited for a response and when none came he continued to speak. “I’m going to carry you to your room. Okay?” Mark stood and picked up the boy in a way, though Jackson was still sort of dragging his feet.

“Please.” Jackson responded with a low whine, he was crying hard and sniffling in between. Eventually they reached Jacksons room and after kicking the door open in a semi-graceful way, Mark set Jackson down on the bed.

“There we go.” The brunette pulled the blanket up and wrapped it around the boy, before standing to leave. He was stopped though by a hand pulling on his sleeve, it was cliché and cute. Jackson was hiding fully under the covers only his left arm was out and holding onto the others shirt sleeve.

“Please. Don’t leave.” The tundra prince sounded broken and beaten down. Mark moved back and tucked Jacksons hand under the covers before sliding under as well. When his face was inches apart from Jacksons he placed a kiss softly on the others forehead and then nose.

“I won’t leave.” Mark pulled Jackson closer and the boy began to cry softly again, soon his cries lulled him to sleep. The brunette waited till then to fall asleep as well, not wanting to lose the other boy. For extra reassurance Mark looped his arm around Jacksons waist, the other boys breathing an indescribable comfort.

 

* * *

 

It took a couple days for the team to fix or at least look it. Jaebum knew however that if they were too waste more days then the last two items would be a lost cause and the world would die.

So willing himself the courage and strength he staggered to BamBam and Yugyeoms room where he knocked on the door announcing a meeting in Jacksons room. Jaebum didn’t need eyes to know that Mark was in Jacksons room with the broken down boy. If Jaebum was in Marks spot he would do the same and would still as the leader, but it wasn’t his position to do so as the lover of the late Youngjae.

Jinyoung was still in his room sitting up from a sleepy daze.

He lifted a hand to knock on the door, but the world suddenly shifted and he was falling. The sound of rain increased greatly and a headache formed suddenly. The king attempted to grab onto something, anything, but everything around him was blurry and or shaky.

Then it came in flashes. A blurred temple and his own heavy breathing. Red lanterns swaying to and fro on a dead trees branches. The various dead trees wilted greatly and fresh snow covering the brownish green grass made the place seem dull. Bells sounded, temple bells to be exact, and a low humming started by several dark robed monks near the temple gate. A woman walked out in red and held an outstretched hand.

The world was moving and turning fuzzy then she was there in front of his fallen body smiling like a mad man. She turned her head ninety degrees and then a flash of images fled by like a book in the wind with its pages turning fast.

The temple gate, a book open on a pedestal, a goat of sorts covered in moss, an ornate gold temple bell, and the dark sky with lanterns everywhere. Red to orange to yellow to pale pinks, the lanterns floated and seemed like they would never come down.

Though the did in the next moment and the temple bell begin to ring louder and louder. Until it stopped. The final image was of the temple cracking in two and falling to the ground with a thud.

Jaebum inhaled and sat up from where he fell sprawled out on the floor. No one was here and no found him, he wondered which was more surprising. Jaya though turned the corner in the next instant in her lazy and relaxed way of walking. When she saw her friend on the floor she rushed forward in a matter of leaps.

 _Jaebum! Jaebum! Are you okay?_ She was all over the poor boy who had just recovered from a weird series of events. Though she backed off once he managed to nod, though the black cat could tell her guardian was still drowsy.

 _Come on._ She sighed and grabbed his shirt by the collar, dragging him back to his room. _You’re not a little boy anymore Jaebum, so I shouldn’t have to treat you like one._ She grabbed a pillow and blanket from his bed and brought it to the boy sprawled out on the floor.

“Thanks.” He muttered though the headache still remained and still resided. The dark haired king laid back onto the pillows and hummed contently. After a moment of seeing the boy relax and fall into a state of sleep she decided to join him and curled up by his side.      

His breathing let her fall into her own state of sleep and as she closed her eyes a familiar voice whispered in her head. She could barely make it out, but she listened closer and there it was.

_Don’t worry I’ve got him._

 

* * *

 

Mark woke to a knock on his door and checked to look over at Jackson. The boy was snoring lightly and hiding under the blankets, he wouldn’t notice if the other boy left for a minute. Would he?

After another minute of deciding Mark gently got off the bed and quietly padded over to the door. Looking back, he was reassured by Jacksons sleeping figure still in the same spot. The mountain boy opened the door and looked quizzically at the half asleep figure of Jinyoung before him.

“Meeting.” Jinyoung said as he rubbed his red puffy eyes, from crying Mark assumed, in a sleepy manner. Mark nodded and took Jinyoung by the wrist, dragging him into the room. He let go to close the door and forgot to warn Jinyoung about Jackson, but it was too late.

Mark quickly closed the door and turned ready to rush to the grieving blonds side, but no Jackson welcomed Jinyoung and let him under the blankets with him.

It was cute in a way, but Mark felt like he should be under the blankets not Jinyoung. Still no complaining from him. Jackson finally showed some sign of life other than breathing in his sleep.

With a grin on his face, that diminished as he got closer, he took his seat on the bed and laid next to the two. Surprisingly they welcomed him as well and he decided why not. He laid there with them listening to the rain and their soft breathing. He slowly forgot about the meeting and more about Youngjae.

He didn’t know the boy well, but from he could tell the boy was a ray of sunshine. Always happy even with a tragic past. Looking at it now Mark wondered silently if it was the boys plan to die. Mark shook his head at the thought, how he could he be dumb enough to believe it was Youngjaes plan to leave.

As he thought of what ifs and how comes, Mark felt his eyes slowly closing until he couldn’t tell reality from his thoughts.

…

/Mark opened his eyes and peered into the sun. Although it was bright out dark clouds loomed close by in a threating manner. He scanned around hoping there was a significance for this bizarre dream. There was none until he turned around.

From where he stood Jaebum was in the center of a temples grounds with several monks surrounding him. Their lips were moving and the brunette could only assume that they were reading from the books in their hands. Two people besides the monks held torches, ready to throw onto the pile of wood below Jaebums feet at a seconds notice. 

Mark watched in horror as the sky opened and boomed, loud thunder encasing the temple grounds. His feet started running before his mind and his voice carried over the field. The monks turned briefly before turning back around. Maybe he wasn’t a threat.

The closer he got the louder the monks biblical speeches seemed. Then they threw the torches and Jaebum screamed as the sparks flew into his face. As the fire climbed his body he screamed in agony. Mark hurried fast, though it seemed he was getting nowhere.

He made it though and pushed past the old monks with no regarded before moving to help his younger friend. Jaebum had stopped screaming and just made a face announcing his accepted death.

It was a dream though Jaebum wouldn’t really die. Would he?

It didn’t to Mark, hell he wouldn’t let the thought cross his mind a second time. It wouldn’t matter much either since he wasn’t stopping. He would never stop trying to free Jaebum and fight off the intense fire, he wouldn’t stop trying to let another leave.

As he pulled at the last binds Jaebum was freed and fell, his lungs most likely full of smoke making near to impossible to breathe.

“Jae-“ Mark attempted to shout but the smoke was getting to him and made it difficult. Once on the ground the realization set in that the monks were gone, as a matter of fact everyone was gone. Still it didn’t mean that they were safe.

At the bottom of the pile Mark set Jaebum down and watched as the other seemingly hacked up smoke. If the mountain boy had water he would gratefully offer it to the other boy.   

“Hey are you oka-“ Mark stopped speaking and sputtered blood instead of words. He swallowed deeply, his adams apple bobbing a bit before he slowly looked down. A staff struck through his heart and created a red stain on his shirt, blood was dripping onto the ground beneath his feet.

In a swift motion the staff was pulled out and blood began to gush out, Mark fell to the ground and blood trickled from between his lips.

As the world turned dark he could hear Jaebums frantic shouts and a girls distant laughter. /

…

Mark bolted up in the bed with a cold sweat covering his body. He quickly ran his hands over his heart, happy knowing that their was no staff imbedded in it or a mark to indicate it was there. As he slowly took in his settings his breathing relaxed and he fell back onto the pillows.

Jackson groaned and turned away from him while Jinyoung peered an eye open to look at Mark. The older boy gave the younger worried boy and affirmative nod to indicate his state of okay.

The brunette ran a hand through his messed up hair and watched as Jinyoung cuddled up against Jackson again. It was funny how they were fighting about a month ago and now where practically best friends who’ve known each other their whole lives.

His attention was taken off of the two when the door creaked open. Mark froze his mind thinking the worst. So he was overjoyed when he Utz peek his head curiously into the room. Without thinking or waiting Mark carefully slid out of bed and ran to his friend, who he enveloped in a hug once they met.

“Oh my. Utz I was thinking for a minute you were a killer or something of the sorts.”

 _Well I could be if you want._ Utz started as he was pushed out of the room with Mark following.

“No.” Mark smiled as he walked alongside his brown mass of fur. They walked for a bit in silence before Mark spoke up again. “So where are we headed?”

Utz turned down the royal quarters and Jaya walked out of one of the rooms.

_To see Jaebum._

“Jaebum? Why?” Mark questioned as they stopped in front of the room, Jaya was pulling on his pant legs and trying to drag him in.

 _Because I said so_. A feminine voice responded in his head and he quickly looked around before his gaze set on the black jaguar at his feet. _Come on._ She urged in frustration. Mark moved forward not wanting to get mauled, Utz followed him at a distance.

Jaebums room wasn’t all that different from the guest rooms beside the fact that its walls were a green of the rainforest. As well as yellowing books in a large shelf, scrolls scattered here and there, as well as the joined bath room. Mark was so lost in marveling at the kings room that he didn’t notice Jaebum until the other grabbed Marks shoulder roughly and turned him around.

Jaebum let out a sigh of relief and walked to his bed. He patted the spot next to him and Mark wondered if it was okay. Jaya pushed the back of his legs and he took it as a yes.

Once sitting Jaebum placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke.

“Did you dream too?”

 

* * *

 

“Did you dream too?” Jaebum asked his eyes not leaving Marks and his hand gripping the others shoulder a bit too harshly. It took the other a moment, but Mark nodded slowly and a bit shaky.

“Yeah, the one with you tied to the stake and the monks.” Mark re-accounted. Jaebum just nodded and loosened his grip.

“Well do you know it was about?” Jaebum asked as he wrapped a fleece blanket around Marks shoulders. The other shook his head.

 _Move aside._ Jaya announced before she jumped up onto the bed and laid down in Marks lap. The other froze at first, but when her body began to rumble he relaxed.

“No. All I can remember was waking in a temple of sorts with you being burned at the stake. Then I got you down and was stabbed through the heart with what appeared to be a staff.” Jaebum nodded along agreeing with Marks words.

“So what significance does this dream have?” Jaebum asked and of course all Mark gave was a shrug. “Okay then. We’ll figure something out.” Jaebum fell back against the sheets and patted the spot next to him. “You can stay if you want, since I bet Jinyoungs in your room.” Mark nodded, confirming Jaebums suspicions about Jinyoungs whereabouts. After Youngjaes death Jaebum feels the need to know where everyone of the other five are at at all times. It wasn’t him being overprotective, it was him being worried. After all if they lived through the supposed end of the world then he would have to go to the forest queens door and apologize for Youngjaes death.

Mark laid down beside him and shared the fleece blanket. It was warm in contrast to the humid and rainy kingdom. With Mark beside him this time he fell into dream world once again, only this time he was prepared for the horror that would await him.

…

/Mark wasn’t there with him like he hoped. It was only him next to a wide lake with purple thistles growing everywhere. It was a flat land and there were barely any trees. Jaebum instantly recognized it as the Artic landscape that Sophia would describe in her visits. She would visit from time to time and describe the lands in vast detail, from the green grounds to the flat lands with varying wildlife. He began his walk to the lake shore as he put together the made up landscapes in his head to reality, there was nothing to compare. It was just as Sophia described it.   

“Wow...” Jaebum wandered to the lake with a loss of words, his dream was detailed and beautiful.

Without much thought he wandered leisurely to the lakes edge, the water was a deep blue that seemed to just work with the landscape of red and green. Birds sounded overhead and then humming started alongside the low sound of rocks being thrown into water. Jaebum turned slowly and came face to face with the girl who stabbed Mark and the girl from his first dream, he was desperate to know who she was and what she wanted.

“Hey.” There was no point in being formal when she tried to kill two of the remaining six already. When she didn’t move Jaebum tried again shouting louder and adding a pronoun. This time she looked at him and smiled widely. It grew to the point of creepy before she wagged her finger in front of him and then placed it gently on her lips in a shushing motion. She shook her head and laughed loudly. The color drained from the world, green turned black as well as white the blue sky turned blood red.

It looked like the apocalypse. Then she was gone and back a book in hand. She opened the book and Jaebum could feel the power pouring into him and overwhelming him. It caused him to fall to his knees before she slammed it shut with a loud impact. The black moon taking it as a go signal and taking over the sky till the whole world was enveloped in darkness. /

…

When Jaebum woke he didn’t hesitate to pull the sleeping Mark closer and once closer he let out a shaky breath, running a quick hand through his hair. He knew where they needed to go and what they needed, well sort of. After calming himself he shook the other awake, Mark took a minute but rose. Jaebum didn’t waste any time.

“We’re looking for a book and it’s the Tundra kingdom. We make plans to leave as soon as possible.” Mark nodded sleepily at the youngers words before sluggishly getting out the bed and stretching. Jaebum watched as the oldest boy nodded and left most likely to tell Jackson of their plans and return Jinyoung to Jaebum so he wouldn’t feel so alone.

He fell back against the bed, sleep becoming overwhelming, but the thought of meeting the girl scared him so he stayed awake. For however long it didn’t matter all he knew was the she was watching and she would bring the team to ruins if not already.

 

* * *

  

A couple of days later and they’re in the Tundra kingdom. They wave to citizens and villagers before entering the castle, the mood solemn. Mark climbed off Utzs back just as a sort-of short woman rounds the corner, she makes a bee line for Jackson. Jackson too makes a run and hugs the woman. It all clicks for three of them the other three are left in the dust. Mark and Jaebum bow and speak for the others who are confused, well Jaebum speaks not Mark.

“Queen Sophia how lovely it is to see you at such a time. You still look as young as a fresh flower.” Mark was cringing slightly from Jaebums words, either he had no skills in making comparisons or he just didn’t care or notice. The queen, Sophia, smiled wide and urged both boys up.

“You came just in time for a snack. Would you care to join me?” Sophia spoke as she gestured to the kitchen.

“I appreciate the offer your highness, but Mark and I must go look for something. Don’t fret though we shall return.” Jaebum pulled Marks arm so they were side by side. Queen Sophia made an ‘O’ with her mouth as the understanding registered.

“Well then. I wish you boys luck the keys are in the fir tree with a blue ribbon tied to its base.” She turned to leave ushering the other boys to follow when she turned suddenly. “Oh dress warm, you can either borrow Jacksons clothes or visit the market. Whatever you do just dress warm.” She smiled once more before rounding up the other four to the small room. As they walked away Mark was only wondering what they were doing. Why they had split off from the others and what horrors lay in wait for them.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoungs eyes were on him as he left the castle and back into the spring cold. He knew that Jinyoung was worried and he had a reason to be. If Jinyoung lost Jaebum then he’d be alone. So questions would be left unasked by Jaebum, such as: Did you ever love us? Or Where we just objects to you? Or worse Did you ever mean the words you promised?

Mark exhaling and inhaling brought him back. He took a look at their clothing and then the sky. It was dark and looked like it would stay that way, hiding the sun and warmth.

“Lets get some clothes and then we’ll get the key.” Jaebum stated as he sat on top of Jaya, Mark on Utz, and took off in the alpine tundra he heard so much about.

They entered the town again and visited several shops, trading their loose clothes for ones with fur in them or a hood attached. By the time they finished Jaebum was in all black, from pants to a shirt lined with fur. His boots were a darker black and were made for long hiking and had some fur inside for comfort and warmth. Mark wore a similar outfit only in dull greens and faded browns, he would blend in with what little forest there was on the desolate plains.

From the town they went to the forest and began their search for the fir tree. Mark found it quickly and Jaebum wasn’t even a bit surprised, he was more tired and felt a headache coming on. Shaking head a couple times he watched as Mark reached his hand into the open tree trunk searching for the key. The image distorted and Mark reeled back his hand amiss and spewing blood.

“Jaebum.” Mark was shaking his shoulders with both hands, not just one, but both. Jaebum reached out and touched them to be sure.

“They’re still. Still here.” Mark looked worried as Jaebum checked out his hands.

“Yeah.” Mark said no more and Jaebum worried if he was doing something wrong. A nudge at his knees caused him to look down. Jaya was looking back up at him and he knew he could rely on her. He could always rely on her, always.

Mark handed Jaebum the keys and was about to ask where they led to when the world shifted before them for a minute. Jaebum saw the red temple and the grounds where he burned in his dreams, where he died and where he last stood. Still the item they needed had to be over there and that was the only way to get it.

“Jaya.” Jaebums voice was firm and steady, not even shaking his obvious fear. Jaya did as told and shifted in the dual dao blades with little blue tassles on the end, Jaebum held one in each hand. He pocketed the keys prior and walked forward entering the shift. It was weird feeling and sent tingles down his spine as he crossed the border. Once over he confirmed it to be the temple for sure and approached with hesitance in his footsteps.

He could feel Marks calming presence behind him and the others protective nature creating a guard around the two. A gong sounded and humming filled the air. Jaebum could see the monks flood in and the room turn dark only lit by few candles,  the humming had turned into words read from their books. His ears were bleeding and he was screaming. A hand rested on his shoulder and he wheeled around so fast that the person fell on the floor clutching their bashed in nose.

Mark. It was just Mark, that was all. Only Mark.

Wherever he was it was targeting him and playing games on him, wanting him to delve into his fears and let them burn him to ashes.

“Sorry.” Jaebum didn’t hold a hand out to Mark, the sole reason being he didn’t one to spare, and even if he wasn’t sure he would. “Lets keep moving.” He didn’t stick around to hear Marks quiet reply or the other go down another path. The temple was quiet and serene, a large moss rock sat in the corner of it on the edge of the forest. It had flowers growing on one side and looked beautiful. Achime sounded and Jaebum turned his head towards the noise.

“Hey Mark-“ Jaebum turned around and noticed the boys absence, he was gone. Was Jaebum dreaming again. Was he dreaming because of the item?

Jaebum just wanted answers and nothing more. So spooked he turned and looked away before turning back. The moss rock was gone, fresh ground with an imprint left in its spot. Something was off. He missed something, just where was the question.  

A warm breath ran down his neck and he turned slowly only to stare up at a mossy looking goat with yellow eyes. It made an animalistic noise that sent Jaebum into a defense position. It came at him and he held up one sword. Ready to fight. That was even if this was real.

 

* * *

 

Mark was worried. Jaebum had collapsed suddenly after entering the other side of that weird portal and seemed to be fighting. Fighting who and what remained unanswered. Mark stroked his hair as the other twitched violently. He wanted to help not sit around. He wanted to be there and fight alongside his leader, their king.

“Worried?” A girls voice spoke and he looked up quickly. She was small and wearing a white dress with fur trimmings. Her dark hair and lilac eyes indicated that she was from the sky kingdom. “Well” She started down a pair of stone steps and towards him. “Don’t be.” Once in front of him he could see how young she really was. She had a realization and held out a hand.

“Sorry for the rude introduction. I’m Wendy and its nice to meet you Mark. So tell me hows Jackson?”

 

* * *

 

Jaebum watched as the goats bloody body shook before healing completely. He was getting tired and bored. The king was growing desperate to win and get out alive. He stopped fighting for a second when a familiar voice called out his name, he turned instinctively to the sound of Youngjaes sweet voice. Then his eyes went wide and he blinked rapidly, looking down to see the goats horn piercing his chest.

As his breathing became heavy he saw the Youngjae figure morph into a girl with lilac eyes, oh those lilac eyes. So familiar and so deadly.

 

* * *

 

“Jackson?” Mark asked her, he knew she was dangerous it was the way she looked at him with her murder in her eyes.

“Yep we were good friends before he let me die.” Wendy spoke in a sadistic tone that hinted with playfulness.

“Well hes doing fine. I don’t know him well.” Mark began to pull and arrow from his quiver when she shouted suddenly.

“Liar!” She was standing now and her eyes a vibrant purple. “Lairs! You are all liars!” She was turning pale a greenish blue and pieces of her skin fell away to reveal the white bone below. Jaebum stirred in his lap before inhaling deeply and bolting up. “I will show you what happens to those who lie.” Tears were running down her face as Mark scrambled back with Jaebum close behind. “Those who lie will be punished.” She raised her hands in the air. Wind swept through swaying the lit red lanterns and scarce trees. Storm clouds roll over and the temple gong sounded.

“By the only means possible. Death.”

Mark watched as the clouds boomed and no rain fell then the lanterns went out and the only light being the few candles lit. He was looking for an exit or a way out when he spotted it. Under the temple was a door, small but possible. A door with a key hole that looked familiar. He had to tell Jaebum and was confused as to how until he spoke to Utz who told Jaya who then told Jaebum, the met eyes in an agreement.

Jaebum pulled the keys and charged into the darkness. Mark raised Utz and steadied the bow in his arms with an arrow ready to fire.

 

* * *

 

_Try that door under the closest temple._

He remembered Jayas Instructions as he ran and tried the lock, satisfied when it clicked and swung open. He sent an okay to Jaya who then relayed it to Utz and Mark. He crawled in and fell down a hole into who knows where.

Then he woke, back in reality. Or not. He was in the same place, but there was snow on the ground and a slight breeze in the air. The girl who tried to kill them ran past him and smiled widely, then a familiar laugh filled the air. Jaebum turned slowly and met Jackson chasing after the girl. This clearly happened some time ago since Jackson looked younger and maybe even happier. He let it fee his mind as a third figure entered the scene. A man in armor who Jaebum could always instantly recognize, Jinyoung.  

He spoke in a strong tone and told about her being a betrayer and how she would have to die. In the end shes killed by Jinyoung and Jackson falls into sorrow.

As the scene ends he lingers in the snow and watches the girls body decay.

“He would’ve killed the other for me. Jackson was so nice and sweet, he was dying more than I was already.” She watched as the seasons changed and the snow never returned. “This is for you.” She pulled a thick book bound in red leather. “Its whats causing the hallucinations and all these dreams. If you touch it, it’ll only get worse. I’ve held in my hands for so long I wonder what dreams are. I wonder what it is like to live without your nightmares coming true. Mine nearly killed you both.”

“So wait. I’m confused.” Jaebum said as he tossed the book between his hands despite its heavy weight.

“That book is called the Book of Wonders and it is what you are looking for.” She paused as a figure stepped into the clearing, it was Jackson and his small puppy. “Mark and you will wake in this clearing in your time with a few days gone, but nothing more. You’ve paid for my sins in exchange for a book.” She looked at Jaebums confused face before sighing. “I know its confusing and all and I do wish to apologize, but its hard to explain. Mark left early and is waiting. You stayed because you needed this.” She tapped on the book before continuing. “And now after fighting my nightmares detailed and inscribed in the book you have it. That’s all. You don’t need to know much other than the fact that you have it now and that is all that should matter.”

Jaebum watched as she smiled before waving and running off into the clearing her body fading into nothing.

He woke for real this time. Dug his hands into the tundra ground and sifted the soil between his cold fingers. He was back and it was all in his head. The book lay beside him and the tree was gone, the keys were lost and Jaya was rolling in the clearing as if this never happened. As if a girl never died there.

 

* * *

 

Mark was lost, not really just mentally. Really lost.

“So basically everything we just went through was an illusion nothing more than a dead girls nightmares that were because of this book.” Jaebum showed him the red book once before wrapping it in his coat for safety, or so he said. “The goat. The monks. The temple. The burning. It was all her nightmares pushed onto us to make us go crazy and it all because of this book.” Understanding it a bit better Mark nodded and fell back against his sleeping bear. The sun had set long after they woke and now they waited to return.

When they did return they were welcomed with a meal and banter. Jaebum presented the book and said to not to touch it, everyone of course listened. Mark would need to learn from a king if he was to be one in the future.

Over the meal they explained how queen Sophia had visited their kingdoms many times due to family friends and such, though she never brought Jackson because she was scared. She would visit and tell tales and play with the young princes. Soon they became good friends especially as Mark was a king in waiting and would some day take the throne. Sophia laughed and smiled as she sat close to Jackson with Mark beside the boy.

As the room cleared out she pulled Mark close and whispered to him words of approval and acceptance.

“I don’t care if you date my son. Just make him happy.” She whisked away with the grace of a queen leaving Mark alone with his thoughts of making Jackson his and his only.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

A groan escaped his numb lips and he turned the sheets rustling. His leg was numb from it being slept on and his arm was the same. He had to sit up, he had to will himself up. To move, to show he was alive. So with little grace Youngjae sat up and ran a hair through his messed up brown hair. He looked around and something seemed off, everything actually. He then felt it. A pain in his left eye that had him raising his hand to touch gently. Only there was nothing there, but a piece of fabric.

‘Ah an eye patch.’ Youngjae assumed nonchalantly. ‘How different.’ He took a look around once again, he felt light and hazy.

When a man walked with olive skin and brown spiky hair as well as black eyes, Youngjae smiled. He didn’t know why; he just smiled. The man wore a brown tank with a tan sash tied at his waist that may or may not have been holding up a pair of loose brown pants to finish it off he wore brown boots laced up like a pro. Gloves were on his hands and he had a backpack around one shoulder. Without waiting for an invite he took a seat on the end of Youngjaes bed.

“Hey I’m Simon.” Simon held out a hand and Youngjae shook it, weakly but alive.

“Simon you remind me of my friend though hes an otter.” Youngjae laughed at the thought.

“Well you see the thing is I am Simon.” Youngjaes smile fell. “Its me your buddy Simon the brown otter.”

Youngjae had questions like the common how? Or what? Or better yet huh?

But no sound escaped his mouth he only saw the room ceiling as he fell back into the mattress and into a deep sleep.      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it confused you as well I apologize (also sorry for the added confusion)


	19. Chapter 19

BamBam smiled flopping down onto his and Yugyeoms shared mattress.

“Word is that they’re back and got the item.” The sandy brunette provided as he watched Yugyeom emerge from the large closet with a turquoise sweater on and some loose brown pants. All his jewelry was on the small corner desk with a stool underneath it, some of BamBams jewelry was there too.

The other said nothing as he climbed into the bed and snuggled against the desert prince. Yugyeom hummed as an answer and BamBam smiled. There were things that they could understand without even talking, maybe that’s what made their relationship special. Or maybe it was fate, with her dealing cards of hate and fear.

It didn’t matter though because BamBam was here with Yugyeom and they were together. He smiled and pulled up the white blanket, successfully covering both him and Yugyeom.

Together they sat like that for some time. Their hands joined and just listening to the sound of each other's breathing. It was always quiet since Valeria mostly spent time with her brother in the stables. Though occasionally she would drop by and wiggle her way between the couple.

BamBam stayed awake and marveled as the temperature dropped a bit. They moved closer together and were practically on top of each other causing the desert prince to laugh. Soon Yugyeom began to hum and quietly sing, BamBam found it beautiful.

A sudden breeze blew the windows wide open and since they led to a balcony they were huge. Cold air filled the room and both boys scrambled to close them. Yugyeom got one door while BamBam got the other.

As soon as they closed  _ it _ appeared. It was a white wolf sitting, just sitting there. Not a fox, it was too big and too defined. Yugyeom most likely saw it too since he looked at the other for confirmation. BamBam could only open his side of the door hoping that Yugyeom would follow suit.

He did and together they stepped onto the balcony. It was a white wolf and it was just sitting there, watching them with full intent.

“That’s a white wolf. Correct?” BamBam pointed to the creature and Yugyeom nodded.

“Yeah that’s what it seems like. Oh hey its leaving.”

They watched as it walked away before looking back as if saying ‘follow me’ then it disappeared completely.

“Do we follow it?” Yugyeom asked as he gripped the rails looking over at BamBam.

“Hell yeah.” BamBam shouted before looking over the balcony. It was only two stories not even that bad, could be worse as a matter of fact. “Call Agrona. I’m going to change out of my night clothes.” The desert prince tapped Yugyeoms shoulder as he rushed back in quickly changing and scribbling a note on the paper that was in the desk.

When he returned Yugyeom was waiting.

“Looks like we can jump and land fine. I’ll go first so I can catch you when you jump.”

“Wait Yug tha-“

Yugyeom jumped cutting BamBam off mid sentence. There was a thud and a loud grunt from his lover and the desert prince was actually afraid to look over, but he mustered enough courage and peered over regardless.

“Oh thank goodness.” Yugyeom was smirking and striking a silly pose making the other boy nearly curse and laugh loudly.

“Did you really have no faith in me?” The coast boy was laughing and smiling wide. “Now you jump.” BamBam looked over and swallowed deeply in fear. “I’ll catch you.” Yugyeom said in a firm resolve all funniness gone. He was serious and wasn’t joking.

“Okay.” BamBam said to himself more than anyone else. Be took a deep breath before swing over and jumping, he felt like he was falling. He fell into Yugyeoms arms very ungraceful like and smiled. A shaky breath escaping him.

“Thanks.” BamBam noted as Yugyeom set him down. Agrona popped his head around the corner with Valeria on top of him. “Ready?” The shorter boy skipped over the the black stallion and swung himself on, slowly riding to Yugyeom. The coast prince smiled and hopped on behind BamBam.

“Hold on tight.” Yugyeom muttered in his ear before they took off, Valeria in his hands, after the mysterious white wolf.

 

* * *

 

This was a bad idea.

Or was it?

No it was a good idea.

Or was it?

Yugyeom couldn’t decide, but watching Bams focused face as he looked for the white wolf made him feel at ease. The boy had changed him so much in the past year or so they’ve known each other. From strangers to being engaged (even though they would have had to marry each other if it didn’t work out). Somehow BamBams outgoing yet reserved personality brought his super shy yet hyper personality out more than he expected.

Though like every arranged marriage there were bumps in the road. Such as when Yugyeom found out Bams real gender or when they were fated to be on a quest together from the start. Yugyeom remembers when he was retrieving the cloth and how nervous he was. He was more afraid of the what if I never can go back rather than the fact of being mauled to death by a dragon.

Then he was back and BamBam wouldn’t stop hugging him in worry. They’d grown on each other over the time, that much was obvious. Anything his lover would do he would sure as hell attempt to either be there or try and join in. Like jumping over the balcony minutes ago, yeah it hurt but he did it knowing that it was something BamBam wanted to do. 

He stopped himself from reminiscing further and focused on going further in the woods.

“Hey.” Yugyeom tapped BamBams waist where his hands held on and the other nodded in acknowledgement. “Where are we going?”

“I don’t know…But I do know that we need to follow that wolf.”

Yugyeom had begun to have theories on the missions and spoke up about them to Bam.

“Be careful. Everyones so far found an object except you and sometimes finding it is worse than others.” Yugyeom had a quick flashback to him fighting in the coliseum. “Just be careful.” BamBam laughed and Yugyeom looked at him, but at seeing the others concerned face he relented.

“I will. Don’t worry.”

The coast prince sighed and ruffled the others hair in a silent agreement. Together they rode on for sometime, following the white wolf with carefulness. Then it stopped and was sitting in front of them.

The white wolf shifted and formed into a stunning woman in white. Long white hair flowing free like her long dress of the same color. Her eyes were any icy blue and her tongue was sharp.

“This way now.” She held out a hand to the trees before them. Yugyeom slid off Agrona and took hold of his reins, with carefulness he walked them past the woman and into the trees she was pointing at.  

They didn’t go into the trees but more like through them. Through the trees and into another world. Their two spirit animals had shifted and laid in their hands. BamBam was staring at him in horror.

“Bam what's wrong?” Yugyeom asked as he looked around for clues.

“Yo-o-our legs.” BamBam pointed to them and Yugyeom looked down. There he saw what Bam was fussing about, he was disappearing. His legs went and then his stomach. Yugyeom took off his shell necklace tucked under his shirt and quickly clasped it around his lover neck. His chest was fading away now, it was only a matter of time.

Then he grabbed BamBams hands in his own, holding tight.

“Don’t let go.” BamBam worried on.

“Listen remember.” Yugyeom looked at the boy in his deep brown eyes. “Remember my advice and just know that I have faith in you.” Then he was gone, BamBam was gone from his sight. He looked around and took note of stone walls and metal bars. A window laid to one side of the small room and he looked out it. Yugyeom was stuck in a tall stone tower overlooking a land of mazes and fog. He wasn’t worrying about anything other than BamBam in that situation.

He watched out the window until metal bars appeared suddenly and locked him in.

He was alone and worried about Bam.

“All you can do is wait.” He looked up quickly and there she stood, the white wolf. “This is his test not yours. We’ll prove his love and then let him have it.”

Yugyeom wanted out and wanted to help his fiancée, but knew that the wolf was in charge and it was her game meaning her rules. So he decided to ask the obvious.

“Have what?”

She turned and smiled walking up to the bars before leaning against them.    

“The hells quartz.” She must have seen the confusion on his face since she continued. “The seventh item.”

 

* * *

 

BamBam watched as Yugyeom disappeared in front of him and then he was left alone.

“Yugyeom?” There was no response and he knew there wasn’t going to be. The desert princes fingers moved and cradled the necklace Yugyeom had given him.

It was the golden shell with a pearl tied on, the coast prince always had this on him. Always, not once taken it off. BamBam clicked it open and he found it to be a locket, inside were two pictures.

One of his family and one of BamBam.

BamBam remembers the scene so well, but never remembered the picture being taken. He was staring out in the ocean after Yugyeom had found out. A flowy outfit loosely worn on his body and short hair swaying in the sea breeze.

A tear trickled down his face before he closed the locket and tucked it under his shirt. He took a deep breath before analyzing the scene once more. Trees surrounded him on all sides, but formed a path before him. It clicked that it was a maze and he was off. Careful of his direction and distance.   

He ran and ran back again. He got lost however many times and even once attempted to go through the trees only to end up back at the start. After some time, he sat down trying to catch his breath.

BamBam sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Valeria appeared before him and nudged his leg with her tiny head.

“What do we do Valeria?” He picked her up and placed a kiss on her nose to which she squirmed around too making him smile.

_ We can only try to get out _ .

“True. All true.” He waited a minute before standing, taking her with him and letting her rest loosely over his shoulder. “So should we begin walking again?” She nodded and they started up again.

They went left and then turned back due a dead end. Then they turned right and came to three different paths, they took the first one. Maybe it was luck since they reached another fork in the road. They took the second one and it was a dead end, so they retraced their steps and took the correct path.

After several other twists and turns he reached another dead end, though this one had a stone pedestal on it and a plum sized orb resting on it. The orb had an array of smoky colors swirling around inside. They varied in color from indigo to blue to yellow.  A card rested underneath the colorful orb. 

“Responsability.” 

BamBam looked over to his ferret for answers, but she simply gave him that don’t-ask-me look. So with no other direction or forward clue he picked the orb up and admired it as it rolled around in the palm of his hand, the colors shifting. 

Then a scene unfolded before him. Yugyeom was there with his mother and they seemed to be arguing of sorts. He was snapping at her and she was fighting back. He watched with full intent as the conversation continued. Yugyeoms voice suddenly filled his ears. 

“This is my responsibility and there is no way you’ll allow me to decline either. So just let me marry the desert princess so I can help my kingdom.” Yugyeom swallowed the words with worry and regret painted on his face. The scene faded to black before reappearing. 

Yugyeom stood with his family in front of their kingdom waving and announcing of the future marriage that would take place between the two kingdoms. He smiled, causing BamBam to do the same while watching the scene. 

The scenes continued and jumped before cutting off altogether, little fragments and pieces being scattered here and there to leave the onlookers with questions. 

“Wow.” BamBam was so lost looking into the orb that he failed to notice the trees parting way for him and allowing him to pass until Valeria said something. He held the orb wondering if he should carry it when a black satchel appeared on his hip. 

He opened it up and a small and familiar voice spoke in his head. 

“Take it. You’ll need it.” 

Yugyeom. 

Thats right Yugyeom was out there and betting on him escaping so if anything he should keep trying. BamBam pocketed the orb and ordered Valeria to shift. She fell into blade form in his grasp. He touched the locket through his and inhaled deeply before stepping through the darkness between the trees.

 

* * *

 

Yugyeom felt the shock and then it hit him in array of vibrant colors. Purples and yellows as well as various oranges. 

Caring. 

Was all Yugyeom could think of. 

A scene unfolded in his head quickly after. BamBam with two other ladies in the kitchen, the two ladies being his mother and sister. He met both and found them lovely as well as outright kind. His sister was crying and mother looked tired and stressed. BamBam looked worried and wanting to help, his hands balled into fists at his sides. 

“What if I was to marry him?” BamBam spoke in a confident tone, he took a quick glance to his sister. His mother looked beyond shocked as she slowly approached her son. Then the scene skipped and jerked a bit before cutting out completely. 

He volunteered to marry Yugyeom regardless of knowing that Yugyeom was a boy. Did BamBam only like boys? Or was he doing it for his family like Yugyeom? Either answer wouldn’t matter they were together now and nothing would separate them. 

The word caring made sense when Yugyeom thought of BamBams personality from a close view. BamBam was always low key concerned, if he continued it he’d probably faint from worrying so much. Yugyeom knows though that BamBam only wants to see others smile and enjoy life while they can. 

Yugyeom knows BamBam is very caring.

 

* * *

 

After the trees it was stone and the stone was different. They moved and the walls constantly changed places. It was frustrating and confusing, not to mention Valeria almost lost her tail when it got stuck between two walls. 

Regardless they made it to the end and a similar orb to the first one was sitting on a similar pedestal  made of water, this time, however it was still standing remained a mystery. Under the orb a slip of paper read courage in a fancy font. 

BamBam took a look at the orb again and its red swirling smoke, reds of all kinds though mostly dark. Red always did remind him of courage, he looked down to Valeria and then picked it up. 

As he prepared for the worst an apple landed in his bag. Then the red smoke took over and he could see fighting and blood. Red blood the same red as the smoke. A tired Yugyeom came into the scene and he was fighting. He cut down men with his battle axe and fought like he had a purpose. 

Then it skipped a bit and Yugyeom was shoving his battle axe in a dead mans skull. The audience cheered and his prince raised his arms feeding the audience. Yugyeom then fell, blood pooling around him like a crimson lake. BamBam could hear his thoughts of worries and what ifs. 

Yugyeom fought with courage against the coliseums horrors and won. Won to avoid the what ifs and worries. Won for BamBam.

 

* * *

 

The smoke faded for some time, but surely returned. Though this time in shades of yellow and green. He waited for the old scenes to play. It felt like he was exposing BamBams life and it made him feel the tiniest bit of guilt.. 

Surely the scene began and with it was BamBams smile. He looked like he was sitting in a old home made of unsturdy wood with drapes as the ceiling, Yugyeom recognized it shortly after as one of the lower village homes. The poor section of the kingdom. The one riddled with problems from disease to food shortages.   

“Granny its not too bad.” BamBam helped an elderly woman take a seat before moving over to the water basin to fetch water, there was none. 

“Boy you have no clue.” She laughed in a sinful way. “We don’t have money, food, and barely any water thanks to this drought.”

“Yeah, but you should be more positive. I mean we don’t even have water.” BamBam tapped his foot a key indicator he was lying. 

“Thats a lie.” She caught him and began to stand. 

“No. Its not. I assure you that granny.” After she shook her head and stepped outside, BamBam chased after her. “Wait!” He pulled a shiny red apple from his pocket and passed it over to her. “Here. I know things will turn around all you need is a little hope.” He smiled that killer smile and the old woman sighed. She slowly began to shake her head. 

“I guess you’re right your highness.” She smiled and thanked him. 

The scene faded to black and Yugyeom was back. A word whispered in the back of his had him saying it outloud. 

“Optimistic.” 

Realizing it made him love Bam so much more. Oh if only he would know of the horrors that lay only miles ahead.

 

* * *

 

After stone was ocean walls. It became clear that the pedestal was the next realm or maze landscape. So when BamBam came across the pedestal again, made of sand this time, he knew what to expect after he pocketed this orb and walked through the walls of parted water.  

The orb sitting on the pedestal was a blue mixed with pink and yellows. It was easy to read the sharply written word on the card. 

“Shyness.” 

He reached out for the orb and instantly the scenes hit him. 

Yugyeom when he first met the other five members and when he first met BamBam. Kim Yugyeom, a naturally shy boy. How was BamBam ever to know. 

As he was caught watching a scene of younger a sand dollar falls into his bag. Valeria notices though and watches from where she sat in the bag cradled between the objects inside. She watches intently as BamBam goes through the maze, she watches knowing one day he’ll forget all about her. Like she never existed and it makes her sadder than she wants to be.

* * *

 

It comes in fierce colors. From red to blue to orange. The smoke comes and swallows Yugyeom whole once again letting him forget about where he is and what his current situation is. (The current situation being trapped in an unknown room with no escape while BamBam is out there alone.) 

The smoke is persistent and so is BamBam. Yugyeom takes in the scene of BamBam desperately trying fight off his teacher in the lessons, he won’t loose and won’t take shame. BamBam can also be persistent in other things such as the quests for the other items or this item. The supposed Hells Quartz.  

Yugyeom snaps himself out of the scene or dream of sorts and take in the scene again. He noticed that the apple was missing. The apple on his desk. The apple that oddly represented the one BamBam gave to the old woman. So was the sand dollar in the jar and the satchel hanging on a hook. He was giving items to Bam by some weird maze dimension power. If this was how the games were to be played then Yugyeom was ready. Ready to fight back using his love for BamBam as the main reason.

 

* * *

 

Surely sand was next. The sand dissolved though and changed forms. Creatures appeared too and tempted him with some odd pull. The mazes seemed to become longer and more difficult, even Valeria had trouble. Together they were a mess, their usual sincronizacion broken. Eventually they reached the end, the pedestal this time made of dark rock with gemstones embedded in it. It looked like something out of a cave and BamBam could only let his mind wander in wonder at what lay ahead on the road out of this seemingly endless maze. 

He stared at the orb, the sand dunes sifting behind him. This time it was made of faded blues and royal blues as well as indago. 

The card beneath read ‘honesty’ in a small and old style type font. BamBam felt the smoke take over and felt his body become lighter in a sense. 

Scenes of him and Yugyeom meeting for the first time began and then it showed how honest Yugyeom had been through the second half of the relationship. Honesty was a key part of the coast prince and BamBam knew that. It just made him love Yugyeom so much more. 

As he was lost to the smoke a note fell into his bag.

 

* * *

 

Yugyeom scrambled quickly, dipping the pen into the ink again before setting it on the paper. His letter was sloppily written, but the point was gotten across, or so he hoped. Quickly he read it over once again. 

“You can do it Bam. I have faith in you and wish you the best of luck.” It sounded terrible, but he who knew what BamBam was going through, he certainly didn’t. Still the smoke came and he wished the letter away, it disappeared in his hands before the smoke took over. 

BamBams laughter rang out followed by Youngjaes, they sat at a table together. If Yugyeom had to guess he would say they were still at the beginning of the quest, still in the rainforest kingdom. 

Bam was waving his arms in the air and smiling. Whatever he was telling it was working as Youngjae was spewing laughter and hitting the table. Then the scene jumps to a sad looking Jackson swinging his feet over his beds edge, BamBam sat beside him. 

He looked as if he was trying to cheer the bleach blond up and it was working. BamBam was good natured and friendly, he was affable. Was that the word he should use? 

It didn’t matter because he watched as BamBam interacted with each member getting to know them. Watching brought a smile to his face and made him temporarily forget where he was being held prisoner.

 

* * *

 

The cave was cold, dark, and quiet. The only occasional sound being that of dripping water hitting the cave floor. Valeria, in blade form, laid in the boys grasp as he carefully took in the scene. This maze was worst than the last for several reasons. 

Most were obvious, others weren’t.     

Others being the quiet whispers seeming to pass by BamBams ears or the light laughter of a young lady. He walked down one path and when it led to a dead end, turned back and took the other. 

BamBam repeated this a lot, even to the point of a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. As he thought he was getting nowhere he saw a glimmer out of the corner of his eye and rushed towards it. Gems lined the wall leading down a single path. Gems from emeralds to diamonds. He started down the path, mouth hanging open a bit in shock. The wall shook then an emerald took shape, changing and molding into that of a womans body made of a pink gemstone. 

She whispered words that BamBam was drawn to naturally and he couldn’t fight back until Valeria bit him on the butt, snapping him back to reality fast. He pushed past the stone woman and ran, blocking out the sound of her shattering as well as the sound of others forming and calling to him. When the desert prince reached the end he was out of breath and tried, not to mention the pedestal was nowhere in sight.  

Valeria shifted into ferret form and scampered on the floor, urging BamBam to follow. He did so without any reluctance and after a few more twists, turns, and falls stood in front of the pedestal. 

This time it was plain white, stark white. Not a single knick or dirt stain to taint it, in a way it seemed weird in a mysterious way. The orb on top was in contrast to the white with its dark blackish smoke. The card beneath read loyalty. 

BamBam reached out and picked up the orb letting the memories flood him. Memories of Yugyeom being loyal and or showing others the meaning of loyalty. He would always stick by his country and beside the desert prince. He also showed it by walking around town and spreading it like a disease. 

He snapped out of the memories when a small vial fell into his bag. He picked it up and swooshed the clear water around. The cave walls faded and revealed a hidden passageway. BamBam set the vial back in his back and slung Valeria around his neck before walking forth into darkness.

 

* * *

 

Yugyeom corked the water and set it down just as an orange red and turquoise smoke moved into the room like fog. He willed the small vial of water away to Bam just as the smoke seemed to crawl down his throat. 

He felt like he was walking in the memories of BamBam as he watched the other jump around in excitement. In Yugyeoms honest opinion the sandy brunette always had more energy than he should have, he had a lively and exuberant personality. BamBam almost always managed to bring out energy in people from his own happiness. 

The scenes varied from the members to people of BamBams kingdom to Yugyeom alone. In a way it was comforting and reassuring.

 

* * *

 

BamBam had escaped the caves and entered a worse horror. He was back in his so called home for the rest of his life, Yugyeoms castle. The white walls accompanied by painting his mother was adamant to put up so the next royal in line wouldn’t get lost. White walls lined one side of the hallway he was walking down the other had windows five feet apart exactly. 

Five paintings lined the wall to his right leading down the long expanse of the hallway. The sky outside the windows was pale blue with not a cloud in sight, gulls flew around cawing here and there. It was a beautiful day, ideally the type Yugyeom would use to go for a beach ride or picnic on the sand with BamBam. 

But Yugyeom wasn’t here and if he didn’t escape soon then he may never see the other boy again. The thought alone made him shudder, but then the reality of it made him pick up his pace. 

As he passed the first painting he took in the little details. Such as the prince on one knee pressing his lips delicately to a red haired maidens fair hand. She wore an workers dress and he wore a royal outfit of course. Her cheeks were painted a light pink and her eyes were wide in shock while his were closed in hope. Behind the romantic scene was a fountain spewing water a few feet into the air. 

BamBam walked on past the painting and took in the next one which was a bit morbid. 

A prince if not the same one from before was bleeding from a stab wound in his chest, the red haired maiden dead at his feet. They appeared to be set in a royal tearoom with massive windows and walls lined with books. 

The desert prince walked past the morbid painting and onto the simplistic one he fancied. A ship sailing on the calm waters of the ocean. The ships wood a deep brown that contrasted nicely with the blue of the ocean waters and sky. In the picture it looked like nothing could go wrong and that a sailor's life was easy. Oh how foolish one would be to assume such a thing. 

Passing the ship he came to the next painting of a krakens tentacle sticking out of the ocean and striking a similar looking ship to the prior painting. BamBam stopped for a moment and wondered what had happened to the crew. The ship had turned darker and the waters had turned midnight as the sky turned black, it was a frightful painting compared to the joyous one prior. 

The last painting was that of a small crew, no more than ten, in a small boat trying to fight against the oceans strong waves. Shocked faces carried throughout the crew as they realized there was no fighting mother nature and to just let it be. They would meet their fate at an early age, but wasn’t a crew supposed to go down with its ship.

He shook his head to shake off his own question before continuing on, the orbs in the bag hitting each other and making a clinking sound. Valeria was in the bag peeking her head out. BamBam made it to the end of the hall when he felt his feet dampen. Looking down he saw water flooding the floor. The boy turned back cautiously and saw water pouring from one of the paintings, he believed it to the fourth one. 

His suspicions were confirmed when a tentacle creeped out of the painting, the desert prince just stood watching in horror as it crept towards him. The dead couple emerged from the second painting and the room flooded faster with three of the painting being set on the ocean. 

The dead couple turned and looked him dead in the eyes. 

Nope. Not today. 

BamBam pulled out Valeria, who was already in dagger form, and ran. Ran as fast as his legs would carry him through the mazes confusing pattern. He knew the three floored castle back and forth, but there seemed to be no end or exit. 

He turned the corner only to run smack dab into the captain who was on the ten men crew, the one who went down with his ship. It didn’t matter what he looked like, but more so of the fact that his skin was tinted green and had seaweed under his tied bandana. 

BamBam rushed him and pulled him into a headlock quickly slicing Valeria across the mans cold and slimy neck before stepping back and turning it ninety degrees. It popped with a sickening crack as only water spewed from the wound. As he fell one of his eyes rolled out and dissolved in the water making BamBam gag. 

Hurried words slurred together urged him to start running again after generously wiping his blade on his shirt end. Then he passed by a room he had never seen before, a room with a silver door handle. All the door handles in Yugyeoms castle were bronze never silver, he once said something about them being too fancy or making him look snobbish. BamBam contemplated entering when he heard the voices so he entered without much thought.

“Tea?” 

He turned slowly towards the young girls voice. It was the red haired maiden only this time she had a stab wound located under her ribs on her left side, it bled red through her blue gown. 

“Tea?” She asked again and BamBam was brought back from staring at her wound. He couldn’t help, but wonder if the prince did that. 

“No thank you.” He turned back towards the door, hand on the knob when a crash stopped him. 

“Why won’t you love me anymore?” Her voice turned cold and he could practically feel her deadly gaze on him. He gently turned the knob and pushed the door open, or tried to at least. It was seemingly locked and there was no escape, so he turned back around. 

The fair maiden was sobbing holding the butter knife in her hand, the teapot shattered on the floor around her. 

She asked the question again and BamBam pulled out Valeria ready to fight if needed. The maiden didn’t move she just stood in her spot shaking, the butter knife quivering in her grasp. He didn’t want to hurt her unless necessary. 

Slowly and with caution he sidestepped to the left, closer to the windows in case he needed to make an emergency exit. She stilled before turning and rushing at him, he wasted no time and sinking the knife into her chest. He felt as it sunk into her already decomposing flesh and cringed. 

She fell ontop of him and he rolled her off. Only then did he realize the knife sticking out of his heart and Valerias panicked screams. 

He let out a laugh as he felt water enter under the door. Soon he would drown under water and no one could save him. He let his fingers grip onto the locket beneath his shirt and a tear slid down one of his eyes. 

As he closed his eyes a word flashed before them. 

Fearless.

 

* * *

 

Yugyeom waited for the smoke, but it never came instead the smallish bookshelf in the room enlarged and one book stuck out a tad bit more than the last one. He pulled it out causing the bookshelf to reveal a hidden passageway, before he set the book down he read the title. 

“Dishonesty makes a good liar.” He shrugged wondering what it meant, before grabbing Agrona in axe form. He walked through the hallway until his shoes filled with water and he reached a dead end. Though it couldn’t be because besides the salt water he smelled copper, blood to be exact. 

So Yugyeom let his hands roam the walls until he felt a brick sink in followed by a click noise, then the wall parted revealing a tea room of sorts. A red haired girl laid dead, a blood wound on her chest and side. As his eyes scanned the room he noticed a faint trail of copper in the water that led to his left. 

He turned and nearly cursed, BamBam was propped against the wall with a butter knife sticking out of the area near his heart. Yugyeom rushed over wading in the knee deep water to his lover. 

“Hey!” He shouted as he tapped Bams face, when the other lazily blinked open an eye. He looked for the bag, spotting it looped around BamBam he pulled it off him, searching like crazy for something inside. 

Yugyeom found the vial easily and popped the cork. He took it all in one swig before pressing his lips to BamBam forcing the liquid into his system, the liquid would save him. The other boys response was weak, but he allowed Yugyeom access to his mouth. Maybe in hopes for a final french kiss before death. Though he wouldn’t die, not if Yugyeom had a say in it. 

When Yugyeom pulled away he noticed Bams hands wrapped around his neck and smiled before leaning in, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.  

“Oh please don’t ever do that again.” Yugyeom embraced BamBam again. “BamBam I love you.” The coast prince confessed and let out a sigh of relief. 

“Its not BamBam. I’m sorry.” Yugyeom still held him as BamBam continued speaking the truth. “I lied…” BamBam began before coughing slightly. “My names Kunpimook Bhuwakul.” He rasped out, but none of that to Yugyeom. 

“That doesn’t matter to me your BamBam and you’ll always be no matter what.” Yugyeom slung the satchel with orbs over his shoulder before picking up Bam bridal style and carrying him out of the room with his ferret following close behind. 

Once out of the room they ended up in an all white room. Slow clapping sounded and they turned to face who had entered. The woman in white and in her hands was a cloth, that no doubt contained the Hells Quartz.

 

* * *

 

Yugyeom didn’t care if he lied, he didn’t care if he told him a false name. He accepted him, Kunpimook Bhuwakul for who he was and that was all that really mattered. He felt Yugyeom hold him closer as the sound of heels on stone stepped closer. 

She was back, the woman in white, he didn’t need to look to know. She was the one clapping earlier, but now it was silent except for the quiet sounds of breathing. 

BamBam felt fine too, just extremely tired.   

“Well done.” She snapped her fingers and a warmth pooled in his hands, when he looked down he could see a multi warm colored stone with a black outside in his hands. “Heres the stone. I mean you too did better than I had anticipated. For one I never expected the coast prince here to figure out about sending items. I also never expected that you would get stabbed by the maiden. Then you went and saved him with nothing better than a kiss.” She sighed and dramatically fake fainted. “I think it's cute how both of you saw something other than the detailed and simple 2d personalities you’ve known for sometime. Yet you both still managed to love each other.” 

“I don’t care about personality. I know Yugyeom loves me and thats enough.” BamBam said as he was set down by the other prince. He held onto the stone imagining the warmth as Yugyeoms love for BamBam. 

She smiled before letting the room fade to black when it turned back to white the were back in the forest. Agrona and Valeria were off to the side while in Bams hand was the stone. They did it, they brought back the seventh item. One to go and the quest would be finished. 

“We did it.” BamBam noted before turning to Yugyeom with a smile wide on his face. “We did it!” He embraced the other and began to laugh.

 

* * *

 

When they got back they were immediately scolded by Jacksons mom who was more worried than the rest of the boys. She was so worried and stressed out by their absence Mark had to take her along with Jacksons help back to her room.      

They showed Jaebum the stone first and he smiled, proud at their accomplishment. 

After that they went their separate ways and for the coast prince and his dessert lover they returned to their room where they would exchange truths til dawn and sleep til noon. In two days time the world would either end or be saved either way they spend lifetime together. 

Whether in hell or heaven. Where Yugyeom was, was where Kunpimook was and that was that. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Before mother had sent them to the land below she gave each a purpose.

Jaya the black panther was to lead.

Utz the brown bear was to understand.

Agrona the black stallion was to be free.

Simon the river otter was to save.

Zephyros the barred owl was to teach.

Valeria the black footed ferret was to discover.

Agi the lab puppy was to protect.

When they would find their guardians then they would stay till they died unless otherwise decided by a certain event or mission.

When BamBam brought home the seventh item they knew it was time. Time to say goodbye and time to leave without returning this time.

 

* * *

 

Jaya remembers wandering the country for some time and watching as the old foolish king who made the deal passed. Many centuries later and Jaebum was born in a faraway land and yet she felt a connection deep in her soul.

She need not search since he was bound to her by an invisible string to everyone, but her. Their meeting was fate and she bowed her life to him since he was a baby, she had found her guardian. The one she was to lead, the one she would die for.

As the years passed her bond strengthened with Jaebum and together they grew both in body and soul. Then the calling came for the quest and he was whisked away leaving her with her six other siblings.

They exchanged stories of their guardians for sometime, Simon bragging about his boy the most while Zephyros was mostly silent. They went back then and the quest had begun and so had her countdown.

She spent time fighting in battles with him and saving his life or simply accompanying him. Though he bonded quickly with that Jinyoung boy and Youngjae lad. Both were kind and would treat him well in the future. She had no problems with letting him go knowing he was happy.

As the quest went on the more she was forgotten about. Doors closing before she could enter and Jaebum would rush to protect the Youngjae boy instead of himself. She was worried and saddened.

When they retrieved the book together it wasn’t a together thing more of a teamwork without Jaya thing. She was there, but she was useless and forgotten for the most part by a boy who once loved her.

Even with Youngjaes loss, Jaebum caved into Jinyoung instead of her and if she was admitting it something broke within her at that moment. She was beginning to be nothing to the boy she once meant everything to.

Now with the seventh item acquired she managed to sneak in before the closed on her and beg for scraps like she did when Jaebum was a little boy and didn’t know better. No one slept with him that night, he took the whole bed per usual and she laughed in her head.

Her Jaebum hadn’t changed. He turned and faced her, his face morphing into confusion at first before he patted the spot beside him. Jaya wasted no time in the chance to snuggle next to her guardian.

He was warm and smelled like the tropical air alongside some strong fresh air scent. He no longer smelled like her musky fur or panther smell. No he smelled like Jaebum only this time a Jaebum without her.

As she watched him snore quietly and his body fall then rise again and again, she recalled events. Such as the time the two visited BamBams home and raided his indoor pool of their koi fishes. Or Jaebums coronation and how they drank all night, getting drunk on cheap beer and small meals.

Now she would lay here for her last time before she left completely. This would be enough and she wouldn’t cry. Not for a boy who found a home at last.

 

* * *

 

Utz believes that meeting Mark was fate and that they were meant to be friends from the start. From the moment he met the small quiet boy in the forest that day he knew that he’d found his guardian. He also knew that he wouldn’t be around forever and to become attached would be a terrible thing.

His oath to himself was short lived after nearly dying and being revived by Marks tears. From then on he was always either beside the boy or following not far behind. They grew up together. Since Mark was a naturally quiet boy he didn’t do much talking or making friends either, he studied instead. Well sort of.

If Mark was bored with studying he and Utz would go out on mini adventures to the large lake or the kingdom border, once the even crossed it. Utz only remembers this since Mark broke down in tears telling his father how he did a bad thing, the boy was young and Utz let it slide.

The adventures stopped when Mark turned thirteen, he became more serious and dedicated to someday being the future king. He would study from dawn to dusk and rest barely.

Though they spent eighteen years together Utz had one specific favorite memory, okay well two. One surrounded Mark the other was the bear himself.

The one with Mark happened on a bright and beautiful sunny day, not a storm cloud in sight. Mark was resting comfortably on his bears back even though he may have outgrown the other years ago. He began to hum a village tune and the birds joined in before he stopped singing at the lake.

With a smile on his face he jumped in and began to urge Utz to do the same. Utz wished for time to stop and freeze. He knew one day he would leave and the boy would break. It was just temporary, their friendship that was.

Still he bounded into the water after the skinny boy and began to carefully play with him. They splashed water on each other and had contests such as breath holding one, Utz let Mark win that one. Later they found berries and snacked on them till night fell. Once it did they found a comfortable spot to just watch the starts sit on the mountain range.

A firefly landed on the bears brown nose and he remembers eating it at first.

“That’s not for eating!” Mark shouted playfully as he hit the bear on his fuzzy side. Listening to Mark Utz spit it out and watch it drown slowly in his saliva. Ick.

Then thousand took to the sky, millions if not, they stayed there beside the stars all night. When he soft snores the bear looked over and sure enough saw his human sleeping. Utz took him home that night and let his father take the boy to bed.

The one with Utz was more of a funny day, not so serious or joyous. Something you rather die laughing then stop time.

It all started when Mark found a “lovely”, as he called it, female bear by the river. By then it was deadest in the boys eyes to find his lonely friend a girlfriend. Though the female bear was a lot interested and Utz could tell.

Maybe it was by his poor scripted flirting, no offense Mark, or maybe he was overweight. Either way he was getting no where and yet everywhere, like he was loosing fur from stress. By the end of the day he managed to embarrass himself in more ways than one would think possible. Such as “gracefully” falling down a hill and then into a tree, before proceeding to pinball off it and into the lake. Yeah not Utzs best day.

But seeing Mark smile from where he sat in the tree branches and double over with laughter made it worth it and he sure would do it again, just to see that smile.

Though time moves on and his oath, which had been long broken, was approaching. Utz watched now as Mark stayed by Jackson through the others grief. Mark found somebody, he finally had friends.

As Utz approached the boys closed door in the tundra kingdom he sat in front of it knowing that eventually Mark would be without him. All he could ask the boy to be was strong and wise. He knows that from years of showing the young boy how to understand people he was now here and helping someone who needed it. His years with the boy will not go to waste even when he leaves and never comes back.

 

* * *

 

Agrona wandered for many years before Yugyeom came along. By wander he means travelling through the seas underwater, seeing the world in different way than most would. He would pass fish of every kind, even those yet to be discovered, and find so many hidden caves that would provide shelter.

When Yugeyom was born though he knew it, he could feel in a sense. Like a string had grown taut and was pulling gently on his soul, if he moved he would only be pulled closer. So he began his journey letting the string take him to his guardian.

When he emerged from the ocean one day, he called out to no one in particular.

“Little Soldier Boy is there some reason you fancy the ocean?” He knew only the one who could hear his voice would be his temporary home. A young boy looked, no more than eleven. Maybe ten.

He had a head full of brown hair that covered his eyes, which he would later find out were a lighter shade of the similar brown. He spent that day getting to know the boy and let the nickname grow on him. Though he would one day fade away he decided to make the best of it and enjoy it while he still could.

Years passed and both grew. In strength, mind, body, soul, and age. Yugyeom began to wander off with wonder along the coast, determined to set aside his royal duties as the second son to the Coast kingdom. In a way Agrona understood, having heard tales of his royal “privileges” on several accounts of a furious prince.     

He then he would tell the boy not to worry, let it go. Then they would ride down the beach wind in their hair and responsibility’s lost behind them. Agrona would make him happy whenever he was down.

Even though his connection to the boy wasn’t as strong as his older brothers or sisters, it mainly lay the fact that he wasn’t allowed inside and as Yugyeom grew older outside time grew limited. It only got worse after Kunpimook arrived and bringing Agronas younger sister with him.

Yugyeom showed him off more like a victory trophy than a best friend. Even on the journeys he was only a ride and weapon, though in the coliseum he knew he must save the boy. Even if his own life was to be lost.

After Kunpimook and Yugyeom retrieved the seventh item he was set in the stables. It was cold and he wore a blanket over him. He showed Yugyeom to be free and now he was here locked up soon to fade away, in a way he refused to say die. Since he knew that from beyond the grave Yugyeom would never forget him and he would always be alive in the boys heart no matter if time passed and seasons changed. Argona was Yugyeoms first friend and wouldn’t be the last, but would be the first to leave.

He spun in a circle in his confined stall before plopping down on the floor for a nap regardless of it being unhealthy to sleep like such. It would be after all the last time he was going to close his eyes and wake. Next time there would be no wake only darkness before the sound of the ocean consuming him.

 

* * *

 

Don’t get close. Don’t let him in. Don’t get close. Don’t let him in.

Zephryos repeated the two phrases more time than she could count in an hour. When her mother told her that she would be sent to teach a boy and then one day disappear, she made a promise with herself to not get close.

She just didn’t know that it would be more than ten years together with the boy. Now she watches as Jinyoung flips a page in his book and occasionally sips his tea. The boy woke shortly after Yugyeom and BamBam arrived back with the stone and couldn’t fall back to sleep.

Zephryos wondered if Jinyoung even remembered she was here when his voice filled her head telling her to come join him. She obeyed and sat on the arm of Jinyoungs chair.

They sat like that a while and she reflected.

When she was building her nest in the sky kingdom or when she and Jinyoung first met. Good memories, happy memories. Not like the memories they would make in two days.

The barred owl cooed and Jinyoung smiled, not taking his eyes off the words written on the pages before him. As he flipped through the pages she wondered if someday he would become a writer. Would he tell their story? Would he relive every word?

“Jinyoung if you become a writer would you tell our story?” She asked, curiousity getting to her.

He stayed silent as he thought. Knowing Jinyoung he would probably think of some way to get out of the question and overall scenario.

“Maybe. Right now we have to finish the quest.”

He did, but it was an easy change of course not sudden and not subtle. She wasn’t surprised after all Jinyoung was smart, very smart.

Footsteps could be heard approaching and she fluttered her wings to look threating, hoping to scare off the possible threat. Though no threat walked through the large opening to the grand hall, which was really just a long oval table with about twenty-two seats, just Jaebum. She lowered her wings as he passed by her and gave her head a pat.

Despite his rough and rude looks she knew Jaebum was one of the sweetest people she ever met. So when he sat down next to Jinyoung she had no problem flying over to her own chair and sitting.

“Hey we leave today.” Jaebum took Jinyoungs hands in his and rubbed soothing circles over them. “We only have two days and the last clue has appeared. We’re told to go to the home of the one with false blood.” Jinyoung twitched at the realization and Zephryos shifted in her seat.

“So we go to the forest kingdom?” Jinyoung asked as he scooted closer to the other boy. For some reason Zephyros was growing jealous. Jaebum nodded and she took off, flying out of the room not wanting to stay any longer.

In two days she’ll be gone and will no longer be able to teach Jinyoung what she wanted. She realized early on she was never able to not get close to the young mage. It was an impossible task to ask as he was so friendly and strict at the same time.

She landed back in the library and shifted to her human state. Walking over to a fairly high up shelf she pulled down a book and box. The book was a book of spells and the box was a wand. She would leave these for her prince before she left forever.

Zephyros set both on a table and grabbed the ink and pen sitting on the table. She opened to a new page in the book and began to write. She would write till her wrists hurt hoping to tell Jinyoung every spell she knew before she left.

…

The next day they were up and moving, leaving the tundra kingdom and onto the forest. Agi looked hurt and all other guardians knew why. She was the baby sister leaving her home of twenty something years.

Zephryos watched as Jinyoung walked beside Mark, staying close to the older boy. She remembers when he would be like that with her, not daring to leave her side. Now as she watches him she realizes hes doing everything she taught him and he doesn’t even know it.

Tonight she’ll leave him with a book of secrets and spells. Even after shes gone she doesn’t want him to stop learning and she definetly doesn’t want him to stop teaching others through silent movements and wise words.

He was her apprentice and friend and now he it was his turn to find someone to teach. The advice she would give would to be use your time while you have because it will disappear before you know it.       

He laughed and she smiled a tear falling from her owl eyes.

She got close, closer than expected to the boy and now she would leave. She spoke to herself words of reassurance hoping to numb the pain.

‘Don’t cry my Jin. Don’t cry. It’ll be alright.’

 

* * *

 

Valeria sat wrapped around BamBams neck while the boy was sitting atop Agrona, his arms wrapped tightly around Yugyeom. Maybe the six boys couldn’t feel the sorrow in the air or regret, but the guardians could and it was a heavy burden.

She remembers the day they met and everything, how he bragged about rarity and chances. How he wanted nothing to do with her at first. Before that she just traveled the desert for miles and miles hoping to find her purpose in life. When she met the young desert prince she knew he was it, he was the purpose she was looking for.

Who knew that fifteen years later they would be going different paths. Oh wait. She did.

She was told by her older sisters to not become friends and her older brother told her that it would all work out.

Now she was here and in less than forty-eight hours she and him would be separated. She willed her mind to drift from the negative thoughts and more on the positive.

She had forty-eight hours to spend time with her best friend and in that time they could accomplish so much.

“Hey Bam when we get to the castle want to play hide and seek?”

‘Na. I’m going to spend some time with Yugyeom down at the lake, just me and him. Sorry.’ His words sent her smiling like a mad person.

“No its okay.” She wanted to tell him everything, but knew if she did she would face horrid judgment back home. Valeria felt foolish for even trying, she knew that since Yugyeom and BamBam became close they were practically inseperable.

They entered the forest kingdoms castle and relayed the news of Youngjae to his foster mother, she broke down in tears and began to blame anything that breathed. It set the tension and sorrow in the room to a higher level of awkward than before.

After though everyone went separate ways and Valeria simply went to explore the massive castle, she hadn’t been here before and had an urge to find every nick and cranny possible. After a while the sun had set and she laid sleeping in a small little corner with a perfect view of the outside window. Tomorrow they would make their journey and only six would return.

Valeria accomplished what her mother told her, she was to discover and she did. She discovered a world of unknown emotions and taught a boy to discover his true self. At the thought of a good job she smiled and tears fell down.

She could only wonder if they were from happiness or sorrow. When a picture of BamBam and Yugyeom entered her mind though she knew they were from happiness. She wouldn’t want it any other way especially for her desert prince.

 

* * *

 

Agi couldn’t stop pacing and whining. She was sad. So sad. Jackson wasn’t helping either, nor was Mark, but that was okay. She knew they were trying to cheer her up. Currently she was in Marks arms being cradled while the other just looked out the window at Jackson playing with her brother Utz.

She wondered when they traded people. Did Jackson not love her anymore?

“Agi. Don’t whine.” Mark spoke in a soft teasing tone as he tickled her soft chocolate tummy. She wriggled and then licked the mountain boys nose, causing him to laugh. Agi decided she didn’t need Jackson if she had Mark.

Mark would love her and treat her nice, but oh…right. Last few days. The thought made her begin to cry and Mark took her away from the window and onto his shared bed with Jackson.

“Don’t cry Agi.” Hearing Mark say it only made her cry even more, but she quieted once Mark began to cuddle her. Her eyes grew heavy and the last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Marks voice whispering her a sweet goodnight.

…

She was to protect even though she was the youngest and need protection more than anything, she was to offer it to Jackson. Agi never felt like she did such, even when Jackson was at his worst. Two of which were the loss of Wendy and the loss of Youngjae.

Now all twelve of the remaining people and animals were gathered outside the forest castle doors, they were given directions and would follow them.

Agi shifted into blade form for the last time and Jackson picked her up, the feeling of his rough hands made her eyes water with tears. She was not going to see him any more and it was destroying her.

As they walked she could only conjure up old memories in an attempt to make her happy, but it only made her sadder.

She remembers the time it was raining and thundering so bad that Jackson and her slept in his parents room or the time when they were out on the frozen lake sliding around.

Her favorite memory though had to be the day she met Jackson.

Agi was a puppy no more than four years old when she saw Jackson enter a store in the local village of the tundra kingdom. She felt drawn to him and waited paitently, paws on the glass window and tongue hanging out, for him to return. When he did walk out he made eye contact with her and she got so happy.

She jumped around and barked so loud that her owner had appeared, he was the one who picked her up when she had landed in this country. Jackson ran over dragging his mom with him to the window. He placed his hands on her paws with a smile so wide forming on his face.

The owner laughed behind her and gestured for Jackson to come on in.

He did and so did his mother. The owner told how he was old and couldn’t care for her, a lie but nonetheless Jackson bought it, and how she would need a new home. His mom was hesitant at first, but seeing the two of them playing together she sighed and gave in.

Agi found her first friend and forever home in a young boy. A young boy that she was bound to protect and she would, she would for as long as she could.

They entered the clearing and tears escaped her eyes, she sucked in a sharp breath before wiping them away. She did her job and now it was time to say bye.

Oh if it was only as easy as saying hello.

 

* * *

 

Simon ran one of his large hands through Youngjaes hair, the boy was currently resting on his lap claiming he needed time. Simon couldn’t tell him he didn’t have it, instead he told him they would leave tomorrow for his home kingdom. A half truth. They were going back to his home kingdom, but for the eighth item not to bring him home. 

He doesn’t want to tell the boy in his lap the truth knowing that it would hurt him. It would do more than that considering their bond, going beyond friends in a way. Youngjae mumbled something in his sleep and his hair fell in his face, exposing a bit of the black eye patch worn over his left eye.

Youngjae left Simon with regrets and a want to try better.

When he fell through the bridge he had no time to tell the boy he would be fine and he the water hard, a fall that should’ve killed him though it didn’t. He started to swim against the current when Youngjae hit the water beside him. He stopped and just watched the boys body float. It was like a nightmare come reality to him.

He shifted into a human, something only to be done in extreme situations, and swam over checking on the boy. He found a pulse though weak, but it was a sign he was okay so Simon went with it.

The otter got the boy to shore and carried him to the closest town, which just happened to be a village on the outskirts of the kingdom. Youngjae was rushed to the doctors and Simon was given a rough sum up of what was wrong.

Youngjae suffered from a minor head injury as well as a few twists and sprains here and there. Then the doctor paused and took a deep breath before speaking. He explained how Youngjae would no longer see out of his left eye and only his right, the left eye was impaled by a stick. He drowned out the rest of the doctors words, them being to gruesome to hear.

Once he was granted access to see the little prince he didn’t dare leave his side for a moment. He sat with him for two days without eating or sleeping when he finally woke. The shock of loosing an eye was a lot for him and he began to cry out of his only eye. Eventually Simon calmed him down and introduced himself.

Youngjae blacked out from the shock and woke a couple minutes later. Simon went slower and then told him tales only the two of them would know. Then the boy believed every word of who he was and even agreed to going with him on the trip back home.

So they left the next morning and their walk began. In the time Youngjaes been resting everything healed except for his eye, which of course wouldn’t heal. Halfway through walking Youngjae grew tired and demanded to be carried, so Simon offered him a piggy back ride. The boy accepted gratefully and hopped on.

They walked like this together in silence until Simon spoke up.

“Do you remember our meeting Youngjae?” Simon didn’t need to turn around to see the smile on the boys face.

“Yep. How could I ever forget?”

“You were so scared back then!” Simon laughed and Youngjae playfully hit him.

“Anyone would be scared by a talking otter and plus I was new to the area.” Youngjae protested and yawned.

“Sleep.” Simon said as he continued on walking in the forest. “I’ll wake you when we’re close.” As time passed and the silence stayed he knew Youngjae had fallen asleep again. It was cute in a way, the boy had slept so much but would still take a nap now. In some sense it was better.

Simon made the boy promises he wouldn’t be able to keep, instead they would only give him a sense of false hope. His job was to save the boy and he tried. He failed at times and succeeded at others.

Youngjae had people who needed him now more than ever and soon they would confide in each other over a similar loss. Soon they approached the clearing and Simon could hear voices, whispers and cries. He set Youngjae down and woke him up carefully.

“Hm?”

“We’re here.” Simon said as he helped the boy stand. He wanted the groups reunion to be a meaningful one so he dressed Youngjae in a white long sleeved shirt that flared out at the wrists, he wore a pair of loose black pants as well as a pair of high boots. His old newsboy cap on his head and otter bracelets on his wrist.

Youngjae stood and brushed the imaginary dust off his body. He inhaled and stepped forward, walking and walking until he entered the clearing, with Simon following behind closely.

As twelve pairs of eyes turned towards his prince, Simon knew he had done his assignment and knew he would miss the boy. He would miss the way Youngjae would sneak scraps under the table and the way his loud laughter would cause everyone else to laugh. He would miss the way Youngjae would let him sleep on his pillow at night, he would miss the way they would down at the lake in the summer.

Worst of all he would miss the boy. He would miss the boy who he saved and who saved him. He would miss Choi Youngjae, prince of the forest kingdom and a friend to all.

    

* * *

 

When Simon told him they arrived Youngjae could only imagine the worst. He took a deep breath and began to walk until he broke through the brush and into the clearing. Twelve pairs of eyes turned towards him.

Jaebum stood frozen in shock. Jinyoung was beside him with his lower lip trembling and tears starting at his eyes. Yugyeom and BamBam both looked shocked beyond belief. Mark stood there shock in his eyes and yet he stood firm. Jackson though was shocked and crying as well as making his way over to the forest prince.

Jackson held out his arms and Youngjae ran forward a smile on his face, he enveloped Jackson in a bone crushing hug. He was sure he heard several pop. Jackson was crying as he pulled the other as close as possible.

The other five began to make their way over and when Jackson stepped back everyone took a turn hugging him. Several of the boys let tears escape while others stood firm not daring to loose face.

When it came Jaebum Youngjae pulled him into a forceful kiss, it was so unlike him yet that was what they would have to learn. Then Jinyoung who wiped Youngjaes tears away before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“We missed you.” Jinyoung spoke as he sucked in a shaky breath. “We all thought you were dead.” Jinyoungs hands took place on both of his cheeks as he pulled him in for another soft kiss.

“Nice eye patch.” Jaebum spoke from beside him and it made him laugh in a way.

Their fun and games was broke apart though as the moon rose red. The animals around them shifted into people as they all watched in awe.

Agi went first. Changing into a short little girl with a pale white skin and a light pink dress, pink flower crown, and pink heels. Her hair was chocolate colored and held in twin pigtails her eyes were of a similar brown. Her smile was wide and she looked young. On the side of her neck was a tattoo of a puppy howling at the moon.

Then went Valeria. Tall, tan skin and short blonde hair at top with black tips, she had black eyes and donned in tons of gold jewelry. She wore a short gold dust colored top and black pants that ended just above her ankle bone. She wore a pair of black sandals as well as a tassle anklet around her left leg. On her left side just above her hip was a tattoo of a weasel playfully jumping in a half circle. She grinned and waved to BamBam.

Zephryos was next. She changed into a short medium sized woman with light brown hair tied back and galaxy eyes. She wore a white shirt with a frilly end above the elbows, a black corset sat over that and she wore a knee length black skirt. A pair of black boots and a nice dark cloak finished her outfit. A tattoo similar to Jinyoungs laid above her ankle.  

Simon was supposed to be next, but he was already in his form. Olive skin, short spiky brown hair and black eyes with stubble lining his chin. He wore a brown tank top with a tan sash around his waist that were most likely holding up his loose brown pants. Brown boots were tied up tight around his ankles and he wore gloves on his hands.

After Simon was Agrona. He was dark skinned and had sharp amber eyes, his build was large and he was tall. His hair was waist length and straight. He wore a dark tunic and a pair of dark pants. Tall boots covered up a good portion of his leg. He saluted to Yugyeom who just stared in shock.

Utz went next. Changing into a teenage boy with fuzzy brown hair pushed back and large brown eyes. He wore a sleeveless green shirt and brown pants as well as a pair of brown shoes. He was skinny and smiled, waving to everyone.

Last up was Jaya. She had dark skin and a dark afro going every which way. She wore a black dress with gold embellishments that seemed to fall off her dress, a pair of black heels and a panther bracelet similar to Jaebums finished off her outfit.

Jaya stepped towards the semi circle of seven boys. Youngjae watched with curious intent, wondering what was going on.

“Hello boys. I am Jaya and these are my siblings. We have gathered to give the eighth item and prevent disaster.” She looked around briefly, goldish brown eyes taking everything in. “Today we save humanity and today we leave you with what we taught you.” Confused stares were passed around the seven boys as continued. “We wish our blessings and best of luck to our future leaders. Whether you be a king or prince you will accomplish greatness.”

She smiled and stepped back into the center of the clearing.

Youngjae watched as six of the animals turned humans approached. Utz seemed to give Mark a firm pat on the back and a big smile before joining Jaya in the center. Agrona hugged Yugyeom and placed a kiss on his forehead, he muttered something along the lines of be brave soldier boy. Valeria sauntered over to BamBam and smacked his head playfully before pulling him into a hug. They took a moment looking into each others eyes, exchanging silent words, before they parted and she joined the other three in the center.

Zephryos shook Jinyoungs hand and nodded silently while slipping a piece of paper into his hands. Youngjae swears her eyes are watering. Then Simon comes over and tells him to take it easy and to have, but Youngjae can’t hear anything except confusion. Was he leaving him?

Simon turned to join the others and Youngjae quickly tacked him to the ground hugging his chest and afraid to let go. A pair of strong hands pulled him away, he didn’t need to turn around to know it was Jaebum.

The last person to say bye was Agi, she just stood there with a pout on her face and tears in her eyes. Jackson walked over to her instead and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “You behave now. Okay?” He turned not wanting the girl to see him cry, but she stopped him. Her thin arms wrapped around his waist holding on.

“Jackson.” Her voice was shaky and she began to cry. “Please don’t leave me.” Jackson turned and picked her up with his strong arms.

“I won’t leave. I’ll be right here.” He took her hand and placed it over her heart. “Always.” She sniffled and planted a kiss on his cheek before he set her down. Agi reluctantly joined her siblings.

Youngjae felt tears start in his own eyes from watching Jackson.

“Jaya!” Jaebum shouted and the dark skinned woman turned, she was strong but breaking. “Thank you.” Jaebum said and she nodded sharply tears pricking her eyes.

“No thank you.” She turned not leaving time for more words and joined hands with the other seven, together light danced around them and formed an orb of white light. The white light burst and gold dust, like sand, floated around them. It circled over Agi first making her disappear completely. Then Valeria, Zephyros, Simon, Agrona, Utz, and finally Jaya.

Then the dust was gone and so were they. They were gone and not coming back.

Silence fell over the remaining seven and soft sobs could be heard from a few of them. Tears traced paths down Youngjaes face and he turned to his lovers, caving in and drowning in their sorrows.      

 

 

 

 

[Jaya As A Human](http://www.polyvore.com/jaya_as_human/set?id=223122465)

[Utz As A Human](http://www.polyvore.com/utz_as_human/set?id=223121972)

[Agrona As A Human](http://www.polyvore.com/agrona_as_human/set?id=223121084)

[Simon As A Human](http://www.polyvore.com/simon_as_human/set?id=223119882)

[Zephyros As A Human ](http://www.polyvore.com/zephyros_as_human/set?id=223118903)

[Valeria As A Human](http://www.polyvore.com/valeria_as_human/set?id=223117794)

[Agi As A Human](http://www.polyvore.com/agi_as_human/set?id=223116787)


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone deals with loss differently. That is what Jaebum has noticed, its what he noticed and is going through.

Mark confides in the solitude, Jackson confides in sports of all kinds probably in hopes in drain out his sorrow, Jinyoung hides in the book his owl left for him, Youngjae sleeps all day, Yugyeom often visits the stables, and BamBams been cooking enough for the local forest army.

For Jaebum he understands in a way what Jaya had to do and for him he can’t really bring himself to say shes gone. He still feels like shes right there beside him, telling him whats best and how to lead without a problem. Her ghost of a presence haunts him.

Well that and Youngjaes presence overall, the boy claimed dead for about a week was now back and breathing. Well breathing and missing an eye, which was kind of hot. Youngjae was a living human in a breathing body caving in with sorrow. Jaebum stood and began his walk to Youngjaes room, the forest castle was relatively smaller than his own and therefore it was easier to navigate for the most part.

Up the stairs down the first right and last room on the left, though down the dead end hall were only two rooms on each side so it was a fifty-fifty shot. He stopped at Youngjaes door and contemplated knocking, he decided not to and just pushed the door open.

To his surprise both his boys were curled up and taking up two thirds of Youngjaes queen sized bed. He smiled knowing that they left that one third for him. So he took it gratefully and pulled the other two closer to him as well as borrowing some of the blanket.  

As he began to doze off, he wondered what to do now? What would Jaya want? It took him a moment, but he finally came up with an answer. He would sleep and if he woke it meant they managed to divert dooms day and save the country, either that or it was large ploy. He hoped not.

It was hard to fall asleep, but eventually he did so. He fell asleep with the comfort of two other boys that he loved equally and the comfort of feeling Youngjaes steady breaths as he slept under Jaebums arm, that extended over the boy and held onto Jinyoung.  

When he woke hours later Jinyoung was gone, leaving just a still sleeping Youngjae under his arm and blanket. He really needed to figure things out and go home to set things straight, after all his kingdom has been without a king for about a month. Jaebum had to go home, it was his job as a king.

He finally made up his mind and slipped out of bed, changed, and walked down the hall. A head popped out from the kitchen as he passed causing him to smiled.

“Hi.” He smiled widely at the queen and Youngjaes mother. Ever since they brought her little boy home and safe she was more than pleased. “My queen I apologize in advance, but I must be on my way back home. So if you could just tell the rest that they are free to leave and our work is done.” Jaebum watched as she grew sad again, but then smiled in understanding.

“No problem.” She took his hands and gave them a firm shake.

So Jaebum left that afternoon, not telling anyone besides Youngjaes mother. He wanted to make the country whole, unite the kingdoms then he would show his face to the other boys again. For now, though he had work to be done and there was no time for play.

…

“Wow. Never changed did it J-“ He stopped himself at the realization, his smile falling as he looked down to his right where she would sit. Jaebum brushed it off and walked inside. His mother nearly killed him from the get go.

“Jaebummie!” She engulfed him in a hug so tight he had to tap her lightly a few times so she could release her tight hold on him. “I missed you so much.”

“I did too.” He placed a kiss on his mom’s cheek before taking her hand and walking down the hall. As they walked she mentioned something about Jaya, but he brushed it off.

“I need to unite the countries and I need advice. Do you think dad could help me?” He spoke in a serious tone then turned to her and was met with the widest smile ever as well as an over eager nod. Her smile must have been contagious because he made the same smile not even a second after spotting hers.

Though his smile lasted longer when he thought about the boys waiting for him or how Jaya wanted this for him. He would fix this country even if it killed him.

…

A week and a half later and Jaebums got all the kings of the seven kingdoms sitting around the long rectangle table in his dining hall.

From the mountain kingdom Raymond sat in his chair to Jaebums left, Mark stood behind him with the most serious face ever.   From the tundra was their current king Ricky Wang, Jacksons father and a well known king for his strict yet intelligent ways. Ricky sat beside Raymond two chairs to Jaebums left. Then beside Ricky was Youngjaes brother and the current king of the forest kingdom.

To his right began with Yugyeoms father and Yugyeom standing behind him, apparently the deal with the desert kingdom would make him a king. The deal was the first thing that Yugyeoms dad brought up and you could tell it made him happy, Jaebum wondered if he knew who his son was marrying. Beside him was Kunpimook oldest brother who looked no more than five or so years older than Kunpimook. Lastly from the sky kingdom in the last chair sat a man who looked somewhat like Jinyoung, a blind man who know that as Jinyoungs father.

Jinyoungs father would be the hardest to convince and Jaebum knew that, he’s always known that and even now he knows he will not sign the treaty unless given a good reason to do so.

Jaebum stood and bowed, the knights walked to the far wall, seven of them, one for each kingdom. Mark and Yugyeom stood behind their fathers chairs, they were here to learn and understand how this treaty would be passed onto them. He sat and began to speak.

“I’ve gathered everyone here today to discuss important matters. I wish to unite the kingdoms and in order to do so must have your acceptance to do so.”

“I believe your father tried this same thing Jaebum and none of us agreed so why try again?” Raymond offered kindly from where he sat.

“I believe that we can change things. Some new situations have arose among the kingdoms royals and I feel as if we may be able to reach a common point today.”

“I don’t mean to go against or sway your ways Jaebum, but may this have something to do with the recent relationship between you and my brother.” Silence fell over the room, whether it be in shock or horror no one knows.

“Yes and no. Yes, because I would love to see him and my other partner more often and to be around them and their warm atmosphere as much as I could. No it does not revolve around him, but the trade between kingdoms could flourish and even connections.”

The forest kingdom and desert king nodded their heads in understanding.

“Ricky.” Marks dad began as he smiled down to side of the table. “I do hope not to change your mind or infuriate you. But your son is currently infatuated with mine and I do think this treaty could benefit them.”

Rickys expression stayed the same even as he drew a long breath and spoke.

“I understand about my son and it does disappoint me…”

 Jaebum saw Mark twitch at this and they briefly made eye contact.

“But I don’t judge him and he won’t take the throne his brother will. So I’ll sign it. I think Jaebum has a point in this. Not only with our communication be better, but so will the trade and before we know it our economy can flourish.”

Yugyeoms father who never said a word finally spoke.

“I agree. Though I would like to hear what Mark and Yugyeom think of this as they too eventually will rule their kingdom.”

“It sounds like an idealistic plan that holds promise for the future.” Mark noted as he kept his arms held firmly at his side.

“I like it and believe that through generations this treaty could become something more important and vital for our survival. It seems better to start now than later.” Yugyeom said with conviction in his voice.

“I’ll sign.” The mountain king said as he nodded towards Mark then Jaebum. The forest king sighed, but then nodded his head muttering a quiet me too.

“I’m young and understand the meaning and purpose of this agreement, but what would it include?” The desert king said from where he sat, a curious expression placed upon his face.

Jaebum set the treaty in the tables center so everyone had the chance to look at it.

“It includes that during a time of war or immense violence we will help one and other as well as meeting every half year to go over statistics and value. If you wish to add anything feel free too.”

“I feel like it holds promise and therefore I’ll sign.” Yugyeoms father spoke as he looked over to the two remaining kings who have yet to agree.

“Since it seems harmless I’ll sign as well.” The desert king spoke leaving the sky king alone, again.

“I don’t like this, but we’re falling into a rift of desperate times and therefore I feel as if this may help us get by for some time. If I sign I want to add that people may travel among countries and mingle with whom they desire. Regardless of kingdom, race, or gender.” Jinyoungs dad stated as he picked up the parchment and wrote on his added comments.

Then it got passed around and signed, once everyone had signed it Jaebum smiled and stood.

“My kings do not move for a banquet to celebrate our agreement will begin. Our new world has begun.”

…

Not even a week after the treaty was signed his father gave him a gift along with the help of his mother. They claimed it was to replace Jaya, but he knew it was most likely due to the felines overwhelming cuteness. Another excuse was to congratulate him on the uniting of the kingdoms. 

Sitting on Jaebums bed was a limber looking cat with deep brown paws and creamish white colored fur. Her eyes were icy blue and when she meowed it was the cutest thing ever. She was adorable and his. Now only a name remained, after a minute he knew the perfect one.

“Nora.” He decided, didn’t know where it came from only knew that she was his and would fill the gap in heart in the simplest ways imaginable.

…

Another two weeks passed and then a month before he met Jinyoung and Youngjae again. They showed up together on his castle doorsteps smiling and bearing gifts. His mother was more than pleased to meet the two boys again, she sort of knew what was going on between the three thanks to mothers intuition.

“Jaebum!” Youngjae shouted with a laugh as he tore his hand from Jinyoungs and jumped at Jaebum nearly causing the older boy to fall. “We missed you so much!” Youngjae began to pepper his face with kisses when he suddenly stopped and let go of Jaebum. He turned and looked as if he was about to walk back to Jinyoung when he turned with tears in his eyes, well eye.

“Why did you leave without telling us!” Youngjae shouted as he began to playfully hit Jaebum with little anger. Jaebum flinched and began to protest when Jinyoung pulled them apart.

“Okay. Okay let’s calm down because we have something for him right?” Jinyoung asked hoping to save the rainforest king before he was beat to a pulp by Youngjae.

The forest boy nodded and pulled out two boxes while Jinyoung did the same.

“We thought about it the morning you left and decided to get rings for each other. Youngjae will give you one and me one. I’ll give you one and then Youngjae one. You’ll give me one and Youngjae one.”

Jaebum took a moment to connect the dots that Jinyoung delicately explained. When he did he nodded to show that he understood. A smile crossed Jinyoungs face as he opened his box first.

Two rings sat on the inside. A simple silver band with a little heart carved out in the center alongside another silver one with leaf wings and a little ruby diamond in the center. It was the one he received from the dragon while obtaining the cloth.  Jinyoung took out the simple one with the heart and placed it on Jaebums middle finger before doing the same to the Youngjae with the winged one.

“For you.” Jinyoung stated simply yet with a powerful impact. Youngjae muttered a quiet thank you as he opened the box in his hands.

Inside were two rings again. A little silver old fashioned and worn looking band with an arrow etched onto one of its side as well as the same exact ring that Jinyoung had with the heart. He gave Jaebum the heart one first and then Jinyoung the arrow one.

Though they were the same Jaebum appreciated them both and now whenever he would look at them would be reminded of his two boyfriends.  

“Me and Jinyoung chose the same one so we would both always hold a spot in your heart…” Youngjae explained with a stutter that had Jaebum wondering if he thought he didn’t like it.

“I love them.” Then after a moment. “Thank you.”

Jinyoung smiled and Youngjae giggled. He would get them the best rings out there and yet they would compliment their personalities to every angle. As he was leaving the two he heard them starting to run down the halls, their laughter echoing off the walls.  

…

The market was busy and the jeweler had nothing that interested Jaebum. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He passed a few market stalls and stopped.

A ring had caught his eye. A simple beaten or worn ring with a feather on it, a perfect match for his sky prince.

“Excuse me miss?” Jaebum spoke politely watching as the old lady looked up and as recognition crossed her face.

“Oh my king.” She bowed and Jaebum smiled politely. “What may I help with today?”

“I was wondering about the ring.” He pointed and she smiled even wider.

“That old thing. Why would a king like you want something like that. These” She said as she pulled out a box from her carriage behind her. “Are more for someone like you.” The box she handed Jaebum had six rings in it varying from simple to beyond complex. She was half right since he definitely wanted the feather one for Jinyoung and yet he definitely liked that simple silver one with a small diamond in the center of a swirl.

“I do like this one.” He picked up the small ring and gave a once over. It had a Youngjae feel to it. “I’ll take this one and that one.” He pointed to the feather one deciding to just get it anyways. She smiled and said nothing as he exchanged money for rings.    

As he walked back to the palace he knew they love them, not for the design either but because they were from him. When he got back he found them in his room relaxing on the bed. When they saw him the smiled and made room for one more to lay down.

He took a seat first and showed Jinyoung his ring first and placed it on him before moving onto Youngjae who placed a kiss on Jaebums cheek afterwards.

Then they laid down to sleep, to rest their worries away in the lonely silence of the humid rainforest kingdom. Before Jaebum could fully fall asleep he spoke, not caring if they heard or not.

“I want to show you both my home in detail. I want to show you where I grew up, lived, played and I want you to the same. I want us to someday be more than what we are now. I want a family with you both. I want us to be happy.”

Jaebums droned on listing the things he wanted and then stopped when Jinyoung silenced him with a kiss alongside a whisper across his lips.

“I love you.”

Youngjae whined from where he slept and Jaebum smiled before moving to kiss Jinyoung back. When he pulled away this time he tugged a little on the sky princes lower lip in a playful manner before whispering back.

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

Mark fidgeted in his seat staring at the little small spoonful of apple pie sitting on the floor. He did moments ago when he expected Utz to come charging through to scoop it up and eat it. Only Utz wasn’t here anymore. Instead it was silent except for the sound of his father and mothers chatter, his siblings bickering about politics beside him.

It was all okay the world was saved and he was back home. It was all okay.

Then he heard it before he saw it. His father falling to the floor, clutching his chest while time seemed to slow down as everyones chairs scrapped the floor rushing to his fallen father. He watched as the doctor came in and he calmed down, the doctor said something about his heart being unsteady. Mark hadn’t moved, couldn’t move only watch in horror at the sight before him.

When they took his father to room he ordered for Mark to follow, so he did. His father tapped the spot beside him and the king to be took a seat.

“Well Mark looks like its your turn to hold the kingdom up.” Mark nodded to his father. “I know things have been rough lately and this seems like a lot for you at the moment. But remember this is your kingdom and now your kingdom is a part of six others. I don’t care what you do just don’t drag us down because of something that happened in the past.”

“I know. I’m just trying to figure things out and now this is happening. It’s all just happening so fast…” Marks dad laughed at the boys solemn tone, causing the other to look up with confusion.

“I remember my coronation like it was yesterday. That’s how I met your mother, her siblings paid her to dance with the current king. You can imagine how they reacted when she told them of our marriage and then our family.” Marks dad took his sons hand in his own. “I had a little jump scare for my poor old heart, I’m not dying Mark.” He began to make soothing circles on the top of Marks hand. “I know you can do good. You’ll take this kingdom and change it into something better.” A smile crept on his old mans face. “You and Jackson.” Mark hit his dad playfully and he mocked being hurt.

“Mark I’m serious though, that boy is special so don’t loose him. As a matter of fact, invite him to the coronation. I know the others are busy with politics and a wedding…Now get out.” His father teased. “An old king like me needs his rest before his queen comes storming in with a slipper ready to hit.”

Mark laughed and left, as he walked down the hall his father’s laughter got quieter till it was silent and he began to cry.

What would he do without his father?

…

He pushed past the castle doors letting the fresh mountain air hit him. His mothers worried yells had died down and it was quiet except for the sound of wind rushing through trees and birds singing.

He just left the kitchen were he nearly set his brother on fire because he got distracted. So he left and his mother grew concerned spewing out worries as he walked away to cool down.

Mark inhaled a breath of air and held it for a couple seconds before exhaling. Then he began his walk, a simple mile around the castle border. A mile in the mountain terrain he called home. A mile to rethink everything, laugh at certain things, and cry at others. A mile to be his own person with no crown or kingdom to judge him.

A mile ended sooner than he thought and soon he was back, a little way away from the main castle but still in the general area.

He took a step forward and then heard it, a squeak sort of whine. It had him turning his head to look around for the injured animal. Mark heard it again and followed it, as he got closer it got louder. He stopped in front of a thick old tree and listened.

The squeak that followed was loud and he knew that the animal was inside, now he only had to get it. Easier said than done, but eventually Mark had retrieved the whiny animal. He was surprised though at the brown bear cub fitting barely into his combined hands. 

“Hey little guy where’s your mommy?” The bear cub only whined as Mark continued to question him about his missing family. Eventually after he had the will to put down the adorable cub he searched around and soon found the mother, dead with an arrow through her head.

Knowing that the baby had no mother he had no choice but to bring the little guy home. A choice he won’t regret, not even if his mother says no.

…

His mother says nothing, shes too busy watching over his dad. The doctor, whose still around, though tells him how to feed the cub as well as the fact that the little guy was a little girl.

Mark told himself not to fall in love with the little girl, but it was too late. Her closed eyes and wriggly body moving to try and drink up the warmed milk as fast as possible was almost as cute as watching the warm milk dribble down her face.

He wouldn’t think twice, she was his. He would take of her for as long as she wanted and he would have no problem with it.

“Hey. Little girl isn’t a suitable name for a lovely lady so how about Serendipity?”

…

Of course though in the next few days hes hit by the wave of sleepiness and news about his sudden coronation happening in six days. One that Jackson will also attend as he and Mark are a thing now.

So he writes him a letter. A simple and straight to the point letter that reads:

_Dear Jack,_

_Its been some time since we departed in the forest kingdom. My coronation will be in six days time and I was wondering if you wished to join. If you choose to remember to wear something nice and to have a safe journey._

_Sincerely,_

_Mark_

He had changed the sincerely part a few times and had a good two or three wadded up balls of paper on either side of his desk. It had gone from love to from to finally sincerely. Mark hoped it sounded right as he tied it to the snowy owls leg and set it off. 

Only then he wished he scrapped the letter altogether and instead just said something along the lines of coronation in six days come dressed nice. Or not, that sounded too rude. He sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair. A knock on his door caused him to break his gaze from the window and his hopes that the owl would fly back and maybe claw his face to shreds.

“Mark.” His mom stated and then he heard the small swish of milk in a bottle. “You took her in you need to be responsible for her.” He turned and sighed through a smile.

“I am mom.” Mark took the glass bottle with the rubber tip and tested it against his wrist to make sure it was not to warm. Then he took a set it on his bed and picked up Serendipity who was laying on a little pile of blankets beside his bed. He settled her in his lap, cooing to her while letting drink the bottled milk.

The doctor said she was doing well considering she had no mother and that Mark could care for her but the chances of her living were low. So of course the doctor had specifically stated: “Don’t get attached.”

Well it was too late for that, especially since she opened her eyes a couple days ago and they were breathtaking. A light hazel with more green than brown and light golden flecks here and there. He was attached and would hate for her to leave him, so he was going to raise her to the best of his abilities.

He began to hum as she finished her bottle and he rocked her back to sleep. When she was finally asleep Mark set back on her bed before falling onto his own and falling asleep.

…

Six days later passed in no time. Heck its been a little over three months since the end of the quest and two months since the treaty was signed. Before he knew another fifty years would pass and he would be on his death bed. Mark wondered if Jackson would be beside him or would be dead already.

Now he was being dressed up in extremely silky and fancy looking clothes as the kingdom, or what would fit, filled the throne room where Mark would be announced King. Jackson still hasn’t written back or even stopped by, maybe he wasn’t visiting.

Oh well.

A maid entered and he instructed her on how to care for the small cub, she listened and even showed him proof she knew what she was doing. When he gave it the okay he walked out.

His outfit was a deep red silk top with a bow tied around the color, some black pants, and a matching pair of red shoes with little bows on them. Not really coronation in his mind, but it was nice feeling so who was he to complain. His fathers guard came out and found him moments later just wandering the halls and told him it was time. Time for him to leave the spot of king to be and be fully a king.

He didn’t feel ready at all. It didn’t help much either when he entered the throne room and saw his father sitting in the throne with his family on either side of him and a red carpet split the room. Citizens stood on either side of the carpet while a few important people stood in front of the thrones.

Mark stepped out and began his long walk down to his father. Once in front his father stood and he bowed. A blade touched his right shoulder then his left. Words were uttered and he nodded a few times. Then a crown touched his head and settled there. It was his crown, the one he wore when convenient. The simple gold three pronged one that Utz helped him choose.

It held memories and now the weight of a kingdom as he stood and turned to face the crowd. His bowed his head and hats went up the air and his fathers laughter broke the tension in the room. Music started up and food rolled in.

A cough to his left broke his staring contest with a leaning tapestry on the far wall. He looked over and saw a familiar smile and brown eyes.

“Jack!” He shouted and practically jumped on the other boy. It’s been two months since they’ve seen each other, so of course Mark would be happy. “I didn’t think you would show…It’s really last minute.”

“I know I just got here. Literally.” Jackson hugged Mark and then stepped back holding out a hand. “Can I offer you to dance?”

A couple girls laughed and a few others whined, they were probably jealous at most. Mark placed his hand in Jacksons and smiled widely.

“It’d be my pleasure.”

Then he was whisked away onto the dance floor, spinning in circles with Jackson and a few old townsfolk as the music swept him away. He danced for however long, but eventually a circle had formed around him and Jackson.

The kingdom watched as they danced and as the music came to a close Jackson pulled Mark close and held one hand on his back and the other on his head. Then Jackson kissed him and Mark kissed back. The kingdom shouted in joy not disgust at the scene and when they pulled away Mark was smiling widely while in the crowd shouts began. Shouts mainly stating and begging the two to get married. Mark could only think someday. Someday Wang Jackson would be his and his only.

…

“Come on.” Mark giggled as he dragged Jackson back to his room, the other was whining about how tired he was. The new king stopped in front of his door and let go of the others hand to open it, once it was open Jackson smirked.

The room was dark and Mark could barely see. Mark did however notice when Jackson pulled him inside and slammed the door shut before pushing him against it roughly and kissing him the same. Mark found it hot in a way and knew that he and Jackson maybe could get to that point later, but for now he had to remove the child from the room.

Mark broke the kiss panting lightly and breathy.

“Jack as much as I would love to I have remove Serendipity from the room first.” Mark passed by the maid in the throne room and ordered the little bear cub be sent back to his room, now he wished he didn’t.

“Huh?” Jackson whined and Mark could sympathize.

“A little bear cub.” Mark pulled Jackson over to wear she was sitting on her little make-shift bed and picked her up. She was whiny and kicking him, but he found it adorable and so did Jackson apparently from the squeal that left his lips.   

“Oh my!” Mark passed her to Jack and he let out a little giggle. “Shes so cute!...But I would really like to get back to our previous activity, so maybe we could pass her off and then continue.”

Mark smiled at Jackson as he took back the cub and began the hunt for the maid, when he found her he politely asked if she could watch over her for a bit longer. Maybe she knew because she smiled and said it was no problem and to have fun.

He shook his head before heading back to his room, he opened the door and looked around. No Jackson anywhere. Then the door shut and he was practically tossed into bed with Jackson hovering above him.

The blond kissed him and he kissed back his eyes closing as he let himself fall. When they broke apart Jackson spoke.

“Mark. I love you so much and I really hope that someday we can get married and maybe even adopt a few kids or something. I just want to take things slow and meet more often. I think with time we-”

“Oh shut up!” Mark stated as he pulled the other down for a kiss, silencing him. Mark would give him time for he was Marks one and only forever and always.

 

* * *

 

“I’m pretty sure the halls have been worn down by now.” BamBams mother stated as she watched Yugyeom pace back and forth on the small little waiting rooms tiled floor.

“Well I’m nervous…It’s my wedding day.” Yugyeom countered not ready to go down by his mother in law. She nodded with understanding and smiled.

“You know, I’m really happy that your marrying my son.” Yugyeom just shrugged at her words as the summer air blew in from one of the many open windows. It brought him back to when the finished the quest about six months ago. After Jaebum left everyone went separate ways.

It went Jaebum then Mark then Jackson and then them. Jinyoung had made a decision to stay with Youngjae for some time. When they got back to the coast kingdom they had rested for about a week and then told his family everything.   

They took it better than he expected, well his father and brother had. Mother not so much, she threw a vase at Kunpimook, who was unable to dodge. He had a good bruise for about half a month. Eventually she came to except it, though she would still leave the room if Kunpimook had entered or was in the same room. The worst part was probably how she tried to divert him from loving the boy while others told him it was okay.

Of course he chose to believe it was fine even though his kingdom was more brutal and rough on the edges of what they believe. Yugyeom announced the wedding on the balcony overlooking the kingdoms small fishing village and the truth about Kunpimook. Some took it well others not so much, luckily no vases were thrown.

Yugyeom told them they would have to accept it. He was going to be king and Kunpimook would be a queen in name, but a king at heart.

The door to the room opened and Jaebum appeared alongside his dad.

“Ready?” His father asked as BamBams mother smiled widely walking over and sliding her hand into Jaebums, the kind boy didn’t dare pull his hand away. They left together hand in hand leaving only Yugyeom and his father. His dad walked over and smiled, patting his youngest son on the shoulder.

“No going back now.”

“No going back.” Yugyeom restated so his father would understand how sure he was about this. Then he added “Thank you dad” to not sound to rude or shaken. Yugyeom didn’t wait for a response and just left. His father would be walking Kunpimook towards him later as a substitute for the other boys father.

Yugyeom ran out of the room and onto the scene of their small wedding. A beach one of course with sand under their feet, a little piece of both their home kingdoms. A tall white arch stood at the end of three rows of chairs on each side separated by a white piece of fabric that they would walk down later. It was perfect and simple in a way that made sense to those who could understand how long they’ve been engaged.

He walked down the aisle and took his place at the alter as family and friends filled the rows. His mother and brother as well as Kunpimooks mother and siblings. Then their five friends walked in and took a seat. It seemed like the five split into two groups. One composing of Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Youngjae while the other consisted of Jackson and the new King Mark.  As the rows finished filling up Yugyeoms heart was racing so bad he was worried that it would give him a heart attack.

Music began and people in the crowd quieted, Yugyeom was afraid they would hear his nervous tapping or notice him fiddling with the hem of his white dress shirt. The nerves disappeared though when Kunpimook appeared in a loose white tunic and matching white loose pants. He wore a simple metal crown that dipped in the center of his forehead with a pearl gem hanging off and held onto a bouquet of various white flowers common in the coast kingdom.

He was perfect and everything Yugyeom could ever ask for and more.

When Kunpimook looked up and his eyes met Yugyeoms, the coast prince knew that he was making the right choice and that he was proud of it. He smiled shyly and Kunpimook let a small smile slip as his father began his walk with the boy down the aisle. Heads turned as Kunpimook approached Yugyeom and he could see Jaebums proud smile as well as Jacksons mile wide grin. Once the desert prince was in front of the alter Yugyeoms father let go so the boy could join his son. They stood their together as the priest spoke and spoke when needed.

Yugyeom doesn’t remember any of it to be honest, he was so nervous and worried that he forgot about three fourths of the wedding in total. All he remembers were that the vows were exchanged then the rings and finally the kiss. Then the cheers began, though it was mostly Jackson.

His worries disappeared when he held onto Kunpimooks hand and looked at him. So perfect and only his.

Together they ran down the aisle and away from the shouts. They were finally married after almost two years of being engaged.

At the end of the white fabric road his new husband threw the white bouquet and turned to see who had caught it. There was no surprise that it was Mark, in fact everyone but the boy looked not even a tad bit surprised. Kunpimook laughed and caused Yugyeom to do the same as they left behind the wedding venue and ran into the castle to celebrate their new lives together.

…

The feast later was a blur. Between cake being smeared into his face and downing over three bottles of alcohol together it was no wonder why he didn’t remember most of it. It didn’t matter much though because he had fun, or so he could assume.

Yugyeom rolled over on his fluffy bed and pulled the older boy close. They stayed like that for a few days, just sleeping in bed and sometimes doing other bed related activities.

By the end of the week Yugyeom finally had to get back to his royal duties, especially since he was now a king. So he forced himself out of bed and tuned out Kunpimooks whiny begs for him to stay.

He dressed in a nice grey shirt and brown pants, he placed on his pearl barefoot sandals and made his way down the halls to the throne room. Once there he was badgered with to do lists and kingdom complaints.

So he took a seat and got to work.

Though after five minutes of work the other king and new queen entered rather loudly and jumped on Yugyeom.

“Kunpimook I can’t play today.” Yugyeom stated not taking his eyes or pen off the paper he was reading through and signing.

“Two things. One, you don’t have to call me by my real name. Two, Jaebum wants us to meet with the other five for old times sake.” Yugyeom didn’t budge even though he wanted to go out and talk to everyone.

“Look Kunpimook as much as I would love to I can’t.” The new coast king stressed his words hoping the other boy would catch on, but it wasn’t Bam that responded.

“Oh come one! I’m a king and I don’t even have this much work!” Yugyeoms head wiped up at the sound of Jaebums voice followed by Jinyoung and Youngjaes laughter. Then Jacksons shouts followed by Marks silence.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Okay. Okay. I’m moving.” He walked set the pen down and stood up approaching the other boys who either gave him a hug or handshake.

“Good we have something for you two as a wedding gift.” Jackson began as they all began the walk outside and towards the stables. “We were going to give it too you after your wedding, but you too just took off on your own. It’s scary because you two are the youngest…” Jackson rambled on giving Yugyeom time to look around and take in the faces of the other six.

Kunpimook was laughing at something Jackson did or said while Youngjae was hitting Jackson due to laughing so hard. Mark was walking along silently with Jinyoung beside him doing the same, but smiling every so often. Jaebum was in front with his back to Yugyeom, but he didn’t need to see his face to see the smile on it.

When they entered the stables, he realized that Sea Foam was tacked up and ready to ride alongside a sleek dark bay one.

“Kim Yugyeom as your wedding gift I found you-“ Jinyoung hit Jacksons arm and he shrieked. “We found you an amazingly lovely dark bay mare. A perfect companion for your other mare Sea Foam.” Jackson showed off the dark bay mare like a prize and as he approached her, Yugyeom felt like she really was a prize.

She was gentle and sweet and just simply looking for treats. Yugyeom didn’t have any sadly and he kind of wished he did. When he brushed the little hair covering her forehead he saw a little white star marking that him fall more in love with her if possible.       

“Whats her name?” Yugyeom asked as he scratched behind her ears in a loving manner.

“Once.” Jaebums voice cut through and Yugyeom could only nod before smiling again.

“Well Once, how about we go out for a test ride?” He asked as he unclipped her from the crossties and led her out by the reins. Once out in the open he hopped on and smiled, it was a good fit and she was gentle. Kunpimook appeared beside him and hopped onto Sea Foam, the white flea bitten mare settling to the sudden weight.

He looked over to the older boy and watched as his smile made everything better. With a pressured nudge and loosening of the reins Once moved and he ordered her to pick up the pace till they were racing through the streets avoiding citizens to the best. Then they hit the beach, the sand under the hundred pound animals felt soft and every impact had jolted through them.

Yugyeom loved Once though she could never be a replacement for his big Friesian horse he grew up with.  Nothing could replace the way they would play in the ocean or the way he would stay with the other late into the night, just exchanging stories and not wanting to leave the other.

But he was gone now and nothing could change that. Though if he could he would probably still wish for the wise old stallion to be by his side so they could enjoy one last good run down the beach together.

…

Days passed and then weeks and soon everyone left again.

Jaebum said there wasn’t a ton of paperwork, but Yugyeom was beginning to think he was lying. Better yet Kunpimook was out trying to make emends with the town or something along those lines.

“My lord.” A maid spoke suddenly and he looked up from behind the sort of small stack of paperwork. “I have a really important task for you and Kunpimook that I was wondering if you could do for me.”

A task for both of them? How weird. Normally it was one or the other and occasionally both. His curiosity got to him and he nodded before standing. “Sure.” The maid smiled and began to lead the other boy to where she needed him to be.

She ended up at the front gates and told him to go get the other boy then return as soon as possible. He sighed, but still did as told.

Finding his husband was easy. He was at his favorite place by far. The little market in near the port, but this time he had something in his hands. Something furry and barking.

“Mook?” Yugyeom asked as he approached the other boy.

“Oh! Yugyeom lookie!” Kunpimook smiled as he held up what looked to be a wolf with dual colored eyes. “I found him and now he’s ours!”

Yugyeom wanted to say no and kind of had to say no…but Kunpimooks smile was breaking down that wall down. He said nothing only picked up Kunpimook bridal style along with the dog and carried him all the way back to the castle. He wondered momentarily if this was what the maid needed.

However, it was not and he realized this when he got back to the castle and the maid was standing there with a young girl probably no older than four.

Yugyeom set Kunpimook down and began to shake his head. Kunpimook however had different plans. He ran over to the little girl and practically shoved the puppy in her face causing her to erupt in giggles and laughter.

“Oh good.” The maid sighed as she made her way over to Yugyeom. “It looks like Lily is already getting along with you two.” Yugyeom raised his brow at the maid who just gave him the sassy ‘what’ look.

“Lily?”

“Well yes that young girl there with Kunpimook. I hope you understand your highness Lily’s mother is sick and she doesn’t want her daughter to go to an orphanage and since she is a close friend I offered to take her in, though I’m working here every moment of my life so basically shes your kid if you want her.”

No. No. No. Yugyeom got married about two weeks back, now kids. He was only twenty!

“Look…” Yugyeom sighed and smiled kindly hoping not to break the old womans heart. “As much as we appreciate the offer, we just got married and don’t necessarily have time for her.”

The maid gave him a dead serious look and pointed her thumb over her shoulder to the scene behind her.

It would be a lie if Yugyeom was to claim that it didn’t melt his heart. Mook was playing with Lily and the small puppy like one odd put together family. He bit his lip knowing he was going to loose and that girl was going to become part of his family. There was no doubt about that, Lily was going to join there family eventually for now though she just remained a servants kid.

…

It lasted about three days. Now Lily was officially a family member after Yugyeom met with her ill mother who was very pleased to know her only child found a home. The coast king was more pleased to know Kunpimook had found a new playing partner, both Lily and the dog.

He had also begun to work on trade route systems between the desert and coast kingdom. Mooks brother was easy to work with and good at solving things.

He stopped brushing Once and picked up an apple halve handing it to the little girl. He found out she was attached to horses and loved them almost as much as he did. She took the apple and he held her palm flat telling her that it was better to do it this way so the horse wouldn’t nibble off her tiny carrot fingers. She laughed at that and he smiled before picking her up so she could give it to Once.

Maybe Once knew that she was young because she took the apple and then butted her head gently with her velvet soft nose causing the little girl to laugh. She was his princess and he would do anything for her.

Yugyeom set her down and took Once by a lead rope and had her walk outside where she stayed put when he dropped the rope to the ground. He was generally surprised by how nice she was being for a mare and all. Sea Foam had attitude that could get dangerous if she was moody enough.

“Lily!” He called out and the little girl came running out wide eyed and cute in her small white dress with her hair tied back. A little gold pin was placed on her hair thanks to BamBam. She held her arms up once close enough and he smiled down at her before picking her up and setting her bareback onto Once.

“Hold on.” He stated and watched as she did before he picked up the halter and began to walk his little princess around a bit. As they did he could only hear three things. The ocean, Onces hooves on the ground, and Lilys innocent laughter as she rode on the back of Once.

…

Lilys mother passed sooner than expected and both kings paid their respects to the woman. Lily came to and even cried, but she understood and thanked her mother for letting her live with the two kings.

That night Lily slept between them in their large bed, with the puppy at their feet, and Yugyeom wondered what life would be if the never finished the quest. If he never met Kunpimook Bhuwakul. Never went down to the beach that day.   It was the ifs that became stories. Stories he would tell Lily one day and pass them on for generations.

Kunpimook stirred beside him and rolled over so he was facing Yugyeom. As he looked at his family he smiled.

“I love you Kunpimook.”

 

* * *

 

Nothing was working. Not pressing his hand to the trees solid trunk or even hitting head against it. Nothing. Jinyoung shouted out in rage for several reasons.

For one it was partly because he hasn’t seen Jaebum and Youngjae since Yugyeoms wedding a year ago another would be because the tree was not cooperating. It was the tree that brought him to Zephryos and he’d been trying everything for the past year, nothing would open it.

Not his tears or even the most powerful spell he could muster. It was starting to get to him and he was already agitated.

He sank to the floor and hug his knees close.

“I give up.” He stated as he tossed his head back and let it hit the trunk. As he closed his eyes he let himself wander and fall.

He fell back in time as he remembered the good days playing with his witty owl who was a side neat freak. He remembered when she left him and didn’t even say anything about it other than leaving him a spell book. It was nice, but it would be even better if she was still here to teach him more. He learned half of the simpler spells and was stumbling over the more complex ones.

As he reminisced he didn’t hear the footsteps until he opened his eyes and was looking directly into Youngjaes eye and eye patch.

“Youngjae!” He shouted in part fury and part happiness. The other boy laughed and hugged Jinyoung close. “What are you doing here?” Jinyoung let his knees straighten out and Youngjae sat on them grabbing Jinyoungs face in his hands.

“I’m here because I wanted to see you.” He explained as he quickly kissed Jinyoung before breaking out in laughter. The sky prince just rolled his eyes and pushed Youngjae off before laying back down and pulling the boy close. They stayed like that for some time.

Laying down with their hands intertwined and catching up on whats been happening. Jinyoung even asked him how it felt with an eye missing and the other boy explained the basics.

“I don’t like it though…” Youngjae whined as his fingers left ghost touches on the eye patch. Jinyoung smiled knowing exactly what to say to cheer the boy up and make him red.

“I think its cute.”

So he didn’t necessarily blush, but he did smile and that was enough for Jinyoung. Moments passed as the silence ensued. Eventually though Jinyoung spoke to break the awkward ice around them.

“So what’s Jaebum up to?”

Youngjae fiddled with his rings as he thought about his answer for a second before laughing a little and stating that it was a secret. Jinyoung just hummed in understanding and began to thread his fingers through the others hair.

They stayed like that for a while, both loosing track of time as the world faded around them. Jinyoung heard it before actually seeing it, after being stuck with a barred owl for so long you get used to hearing their unique sounds and hoots. He sat up quickly and looked above him and sure enough there she was.

“Zep.” Her galaxy eyes looking down at him with sorrow. She took off into the tree and he stood forgetting completely about Youngjae until the other boy shrieked awake. Jinyoung only gave Youngjae a sympathetic glance before rushing off after the owl, he hoped that this time he would be able to go through the tree.

Though as he slammed his fists on the tree he still couldn’t pass and he was worried that she would leave him again.

“Zephryos!” He shouted. “Zephryos!” Tears began to form at his eyes. “Please. Please don’t leave.” Jinyoung slammed his head against the tree as the tears began, Youngjae stepped up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey…It’ll be okay.” Youngjae tried to reassure the crying boy, but had no clue how to as he watched the other pound his fist against the tree. The kind forest prince moved his hand so it was resting on top of Jinyoungs.

Then he was falling and he was down with Youngjae on top of him and his legs sticking out a tree. He let out a shaky laugh as took in the setting. It was barren and dusty. Nothing was inside except for a tapestry of a barred owl with galaxy eyes and a book sitting below it.

Youngjae moved off Jinyoung, fighting off the embarrassment and focusing more on the owl in front of him.  He picked up the book first and read the old sky people text.

“For our memories. Past, present, and future.”

Then he flipped through the pages letting them flood over with black and whites of him and his owl, him and the other six, and him with his two boyfriends. The tapestry had changed when he looked back up.

The owls eyes that were once looking straight ahead were now looking down and seeming to give him approval in a way. He smiled and placed the book back. He was happy and sad at the same time.

Jinyoung was happy because he had two amazing lovers and now his best friend and recently departed had given him full approval. He was sad though because she was gone and meant a lot to him, more than he ever expected her to.

Youngjae walked up beside him and took his hand to hold. Jinyoung tightened the grip a little bit before turning and walking out with Youngjae following close behind. Together they exited the tree and Jinyoung felt a part of him leave, he felt less worried and lighter in a sense.

They stayed in front of the tree for some time, eventually though Jinyoung offered to take him back to the castle where he could sleep in his room through the night. Youngjae was hesitant, but as they walked back he grew sleepy and decided to go with it.

Jinyoung was worried though about his parents meeting Youngjae, he was worried that they would hate the otter boy or worse try and kill him. He had to push away the thoughts when they arrived though because standing at the castles entrance was his sisters husband with his arms crossed and a glare on his face.

“Jinyoung!” He shouted out in rage startling Youngjae who was beside him at that time. “Where were you?!”

“Why does it matter to you.” Jinyoung stated as he approached his brother in law.

“Well for one I got in trouble because of you and two your troops won’t listen to anyone, but you!” He jabbed a finger at Jinyoung and glared at him. The raven haired boy was too tired to deal with this now and brushed his hand away causing the others eyes to widen.

“Enough.” Youngjae said as he stepped between the two. He delivered a cold stare to his sisters husband and then took Jinyoungs hand and dragged him away. It wasn’t that Jinyoung couldn’t deal with his brother in law it was more of a he didn’t want to and he wasn’t worth it.

Jinyoung switched with Youngjae once they were inside and led him around. Showing him his favorite places and hideaways as well as his room and the military headquarters.

When they finally ended up at their main destination and original point of returning to the castle Jinyoung could tell Youngjae was tired. So he let him borrow some of his loose over sized clothing and take half of his king sized bed. At first Jinyoung had changed and then too laid down only instead of sleeping he was just looking at the other sleeping boy wondering how he got so lucky.

After a couple minutes Youngjae turned and sleepily opened his eye, Jinyoung stared at the bright brown like it held all the answers he would ever need. Then his eyes wandered over to Youngjaes other eye, the one with the eye patch. He wondered how he got it and if he slept with it on. Did it still hurt?

“Want to see?” Youngjae asked as he sat up and rested against the headboard. Jinyoung weighed the options and wondered more about Youngjaes feelings than his own.

“Would you mind?” Jinyoung asked as he sat up and scooted over to the other boy who was shaking his head and removing the eye patch.

It was weird to see someone missing something so vital especially Youngjae, the boy who seemed untouchable. Though now as both were sitting barely inches apart and looking into each others eyes it was clear that the other boy was just as vulnerable.

“Can I…?” Jinyoung asked as he raised his hand and the brunette nodded.

“It hurts a bit and is more swollen than anything else, but if you really want to go ahead.”

So Jinyoung did feeling the area where his eye was removed and how the eyelid had closed naturally. It was swollen like Youngjae said and Jinyoung felt the other flinch as he applied a bit of pressure. He sat back quickly and hopped off the bed reaching under for his spell book and a match to light the lantern beside his bed.

He got both and set the book on his bed before lighting the lantern, letting a warm orange glow fill the room.

“What are you doing?” Youngjae asked as he approached Jinyoung who was madly flipping through the books pages, he exclaimed out in excitement when he found what he was looking for.

“I was looking for a spell that Zephyros left me about advanced healing for the more serious injuries.” Jinyoung stated as he moved over to Youngjae again. “This spell requires no ingredients just earth magic and as a royal I kind of got a bit of all five magics.”

Jinyoung watched as Youngjaes face went from horror to confusion to a little understanding and back to confusion.

“I won’t hurt I promise. Now close your eyes.”

The forest prince did as told and Jinyoung brushed the hair from his left eye before letting his hand hover over the injured eye. He would be able to make it look better and hopefully feel better, but he would never be able to give the boy back his sight.   

“Don’t open them until I tell you too.” Jinyoung said as the other began to nod. “Remember I’m here for you.” The sky prince took the others hand in his free one and then began the spell.

The spell was old and weird, it was one of those that made Jinyoungs eyes glow and turn a dark shade of red. He uttered the words of old sky people script and felt as the magic coursed through his veins and seemed to branch out of his finger tips to the boys eye. He could feel the eye become healed and the pain from it. He took the pain away and could feel as it filled his blood for a moment and it felt like someone was ripping his skin off, Jinyoung wondered how the other dealt with it.

After a few more seconds his eyes died down and the magic disappeared from his blood along with the pain. He checked the eye and told Youngjae it was okay now, placing a kiss on the wound before hugging the other boy close.

“Can I see?” Youngjae asked and Jinyoung nodded, turning to rummage in his drawer of wonders before pulling out a small hand held mirror and passing it to the boy. “Wow.”

Jinyoung closed the book and set it on the night table beside him before taking the mirror from Youngjae and placing it there as well.

“Enough of looking at yourself and look at me.” Jinyoung whined and the other laughed hitting him playfully. Jinyoung glared at him, but pulled him in close and held him there.

They laughed for a while then fell asleep when the sun rose. Jinyoung could never have expected Youngjae to just appear after a year and a half and would never have expected to have opened up the tree by using Youngjae.       

He was happy to have him and would never let him go, not even for a thousand pieces of gold. Nope Choi Youngjae was his and Jaebums and that was that.

…

A few days passed until Youngjae deemed it okay to show the boy their “secret”. Jinyoung though had forgotten all about it due to a sudden issue with the military and a possibility of war close, though it had all turned out to be a fluke. That fluke though had left Jinyoung with a mound of paper work higher than the mountains Mark lived in. So his time with Youngjae for the past few days was cut short.

Today though was nice, the sun was out and the sky was a perfect shade of blue. According to Youngjae they were going down to the border of the rainforest kingdom and forest kingdom. He agreed and took the boy after telling his parents that he would be out for the day and return later. They were a bit reluctant, but he left before he could even let them say no.

Jaebum greeted them when they met him on the border and after quick introductions and all the ‘I’ve missed you’ were passed around he began to lead them away.

“So in the time we’ve been apart I’ve been so busy and it’s not even funny.” Jaebum started weaving through the underbrush and pine trees. “I’ve been signing papers here and there for the kingdoms treaty and we recently met up again and decided on something new.” He slid down a hill and Jinyoung helped Youngjae so he wouldn’t fall. “As you probably know the country has created trade routes connecting each kingdom, now they are creating homes for the royals along the ways. If it works then they’ll create small towns along the border where the people can mingle and trade can flourish.”

Jaebum stepped through two trees and held out his arms, showing off the house that was built in between the two trees. It was large in a sense and several rope bridges lead off of it and to other various little spots in the trees.

“We’ve been working on this for you. So you can have some place to stay with the both of us when you visit. Your father will want to hear about this when you return as well so please give him some positive input.” Jaebum said as Jinyoung walked ahead and began to climb the rope ladder leading up.

If the outside was great, then the inside was amazing. It had two floors. The first was a small kitchen and little sitting area while the second was a bedroom teeming with books, candles, and blankets.     

Jinyoung wanted to read everyone of the books on the shelf and curl up in the blankets between his two lovers. Though he couldn’t because Jaebum was calling for him to come back down and go get some food from the market with Youngjae.

He agreed and took off with Youngjae once again, leaving Jaebum behind. With Youngjaes poor directions and sense of location they eventually ended up in the closet market to their location in the forest kingdom. It was very small, maybe only fifteen houses or less.

However the people were very welcoming and kind. Almost too kind.

“Okay lets get what we need and go back because I don’t know about you, but I need some Jaebum time.” Jinyoung stated which had Youngjae laughing and agreeing. With no more questions they weaved through the market picking up what they need and talking to the locals, well Youngjae was talking to the locals.

Most of the old ladies loved his charming and just downright adorable personality. Some even called Jinyoung handsome and a pure gentleman. As much as he loved the attention they really needed to get back.

“Alright Jae lets go back.” Jinyoung turned as he put the last apple away in his satchel only Youngjae wasn’t there. He wasn’t anywhere within viewing range and that scared Jinyoung.

“Youngjae?” He called out hoping that that they boy would appear out of nowhere and play it off as a joke. “Youngjae!” Jinyoung shouted slowly becoming more worried by the second.

He began to race down the towns streets searching for the brunette when he heard him.

“Stop it!” Youngjaes shout seemed panicked and worried, it was sending shivers down the raven haired boys spine. “I said stop it!” Jinyoung heard it again and began to run towards the sound of his boyfriends frantic shouting.  

He heard Youngjae shout a few more times before he found him in the towns center. Jinyoung wasn’t even surprised that he had created a scene with a really scary looking burly dude. Only the burly dude had a little brown fluff ball in his hand and was swinging it around like a ragdoll.

“Why should I?” The guy respond giving the fluff ball a toss in the air before catching it.

“Because I said so!” Youngjae spoke confidently as he reached for the fluff ball. The other man laughed and pushed Youngjae to the dirt, by that point the satchel was already on the floor and the small crowd was parting for him as he made way to the man.

“Hey!” He yelled at the man who turned to him and glared at him before laughing.

“Oh! Is this your knight in shining armor here to save you?” The man put emphases on the word knight and threw the small fluff ball to the ground close by Youngjae who caught it and held it close.

“Maybe I am.” Jinyoung stated as he raised his arm up and vines grew up from the ground wrapping around the man. He could feel his eyes change to red as the vines grew taller and produced various thorns here and there.

Several gasps rose from the crowd as Jinyoung let the vines finish wrapping around the man to the point of him not even being able to move.

“If I ever see you lay a hand on Choi Youngjae Prince of the Forest Kingdom again I will personally deal with you so remember my name Park Jinyoung Prince of the Sky Kingdom!” Jinyoung shouted as he approached the man and clenched his hand setting the vines ablaze and burning them off along with hurting the man. He screamed out as Jinyoung walked over to his boyfriend and helped him up along with the little fur ball.

“Jinny…” Youngjae whined as he held the ball of fluff close. “Shes hurt and dirty…” Oh no. Jinyoung could now see it coming, like a white wall in a dark room. “Can we keep her?” Youngjae looked up at Jinyoung as a little kid returned his bag to him and then left laughing.

“Youngjae you know we can’t-“

“Please…” He begged like the puppy in his hand who also seemed to be whining. Jinyoung was fighting a loosing battle here and he knew it.

“Well I suppose it wouldn’t hurt-“

“Oh really?!” Youngjae was up and giving a kiss to Jinyoungs cheek before he could process. “Thank you! Thank you!” He ran picked up the puppy and kissed its dirty nose before pressing it to Jinyoungs nose as well so she could also give him a kiss. “Coco even thanks you!” Youngjae shouted as he pushed the dog-coco close to his face, she gave a lick with her dry tongue that had him feeling bad for the small brown dog.

“Okay. Now I think we’ve had enough excitement for one day so we should get going back home before Jaebum thinks we left him for a night of drinking together.” Jinyoung stated as he took Youngjaes free hand and began their walk back together though the boy was much too focused on the small brown puppy.

By the time they got back it was a few hours after noon and the sun was already setting. Not to mention Jaebum was worrying up a storm and about to call the knights out for a search party.

“Thank goodness. I was worried and whats that?” Jaebum said pointing to the brown mass of fur. Youngjae smiled and practically shoved her in Jaebums face.

“Coco this Jaebum. Jaebum this Coco.”

Jaebum could see where she got her name from pretty easily. He laughed as he rubbed her head a bit.

“I send you too out for food and you return with a puppy.”

“We got food.” Jinyoung stated as he opened up the satchel and showed the various snacks chosen. From fruit to jam and bread. Coco yapped quietly and Youngjae picked her up to examine her dirty coat.

“Can we give her a bath down at the river first and then go cuddle with her?” Youngjae asked and was walking over to the river before any of them even said anything. Jinyoung patted Jaebums shoulder as he decided to follow the boy.

“I’ll start cooking the soup so when you guys get back it’ll be warm.” Jinyoung climbed up the rope ladder and watched as the three disappeared into the woods with the tiny barking puppy in their hands.

He set the materials on the kitchens counter and got to work. Making a simple soup with warm bread and optional spreadings. They returned just as he finished with a white puppy not a brown.

“Jinyoung!” Youngjae cried as he put Coco on the ground. “She was white all along can she still be Coco?” Jinyoung laughed at the boys cuteness and nodded.  

They ate dinner and shared with Coco then made sure the small cabin sort of treehouses doors were all closed and locked shut. Later they cuddled in bed while listening to Cocos soft snores and Youngjaes fawning over the puppy.

Jinyoung thought about Zephyros and the book with their memories, it was like she knew the future. Heck she always had that future seeing vision that Jinyoung wanted so badly. Even though she wasn’t here anymore Youngjae was and so was Jaebum and now Coco as well. It was small and mixed, but this was his little home. His little family.

 

* * *

 

“Please Markie?” Jackson begged on his knees before king Mark who was currently dozing off in his chair. “It’ll just be for a week or less…” Jackson continued and Mark sighed from where he sat, rolling his eyes again.

“Jackson I’ve told you before that I can’t go camping I’ve got kingly duties to be here for. Not to mention Serendipity needs me.”

Oh right. How could Jackson forget the bear? It was impossible since she was lounging right beside Mark. It’d been roughly two years since Mark took her in and now she was massive maybe if he had to guess around two hundred pounds.

Jackson really needed to go on this trip though, it’d been two and nine months since he and Mark last met and confirmed their relationship. They’d meet every other month and just hang out like normal couples do only with less interaction and more sleeping alone thanks to piles of work as well as a well excited two-hundred-pound black bear.

If Jackson was blind maybe he could have mistaken being in a relationship with the bear rather than Mark. Though back to the main reason he wanted to go on this trip. He was ready to take their relationship to the next step by asking Mark Tuan to marry him. Jackson had spent hours meddling over what ring to choose and eventually ended up with a simple gold one that held a small jade stone in the center. A perfect reflection of Marks soul.              

“Please. I won’t ever ask again.” The brunette stood now and approached the mountain king with a pout on his face. He really needed to go on this trip and he was going to go on this trip regardless of what Mark said.

Mark sighed deeply and then shifted his legs, a giveaway sign that he was going to say yes. Sure enough he spoke a moment later and confirmed Jacksons suspicion.

“Fine, but just a week.”

Jackson moved and took a seat on the other boys lap.

“Maybe I can persuade you to stay longer.” Jackson stated and raised an eyebrow. Mark laughed at Jacksons weak attempt at flirting and rolled his eyes once more before pushing him off.

“Why don’t you go pack while I finish up and see if my dad can be king for a bit while I’m spending time with you.”

Jackson said nothing just smiled and blew kisses to Mark from across the room before leaving and running down the hall to his room, where he hurriedly packed a bag full of his clothes. Out of the corner of his eye laid his fencing sword that he got soon after as a gift from Mark.

It wasn’t the same as Agi, it weighed different and felt different in his grip. He was grateful for the gift and eventually bought Mark a bow with a bunch of hand made quivers. The other boy actually began to cry when he showed him, not Jacksons original plan but oh well.

He took the sword anyways and slung the pack over his shoulder lazily before leaving the shared room with Mark. Jackson sauntered into the dining hall where Marks dad sat and took a seat beside him.

The former king looked up and took notice of Jackson, but said nothing. They sat like that for a minute in silence before Jackosn coughed loudly ready to announce his decision.

“So…I want to marry your son. Am I given that honor?” Jackson looked at the king whose stare had turned cold and into a glare yet it relaxed after a second.

“I would give you the honor, but Mark needs an heir to follow him in line and I doubt that there’s a way for you to do that.”

Jackson wanted to correct him on several statements. One of course talking about their reversible relationship the other maybe stating that there were other options.

“Maybe we could get someone to be a stand in mother…or we could adopt a child.”

Marks father thought for a minute before shrugging.

“I wouldn’t mind if you adopted a child as long as you choose a boy.”

Jackson smiled wide and ran over and hugged Marks father thanking him so much that he didn’t even hear when Mark walked in.

“Thank you for what?” Mark asked as he approached the two with a similar bag over both his shoulders and Serendipity behind him trailing along slowly.  

“Thank you for agreeing to the camping trip and taking care of the bear while we’re gone.” Jackson said as he spun on his heels not wanting to see his grumpy future father in laws face. Though Mark did and probably saw something else on it because he asked not even a second later if it was true leaving the two bumbling fools to stutter up a lie in no time.  

Maybe Mark bought it or maybe he didn’t either way he didn’t question and just nodded in agreement to leaving his friend back home. Like Jackson said earlier, it wasn’t that he hated the bear it was more of a she couldn’t control her happiness most times and could hurt people kind of hate. Deep down though she was just a pure berry loving two hundred and forty pound sweetheart.

“Jack.” Jackson snapped out of his thoughts to Marks sort of worried voice and his hand swaying in front of the brunettes face. He nodded to show that he was back and paying attention. “We’re leaving after we saddle up so lets go.” Mark took his hand and walked with him to the door as they both waved bye to either Serendipity or Marks father, whichever one they would never know.     

Out in the small wooden ten stall stables were ten horses. Marks personal horse called Arrow while Jackson would occasionally ride a horse called August. As he approached the stall with August in it he remembered how perfect the brown horses coat looked as well as its matching brown with red streaked mane.

“Hey do you remember how to groom and tack up?” Mark asked from somewhere inside the store room grabbing the brushes and picks.

“Yeah I think so. You start from the left then move to the right except for the girth that you start on the right then move to the left.” He could hear Mark laugh.

“I’m surprised you remembered.” He reappeared with a soft brush and hard brush as well as a hoof pick, he handed them to Jackson who took them and set them inside of Augusts feed bucket attached to the wall.

“Hey August.” Jackson started as he opened the stall door and the large horse came up to him looking for snacks. “None today August.” He reached over and clipped on the crossties that were chained on either side of the stall to his red halter before petting his head and placing a kiss on his nose.

Jackson got to work soon after. Using the soft brush to brush off loose dust and hair then the hard brush to get rid of excess dust by flicking it off instead of just brushing it off. After that was the hoof pick he stood so he stood opposite to the horse and leaned in so that August would pick up his hoof and let Jackson clean it, he repeated the process three times before leaving to get Augusts tack, when he returned he set the saddle and pad on as well as tying the girth on. Then he went and put on the bridle by swinging the reins over his head with him still haltered and cross tied.

He adjusted it and fitted it as he saw and occasionally giving the big horse a kiss or two. Once he finished tacking up he stepped out by holding the reins together in his left hand. He passed by Mark and noticed him finishing up as well.

“I’m heading out to mount up. See you in a minute?” Jackson asked in a joking manner that nearly had Mark trip over his light brown almost orange horse. Jackson took that as a yes and stepped out into the outdoors with Augusts hoovers clicking off the ground. He placed his left foot in the stirrup after letting them down and swung his leg over letting it too fall into place in the stirrups.  

Then he pressed his heels in and felt as August took off. Mark soon joined him riding Arrow beside August while either sitting in silence or chatting away. As The afternoon faded Mark grew tired and began to question Jackson more on when they would get there.

“Soon.” Jackson stated again as he slowly traversed downhill with August. It was steep and for a moment he considered hoping off so neither of them would get hurt. Eventually though Jackson stopped in a clearing covered in thick trees, moss, and boulders.

“This is the border of our kingdoms.” Jackson began as he hopped off his horse and tied him to a tree branch that looked sturdy. After he took off the tent and began to set it up as he let Mark tie up Arrow and then join him inside the makeshift tent. “Is it nice.” Jackson asked hoping that it pleased the other boy.

Mark just nodded as he set his bag down inside.

“Good.” The brunette smiled wide. Jackson lost his blonde hair half a year after seeing Marks coronation and now it was back to a brownish red. “Shall I get the firewood while you scope out the location?”

Jackson was standing before Mark could even answer and was outside in minutes. He formed a small circle for the fire to sit in and turned around ready to get the wood when Mark was there hauling a log larger than the circle with a hug smile on his face.

“Jacks look!” Mark picked up the log and set it down on the pile. Before dusting off his hands and running back to go grab more huge logs. After a couple more Jackson decided it was enough and started the fire watching it blaze to life and reflect in Marks eyes.

Mark looked good even in the dark green tunic and black pants he wore. The autumn trees around him seemed to frame him perfectly.

“Lets get something to eat?” Mark asked dropping Jackson from his intense staring and turning it into pointless stammering. Mark smiled, called him cute, and grabbed his hand all in order before dragging him to the lake not even a half mile from their little campsite.

Yes, Jackson knows about the little houses that Jaebums been building and its been about year and most borders have them. The tundra kingdom and mountain kingdom border though was one of the last aside from the border on the tundra and forest. For now though their little campsite would have to suffice.

Soon after arriving at the lake they caught a couple fish and had gone back to the campsite, cooking them over the open fire.

“Open up!” Mark said as he held a piece of cooked fish and fed it to Jackson in an illegally cute manner. They continued feeding each other until the food was gone and night had fallen. By that point they had moved to the tent and were watching the stars through the trees.

Jackson doesn’t know what time they fell asleep, but it didn’t matter much because Mark was there in his arms.

…

The rest of the week went by relatively fast. Almost too fast for Jacksons liking and soon their last day was upon them as well as the last chance for the tundra prince to propose. The ring in his pocket felt heavy and seemingly got heavier every time Mark turned to look at him.

Today they were just going for a plain scenic walk in the woods back to Marks kingdom. Jackson hopped onto his brown gelding and took off into the woods at a steady yet slow pace. They had packed up and gotten everything cleaned in the early hours of morning so they could take off around noon. So far everything was going to schedule and it continued this way till they approached a really steep hill, steep to the point that Jackson had to dismount and check it out first.

That was probably his mistake. Well that and the general idea of getting off August in the first place to investigate the intensity of the little valley of a hill. One minute he was looking over the next he was rolling down the hill and right into a mini mud lake. He was pretty sure he screamed.

“Jackson?” Marks voice sounded close, really close. In a hurried attempt to make sure that the other boy wouldn’t also fall Jackson did his best to wipe away the gross mud.

“Mark! Be careful theres a-“ The tundra prince was cut off by Marks screamed that was quickly  followed by his tiny yet muscular body landing right next to Jackson in the mud puddle. “Mud puddle beneath the cliff.”  

Mark sat up and Jackson couldn’t help laughing. Marks face was caked with mud and the front of his hair as well not to mention his entire front of his outfit. While suffering in laughter Jackson did somehow mange to crawl over to the other boy and attempt to wipe the mud off, key word being attempt. He was pretty sure he just made the mountain king eat most of it though by the horrifyingly disgusted look on Marks face. 

“Oh big mistake Jack.” Mark said in a snarky tone as he picked up a good handful of the mud and smeared in the tundra boys face with a giggle.

This is where the mud fight begins and a full on mud battle ensues between the two royalties. Mark had mud everywhere he didn’t want there to be mud and Jackson was practically bathing in it.

“Okay. Okay.” Jackson said standing or at least trying to and failing. “We should get going before it gets dark soon.” Mark laughed as he watched Jackson struggle. “Mark!” Jackson shouted out while laughing as he fell again.

Mark stopped laughing and walked over to help his fallen boyfriend.

“If I help then you can’t push me back in.” Mark stated as he grabbed Jacksons arm and pulled him up.

“No games.” Jackson kissed Marks lips smearing them with more mud. “I promise.” The younger pulled a cute act and the other rebounded with an even cuter one. “No! Mark if you act that cute then I’ll fall!”

“Well like I said I’m leaving.” Mark said proving his point by starting to walk his way out. Jackson followed close behind and shook out like a dog when they were back on the hill.

“That was fun and now we make a stop at the lake that we were going to avoid on the way back.” Jackson peeled his shirt off and shook it free of all the mud he could possibly get. When he turned back around he was met with Mark staring at him. He said nothing just smiled and took Augusts reins into his hand therefore beginning his walk to the lake.

The lake was just a small no name lake really close to the border on the Mountain kingdom side. It would be an hour or so back, but worth it once they removed mud from various places. As they approached it Jackson began to tell Mark how sometimes when he came for a visit he would stop here just to enjoy the scenery.

When they arrived he was wowed again. A serene lake with trees to border it in places and flowers of all colors blooming along the shore line. The lake itself was a blue so royal yet light that it was see through while a darker blue. In a way it was perfect and just perfect to show to Mark.

If Mark liked it he showed no signs of it. He only had one clear goal and that was washing off the mud. Jackson ignored him and wondered if his puppy would have enjoyed it here. She might have liked the flowers, but he would never know. He shook the thought from his head when he walked in himself and dunked under, waiting a few seconds so any loose mud would easily wash off.

When he resurfaced he pushed back his brown hair so it was flat against his head instead of sticking every which way. They stayed like that for some time, just washing off the mud in absolute silence.

Jackson spoke first of course since Mark was generally quite.

“You know we’ve known each other for some time now and been in a relationship for a few years.” Mark stopped what he was doing to look up at the other. “I was hoping we could spend this week together you know.” Jackson walked over to Mark and pushed his hair back again to make sure it was down.

“I was wondering Mark, if you-“ Jackson had tried to step closer but slipped on who knows what beneath the water, his hand instinctively reaching out for something to grab on. Mark screamed and water blurred his vision. One minute hes standing the next hes flat on the shallow bank with Mark hovering inches above him.

It was silent except for their rushed breathing until Mark broke out in a questioning look alongside laughter that soon made Jackson do the same. The older boy fell onto Jackson and let his laughter die as he listened to the boys erratic heart rate.

“Marry me Mark.” Jackson said in a dead serious tone that seemed to be looking for permission. It broke the awkward silence and replaced it by an anticipating silence. Mark said nothing just nodded at first and then moved so his lips were on Jacksons, conveying his answer to the boy. Jackson didn’t need a text or any book of that matter to decipher the silence in the kiss.

Yes.      

…

When they got back in the middle of the night dripping wet and shivering it earned them a cold yet sorrowful glance from Marks dad and an earful from his mother. Of course that was after their horses were taken by two guards to be taken care of leaving them alone to face the royal family.

Though of course Mark was let off easy when he made the big announcement of Jacksons proposal and his acceptance. Jackson was given a thumbs up by his future father in law while Marks mother could only motion for him to follow her. If Jackson learned anything it would be to never cross Marks mother again, in a way it reminded him of his own mother and her strict yet sweet ways.  

After the life lecture by the Tuan family Jackson made his way to the baths. Even though they rinsed off in the river mud was still stuck in places that the tundra prince couldn’t even think of. He turned the corner and entered the steamy room, Mark was sitting in the water up to his neck.

“Hey!” Jackson shouted practically ripping off his clothes and jumping in beside Mark who looked just plain exhausted.

“Hi.” The younger boy swam over to Mark and gave him a hug before placing a kiss on his nose gently. Mark smiled and booped Jacks nose carefully. “I think I love you Wang Jackson.”

“Think?” Jackson shrieked as Mark nodded. “Well guess what Mark. I know I love you.” Jackson smirked as he watched Mark sink into the water from embarrassment before reappearing.

“I love you too Jacks!” The mountain king announced as he swam over to the boy mention with his soft giggles floating through the room. Jackson could deal with this and could get over the loss of his friend, it would just take some time. Time that Mark would gladly give him.

 

* * *

 

“Daddy!”

Kunpimook cracked open a sleepy eye and came face to face with his daughter and Ruin, the little puppy that really wasn’t little anymore. Its been four years since they got married, took in Lily, took in Ruin, and begun his life as a royal king sort of queen. It wasn’t tough either, no if anything it was more fun.     

“Good morning my princess.” He spoke in a sleepy voice as he sat up and noticed Yugyeom was already up and dressed beside him. “And good morning Yug.” Kunpimook leaned over and kissed his husband while their daughter made an icky noise while covering her eyes with the blanket. It made both of them laugh.

“Come here.” Yugyeom pulled his daughter over and hugged her tightly, it made the older boy smile widely before joining in with a shout. Kunpimook listened to his daughter and husband laugh and knew that he had the good life and that every moment should be treasured.

“Dad I’m hungry.” Lily whined as she stood up and began jumping on the bed around Yugyeom. “Hungry! Hungry!” She continued her little chant as Yugyeom sent a smile in Kunpimooks direction as he sighed and stood up. The coast king grabbed her mid jump and swung her upside down so she was a few feet of the ground.

She was laughing so much she was turning red and that was Yugyeoms cue to stop. When he set her done she ran out the door leaving the other two behind. Kunpimook patted Yugyeoms back as he followed his little girl out the door.

He found her in the kitchen bouncing around Yugyeoms mother who was setting up breakfast. Sometimes the sandy brunette would feel bad for having to reside in the castle and use Yugyeoms family like maids who do all the work. Though more often than not Yugyeoms mother showered him with its okays and such.

“Good morning Eliza.” Kunpimook walked up to her and placed a kiss on her cheek before going over to Lily and picking her up so she could sit on the counter and watch her grandmother cook.

“Behave okay.” He watched as she smiled and just shook his head turning around to set the dining table. Yugyeom appeared and helped him. When it was finished they sat and food was soon placed.

A meal, whether breakfast lunch or dinner, was usually eaten with anyone of the royal family in the castle and was full of banter or loud obnoxious laughter. It was nice and homey in a way though. Today breakfast was just the three of them and Ruin.

Kunpimook watched as Lily passed a piece of food to Ruin who munched it up happily. He still found it hard to believe that she was already seven and that he was in his mid twenties. There was so much he had wanted to try and so little he had actually.

As he zoned out Yugyeom tapped his shoulder and held out a grape, he took it and smiled. Yugyeom was a tall and shy boy that could attempt to be tough, but was really a sweetheart. Kunpimook fiddled with the ring on his finger and leaned into Yugyeom while humming in content.

After breakfast they usually spread out for the most part. Yugyeom went to do work and Lily went riding or swimming, she was also a fan favorite in the coast city. Kunpimook on the other hand just sat around all day twiddling his thumbs or napping. It wasn’t a bad lifestyle though as he was free to travel where he wanted when he wanted and he got to be with Yugyeom all day. Today however he was being dragged by Lily who desperately needed to show him something.

She generally did this four times a week to four times a year, it almost always though means she wants something. The desert boy followed and watched as she tacked up and then rode for a while before she reproached him with a nervous look in her eyes.

“Hey Lil whats wrong?” Kunpimook rushed over to her full of concern.

“Well the thing is dad I’m lonely.” She began and then stopped, taking a minute before speaking again. “Can I have a sibling?”

Okay not what he was expecting, but still. Luckily he knew how to handle such situations.

“I don’t know ask your father.” He pulled off the realest don’t ask me face he could come up and prepared himself for dinner.

…

“So your telling me you want a sibling?” Yugyeom questioned Lily as he continued to eat not even phased in the slightest. Their daughter responded with a nod and the king smiled. “Well don’t ask me ask your dad.”

If looks could kill then Yugyeom would be way past dead by now, way past. Kunpimook knew he was done for when his daughter turned to him with wide eyes and an innocent pouty face.

“Well…” He sighed and looked at Yugyeom. “I guess if your fathers fine with it.” Its not really that Kunpimook didn’t want another kid it was more of an are they ready sort of deal. After all they’ve only had Lily for four years and counting now. Plus, this was a conversation he and Yugyeom needed to have alone.

“We need to talk alone Lily, so if your finished you can leave.” Yugyeom spoke as he finished up his plate. Kunpimook looked over to Lilys plate and noticed that it was still full, but regardless she stood up and rushed off taking Ruin with her. Once her little footsteps died out the older boy moved over to Yugyeom, sitting so there was no space between them.

“Are we really going to take in another kid?” Kunpimook questioned as he rested his head on his husbands arm. Yugyeom just shrugged and pushed his plate forward.

“I really don’t care and I mean we do need an heir eventually right?”

“Yes, but Yugyeom we’re still so young…”

Yugyeom turned towards Kunpimook and pulled him into his lap.

“Could you really say no your precious Lily Mook?” He had him there. “I thought so.” Yugyeom tapped the others legs and he moved off allowing the other to stand. “So lets listen to her for once and hey lets call it an early birthday present.”

Kunpimook smiled and pulled Yugyeom down for a kiss.

“Consider yourself lucky that I love both of you. Now go tell your daughter the good news and watch your ears she can be loud when happy.” Kunpimook tapped Yugyeoms chest and then marched off ready to think about their new addition and all the fun stuff that comes with it.

…    

Its later that night that they finally have time to discuss further details.

“Boy or girl?”

“Really Bam. A boy of course.”

Kunpimook hit Yugyeom playfully and snuggled closer, sticking his tongue out in a mocking manner.

“Okay age range?”

“Well how about a baby?”

Yugyeom looked over at Kunpimook like he was crazy.

“A baby. Bam do you know how much work and effort that would be?”

“Yes and I kind of want to know what its like raising something from the start.”

“If you are sure and confident of this then I will fully agree and stand by you and your reckless decision.” Yugyeom kissed Kunpimooks nose as he watched the other boy smile.

The desert boy was happy to have gotten his way and was more than happy to have a new person in their family.

“So since Lily is from the coast kingdom can our new baby be from the desert?” Kunpimook offered and Yugyeom just shrugged.

“Sure. Why not?” He said as he smiled and pulled Kunpimook close enough to whisper in his ear. “Since we’re taking in a baby it means we’ll have less time for ourselves so why don’t we make use of it now?”

Kunpimook laughed and hit the younger boy a couple times in a playful manner before nodding through his dying laughter.

…

They made plans to travel to the kingdom the next day and took off late into the afternoon, so when they would reach the desert it would be cool instead of scorching. They took the royal horses and rode on the trade routes Jaebum and the other kings had built.

It was nice and faster, a simple way to get from kingdom to kingdom. He made a mental note to thank Jaebum and any other king he came across. As they traveled through the dunes and sand, Kunpimook shared stories from his childhood and how he lived life here for a good chunk of his life.

When they arrived at the castle it was a little over morning and Lily was tired. Kunpimook could definitely understand after all he too was exhausted.

“Lily?” He asked the seven year old who nodded half awake.

“Yugyeom can you take her inside to the spare room? I’ll send the horses to the royal stables.” Kunpimook dismounted and watched as Yugyeom did the same and helped his daughter down.

“Okay. I’ll say hi to your mother and then I’ll be waiting.” They parted with a kiss and Kunpimook went to drop off the horses.

After that he walked back into the castle and was nearly knocked out of his shoes by his sister who was hugging him so night it was tough to breathe.

“Oh my goodness! When I saw Yugyeom and Lily I knew you had to be here somewhere!” She let go and smiled at him widely.

“Well you found me and not to be rude, but I could use a nap.”

“Oh right!” She stood aside so he could pass by. “Well we’ll talk later?” He nodded and hugged his sister before walking to his room where Yugyeom was hopefully.

…

They woke up the next morning without Lily jumping on them or the bed surprisingly. Kunpimook went through his daily routine and walked down to the dining hall leaving Yugyeom behind to sleep in, he deserved it and needed it. When he entered the dining hall he found his young daughter being the center of his family’s attention, of course it all changed when she saw her dad.

“Daddy!” She hopped out of her seat and ran over giving him a big hug. “Are we going to get our new brother today?” Lily looked up at him with her large blue eyes and he practically melted, he wondered how Yugyeom could do it.

“Yes after your father wakes up and you finish your meal.” Before he could even finish she was back in her seat and basically shoveling her food in.

“Lily, slow down.” Kunpimooks mother scolded from her seat and he could only smile as his daughter listened. He took a seat beside his mother and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I’ve missed you and I know Lily has too.”

They visited each others countries every five months so it wouldn’t align with the half year meetings. Yugyeom thought of it apparently one day when he watched Kunpimook tell Lily some desert tales, he also mentioned how it was adorable and just perfect. Shortly after they began the five months visit, this time though was for a different reason.

“New brother?” His mother questioned instead of saying she missed him too, she didn’t want to give the boy too much grief.

“Yeah.” Kunpimook started on his meal and spoke between bites. “Yugyeom and I talked, Lily also had some input in the matter too, but after we talked and thought about it we decided why not for several reasons.”

His family must have considered that a good enough and shrugged the matter off.

“So are you three going to go to the orphanage and pick someone?” His mother questioned as he finished up his plate. Kunpimook nodded and then waved at an incoming Yugyeom.

“Yep right after Yugyeom eats.”

“Do I have to eat I really just want to go.” Yugyeom didn’t sit, but instead stood behind his husband and leaned gently on his shoulders.

“Yay!” Lily hopped out of her seat and ran over to the taller boy practically dragging him out the door as she shouted out in joy. Kunpimook stood after a few seconds and smiled to his family before waving then following his husband and daughter out the door.

In the whole sandy kingdom there was one orphanage that was a good size, not to large to become a problem and not to small to not exist. It was also fairly close to the town center, which was within walking distance of the castle. When the desert boy caught up he slid his hand into Yugyeoms while watching their daughter skip in front of her.

“Where here! Where here!” Lily began to chant. Though she was seven she still could be a bit annoying. Yugyeom looked over at his king and they gave a confirmed nod, Kunpimook wanted to do this and so did he.

The family of three walked into the two story building and were nearly run over by the kids chasing each other, Lily looked tempted to join.

She turned and looked at her father with the eyes of innocence.

“Papa…”

“Okay you can go look around, but don’t get lost and come back when we call you. Do you understand Lilith?” The younger rolled her eyes at her full name, but then took off shortly after not even bothering to reply to Yugyeom.

“Hello my kings. Is there anything I may help you with?” A kind sun kissed woman with wild curly black hair asked.

“As a matter of fact I think so.” Kunpimook started to use his friendly ways to get the woman to easily open up and accept them. “We were looking to adopt.”

“Oh that’s great!” She smiled and clapped her hands together. “So any specifics?” She questioned as she looked up at the taller boys.

“Yes.” Yugyeom cut in this time, his shyness though still a bit there. “We were looking for a baby boy if possible. Really young.” The coast king made weird gestures with his hand that had Kunpimook on the verge of cringing and laughing.

The womans face turned into one of thought and changed to one of understanding after a second or so.

“We do have one, but…” She began trying to think of the easy way to break it too them. Yugyeom leaned in a bit closer as his curiosity was reached. “He is not doing well. A premature baby boy born at night that killed his mother. Ever since we took him in he hasn’t been doing well.”

“Can we see him anyways?” Kunpimook must have taken the lady by surprise from his question because she stuttered a yes and led them the way. She opened a blue wooden door and reveled a nursery of sorts. Two simple cribs in the corner and a chair to sit beside them, very simple. Only one of the cribs was occupied though.

“His name is Aster and he’s five months old, born a month and a half premature. No one expected him to make it, but he’s here and not doing well.” The woman lifted a little blue knitted blanket from the crib and then walked back over to them. She held him out and Kunpimook could only look down at the bundle in her arms.

Wrapped in the blue blanket was a baby boy the color of light brown coffee beans with a head full of soft white tufts. When he opened his eyes Kunpimook melted. Aster had soft green eyes with a ring of strong gold circling it. He looked fine to the queen/king and at that point only Yugyeoms opinion was left.

“Whats his health issue?” Yugyeom questioned as he too looked down at Aster.

“Well he wasn’t breathing right, but has been getting better over time and he wasn’t eating at first.” 

“Can it be treated?” Kunpimook asked from beside the boy. The woman nodded.

“Over time it should get better.”

Kunpimook smiled and looked over to Yugyeom, who gave a small nod and smile.

“I think we’ll be taking him.” The former desert prince cooed at Aster who in response stretched out his tiny arms and took hold of the boys nose. Kunpimook mocked fake surprise and a shocked face that had Aster laughing.

“Okay then I’ll get you a few of his things and there will be a small fee since hes young and all.” Yugyeom nodded for the other boy who was too distracted. “Oh and hes not much of a crier either, so it might make your life easy.” Then they left the room together and Kunpimook took a seat in the chair as he continued to play with Aster.

…

When they got back they took Aster to his temporary room better known as the nursery in the desert castle. Lily loved her new brother and treated him like porcelain, it was cute. She left to go tell the horses about the news leaving only Yugyeom and Kunpimook in the room with Aster.

“Hes cute.”

“Hes ours.” Kunpimook confirmed as he watched Yugyeom slowly stick in his hand in to hover above a very awake and grabby hands Aster. At first the tiny little baby only made wide eyes at Yugyeoms large hand, but then he took a hold of it causing Yugyeom to tense. Kunpimook knew Yugyeom wasn’t too great with kids, but would give a try for him.

“He won’t bite…hard.” Yugyeom was going to hit his husband, but stopped when Aster took his pinky and held onto it firmly. The boy looked like he was going to shriek out in happiness, but instead let out a stuttered laugh.

“Pick him up.”

Yugyeom turned and gave Kunpimook the look of death only to receive one back. Not wanting to get lectured later he did as told and picked up the tiny little human, cradling it in his arms.

“Hi Aster.” Kunpimook softened his voice and waved sweetly to the wide eyed green baby. “We are your parents.” Aster looked up at Kunpimook and he knew that this was the right choice and that Lilith would always hold a place in their hearts as well.

The four of them was all he needed, though he may want more like a ferret friend, at the moment he was happy and if her death did save the world he was a bit happy. Happy because he got to live to this point, happy because if the world ended he wouldn’t have married the boy he slowly fell in love with. He wouldn’t have started a family with said boy and taken in a dog.

Without Valerias sacrifice he would have nothing beside a forever friend in the body of a weasel and the heart of a human.

 

* * *

 

Youngjae generally woke up in two ways. One way was with a soft kiss on the forehead by either one of his boyfriends, the other way was worse and yet better. It was a few slobber licks by Coco. Today it was Coco. As he sat up he reflected briefly on what happened and if it really did happen.

It has been five years since the quest came to close and so much has happened. Yugyeom and BamBam got married, took in a dog, started a stable business, and took in two children. Mark and Jackson also got married about two years back and are going steady now. Meanwhile the three of them have been dating for five years and not changed much.

If Youngjae could recall correctly marriage among the three of them was brought up once and dropped almost as quickly. He didn’t want that maybe the other two did then they could do whatever they wanted, they pretty much were like that already.

He swung his legs over his bed and stretched as well as taking in a deep breath of forest air. The prince had returned about two months ago when Jaebum began to get angry and threw a chair very close to Youngjae. Maybe he didn’t mean to hurt the boy, but he never apologized and surely didn’t come chasing after him.

So he was getting some alone time back home with his family. Though without Simon it was really boring unless his sister let him play with his niece or nephew. Most of the time he spent was pouring through books and learning to fight with a weapon that wasn’t the snarky otter.     

He finished getting ready for the day and left the comfort of his room, though he knew he’d be back very soon. Unlike the other boys who journeyed with him he wasn’t royalty and sure as hell wasn’t a king. Never would be, the throne belonged to his brother and that was that. Jinyoung passed on his chance to be king and let his father due the ruling, though the chance of him actually having to take the throne was great. Jaebum was a king, a born ruler with an odd sense of life’s direction.

Youngjae waved to his sister as he passed her in the little kids room their father made for her. His family was different from the others, his family was the first to take a step forward. His older sister and brother were both born from his parents and he had another brother, but he was killed before his arrival and was the reason for his adoption. The forest kingdom was the first kingdom to openly adopt a non royal child, a rare act and a tricky decision.

He ended up in the game room and found his newest treasure out and sitting there. A gift from his family for well coming back from the dead or never even being dead. The gift was an upright piano made of a dark sandalwood and carved with a tale of the otter.

The brunette let his fingers ghost over the various otter figures on each side, letting each form their own story before taking a seat on the stool tucked under the piano. Youngjae pulled out the sheets of notes and took in a breath. He let his fingers loosen and flutter over the keys, they began to play the chosen melody. Youngjae hummed along at first, but soon let his voice fill the room as he sang his heart out.

He was so in focus to the music that he didn’t hear Jinyoung until the other started to sing along with his own words. They continued that way for sometime until Youngjae let the song come to a steady close.

“Nice voice.” Jinyoung spoke first before Youngjae could even take his fingers off the keys.

“You too.” The silence was heavy and only the sound of their quiet breathing was evident. Youngjae stood up so he was eye to eye level with Jinyoung. “So you need something or…” It wasn’t like the forest prince was trying to be rude, he was just confused.

“Look I can’t apologize for him, he’s just stressed and you know it.” Jinyoung stated defending Jabeum while Youngjae gave him the ‘are you sure’ look. “Okay.” The raven haired boy smiled wide and laughed. “You’re right he had no right to get mad and nearly hurt you. Now anything you want to do?”

Youngjae could only shake his head and laugh quietly.

“Yeah I got something.”

…

They spent the afternoon at a lake, small and recluse and all to them.

When Youngjae was with Jinyoung it felt different and felt less burdened. Not that being with Jaebum made him feel burdened it just felt that after the quest Jaebum had grown more like a stick of tnt lit and ready.

When they returned they were dry from hours of sitting in the sun and chatting like old friends would at a bar. Youngjaes mother rounded the corner with two towels in hand and a smile on her face, she was up to something.

“Youngjae and Jinyoung welcome home. Oh my your both still wearing wet clothes.” She tsked her tongue and pointed her finger at them. “Both of you go take a bath now and come down later for diner.” They nodded and she smiled before turning to walk away. “Oh” She continued not even turning around “and bathe together it saves water.”     

Youngjaes jaw dropped and Jinyoung stifled a giggle.

“Don’t laugh!” Youngjae half shriek as he playfully hit Jinyoung, who hit back.

“Are you pouting Choi Youngjae?”

“No.”

Jinyoung smiled.

“Okay then…First one to the bath gets to have the others desert!” Jinyoung took off and Youngjae stuttered incoherent words behind him. By the time he made it there Jinyoung had disappeared.

“I win!” Jinyoung shouted and back hugged the other boy as he appeared from behind the door. Youngjae pulled a pout and looked at Jinyoung with otter eyes. “Okay we can split the win. Plus, you know that I’ll share my desert with you any day.” Jinyoung let go of Youngjae and closed the door to the grand bath, locking it for safe measures.

“I know.” Youngjae turned around to give Jinyoung some privacy.

“Youngjae you don’t have to be shy.” Jinyoung stepped behind the boy and began to undress him from behind. Once he was completely naked Jinyoung picked him up despite his protests and tossed him in the warm water overflowing with suds.

Youngjaes laugh filled the room as he got comfortable on his side of the tub, it quieted when he looked up and saw Jinyoung. All of Jinyoung, everything.

“Like what you see?” Jinyoung smirked as he joined Youngjae in the bath. The forest boy simply splashed him with water as an answer. It got quiet after that the two boys just relaxing in the really cramped bathtub. Youngjaes legs were in-between Jinyoungs as both boys sort of laid back into the water.

After sometime they got out and dried off and changed, Jinyoung borrowed some of Youngjaes clothes. Then they closed Youngjaes doors and decided to rest in his room.

“Jinyoungie!” Youngjae jumped onto his bed where Jinyoung was currently resting on his stomach reading a novel from the forest princes bookshelf. He rolled over on top of the older boy and hugged him. “Whatcha reading?” Youngjae tried to read the title, but Jinyoungs hand was covering it and averting it from his field of vision.

“Well it’s a really good journal titled Youngjaes Diary.”

Youngjae scrambled quickly nearly killing the other boy in the process in an attempt to take back the book, but Jinyoung was a step ahead. He stood up and held the diary in the air, Youngjae stood up and jumped in a failed attempt to take it back.

A whiny bark stopped both boys as they looked down. On the side of the bed barking and shaking her tail so widely that her whole body was shaking was none other than Coco.

“Coco!” Jinyoung dropped the diary and jumped off the bed avoiding Coco. The tiny white dog was a part of there relationship that was just an added bonus. She’d been with them for four years now and will be there forever, or so Youngjae hoped even though the small dog probably won’t live forever.

The raven haired boy picked up the small white dog and began to pepper her in kisses. During those four years Coco had become good friends with Youngjae, Jinyoung, Mark, and the other boys. Over the five years they have probably all met as seven around four or so times. For both weddings, to meet Lily, and now to meet Aster. Who was by the way absolutely adorable with his white hair and green eyes.

Jinyoung passed Coco over to Youngjae, she got super excited and began to run around tiny circles in the boys lap. As he was playing with the small dog he almost missed the knock on the door that was if Jinyoung hadn’t noticed it.

They looked at each other and Youngjae shrugged giving Coco a hug as Jinyoung stood, walking over to the door. When he opened it Jaebum stood there looking as good as ever in his white loose shirt and black pants that cut off above the knee. Jinyoung turned back to look at him for the okay and he could only slowly nod, it made Jaebum smile if that was anything. Youngjae took a breath and decided to listen to Jinyoungs advice.

“Sit with us.” Jinyoung said as he closed the door and dragged Jaebum over to the bed. With the three of them sitting here like this all quiet and deciding it was weird. “Okay clearly we have some self issues, so just speak.” Youngjae found it funny how Jinyoung acted like he was more of a consultant than apart of the relationship.

“I’ll go first then.” Jaebum began making eye contact with Youngjae. “I’m sorry for throwing something and nearly hitting you with it. I’ve been really stressed since the quest ended…I need an heir for the throne and since I’m in a relationship with you two I really don’t have one, nor will I get one.”

“What about an orphanage?” Youngjae felt relieved a bit to know that Jaebum wasn’t mad at him, but then felt a bit of sadness knowing he couldn’t give Jaebum what he needed. He wondered if Jinyoung felt the same way.

Jaebum shook his head. “The child has to have my genes. And before you ask no, I don’t want some random woman to have my child for one very special reason. If I did want her to have my children we would have to break off our relationship and I’ll have to wed her, which I don’t want.”

“Well maybe we can just forget your genes.” Youngjae opted.

“No. You don’t understand Youngjae.” Ouch that hurt. “If I was to take in a child then it would be unpure and never take the throne. A child not born from their parents is a disgrace for royals.”

Jinyoung probably caught on faster than the one who said the statement.

“Disgrace.” Coco hoped out of the forest princes grasp and ran to the door, scratching on it to be let out. “A disgrace is that what I am?” Youngjae let out a shaky laugh as he glared downwards towards nothing in particular.

“No. Jae you know-“

“Know!? What do I know!? Huh, could you so kindly inform me on what I _know_?”  

“Look Youngjae it just cmae out of my mouth before I could stop it and-“

“And what you’ve been waiting five years to tell me that my entire exsistance and family is a disgrace not to mention Yugyeom or BamBam.” Youngjae couldn’t stop as the words left his tongue dripping with hate and anger. “I wonder sometimes what happened? We ent around the world did some and didn’t. Now we’re back and you’re acting so rude.”

“Youngjae I think he meant something else so-“

“Now you’re siding with him Jinyoung!” Youngjae stood and pointed to the door. “Get out.” No one moved. “Get out!” He shouted with all he had and they scrambled.

“Youngjae we should talk about this-“

“No Jaebum I think I need time to think about what a disgrace I am. All you royals can think about is heirs, duties, lectures…when will you ever think about us.” He closed the door not waiting for a response out of either of them, then he sank back against the door until he hit the floor. Youngjae pulled his knees up so he could hold them in his arms while he buried his face that was on the brink of a breakdown.

…

Youngjae didn’t see either of them for another two months. In that time he’d contemplated throwing the rings off, maybe burying it, or melting it. Even though Jinyoung really didn’t do anything and maybe Jaebum didn’t either, maybe he was overreacting.

He fiddled with the hood on his cloak as he passed by the orphanage again, twice every week. Once when passing to get to the market and once when coming back. Every time he could see himself sitting there in the house behind the window just a step away from a beating or meal loss, it still gave him rare nightmares.

He hurried back to the castle when the church bell rang.

“I’m home.” He set the basket down on the kitchen counter and lowered his hood as his mother rounded the corner, he didn’t see the expression on her face until she looked up. It was like she was looking for an apology. Then it made sense when Jaebum entered with Jinyoung trailing behind him.

“I don’t want to-“

“Youngjae listen!” Jinyoung shouted in a hope to not end this conversation like their last one. Jaebum stepped forward and looked the forest prince in the eye.

“I was wrong. Very wrong and I had no right to say what I did.” Jaebum took Youngjaes hands in his and stared deep in the boys brown eyes. “I’ll listen to you and we’ll give a kid a home. The three of us will go as soon as you want and-“ Youngjae wrapped his arms around Jaebum in a hug, silencing the other boy.

He let go and held his arms out for Jinyoung, who smiled before accepting the hug.

“Lets go later and we’ll take Coco with us.” Youngjae said as he let go and took Jinyoungs hand in his right and Jaebums in his left. “I should also apologize since I too was rude. I spoke out in a harsh manner and had no right to speak from a royals point of view.”

“Youngjae shut up. Your perfect and we fought that’s normal, now lets sort things out.” Jinyoung said in a brutally honest tone. Together the three of them walked back to Youngjaes room and sprawled out on his bed.

“So we need a home base.” Jaebum began. “We also won’t be able to marry since there is three of us, so we’ll remain in this relationship till we die.”

“Well that’s understandable and on some point agreeable.” Jinyoung began as he was sandwhiched between the two other boys. “How about our little cabin on the border?” Jaebum made a face of contemplation before nodded.

“It could work.”

“And maybe we could always expand on our little treehouse slash cabin.” Youngjae threw in knowing that for this to be successful they all had to contribute. Their conversation continued and Youngjae eventually tuned out, instead cuddled against Jinyoung as he fell asleep.

When he woke a few hours later, they had all decided that the treehouse would be home and Coco would join them, no more avoiding each other for months. They would also build a separate room for the new addition and start to buy supplies for it.

“It looks perfect.” Youngjae really thought it did, its been a couple weeks since their decision and the other two were working nonstop to finish the new addition along with a few other add ons.

“Does it?” Jaebum asked as he wiped his arm across his forehead in an attempt to remove sweat.

“Yes.” Youngjae said in the most reassuring tone he could make. “Now, lets eat before it gets cold.”

“Yes sir.” Jinyoung mocked, even mock saluted, before smiling and following the others inside for the meal.

Days passed like that work then dinner then bed and repeat. Until it was finished, all new additions and such. The new addition would be on the ground below the treehouse, a level building with two floors and a whole ton of space. A whole ton of space that was taken over by the three of them very quickly.

“I think it looks nice.”

“Very nice.” Youngjae confirmed.

“We did good.” Jaebum pat his lovers on the head before laying down on their oversized mattress. Jinyoung smiled and joined him shortly followed by Youngjae.

“The nursery looks great too.”

Yes it did. They decided to follow BamBam and Yugyeoms advice and take in a baby since both insisted it would be the best decision ever. That’s when Jinyoung and Jaebum demanded, pretty much begged alongside it, that they get to decorate and design the nursery.

What they created was what they claimed to be a masterpiece and Youngjae would have to agree. The tea green had a white canopy crib pushed against one side of the room and had a rocking chair close to the window. Besides that there was a chest full of their old toys and other various baskets sat strategically placed around the room. A cute little rug was specially made for them by an old woman Youngjae often visited in the market. On the rug were seven animals all running around happily. When Youngjae told her he liked it she offered him something else that she made because she felt like she needed to. A tapestry with three of the seven animals this time all confiding in one another, it was the river otter, jaguar, and owl.

He thanked her so much that it seemed crazy. He even tried to offer her some gold, but she denied saying that seeing the prince smile was worth it. Youngjae instead offered her one kiss on the cheek, something she happily excepted.

“It does thanks to my two boys.” Youngjae rolled over to the middle and made Jinyoung whine when he nearly crushed him, but once the brunette was comfortably in the middle Jinyoung cuddled right up to him. Jaebum did the same a minute later and after he successfully managed to cover all three of them with the blanket. They stayed like that until Coco began to jump at the side of the bed, her legs to short to successfully jump up.

“Ah Coco!” Youngjae shouted not wanting to move as he snuggled further under the blankets. Jinyoung laughed beside him before moving to rescue the small dog. Of course though once on the bed she made a beeline for Youngjae and began to pepper him in dog licks. Jinyoung scooted her over as he got back into his spot and got comfy again.  Coco too soon settled down and fell asleep her soft snores barely audible.

He woke the next morning by his the second reason, Coco and her licks as well as big cute eyes staring down at him. Then he noticed Jaebums absence and turned to see that Jinyoung was indeed still there. In his half sleepy state he managed to somewhat shake the other boy till he was awake.

“Jaebum gone.” He muttered to an equally disheveled looking Jinyoung. The boy just waved his hand lazily and yawned before lying back down.

“He went to pick up his cat Nora, he’ll be back.”

“Okay…but I used to have a cat allergy. Do you think that would be a problem?” Youngjae asked more awake than the boy he was asking. Though Jinyoung did peer open an eye and look at him with concern.

“No, but if it is we’ll figure it out. Plus, I think a bigger problem would be Coco, does she like cats?” Jinyoung pulled Youngjae down beside him and cuddled up against him. Youngjae smiled and just shrugged.

“I don’t know. Shes very social though.”

“Good. Now lets rest until Jaebum comes back because after that we’ll be busy.”

Youngjae felt Coco settle at their feet and let himself fall back to sleep awaiting Jaebums return.

…

“You said one cat.” Jinyoung had his arms crossed glaring daggers and on the verge of laughing at Jaebum. “That looks like three cats.”

Youngjae knew the the sky prince was playing the sarcastic game because Jaebum was holding three cats in his arms and holding them close, not to mention trying his best to pull off begging eyes.

“I know, but they looked so lonely and please?” He smiled and batted his eyelashes a couple times before Jinyoung sighed and gave a defeated why not. Jaebum smiled and passed by Youngjae, giving a kiss on the forehead, to wherever he would keep the cats. He came back a moment later, smile still on his face and this time Coco was in his hands.

“Well are we ready to go?”

Youngjae smiled widely and took Jaebums free hand before he could say anything else and began to drag him outside only to stop when he remembered about Jinyoung.

“Wait a minute.” The forest prince stated as he ran back inside to find Jinyoung standing their arms crossed once again and a pout on his face. “Sorry.” Youngjae offered in a false plea. Jinyoung took it however and muttered something about this is why I love you and or never show anyone this cuteness. They walked back out together and met up with Jaebum, together they left their cabin and went into the village closest to the forest kingdoms castle.

When they arrived Youngjae just listened closely as the other two boys laid down their preferences to the woman. She led them around, meeting children and narrowing down choices. Sometime along the way Youngjae strayed off her tour path and went on his own, stopping so the kids could say hi to Coco who was eagerly shaking in his arms.

Somehow she managed to wiggle her way out of his grasp and took off down the hall.

“Coco!” Youngjae shouted as he followed after her in a hurry. He chased her into a room and found her sitting eagerly in a rocking chair, she shifted so she was wagging towards the two similar looking bassinets.

He peered over the edge and felt his heart jump at the sight. A little girl, he would assume by the pink blanket wrapped around her, with a head full of red hair and deep blue gray eyes that made her pale skin dance with light freckles. She seemed to smile up at Youngjae with her little chubby self, he was dying of cuteness. A little cry from the other bassinet tore his eyes away from the one he was currently hovering over.

Youngjae moved and looked into the other only to let out a surprised gasp, followed by several dying of cuteness noises. A boy, a blue blanket this time, laid there with his face all wrinkled up from crying and his blanket a mess due to his shifting around in his own baby version of a hissy fit. If it wasn’t for the blue gray eyes he would have mistaken them for different kids altogether due to the boy have brownish red hair rather than pure red hair. They were twins, a rarity indeed an adorable rarity.

A cough behind him made him jump and turn fast. Coco had deserted him by running over to Jinyoung who was at the door.

“This is a restricted room and is only for staff.” The woman who ran the place stated as she marched over and proceeded to practically push Youngjae out of the room.

“Wait. Wait.” He stood his ground and turned so he was facing the lady. “What do you intend to do with the twins?” Youngjae asked out of sheer curiosity and a fear for the worst, the woman just laughed.

“You know how people deal with the misfortune of having twins and let alone raising them.” His lost expression might have been some clue because she continued. “We’ll dispose of them and their bad luck, it’s what anyone would-“

“No!” Youngjae shouted. “How could you just kill them?!” Jaebum quickly appeared by his side and tried to pull him away. “If you don’t want them then we’ll take them.” Jinyoung face palmed himself from the doorway where he was watching the scene unfold.

The woman snickered and gestured to the kids. “Go ahead. They’re all yours.” She scoffed and walked out leaving only the three boys and Coco left in the room. Youngjae quickly ran over to the boy who had tears forming once again.

“Don’t cry.” He rubbed his thumb over the boys cheek and watched as he calmed down instantly, growing used to the forest princes touch.

That is how the three boys came to adopt two twins, Jordan and Aliyah also known as to descend and to ascend. They came for one and ended up with two, they would have to somehow find time to get a second crib.

Jaebum seemingly got along really well with Aliyah from the start and Jordan liked Youngjae leaving Jinyoung dead in the center, which is a great place to be when it comes down to choosing favorites.

Later that night as Youngjae laid in bed, snuggled between his two boyfriends, remembered what someone once told him and it smile to think that it kind of started everything. His adoption, his journey, his life. It gave him confidence when there was no reason to be confident or a reason to be happy even in the dark. The simple eight words playing over and over like a worn down mantra that brought the worst and best. As he spoke it out loud a smile crossed his face and a tear of happiness rolled down his cheek.

“Life can be fun with the right attitude.”     


	22. Chapter 22

_\- Legend -_

_noun |leg·end |ˈlejənd_

_a traditional story sometimes popularly regarded as historical but unauthenticated_

 

 

Legend: A Lie That Has Attained The Dignity Of Age - H.L. Mencken  

 

* * *

 

Jaebums alarm was late thanks to Nora smashing it in pieces, that however is what him up. Yeah, not to great of a morning when your cat smashes your alarm clock like it’s a cat toy. After being woken up rather harshly he proceeded to pick up the mess and clean it now than later. Only he was late now and his boss was going to kill him. Though the reason his cat probably went all NBL on his clock was probably due to the fact that it was nearing seven in the morning.

He had finished college a couple months back and now needed some way to continue earning cash after his last job fired him a month prior to graduation. Weirdly enough a teacher he met once approached him with the job offer saying he was diligent and a good student. It was an odd job and he’d doing various things at the Museum of Natural History. Sometimes he’d be at that the front desk helping out, sometimes he’d be sweeping right after closing, or best of all he’d be giving tours for those interested in learning more about the exhibits.

Today though was different he could tell by the police car sitting outside and his boss approaching telling him to ignore all the negative things. She also told him to grab a broom and start sweeping. He listened of course for that minimum wage called eleven dollars. He entered the janitors room and took a broom and thus began his work day.

All day he was pushing the broom around, sometimes he would just stand there and look at some exhibit hoping it would do something exciting. Eventually as they neared closing time he took his job more seriously and began to sweep like he was born for it, for just a very energetic neat freak.

A cop passed by him and waved, he nodded and continued to sweep. Though he stopped when he passed by a familiar exhibit, one he for some reason was fascinated in. It was in a forgettable part of the museum and was really just a legend. This exhibit was trashed and lined with police tape telling non cops not to cross, it looked like the seven artifacts had been stolen.

He set down the broom and carefully crossed the warning tape, he was surprised at the lack of cops. Jaebum traversed through the shattered glass and broken exhibits so he could look close at the missing objects. They were really odd and he wondered why someone would even bother stealing them.

A key, a dragon scale cloth, a feather pen, a jar of golden sand, a book of wonders, a satchel, and a hells quartz. Yeah the real oddities always stick together. There was no blood so he could assume that it was a simple steal, but why these seven artifacts in particular when you could snag way better, and pricey, ones back in the main exhibits.  

The broom fell and made a loud noise as it hit the floor causing Jaebum to stop moving and stand slowly before turning around. What he saw made him wonder if someone spiked his coffee he briefly gulped down before entering the no coffee zone aka the museum.

The glass shards were turning to gold dust and swirling together to form an object. No, not an object but an animal, a big cat to be exact. Then it got even weirder when the golden cat shook off the gold dust and became a real live jaguar. She approached Jaebum with dignified grace and shook more gold sand off her body, a clinking noise led Jaebums eyes wander. On his wrist was a bracelet overdone in jewels and connected by two jaguar heads when he looked back up he was looking into the big cats soft green yes. For some reason he felt like he knew her, he felt like they more than just strangers once. It left him wondering even more when she finally spoke and her voice seemed to awaken his ghosts.

 _Well, well. We meet again Jaebum_. She seemed to smile in a big cat way alongside a soft snicker of sorts. _I’m Jaya and it is time Im Jaebum._

As he looked deeper into her green eyes he felt himself fall and thinking to himself that he was going on an adventure and would return a different person and a hero.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading I really appreciate it


	23. Special Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This special chapter is dedicated to the day I first posted this story and this really was the only story I had confidence in. To know that people liked it meant a lot, so heres the continuation of the last chapter

Jaebums alarm was late thanks to Nora smashing it in pieces, that however is what woke him up. Yeah, not too great of a morning when your cat smashes your alarm clock like it’s a cat toy. After being woken up rather harshly he proceeded to pick up the mess and clean it now rather than later. Only now he was late now and his boss was going to kill him. Though the reason his cat probably went all NBL on his clock was probably due to the fact that it was nearing seven in the morning.

He had finished college a couple months back and now needed some way to continue earning cash after his last job fired him a month prior to graduation. That heavy scholarship helped him with some of the debt, but not all. Now he needed to pay it all back and better yet his art degree was proving to do shit for his actual career.

He remembers bringing in one of his favorite pieces only to have it called crap. He was heavily humiliated that day and it seemingly dented his own confidence. He didn’t do anything art for a while. Weirder enough a teacher he met once approached him with the job offer saying he was diligent and a good student along with something along the lines of “I have the perfect job for you.” It was an odd offer yet he took it and got a job doing various things at the Museum of Natural History.

Sometimes he’d be at that the front desk helping out, sometimes he’d be sweeping right after closing, or best of all he’d be giving tours for those interested in learning more about the exhibits. On his breaks he would talk a long stroll down the halls full of art and more. A good, inspiring walk.

Today though was different he could tell by the police car sitting outside and his boss approaching telling him to ignore all the negative things. She also told him to grab a broom and start sweeping. He listened of course for that minimum wage called eleven dollars. He entered the janitors room and took a broom and thus began his work day.

All day he was pushing the broom around, sometimes he would just stand there and look at some exhibit hoping it would do something exciting. Eventually as they neared closing time he took his job more seriously and began to sweep like he was born for it, or just a very energetic neat freak.

A cop passed by him and waved, he nodded and continued to sweep. He was on the third and last floor and felt like his arms were about to fall off.

Though he stopped when he passed by a familiar exhibit, one he for some reason was fascinated in. It was in a forgettable part of the museum and was really just a legend. This exhibit was trashed and lined with police tape telling non cops not to cross, it looked like the seven artifacts had been stolen.

The burgundy hair colored boy set down the broom and carefully crossed the warning tape, he was surprised at the lack of cops. Jaebum traversed through the shattered glass and broken exhibits so he could look close at the missing objects. They were really odd and he wondered why someone would even bother stealing them.

A key, a dragon scale cloth, a feather pen, a jar of golden sand, a book of wonders, a satchel, and a hells quartz. Yeah the real oddities always stick together. There was no blood so he could assume that it was a simple steal, but why these seven artifacts in particular when you could snag way better, and pricey, ones back in the main exhibits. 

The broom fell and made a loud noise as it hit the floor causing Jaebum to stop moving and stand slowly before turning around. What he saw made him wonder if someone spiked his coffee he briefly gulped down before entering the no coffee zone, aka the museum.

The glass shards were turning to gold dust and swirling together to form an object. No, not an object but an animal, a big cat to be exact. Then it got even weirder when the golden cat shook off the gold dust and became a real live jaguar. She approached Jaebum with dignified grace and shook more gold sand off her body, a clinking noise led Jaebums eyes wander. On his wrist was a bracelet overdone in black jewels and connected by two jaguar heads, when he looked back up he was looking into the big cats soft green. For some reason he felt like he knew her, he felt like they more than just strangers once. It left him wondering even more when she finally spoke and her voice seemed to awaken his ghosts.

 _Well, well. We meet again Jaebum_. She seemed to smile in a big cat way alongside a soft snicker of sorts. _I’m Jaya and it is time Im Jaebum._

As he looked deeper into her green eyes he felt himself fall and thinking to himself that he was going on an adventure and would return a different person and a hero.

 

* * *

 

Mark sliced through the mans flesh and watched as the body fell to the floor in a heap. Stupid man should have just paid him the cash and this could have all been avoided. He kicked the mans body aside and smiled as he tossed the pair of car keys in his hands. A new one for the collection, how lucky.

“Boss!” Samuel, one of his few trusted underlings rounded the corner and seemed highly panicked. “Someone called the cops, we gotta run!” Sam grabbed Marks hand and dragged him further into the alley. Mark frowned at the thought of loosing such a grand car, but getting caught would be much worse.

He twisted out of Sams grasp and dropped the keys, not wanting to have to steal another car and get in trouble again. The gloves on his hands would keep the prints away, nothing would tie him back to this crime scene unless they traced the source of the dead mans drug income. Then they would be fucked.

The brunette pushed his dark hair back and fixed his suit jacket, his leather shoes clicked on the cement beneath them. Mark was getting tired of these stupid city cops always creeping up his ass just because his gang was notorious and known for several generations.

It started with his fathers father then his father and then was passed down to him. Mark took it as an honor and accepted the position with no flaw, he was trained after all by his father for the very job since he was young. His sisters and brothers worked in small off branches for him and together it was a family gang.

A tight knit community that was home to LA’s most infamous gang. The Tuans. No one messed with them or went against them. Though the cops did have several grudges after them and have threatened them more than once. Everyone wanted to work with them, not many finished a job alive. However, when one fell another was there to replace them instantly. That’s how the business worked.

As Mark hopped into the passenger seat Samuel sat in the drivers seat and began to drive home. This deal went well surprisingly. They reached a compromise and got cash from it a week ago, today they got rid of evidence. Well in sorts, the body was still there but erased every inch of the mans business with his family everywhere. It was like nothing happened, however if someone did some digging the whole thing would go up in flames.

Mark shook the thought and watched as his car buzzed through the busy LA traffic with ease.  

Once the brunette got home he was greeted by the sight of his father with two of his best men by his side. One held a folder while the other held a suitcase, Marks suitcase. The brunette wouldn’t let his father see him falter so he walked out of the car nonchalantly and strolled over. Whatever the hell was going on better be explained.

“Hey.”

“We have a case in northern California that needs to be taken care of.” The folder was placed in his hands. “I can only trust you with this case.” His fathers words were a lie, the old guy was just lazy and wanted Mark out of his hair. As much as he praised his oldest son, he still found him a bit off in dealing with the exchanges between their business and business partners.

Mark knew that and therefore nodded, he was to prove his father that he could take a low level case and ace it. His hand tightened and crumpled the paper, not caring about the work inside, before handing it over to Sam and taking his suitcase from his father. His father whose smile was faltering and being replaced with a scowl.

As Mark walked down the walkway with his suitcase behind him he heard his father shout at him.

“Don’t mess it up!”

The boy lost patience and turned giving his father the middle finger with both hands before sticking his tongue out and stepping into the car. Simon would put his bag into the car and they would be off on a wild goose chase.

…

Halfway through the drive Sam began to speak through the radio and Mark eased at the sound of his partners voice. Work partners for years they knew each other like the back of their hand, with it came an unspoken silent comfort. It didn’t stop there either, they were more than just work partners.

When they got to the rural location Mark really wondered if a case was here. They were in the middle of a no name forest in the middle of nowhere in northern California.

Pissed Mark stepped out of the vehicle and took in the cabin before them. All its lights were off and looked uninhabited for some time. The wood was rotting and several windows were broken. there weren’t even steps to walk up to the front door, they seemed to be just missing in general.

His father was toast when he got home. Mark wasn’t going to stand for anymore of his bullshit. He screamed out in frustration and then heard Sams soft voice call out to him.

“Markie are you all right?” The brunette leader turned to look at his boyfriend. He was happy to have someone there for him and in this isolated silence found comfort in shedding his skin, exposing the side only Sam saw.

He smiled and walked over to the other boy, his lips ghosting over the others by the smallest fractions.

“I’m fine, better than fine actually.” Mark blew a breath and watched as Sam flinched at the close gust of air. The boy smiled and pulled back. “There’s nothing here so…” He ran his fingers over his partners coat and pulled here and there. “How about we go to the closet town and stay at a hotel for a few days. Just you and me.” He smirked as he ran his hand lower.

Sam smiled and walked back to the car, a bounce in his step as he pulled Mark behind him. Mark was in heaven and the thought of him having his way with Sam was almost too much for him to comprehend.

The bleach blond hair boy was amazing in the bedroom and his simple brown eyes were so pretty when filled with want. Not to mention the other voice when calling out for him and making such wanton moans was nirvana for Mark.

He pulled open the car door and was about to climb in when he heard someone call out to him.

_Mark…_

The trees around him rustled and a shiver crept down his spine. He shook it off and moved to get into the car once again.

_Please don’t go Mark…_

The boy mentioned stopped his movements and did a quick once around for evidence of movement. Nothing.

“Hey. Mark come on let’s go.” Sam called to him from inside the car and he nodded moving to get into the car this time for sure. However the doors slammed shut with a sharp gust of wind leaving him outside the car.

His heartbeat seemed to rise in fear and he could hear Sam’s panicked voice over anything else. Mark moved to the car and began to tug at the locked door, kicking it occasionally. The fear and overall horror of the woods at night grew tense and palpable. It wasn’t until the other boy began to point with shaky fingers at an object behind Mark did he finally stop trying.

_I’ve been looking for you Mark. It’s been awhile._

A bear, brown bear maybe no way in hell was the brunette a bear expert. A low and distant cry began to fill his head as he grabbed the sides of his head. Trying his best to wrap his mind around everything that was happening.

Then the trees moved and he was falling with a whisper.

_It is time Mark Tuan._

 

* * *

 

“Again!”

Jackson wanted to protest. To tell his coach that one more round of practice may just kill him. He was sweating beneath his many layers and breathing heavy. He was beyond tired at this point.

Nonetheless he took down his opponent in seconds and walked off, practice was over and that was that. He set down his fencing sword and then took off his helmet. Jackson gave his bleach blonde hair a good shake in attempts to air dry it, though it seemed highly impossible.

He ignored the calls from his coach, also known as his father, and went to the changing room. When he saw the clock briefly he wanted to shout. He was going to be late to see his trainees debut. It was half an hour to nine at night and the location of said club was half an hour away.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Jackson scrambled out of his fencing gear and changed quickly. Stuffing all his equipment into a duffel bag and leaving it on his fathers desk. After all the least his dad could do was take his gear home for making him late. No his father had no clue about his free time activities.

What father would want to hear that their son who was training for the Olympics was an underground rapper? None.

That’s why everything was kept secret and that’s why he had to hurry at the moment. His trainee, Lucky Red, was debuting today and that meant Jackson had to be there. Issue being was the fact that these were underground parties.

That meant drugs and various hookups among strange faces, Jackson did neither. He went there to rap and make a name for himself aside from his actual name. If the Olympics was his fathers dream then his was to become a rapper.

Jackson held out a hand and hailed a taxi, giving him directions to a building close by. He arrived minutes before and basically sprinted to the building. Thankfully he was a frequent flyer and therefore was granted access instantly. Just in time actually because there was Lucky Red up on stage with the lights on him and he had just begun the first verse.

Jackson smiled and watched from the back. Once the boy began to finish up he walked backstage and once it was over found the boy.

“That was amazing.” Jackson smiled and the other boy jumped up and down.

“I know they loved it!” The boy was happy and a smile was seemingly tattooed onto his face. “Thank you so much!” Lucky Red was no more than a year younger than Jackson who was in his early twenties, twenty two to be exact.

“No problem buddy.” Jackson took his hat off and plonked it down onto the boys head. It had his crown symbol on it and everyone knew that was his logo, so it was minor promoting for himself as well as for his student.

As Red walked off two girls walked over and moved close to Jackson. There was one other thing about Jackson that he refused to tell his father. He’s bisexual and leans may more towards the other guys.

Of course though he still put on the act and smiled at the ladies letting them take him where they wanted. Sadly it was a table where a few boys sat that were much cuter than them, only they were obviously jealous of Jackson and therefore left as soon as he sat.

Jackson wanted to cry at his luck, but then the alcohol appeared and he now wanted to smash his head on the table. One of the girls began to drag her hands all over his body while the other was pushing a shot glass his way and kept trying to get him to drink it. Fed up he stood and apologized before walking off.

Jackson ran a hand through his hair and walked out the back door, he did what he needed now he was ready to go home. Still he was working on his own name as a rapper and couldn’t quit so far ahead. His trainee debuted and that alone would give him some more fans. Now it was up to him.

Win the Olympics and make his father happy then come home and follow _his_ dreams. It was his plan and he was sticking to it. The blonde stepped away from the building and stopped when heard a giggle.

_Jackson…_

The voice was that of a little girls and sent a series of warnings through Jacksons brain.

_Welcome home._

The voice was directly behind him and he turned around. No one was there though.

Nope Jackson was having none of this. He started up running in the opposite direction and kept on running trying to go back to the main street. However he stopped a few streets before and took in the sight before him.

A chocolate lab puppy sat there with wide blue eyes watching his every move.

_Are we playing tag?_

The puppy’s head tilted and Jackson was so far lost on fear that he was asking stupid questions.

“Ar-are you the-the voice?” The rapper wanted to hit himself for the shakiness in his voice, but it all vanished when the voice answered with a happy yes. He was sure he was going to pass out then and there at this. A heavy beat started up in his head and he began to feel his mind go fuzzy.

_Sorry my friend. Jackson Wang it is time._

As Jackson fell down he swore the dog laughed at him, only instead of a dog it was a little girl dressed in pink with beautiful blue eyes.

 

* * *

 

Youngjae woke to the sound of arguing again. He rolled over and covered his head with the pillow before disappearing beneath the covers again. Of course though once awake sleep seemed to elude him. So with a half hearted grumbling protest he peeked his head out from underneath the covers to sneak a glance at the clock.

Only five minutes before seven.

The brunette groaned and whined before sitting up completely. He knew from the yelling outside his door that today would be like every other day before it. Get up and go out fishing, then come home and sell the catch hopefully earning some money.

A crap life for the aspiring singer.

Nonetheless he got dressed in his thermals and then put on his hoodie and jeans. He stepped out of the room after a minute. His parents stopped their arguing and watched him for a second. Neither one said a word as their son walked through their argument and out the door.

“Be back before sundown.” His mothers voice was one full of concern still Youngjae wanted to yell at her.

“I will I just need money.”

“Don’t we all.” Youngjae finished tying his first shoe and hurried on the second one. “Sometimes though we have to stick to one thing. That’s why we want you to forget about the singing career and wor-“

Youngjae stood slamming his fist on the wall and turned towards his parents, all fear and spite gone.

“If I give up on my dreams I’ll end up right where you too have.” He opened the door and slammed it shut, closing out the sounds of his parents yelling at him.

Once outside his small apartment complex however he took a deep breath and tried his best to not break down and cry. It was always like this, there were no peaceful moments in his family, they were all corrupt.

After a minute he walked down the steps and undid his bike from the rack where the aunt who owns the little complex deemed it should be put. She threatened him severally stating that if he put the small mode of transportation anywhere else she would put it in the trash. Considering that getting the small mode of transportation, as she kindly called it, cost him several weeks of intense various odd jobs he was going to listen to her word.

He put the kickstand down and went into the little locker room of sorts, it was originally a storage shed however aunty let him use it. After looking around in the dark room with only very little dawn light to aid him he found his backpack and picked it up. Aunty always moved it, so it was pointless to look where he last placed it.

He swung it over his arms and rested it on his shoulders before walking back out and hopping onto his bike. Riding down to wharf to start his long day.

…

“Youngjae it’s about time!” His boss shouted then laughed. Youngjae was lucky to be working for someone so kind. “A storms on the horizon and so that means several things once again.” As the boy set down his bike and approached his boss, he smiled seeing the full trucks and everyone working double time.

A storm meant more fish which meant more money. The only negative was talk of how the entire wharf turned into a cursed place after a storm. Honestly the whole story has holes and makes no sense, however it doesn’t make Youngjae feel any safer.

“Hyung!” Youngjae whined walking past the man he’s known since he was five. After all growing in up in a fishing town it’s best if you start young. The brunette started to fish simply after he met Joon, his hyung, and after Joon taught him everything he knew. Only then did he start to work on the wharf and become one of the five men handling the many aspects of a fishing business.

He set his bag down in his little locker in Joons office and put on the gear required before stepping back out. However someone popped out from the side and flailed his arms around with one of the white tarps over him, Youngjae lost it and screamed. Then he heard the laughter of the only other person relatively close to his age.

“I hate you Soo!” Youngjae hit the older boy in the chest with a nervous giggle and walked off his spook from earlier. Soo was playful and often pulled pranks on Youngjae, who knew about it just couldn’t stop being scared by them. It was the little things like such that made the brunette not regret working at the wharf.

Youngjae shook his head and began to pull up the traps. As he was emptying them out Joon reappeared by his side with a happy smile on his face.  Youngjae finished up and then his hyung threw an arm around his shoulder, laughing as he did so.

“The catch was better than expected, I’ll let you off on this one today. You finish emptying these and cleaning up then you can head on home to shower before your singing gig.” Joon slapped his back. “Got it?”

“Yes sir.” Youngjae saluted through a laugh happy that his boss was thoughtful about his other life choices. Joon laughed and walked off leaving Youngjae all alone. As Youngjae cleaned up the docks he found several broken nets and tossed them to the repair pile, he’d tell Joon later.

By the time everything was finished it was around two in the afternoon, a good time to head home and get ready for a five o’ clock gig. Now he only hoped his parents weren’t present when he did get home.

“Bye Hyung!”

Youngjae hopped onto his bike with his backpack resting on his back and began to pedal back home, his muscles straining from the workload of the day. The bike ride home was nice with the spring breeze blowing through his hair and all the people outside were seemingly happy with the mention of spring.

Youngjae parked his bike outside the stairs along with his backpack. Aunty doesn’t care much during the day because she knows he goes from one schedule to the other, it was the only time she was sort of acceptable. Still Youngjae hurried because he only had a few hours to get ready then head over to the little bar on the other side of town, which alone was typically a thirty minute bike ride.

Still being a little early was never a bad thing, extra time to tune the piano was good. Along with extra time to help out the bar owner with several things, it also allowed his regular favorites to show up on time and talk to him.  

The brunette showered and got changed into a more formal outfit then packed a spare outfit into a tightly knotted plastic bag. After doing a double take and more he nodded and left, putting the plastic bag into his backpack. He adjusted his bag around his shoulders again before hopping onto his bike and heading downtown.

…

The keys were familiar and as Youngjae ghosted his fingers over them, daintily touching only the ones he desired a beautiful sound played out. The crowd watching him was silent for the most part, low chatter filled the little bar and it seemed serene almost. One song changed into another then another. Youngjae always played five pieces.

For most it may seem like to many, but it was the only place he could play and practice. It helped tune his skills and keep them fresh so even if his fingers cramped afterwards it was worth it.

The final piece was a song he wrote himself and composed by himself for the most part, he had help from a fellow costumer once. Youngjae would always sing this piece last and sometimes he did other covers as well. Today though as he was singing out the lyrics like they were meant for him, his eyes met anothers and his heart throbbed.

Dark hair pushed back with a fancy dark two piece suit on. Youngjae smiled under his mask and was thankful for once that all staff or fellow workers were required to were the simple black masks. It gave an added allusion that made the small bar seem darker than it actually was.

Thankfully the mask was covering his blushing face. His mind was at a loss though of why. Why the hell was his body burning up at some random man? A really hot looking random man the more he looked.

When his piece was over he stood and bowed as the audience clapped. The man from before moved through the crowd and towards Youngjae, who was hurrying off the stage with his notes. He didn’t make it very far before he was stopped by the man who was watching him like a hawk.

“Do I know you?” The man had brown eyes that looked like constellations closer up in the dark light.

“No.” Youngjae was frank and instantly regretted his word choice. “N-Not that I know of.” Youngjae smiled and shyly as the other guy handed him his business card.

“Park Jinyoung.” The actor. Youngjae nearly lost his marbles. Park Jinyoung, the most known upcoming actor in all of Seoul was talking to him. Better yet he now had his business card. “If you want we can get coffee some time and I’ll tell one of my producer friends about your singing, maybe we can do something with that.” He winked and Youngjae pocketed the card.

“Now if you don’t mind may I buy you a drink?”

…

A drink turned into two then into three and by that point Youngjae was gone. Well not gone just not all there in the simplest terms. The manager told him that he could leave his stuff and that he would be able to pick it up whenever, just get home safe.

Jinyoung dropped him off at home and then left, promising to meet sometime in the future in other places than a bar. Youngjae agreed, sobering up a bit. He didn’t get drunk off a few drinks thanks to working in a bar and when he did he sobered up pretty quick.

He entered his apartment and instantly came face to face with his mother, who judging from her facial expressions was very angry. Youngjae stuffed his hands into his pockets and tried to walk past, but his father appeared and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. His hands fell out of his pocket along with the business card and they took notice.

Instead of smiling though his tore it into little pieces.

“What the hell?!” Youngjae never yelled, made a small personal little I will not ever yell sort of deal with himself. Better yet no cursing. “Are you fucking kidding me?” His dreams fell to the floor in pieces smaller than he would have liked and he lost it. The brunette moved to push past them to get to his room, but his fathers fist met his face.

He fell back and landed on a heap on the floor. His mother looked shocked and began to yell at his father. Nothing new, only this time it was for him, or maybe it was for her reputation. Youngjae decided to think that it was the former, better to think positive than negative.

“You don’t ever yell at us! And you need to find some better career than singing or mooching off some random guy you met!” His father shouted and Youngjae wanted to fight back. To claim that he was not hanging around that guy and was not being paid to fuck around. Instead though he stood and headed towards the door. By the sound of the rain outside he would say that the storm has gotten pretty bad, but anywhere other than here would be better.

No one stopped him or yelled at him, and if they did he wasn’t able to hear it from the sound of the storm. The brunette slammed the door shut and ducked out of the house. His rain coat did little to protect him from the force of the storm and still he walked the long way to his safe place. To the wharf where he spent more time with his real family then anything else.

No one was going to be there, but Joon always kept a spare key and told Youngjae to stick around the little office if he got into any trouble. Heck he even went out and bought a futon for him to sleep on, though he covered it up by saying it was for his personal naps. No one bought it, though they all smiled to please him.

The wharf was terrible, traps all over and tarps blown about. The wind here was worse and nearly pulling Youngjae off his feet, not to mention the rain felt like hail at this point. He wanted to scream and would have if it weren’t for the voice seemingly filling his head that was not his own.

_It’s cold. Way to cold. To cold. Way to cold._

He looked around and found himself alone, that was not normal at all. Youngjae took one lap around and stopped when he heard a chattering of sorts. He pushed aside the freezer box of leftover fish and found a weasel? Either way it was an overgrown rat that was smiling at him.

_Finally!_

He jumped back as the animal approached and the voice lined up with his movements. To prove it he did tricks that Youngjae thought of and even the awkward kiss one. Youngjae was very happy though to be kissed by what appeared to be an otter, sadly though this otter was talking.

Either the drinks were kicking in or it was effects of the rain or possibly even the punch he took earlier. Nonetheless he helped the little guy, Simon, up and took him inside. They sit there for a while just sitting and talking, Youngjae desperately trying to grasp his situation.

_Look I know it seems crazy, but its not you and me we’re just meant to be._

The otter rolled over on the blanket and purred. Youngjae rolled his eyes at the stupid pick up line of sorts and laid down, the lights were all off and only a small battery powered lantern was lit. He dozed off at one point, but woke up when he heard frantic shouting in his head.

_Someone’s here. Someone’s here._

Youngjaes brown eyes cracked open to the slightest and he sat up. He quickly took note that Simon was pacing and every so often baring his teeth with a growl. Not sure what to do the boy stood and approached the locked door. Joon and the others leave during late afternoons and don’t come back till the mornings. He made sure it was really locked before moving back and hiding underneath the desk. Simon joined him after a minute and seemed to be concentrating really hard.

_Please just think and work on me with this one thing. Think of me as a weapon, any weapon you please. If it is the right one then I will able to become that weapon._

It seemed farfetched and Youngjae wanted to think otherwise, only then did he hear the door knob turn and stop. It really was locked, but not for long at the best guess. With nothing better to do he thought.

He thought of the first weapon that came to mind which was a fishing pole, but it wouldn’t do to much good so he thought of the next best thing. A staff. A sturdy wooden staff with duel daggers on the end wrapped in a leather material. It was like the weapon he used playing that game once in the game café.

It was elegant and beautiful. Sure enough it must of worked because he heard a happy yes from the otter and smiled. The situation was odd, but this talking creature wanted to be with him. Someone other than those he knew wanted to be with him. It brought him comfort and heck if he was going to believe in anything at the moment other than his old bad luck it would be an animals kind spirit.

Simon shifted into the staff of his dreams just as the door was opened with a shattering of glass and the knob unlocked from the inside. Youngjae cringed and conveyed that he had no clue how to fight. Thankfully the otter told him he would take care of it all and to just follow his movements.

As the sounds of the person approached Youngjae stood and swung first, catching the intruder off guard and knocking him to his feet. The brunette moved to hit again when the other rolled over and stood suddenly. As Youngjae stumbled and struggled to regain balance the man took the chance and moved. The staff connected with the intruders head, but did little damage as pain overtook Youngjae on his left side.

He heard Simon curse before he fell to the floor in a heap, his vision blurring together and the pain more prominent than ever. He moved his hand to his side as the sounds of his fight died out in a dull throb.

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Park please!” Jinyoung listened as his manager called out for him from beyond his car window, he started to pick up speed as he drove off of the set. He drove until he was at he beach away from all humanity.

It was quiet and the dull sound of the ocean was the only thing that could be heard. As he stared out at the ocean he could vaguely see the outlines of various shells on the ground, he suddenly wished Abbie was here.

For the most part Jinyoung loved being actor, but before he was famous mistakes happened and his career now gets in the way with his personal life more than ever. Abbie is his whole world and he still feels sorry for not helping his girlfriend of the past when he had the chance. However if he went back to change the past then he wouldn’t be here in the present.

The present when they want him to film a movie abroad in Greece, it’s a war drama or some action drama that Jinyoung finds lacking of general plot. He was all for the movie since he’d be a secondary actor and the money would be good, not that he needs to worry much about money. Only Abbie would have to stay in Korea, for more reasons than just safety.

Honestly Jinyoung loved his fans, but one time they went overboard and made his baby girl cry after ganging up on him asking for a photo. Now Abbie is five and a lot more mature than most five year olds. However the risk of such a situation happening again is greater since he’s know more known as an actor.

Jinyoung never wants to see his little girl hurt, never. Her dark hair and soft brown eyes with a smile that meant everything to Jinyoung. Maybe that’s why he’s known as the cold heartthrob that’s just amazing with kids. It’s certainly better than other rumors that assume he just can’t get it up with girls, when the reality is that he can and prefers to love someone regardless of their gender.             

A strong ocean breeze blows through his hair and he calmed down at last. He got back into his car and called up his manager apologizing and stating his issue with the current situation. After some talking his manager seemed to lighten up.

“Oh right. My daughter lives down in Mokpo and she recently spoke of a very good singer at a local small town bar. Now you know my daughter and she is very critical of singing.” Jinyoung did know his daughter, after she tried to make on him via his own daughter. Yes, Jinyoung knew Nicole well. More so than he would like. “You should check it out.”

Jinyoung contemplated it and after a minute smiled, the idea was nice. He could take a small break with Abbie and take her places, maybe even meet this singer.

“Sure. Clear my schedule for the week, if anyone asks you can make time for them the following week. Now the name of the bar please.”

A vacation just what he needs.

…

“Abbie don’t forget your hat!” Jinyoung smiled as his daughter just continue to eat her small sugar cookies he made the night prior. Yes in some ways Jinyoung was more house wife than he would admit too. The dark haired boy plopped the hat down onto his little girls head and she adjusted it to her liking.

She was dressed today in a blue sundress with a white bow around the center and to top it off a simple white sunhat with a cheesy white rose in the middle. Jinyoung mirrored her in a way with his blue dress top and white jeans, he had no hat sadly and planned to not ruin his hair.

Today was the day before they were going to travel down to Mokpo and he wanted to spend the day at the closet zoo to burn off all of Abbies energy.

“Time to go princess.” Jinyoung knelt down and took her hand. Together they left the house and spent the day at the zoo. The dark haired boy loved watching his daughter hurry from one exhibit to the next, he also appreciated how people respected his space. After a long day and long walk Jinyoungs plan seemed to work as his daughter nodded off on the drive back home. Only he too was dead exhausted and they had a flight to catch in an hour and a half. Thankfully his suitcase was packed, one for him and one for his princess. He also had a carry on bag with a bunch of stuff inside that ranged from books to bandages.

He left the house with an hour to spare and locked everything up. He briefly called his manager and confirmed several things. He was on vacation for three more days and that his hotel was booked. His manager laughed at him because this was the sixth time he asked in two days, but Jinyoung just shrugged, even though his manager couldn’t see that, because that’s what parenthood did to some people.

Especially when it just a single parent after the loss of the other parent. Abbie was very important and she was a key part of Jinyoung and his old partners life, only his old partner got into an accident and was severally hurt. After a while Jinyoung thought of it unfair and with chances so slim that they were barely existent he decided to help his girlfriend and let them pull the plug on her. It was the right thing to do and despite the hate he received no one seemed to see things from his stand point.

Now Abbie is his whole world and he loves her more than anything.

“Abbie.” Jinyoung shook his daughter so she would be awake to an extent. It was nine at night and around this time she was typically clocked out already. “Baby girl we have to go check in.” She groaned and whined a bit, causing Jinyoung to smile. Nonetheless she was awake and Jinyoung knew what would get her to wake up a bit more to be conscious for the remaining half hour until departure.

The luggage was unloaded and Jinyoung struggled to pull both suitcases along. Seeing this his daughter walked over and began to push her own suitcase despite being tired. Jinyoung wanted to teach her things that parents typically didn’t. Instead of protecting her from the world he wanted to show her the world and that everything good can have bad and vice versa.

Together they checked in and when boarding came, they boarded. Abbie wanted a window seat despite the fact that she would most likely fall asleep for the hour flight. Jinyoung complied however and let her do what she wished.

Sure enough she fell asleep and as they took off the hard part was for him to not fall asleep as well. Once they landed he gathered their luggage and the person who was taking them to the hotel met. The hotel was nice and simple, just what Abbie needed. A kindergartener has so much stress according to his little girl.   

Jinyoung laid his princess down in the bed and then changed along with doing his pre-bed ritual before climbing in beside her. He was going to have two separate beds, but she always sneaked into his anyways. Plus it was a vacation so special occasion means special privileges. Jinyoung pulled the covers up and clicked the light off, enveloping the room in darkness as he dozed off to sleep.

…

“Papa can we get a puppy?” Jinyoung looked at his daughters wide eyes and shook his head. She pouted and walked on down the street, the dark haired boy stayed close by.

Day one was gone already, the duo spent it relaxing at the beach with warm drinks and some light snacks, it was still too cold at the coast. Then after getting way to cold, about ten minutes at the beach, they headed back and got a shovel. Two kiddy ones and headed back to the beach. Together they made a sand castle of impressive size, though it was more like a sand mound, and then they destroyed it.

Day two is so far being spent walking the city, later Jinyoungs bodyguard would stop by and watch his daughter for him while he went to meet the mystery singer. For now though he would spend time with his daughter and relax.

…

The bar was ascetically pleasing. He took his spot leaning against one of the walls that was unoccupied by the crowd and watched as a boy with a mask walked onto the stage.

Ars. No doubt, even the bartender told him so.

Ars was beautiful from what Jinyoung could grasp and instantly he felt something unlike anything before. A tug on his heart strings, drawing him closer to the mystery boy before him. He even got a smile from the boy, well maybe but the smile felt directed at him and no one else. He was so lost in listening and taking in everything he could about the boy that he nearly missed his chance to say hello and offer him a chance to make music. Something he was already clearly good at.      

“Do I know you?” Jinyoung asked instantly, wondering why and were the poor choice of words came from.

“No.” The brown eyed boy replied with hastiness and a tad bit of fear. “N-Not that I know of.” Jinyoung watched as the boy smiled and he already had his business card out, fiddling with it for most of the show thinking of how he was to approach such a person.

“Park Jinyoung.” Ars looked like he’d won the lottery and Jinyoung wanted to laugh, but it would be out of character. However he did wish to spend more time with the boy known as Ars. “If you want we can get coffee some time and I’ll tell one of my producer friends about your singing, maybe we can do something with that.” Jinyoung winked as the other boy put the card in his pocket.  “Now if you don’t mind may I buy you a drink?”

“Sure, let me just put these away.” The boy gestured towards the stack of music papers and Jinyoung announced to take his time. When he returned they drank for some time until it got a little later and Jinyoung had to head back to the hotel regardless.

He dropped Ars off and once out of earshot, heck miles were between them, he realized that he hadn’t caught the boys real name. Not once. Jinyoung muttered a curse beneath his breath and thunder cracked overhead.

The dark haired boy returned to the hotel and instead of heading straight upstairs he headed outside to breathe in the rainy air. A smell and feel that just seemed perfect to him. Rainy days were sometimes the best. He wanted to wake up Abbie and have her here splashing in the puddles, but it was way past late and he would hate to wake up his princess.

Jinyoung was about to head back in when he heard his name being called. At first he thought it was a group of fans or something, but a minute later it proved to be false when he realized he was alone.

_Up here._

Jinyoung looked up and regretted his decision. In the trees was an owl, dark as night with starry eyes. She was,

“Your beautiful.” He instantly apologized and had no clue why in hells name he was talking with an owl. Or better yet why he wasn’t headed back inside or why he was still out here in the rain getting soaked to the bone so he could talk to the mysterious owl better.

_Well that is dashing and it is nice to see you again. However I regret to inform you that it is chaos and a mess. Nonetheless it is time._

Jinyoung had questions that he wanted to ask, but they were drowned out when the sky spilt by a flash of white. Then he was falling and he wondered if he was struck by the lighting or something. He refused to leave Abbie alone and die without knowing the name of that mystery singer. There were so many what ifs that they faded together as the birds voice broke through. He wondered if any of this was real and passed out at the thought.

_It is time Park Jinyoung._

 

* * *

 

BamBam was finishing up an order for a latte with some intricate art on it when his brother walked in bleeding from his side. On the bright side the woman still took her drink and even thanked him for being so kind, like did she not see the bleeding man stagger in? However on the negative side BamBam had to close up shop early and tend to another one his brothers deals gone wrong.

Once all costumers were gone BamBam turned to glare at his older brother.

“I told you to stop getting into pointless trouble!” He was pissed and that was okay he can be upset, heck anyone can be upset when your brother returns home bleeding.

“It’s not pointless okay…” His brother groaned as he took a seat and laid down onto one of the couches. “I was working.” BamBam left for a second then reappeared.

“You better not get blood on my couch, I finally managed to earn the money to pay the lady back.” The ebony haired boy threw his brother the wet towel he got and scowled. “How much now?”

His brother shied away and tended to his wound.

“How much?!” BamBam shouted this time his anger taking over his usually happy self.

“A little under four thousand.”

He didn’t even wait a second for his brother to come up with some better crap excuse than working, just laughed out loud then walked away. Four thousand added to the thousands his brother has made him waste all because of gambling and alcohol was out of control. BamBam really wanted to teach his brother a lesson. He wanted his brother to start paying back what he owed, not him. Not his family.

That’s a long gone thing though. Family. It’s only him and his brother left everyone else was killed or just died of natural causes. The thought tended to dread up bad memories and so BamBam pushed the thought away and went to his room.

He was so close to strangling his brother it was unreal.

_Long day?_

‘Yes.’ He turned and looked at his best friend and the only person who he would ever fully trust. Valeria, a black footed weasel, moved towards him and sat on the edge of the bed. She’s been there since he was young and lost his father, then she stayed when he was older and lost his mother and sister.

_Relax things will work out soon._

Her words did little to soothe him.

Trust me. 

BamBam shrugged and looked at how much time was left for daylight, surprised and angry. It was barely four in the afternoon and there were still some hours of daylight left. The stress was eating at him and he took a deep breath before sitting up.

‘Want to go on a bike ride?’ Valeria responded with a chirp and let him change into clothes that were more suited for a late afternoon ride. Once he was all set he tapped his shoulder and she jumped up, resting on his neck like it was meant for her.

BamBam took his keys and set out, not bothering to tell his brother because heck he might just send the whole gang over to rob this place. His home, his café.

B Chill may seem like a pointless home to anyone other than him, but his mother helped him so much in bringing his dreams to life it seemed like a valuable rather than café. In most ways it was more than just a small Bangkok café, one of the many. It was a memory book from the notches on the back room wall marking his height, to the painted wall in the back that his sister designed with deserts of Saudi Arabia.

She never gave him a reason for it…well never really got a chance too.

After his sisters passing BamBam distanced himself for a time, then his mothers death happened and it all just fell down. He remembers being in the dark for a while, nothing much a teen could do all alone in Bangkok except work. BamBam took on five part time jobs, working all day and dropping out of his studies, promising to pick them up again when he got the money.

It was all going good for him to until his brother showed up one day to his house with a gun pointed at his head. They took all his spare money which wasn’t a lot, most of it was in the bank, but still it was irritating. He worked hard and his brother didn’t yet they took his money. After they took the cash and left BamBam threatened his brother and warned him severally.   

He remembers it briefly working and his brother staying away. Then he came back and began to haunt him for money from his “job”.

At that point BamBam gave up completely and just started telling him to get lost and earn the cash himself. Valeria helped too, she made his days brighter telling him a series of woven fantasy tales.

Of an ill fated king and a group of seven needing to save the world. Together with friendship and love they saved their kingdoms and lived a long happy life. Though the happy ever after part seemed cliché BamBam loved it.

He also loved it when Valeria finally showed him her weapon form after she talked so much about it. A dagger with fine precision and beauty in the blade. BamBam loved it so much that he asked her to teach him how to wield it, of course she was at a loss for the boy and agreed.  

As the warm night air pushed his hair back and rustled Valerias fur as she sat in the bikes basket, he smiled recalling all his hardships. For a nineteen year old his life was far more complex than most and yet he seemingly loved every moment of it.

Together he and his girl got some Thai street food then pedaled around the town some more till his legs were aching. They stopped at a park bench and rested.

_You know there was a prince once who was much like you._

BamBam smiled as he listened to Valeria speak.

_He was a free spirit and wild, then when he was in pain he took it all onto himself._

Something about her words seemed like she was reminiscing and remembering something important to her.

_We were close and then he met a king and moved on from me. I taught and raised him for a good part and yet there goes a king taking my boy from me. I was furious and yet joyful inside, but upon seeing that boy smile I knew it was okay. He was in good hands._

Valeria sat onto the handle of the bench and overlooked a majority of the park.

“Do you think you’d ever meet him again?” She smiled, he couldn’t see it, the smile, but he did see her ears raise and heard the little sigh she did in embarrassment.

_Sometimes I feel like I already have met him a thousand times and others I feel like it was all a bad dream, then I remember his words and think. Yes we will meet again._

She turned to him with happy eyes.

_We’ll meet again._

…

The rest of the week blurred by and seemingly was painless. When he got back home from his bike ride with Valeria his brother was gone and everything that proved he was there was gone as well. It made him smile at the thought.

BamBams back cracked as he flipped over the sign to open. After that Valeria sat up on the counter near the register while BamBam got things ready and when the first costumers came in she called to him.

_BamBam!_

He popped his head out from the back room carrying a box of straws along with a few packages of napkins. Upon seeing the costumers his smile returned and he took their orders gratefully. The day moved on much faster after the first few costumers that triggered the morning rush. It all worked out in the end and soon enough he was closing up, flipping the sign back over and making himself dinner.

As he laid in bed that night a headache came on.

_Bam…I’m here don’t forget that. Please don’t worry._

She was crying a bit and BamBam swore he could sense fear from her. He wanted to ask why and wanted to know why, but his eyelids betrayed him and drooped.

Then he was closing his eyes to a familiar voice.

_It is time Kunpimook Bhuwakul._

 

* * *

 

Yugyeoms feet followed the beat as the cheer of children egged him on to do better. Still it was hard to dance his rough jeans and white tee shirt. He loved the country he spent his summers in, but couldn’t wait to go back to Namyanju and maybe take a long car ride to enjoy Seoul again. Saudi Arabia just wasn’t for him, more for his father and fathers line of work.

Yugyeom just didn’t understand why he had to be here in the hot country miles from people who he knew. He did know some of the people here, he never stuck around long enough to become friends. The sandy brunette did however stay long enough to become known and work with one of the cities few dance teachers.   

Dubai was his home on the coast of Saudi Arabia for the spring and summer months then he spent the rest of the seasons in Namyanju South Korea. Yugyeom found his life unfair in the simplest sense.

The songs beat picked up and he moved his feet faster as well as his body. Keeping up with the beat of a new song was tough, but it gets even tougher when you have a whole audience watching with hopeful and intent eyes. By whole audience he means four ten year olds wanting to learn dance then realize how much work it is before dropping it completely.

The song slowed and Yugyeom changed it up a bit, his body following the music like he knew the unfamiliar song by heart. Clapping picked up where he song stopped and Yugyeom smiled. Still dancing was his favorite activity whether in Dubai or Namyanju.

One of the younger kids handed him a water and he took it gratefully. He turned to leave when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

“Yugy.” He turned and found Zakiya there with a smile and lunch, along with her bag of paints. The native girl was his first real friend in the rural country and they known each other for as long as they were alive, so roughly nineteen years. Some people in the city talked rumors about the two despite Yugyeom repeatedly saying that they were just friends.

Though they were more than just friends at points. In their secret desert place they shared kisses and touches only known to them. Zakiya was only a quarter Arabic as well, she was mostly Italian and lived by Italys rules.

He waved to the girl and jogged over.

“Want to go on a car drive today to the desert?” She tapped her bag and he smiled. “I got new paints.” With a nod his decision was made and he left the dance studio. The small group before was his only group at the moment and they never stayed for too long. His employer told him that once the group left he was free for the day.

Yugyeom hopped into his car and let Zakiya put her canvas boards and bag into the back, then they were off. The hour or so long drive being so routine it felt normal. With a smile the blond girl beside him turned up the radio and their drive began to their sacred place.

…

“Yugyeom your mom wants to speak to you.” Yugyeom got back from his little trip with Zakiya about a half hour ago and was now resting. His eyes remember the way the sun lit up the freckles on her face and paint on her hands. However his favorite thing about her was how her eyes were like that of a baby blue sky with clouds here and there. The perfect blue eyed blond with freckles and a love to paint.  

He brushed the though of her off his mind and stood. Somehow his mother got lucky because she got to stay in his hometown year round. It wasn’t like his parents got a divorce and were splitting him between them, no it was just his fathers overpaying job and his mothers love for money.

Nonetheless he was playing good son, so they would leave him be once he finished college. After college he was moving to Seoul permanently and working at a dance studio, maybe even opening up his own. The future was blurry and changeable by the smallest things.

When he entered the living he found his mother waiting on the other side of his fathers MacBook, must be a special occasion then. They normally talked over phone or just simple video calls for one to be announced to the whole family felt impending.

“Yugyeom take a seat!” His mothers voice was annoyingly chirper. “We have some good news.” She held up a black little book. A marriage contract folder or whatever you call it.

“No.” Yugyeom stood up fast, not wanting to reproach this topic. Taking on a bride that didn’t want him and he didn’t want just felt unfair to both of them so he decided to wait for fate to work it’s magic.

“Sit.” His fathers tone was stern and he obliged willingly, not wanting to get into any more trouble than needed.

“Yugyeom,” His mother began with the pleading tone and he wasn’t going to break. “We really want you to settle down and work on something else, we think that taking a bride would be a really good first step.”

“Think about it son. We’re giving a chance and an opportunity he-“

“Can I go now?”

His fathers eye twitched and fingers clenched before unclenching again.

“Y-Yes, you may leave.” His mother picked up the tension from the other side and sent her son away. She may have wanted him to get married, but not at the price of getting hurt.

Yugyeom walked into his small room and closed the door sighing deeply.

He decided in that moment that he wanted to run away. Run away and hide from the world for sometime then come back to reality and face the real hell down on earth.

…

“Again?” Zakiya clicked her tongue in distaste and continued her painting of beautiful desert flowers.

“Yeah your telling me.” Yugyeom sighed and lied down on the sand bank watching the desert before him underneath the shade of a beach umbrella. It was quiet for a second before she spoke up again.

“At least your parents care.”

The tall boy rolled his eyes.

“Yeah at least they…” Words died on his tongue as he looked at the sand cloud in the approaching distance. “Zakiya in the car now.” She looked over to Yugyeom confused until she saw what he did and the two began to frantically move.

It approached and moved closer and Yugyeom slowed his movements. Something calmed him and then he was being pulled forward. Towards the cloud of rumbling sand. Once before him a stallion broke from the cloud, dark as night and proud. It reared into the air and whined loudly.  

He could hear Zakiya faintly calling out to him, but he was entranced by the dark stallion.

_We meet again my solider boy._

The horse looked at him with soft brown eyes full of wisdom. Yugyeom reached out a hand and felt himself loose himself. This animal would not hurt him he knew that and he knew the horse before him.

We are the last again and time is short, they are all waiting.

Zakiya was calling for him and getting closer. He had no clue where the other voice was coming from, but he felt comfort in it and melted under the desert sun. The horse adjusted himself and stretched before giving the okay.

Like it was natural to him Yugyeom grabbed the mane near the wither and pulled, hoisting himself up and then squirming on the rest of the way. Once on top he felt like nothing could stop him.

All his troubles disappeared and he rode with the wind in his hair and the heartbeat of a solider below him. He drifted off as he left his worries behind in a desert storm.

_It is time Kim Yugyeom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I had fun writing this and if you want to read more you can check out the sequel to this. Even if no one commented I would still write a sequel, I just needed an excuse.  
> Thanks so much <3 <3  
> \- Awkwarddragons


	24. Sequel

So yeah I decided to go ahead with the sequel because I low key (really) want to write it myself. The sequel is called Return To The Throne and can be found in the series made for this story or on my profile. Thank you for reading and look forward to updates soon. 

\- Awkwarddragons 


End file.
